By wzlecieć ponownie
by Myrkul
Summary: Harry zostaje niemal złamany przez okrucieństwo płynące z dobrego serca. Gdy kilka lat po skończeniu Hogwartu zapada na ciężką chorobę, Ginny zostaje wezwana, by się nim zaopiekować... Tłumaczenie "Learning to fly" by hgfan1111. H/G
1. Chapter 1

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Poniższe opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania „Learning to Fly", napisanego przez hgfan1111, które można znaleźć w języku angielskim na tej stronie. Polecam przeczytanie go w oryginale, jak również zapoznanie się z pozostałymi jej historiami. Całe opowiadanie jest intelektualną własnością autorki, oczywiście z wyjątkiem świata HP, którego twórcą jest JKR, ja jestem jedynie tłumaczem._

_**This story is a translation of Learning to Fly" written by hgfan1111, which can be found in English on th**__**is website. I highly recommend reading it in original and reading rest of her stories. All of the story is intellectual property of the author, with exception of HP world, which of course belong to JKR, I'm just a translator.

* * *

**_

_**Od autorki:**__ Oto kolejna moja przygoda. Ta historia jest zdecydowanie bardziej romantyczna niż dwie poprzednie (tak, Pooky, widzę jak wywracasz oczami!!!). Dziękuję mojej drużynie beta readerów: __UnrequitedDream, która pchnęła mnie we właściwym kierunku po przekopaniu się przez bajze,l jakim były moje notatki i zobaczeniu w nich czegoś wartościowego; Elli za szturchanie i kuksańce, które zmuszały mnie do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów i za napisanie streszczenia, kiedy wypłakiwałam jej się z tego powodu; a także DebbieO, która potrafiła znaleźć sens w każdym zdaniu i uczyniła całość możliwą do czytania. Rządzicie, dziewczyny! Dzięki dla Silver Minxes & Friends, dzięki którym miałam ochotę na uśmiech i dalsze pisanie. Kocham was wszystkich. Dajcie znać co myślicie.

* * *

_

**Prolog**

(początek szóstego roku Harry'ego)

Harry westchnął głęboko i legł na plecach wśród wysokich, grubych źdźbeł trawy na tyłach Nory. Mimo kiepskiego początku, lato okazało się dobre. Utrata Syriusza był… no cóż, Harry nie był pewien czy istnieją słowa zdolne wyrazić to, co czuł. „Odrętwiały" było najbliższym prawdy słowem, które przychodziło mu na myśl. Ale dwa tygodnie takich uczuć postawiły Harry'ego w dość nietypowej sytuacji. Był przekonany, że jego jedyną opcją jest pójście naprzód. Nie mógł nic zyskać, a już na pewno nie uhonorowałby pamięci Syriusza, żyjąc ciągle w przeszłości, rozpamiętując „co by było, gdyby…". Przybycie profesora Dumbledore przy końcu jego drugiego tygodnia pobytu u Dursley'ów, stało się dla Harry'ego Dniem Wyzwolenia. Ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się, by nie zacząć krzyczeć ze szczęścia, gdy wiekowy dyrektor poinformował go, że resztę wakacji spędzi w Norze.

Dni spędzone na pławieniu się w słońcu, pluskaniu w stawie i grze w quidditcha dwa na dwa z Ronem, Ginny i Hermioną, zdziałały cuda w leczeniu zranionego serca Harry'ego. Pani Weasley czujnie pilnowała, by na talerzu Harry'ego raz za razem znajdowało się pełno jedzenia i chłopak po raz pierwszy miał wrócić do Hogwartu nie będąc bladym i wychudzonym.

Ron i Hermiona skończyli już latać, gdyż Hermiona zaczęła narzekać, że przekroczyli już limit czasu przeznaczonego na quidditch, więc muszą to zrównoważyć większą ilością nauki. Harry roześmiał się, gdy para opuściła boisko, kłócąc się jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Ginny stwierdziła, że chce jeszcze polatać, a Harry zaproponował, że z nią zostanie, chcąc poleżeć w chłodnej trawie i poprzyglądać się jej.

Bogaty, ciepły zapach ziemi ogarnął wszystkie jego zmysły i musiał mocno wysilić oczy, by w ogóle dojrzeć Ginny na niebie. Wcześniej Harry był rozbawiony bramkami domowej roboty, wykonanymi ze starych koszy na jabłka.

- Wyglądają jak obręcze do koszykówki – skomentował.

Starał się nie śmiać, gdy Ron z przekrzywioną głową przyglądał się wynalazkowi.

- Jesteś walnięty – stwierdził Ron potrząsając głową i idąc w stronę swojej miotły. – Czymkolwiek jest koszykówka…

Harry nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy Ron mrucząc pod nosem wsiadł na miotłę i podleciał na inspekcję bramek.

Ginny była przeszczęśliwa, że miała bramkę, do której mogła strzelać. Odkąd Harry przyjechał do Nory, Ginny wielokrotnie mówiła, że chciałaby spróbować dostać się do drużyny, żartując nawet, że nie będzie musiała brać udziału w testach, bo Harry, który został mianowany nowym kapitanem, widział ją w akcji mnóstwo razy. Harry odpowiadał swoimi żartami i ta dwójka przekomarzała się przez większość ich meczy.

Cień Ginny przemknął mu przed oczami i Harry zamrugał, podczas gdy Ginny przeleciała przed nim i umieściła kafla idealnie w bramce.

- I kolejny gol Weasley!

Harry roześmiał się z jej okrzyku i patrzył, jak podlatuje po piłkę, a potem ponownie atakuje bramkę. Była naprawdę niesamowita, pomyślał. Sprawiała, że quidditch wyglądał jak taniec, jakby był najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie. Ale jej talenty sportowe nie były jedyną rzeczą, która przyciągała jego uwagę. Ginny była bardzo zabawna. Miała poczucie humoru podobne do bliźniaków, a jej życiowym celem było dręczenie Rona. Kiedy byli razem, Harry'emu praktycznie nie kończyły się tematy, na które mógł z nią rozmawiać. Mieli wiele wspólnego.

Powoli zaczął sobie coś uświadamiać, gdy patrzył na jej nieudaną próbę przełożenia sobie kafla za plecami. Zacisnęła z uporem szczękę i popędziła by złapać piłkę, zanim ta uderzy o ziemię. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, pomyślał, z włosami ciągnącymi się za nią jak ognisty ogon.

Znajome ssące uczucie pojawiło się w jego żołądku, więc szybko spojrzał w inną stronę.

Zakochiwał się w Ginny Weasley.

Trzy dni po swoim epokowym odkryciu, Harry wciąż nie był pewien co powinien z tym zrobić. Za dwa dni wrócą do Hogwartu. W drodze do domu po poprzednim semestrze Ginny powiedziała, że wybrała Deana Thomasa. Harry nie był do końca pewien, co to oznacza. Czy Ginny i Dean byli parą? Nie zauważył, by tak było, żadnych wizyt, ani dziwnych sów. Ale Ginny potrafiła chronić swoje sekrety. Czy gdyby podszedł do niej wprost, ryzykowałby zerwanie kontaktu z nią?

Gdy zorientował się, co do niej czuje, spędził następny dzień na obserwacji Ginny. Spędzili razem większość dnia, a ona wydawała się nim zainteresowana. Albo tak się mu zdawało. Śmiali się razem, żartowali, a nawet wspólnie wywracali oczami, gdy Ron i Hermiona znów zaczynali się kłócić. Harry uznał to za dobry znak.

Następnego dnia Harry przeprowadził mały eksperyment. Starał się trzymać z dala od Ginny, choć tak, by wyglądało na to, że jest zajęty, a nie że jej unika. Ginny wciąż była tą samą wesołą osobą, choć po południu zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.

Pod koniec dnia Harry był niemal pewien, że musi coś zrobić w związku ze swoimi uczuciami. Brak Ginny przy nim, to że nie słyszał jej śmiechu z jego kiepskich dowcipów i nie latał razem z nią, sprawiło, że zrobił się rozdrażniony i poniósł kilka razy głos na Hermionę, która męczyła go nauką.

Trzeciego dnia pozwolił sobie na ponowne przebywanie w towarzystwie Ginny, tak jakby dzień wcześniej nic się nie stało. I mimo kilku dziwnych spojrzeń Hermiony i Ginny, Harry starał się uczynić dzień tak normalnym, jak wszystkie poprzednie. Dopiero Ron podszedł do niego i zażądał odpowiedzi.

- Co z tobą, stary? – spytał. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie, nawet jak na ciebie.

Przez umysł Harry'ego przeleciały miliony pomysłów, gdy starał się zdecydować jak odpowiedzieć. Czy powinien wyznać Ronowi prawdę, że zaczyna czuć coś do Ginny, czy raczej zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu i próbować poradzić sobie z tym we własnym zakresie?

- Czy Ginny coś ci zrobiła? – uniósł brwi Ron. – Powiedziała coś, co cię zdenerwowało? Bo jeśli tak…

- Nic nie zrobiła – odezwał się w jej obronie Harry. – Nie ona.

- To czemu, na brudne gacie Merlina, ukrywasz się przed nią? I nie zaprzeczaj. Hermiona powiedziała mi, że cały wczorajszy dzień uciekałeś z każdego pomieszczenia, do którego ona weszła.

Harry stłumił uśmiech. Może to nie o Rona powinien się martwić.

- Ja po prostu… - zmierzwił włosy. – To ja – przyznał. – Kiedy jestem przy Ginny… po prostu… czuję coś…

Ron wydawał się zmieszany, zmarszczył brwi w koncentracji

- Czujesz coś? Co takiego? Może to Fred i George coś wysmażyli? Mdli cię?

Harry westchnął i padł na swoje łóżko.

- Tak jakby.

- Harry, znasz ich na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że nie wolno ufać niczemu…

- Ron, oni nic nie zrobili – przerwał mu cicho Harry. – To Ginny. Kiedy jestem przy niej… mam śmieszne uczucie w żołądku. A ja… - urwał i popatrzył się poza Rona, na bladnący pomarańcz ściany. – Myślę, że zaczynam się w niej kochać, Ron.

Nie spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bojąc się jego reakcji.

- Och.

- Tak – odparł Harry cichym głosem, który mógł nie dotrzeć nawet na drugi koniec pokoju. – Więc staram się dojść z tym do ładu.

- I do czego doszedłeś?

Harry zarumienił się lekko, gdy podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Ron. Harry nie do końca je rozumiał. Ron był z reguły łatwy do przejrzenia, bo na jego twarzy emocje pokazywały się bardzo wyraźnie. Ale tym razem wyraz jego twarzy obudził w Harrym czujność. Było tam coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem, choć był go bardzo mało, skrzyżowanym z niedowierzaniem i czymś znacznie mroczniejszym.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry.

Zamyślony Ron skinął głową, a następnie wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Harry znowu został sam, gapiąc się na pomarańczowe ściany. Wciąż nie był pewien co powinien zrobić.

W końcu, po obejrzeniu przy kolacji jak Ginny dręczy Freda i George'a, zdecydował porozmawiać z nią tego samego dnia, albo nazajutrz rano. Po podjęciu decyzji zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu, choć żołądek kurczył mu się niespokojnie, zwłaszcza gdy dostrzegł, jak Ron go obserwuje.

Uczucie euforii, niemal jak na lekkim rauszu, przepełniało Harry'ego przez całą kolację. Bliźniacy byli w formie, przekomarzając się z Ronem i Hermioną przez cały posiłek. Nawet państwo Weasley'owie jedynie się uśmiechali i lekko mitygowali synów. Ginny była w centrum wydarzeń, nic sobie nie robiąc z wyniosłych spojrzeń, które posyłała jej Fleur.

Normalność całej sytuacji powinna być dla Harry'ego ostrzeżeniem, bo nic w jego życiu nie mogło być normalne, ale zignorował to i pozwolił ciepłu rodziny i przyjaciół wprowadzić się w błogi nastrój.

Hermiona i Ginny zaczęły rozmawiać pod koniec kolacji i wciąż chichotały po drugiej stronie stołu. Pani Weasley poprosiła Harry'ego i George'a o posprzątanie ze stołu, a oni zrobili to, przerzucając się żartami. Kiedy skończyli, kuchnia była pusta i Harry poczuł się rozczarowany, wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej stracił szansę na rozmowę z Ginny.

- Harry, chłopaki są na zewnątrz, może przyjdziesz do nas? – spytał George. Harry poczuł skurcz żołądka. Rzadko zdarzało się, by cała czwórka braci Weasley'ów spotykała się jednocześnie.

- O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, podążając za Georgem przez ogródek, do którego gnomy wślizgiwały się przez niski płotek.

- O nic – wzruszył ramionami George, wkładając beztrosko ręce do kieszeni. – Po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że chętnie uciekniesz na chwilę od babskiego towarzystwa.

Harry bacznie mu się przyglądał, gdy zmierzali do szopy pana Weasley'a. Jego uśmiech był nieco zbyt wymuszony, a ramiona zbyt sztywne, by naprawdę mogło chodzić o jakąś zwykłą sprawę.

Zakłopotany Harry podążył za nim, a następnie stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył pozostałych braci Weasley'ów siedzących na krzesłach pod dalszą ścianą szopy.

- Wyczaruję ci jeszcze jedno, Harry – zaoferował Bill. Machnął różdżką i przed chłopakiem pojawiło się drewniane krzesło z prostym oparciem.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który opierał się ze swoim krzesłem o prostą drewniana ścianę. Błękitne oczy Rona skrzyżowały się moment z jego, jednak najmłodszy Weasley zarumienił się i uciekł wzrokiem.

- Usiądź – zaproponował Bill. Harry popatrzył po kolei na wszystkie twarze przed sobą, po czym zajął miejsce.

- O co chodzi? – spytał ponownie. Nocna cisza dzwoniła w uszach. Nawet żaby żyjące w pobliżu stawy przestały wydawać dźwięki. Bill odchrząknął.

- Harry, wszyscy cię lubimy – zaczął. Fred i George zaczęli energicznie kiwać głowami, a Harry poczuł nerwowy skurcz w głębi piersi. – Mama myśli o tobie jak o własnym dziecku.

Harry siedział cicho, czekając aż mężczyzna powie to, co naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Bill westchnął ciężko i oparł krzesło na czterech nogach, a następnie potarł ręką o kark.

- Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak tego lata patrzysz na Ginny.

Skurcz w piersi pogłębił się i Harry pochylił się nieco do przodu, by być gotowym do ucieczki, gdyby chcieli go skrzywdzić. Był gotów zaprzeczyć, gdy wtem Ron spojrzał na niego ponownie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że został złapany.

- I? – wydusił z siebie w końcu.

- I – westchnął Bill – nie podoba nam się to.

Harry nie był na to gotowy. We wszystkich rozmyślaniach o chodzeniu z Ginny nigdy nie wziął pod uwagę, że jej rodzina może nie być zadowolona. Zawsze uważał, że nic nie mogłoby uczynić ich szczęśliwszymi. Żołądek wywrócił mu się na drugą stronę i chłopak odwrócił wzrok w stronę ciemnych drzew.

- Uważamy, że lepiej, żebyś znalazł kogoś innego – kontynuował Bill. – Ginny już się tobą nie interesuje, poszła dalej. Jeśli będzie z tobą, spotka ją tylko krzywda.

Wilgoć zaczęła zbierać się w kącikach oczy Harry'ego i chłopak zamrugał, by się jej pozbyć, pozwalając w zamian, by wypełnił go gorący gniew i poczucie zdrady. Wstał gwałtownie, łapiąc się za włosy. Oni powinni być jego przyjaciółmi, rodziną.

- Czy to jest zdanie was wszystkich? – zdołał wykrztusić. Podniósł wzrok, by usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Tak – skinął głową Bill.

Fred sztywno skinął głową, a George tylko uciekł spojrzeniem, nerwowo bawiąc się końcem swojej koszulki. Ron długo nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy i Harry stał wpatrując się w swojego najbliższego przyjaciela.

- Ron?

- Myślę… - jego głos się załamał. Przechylił się do przodu stawiając wszystkie nogi krzesła na ziemi. – Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej – jego oczy były ciemne i nieodgadnione, gdy wreszcie napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Zdrada utworzyła w jego gardle wielką kulę i Harry mógł tylko trzymać się wściekłości. Stał jeszcze chwilę, zanim sytuacja uderzyła go z siłą tłuczka. Jego ramiona zapadły się i wcisnął pięści do kieszeni jeansów. Mieli rację. Na litość Merlina, w końcu był Harrym Potterem. Ginny lepiej będzie bez niego. Gdyby byli razem, znalazłaby się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- W porządku – wyszeptał Harry nie podnosząc wzroku, po czym wybiegł w noc.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autorki:**__ Wiedziałam, że prolog nastawi wszystkich przeciwko braciom Weasleyom. Mogę tylko prosić, żebyście zostali ze mną – wierzę, że to zrobicie. Wierze w moich czytelników i czytelniczki:) Ten rozdział rozpoczyna właściwą historię. Dzięki dla __UnrequitedDream, Elli, i DebbieO za całą ciężką robotę, którą w to włożyły.

* * *

_

**Rozdział 1**

(sześć lat później)

- Ginny?

- Ginny!

Młoda kobieta podniosła głowę. Całowała właśnie dość namiętnie swojego chłopaka, więc potrząsnęła głową, żeby wrócić do siebie.

- Olej – warknął młody mężczyzna, z którym była. Jego usta zaczęły szukać jej, trafiając nieco na południe od warg.

Ginny potrząsnęła głowę i roześmiała się, odchylając się od Deana i delikatnie, ale stanowczo odpychając go z powrotem na sofę, podczas gdy ona wstała z jego kolan.

- Nie mogę – odparła, przeczesując dłonią włosy, starając się naprawić wszelkie zniszczenia, jakie jego ręce mogły tam poczynić przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. – Wiesz, że to może być ze szpitala.

Dean westchnął zrezygnowany i padł dramatycznie na miękkie poduszki z second handu. Patrzył, jak dziewczyna poprawia swoją bluzkę i uśmiechnął się, dumny jak daleko udało mu się zajść w tak krótkim czasie.

Ginny zignorowała jego uśmiech i przeszła się na drugą stronę małego pokoju i uklękła obok paleniska, zaglądając w żarzące się węgle. Odsunęła włosy z twarzy i dmuchnęła mocno, by znów rozniecić płomień, wypełniając pokój ciepłym światłem.

- Jesteś wreszcie.

Ukazała się twarz dość zniecierpliwionej Hermiony i Ginny uśmiechnęła się do swojej bratowej.

- Przepraszam, ogień zgasł – wzruszyła ramionami. – Wszystko w porządku?

Serce Ginny zamarło, gdy ujrzała wyraz zmartwienia na twarzy Hermiony. Hermiona i Ron od kilku lat starali się założyć rodzinę i wreszcie od czterech miesięcy spodziewali się dziecka. Hermiona miała nakaz spędzania części dnia w łóżku i Ginny przestraszyła się, że coś nie tak jest z dzieckiem.

- U nas w porządku – westchnęła Hermiona. – Chodzi o Harry'ego…

Ginny odchyliła się lekko, czując wyraźną ulgę. To nie ciąża, tylko Harry…

Hermiona z reguły martwiła się o Harry'ego. Dzisiejszy wieczór nie był niczym nowym. Ginny odebrała tuziny rozmów przez te wszystkie lata, wysłuchując jak Hermiona lamentuje nad tym, jaki Harry jest chudy, jaki załamany się wydaje, jak pracuje zbyt ciężko i jak nie chce już z nimi niczego robić. Ginny potrząsnęła głową, uświadamiając sobie, że to za ostre postawienie sprawy. To nie było fair. Oni _wszyscy_ martwili się o Harry'ego. Przez lata oddalał się coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie stał się nikim więcej, jak tylko znajomym. Hermiona po prostu zamartwiała się bardziej niż wszyscy inni.

- Ginny, myślę, że tym razem on jest naprawdę chory…

Ginny przełknęła ślinę i skinęła głową, zachęcając Hermionę do kontynuowania. Przez te wszystkie lata Ginny stworzyła dla własnej ochrony mur wokół serca, który wznosiła za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o Harrym. Bała się otworzyć w nim drzwi, by dopuścić jakiekolwiek uczucia wobec Harry'ego.

- Mówię poważnie, Ginny. Dwa dni temu wrócił z misji i wyglądał gorzej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy dał nam znać przez Fiuu, że już jest i ma kilka dni wolnego. Miał się ze mną dzisiaj spotkać na obiad, ale się nie pojawił. Więc przed chwilą poleciałam przez Fiuu do niego i znalazłam go nieprzytomnego na kanapie.

- Hermiona… - zaczęła Ginny, masując skronie i mrużąc oczy.

- On był rozpalony, Ginny.

To jedno zdanie przykuło uwagę Ginny i weszła w swój „tryb uzdrowiciela".

- Jak wysoka była gorączka?

- Miałam właśnie sprawdzić, kiedy zaczął się trząść i mamrotać – odparła Hermiona, przez łzy. – Ginny, nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Przeraziłam się. Jego skóra miała dziwny odcień, jakby zielony.

Ginny wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i pochyliła się w przód. Wysoka gorączka, dreszcze, koszmary i zielone zabarwienie skóry były najbardziej wyraźnymi objawami smoczej grypy.

- Hermiono, dotykałaś go? To brzmi, jakby miał…

- Smoczą grypę – Hermiona skinęła głową. – Czytałam o tym. Otarłam mu pot z czoła, zanim zorientowałam się, z czym mam do czynienia.

Ginny skinęła głową. Smocza grypa była niemal zawsze śmiertelna dla niemowląt i bardzo niebezpieczna dla kobiet w ciąży.

- Hermiono, idź prosto do Świętego Munga i powiedz im, że miałaś kontakt. Polecę Fiuu do Harry'ego i zbadam go.

- Ty się nie…

- Nie – Ginny potrząsnęła głową. – Miałam to w wieku ośmiu lat, więc jestem odporna.

Hermiona sztywno skinęła głową i otarła łzy, które wciąż płynęły.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Hermiono. I jestem pewna, że nie byłaś tam wystarczająco długo, żeby się zarazić.

- Około dziesięciu minut, gdy się nim zajmowałam, a potem jeszcze kilka przed powrotem do domu.

Ginny skinęła głową, myśląc o czym innym. Jeśli Harry zapadł na smoczą grypę, ma przed sobą ciężkie dni.

- Ruszaj się, Hermiono. Dam ci znać przez Fiuu jak tylko będę wiedziała co z nim zrobię.

Połączenie się skończyło i Ginny mocno przetarła twarz.

- Ginny?

Odwróciła się do Deana i westchnęła.

- Dean, Harry jest…

- Chory – dokończył ze skinieniem. – Słyszałem. Dlaczego nie wysłać do niego kogoś ze Świętego Munga? – wzruszył ramionami.

Ginny wywróciła oczami. Dean miał swoją teorię, odkąd po raz pierwszy zaczęli za sobą chodzić w Hogwarcie, że Harry po kryjomu się w niej podkochuje. Kiedy ponownie zaczęli się spotykać, Dean był bardzo zadowolony, że Harry rzadko jest w pobliżu, a za każdym razem, kiedy spotykali się, czy to w Norze czy w jakimś miejscu publicznym, Dean szybko wykonywał gesty, świadczące o „posiadaniu" Ginny, co jednak nie za bardzo podobało się jego dziewczynie.

- Bardzo mało osób może wejść do domu Harry'ego – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. – Poza tym on jest moim przyjacielem, a ja jestem uzdrowicielem. Nie zostawię opieki nad nim pierwszej lepszej osobie.

- W Świętym Mungu byłoby mu dobrze – zaprotestował Dean.

- Jasne – szyderczo odpowiedziała Ginny, otrzepując pył z kolan. – Dopóki ktoś nie da znać prasie, że jest w szpitalu. Wtedy nie będzie miał już chwili spokoju.

- Dlaczego ty, Ginny? – domagał się odpowiedzi Dean. – Daj znać swojej mamie, ona traktuje go jak własnego syna, prawda?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy w odpowiedzi na desperackie żądania Deana.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, Bill i Fleur wyjechali na wakacje i zostawili dzieci z mamą i tatą. Poza tym jestem jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która miała smoczą grypę, więc jedyną, nie licząc mamy, która może zająć się Harrym.

Oczy Deana zmieniły się w szparki.

- Wciąż coś do niego czujesz, prawda?

Gardło Ginny ścisnęło się, grożąc jej pozbawieniem głosu, ale gniewowi udało się przebić przez tę zaporę.

- Wystarczy, Dean. Harry jest moim przyjacielem. A kiedy moi przyjaciele są chorzy, zajmuję się nimi, tak jak byłam uczona.

Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby Dean wiedział, co jego dziewczyna czuje do Harry'ego, zniknąłby w drzwiach i nigdy nie wrócił. Nie czuła „czegoś" do Harry'ego. Zakochała się w nim przed laty, jednak nie dostała nic w zamian.

Kochanie kogoś, kto nie odwzajemniał uczucia, było bardzo bolesne, ale poradziła sobie z tym. Zbudowała własne życie, chodząc do szkoły uzdrowicieli i kończąc ją z najlepszym wynikiem na roku. Miała własne mieszkanie i sama opłacała swoje rachunki. I była z tego wszystkiego cholernie dumna.

Umawiała się też z mężczyznami. Wieloma mężczyznami. A zastanawianie się nad tym, czego im brakuje, a czego Harry miał dziwnym trafem w nadmiarze, nie doprowadziłoby jej za daleko.

- Dean, czas, żebyś się zbierał – stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i wskazując mu głową drzwi, ewidentnie go wypraszając.

- Nie mówisz poważnie – odparł kwaśno Dean. – Nie zostawię cię samej z Potterem.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Więc przypuszczam, że miałeś kiedyś smoczą grypę? – spytała. Jego zdecydowanie zachwiało się nieco i Ginny wiedziała już, że wygrała. – Więc nie masz nic przeciwko szalejącej gorączce, omdleniom, wymiotom, dreszczom i atakom zimna? Nie przeszkadzają ci trwające cały dzień halucynacje, bez możliwości poradzenia na to czegokolwiek? – nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko wyciągnęła rękę, bo matczynym gestem poklepać go po policzku. – W porządku, czuj się jak u siebie w domu, a ja przyniosę Harry'ego. Otulę was tą samą kołderką, dobrze?

- Ginny – zajęczał Dean. – Nie ma w tym czegoś więcej?

- Nie, Dean, nie ma. Idź do domu, dam ci znać później.

Ramiona mu się zapadły i zaczął powłóczyć nogami w stronę drzwi.

- Przyjdę jutro.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Będziemy objęci kwarantanną.

- Całkowicie? – spytał przybity Dean.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Aż gorączka nie opadnie i Harry nie stanie na nogi.

- Jak długo?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Zależy od szczepu, jakim się zakaził. Ale nigdy nie słyszałam, by trwało to dłużej niż trzy tygodnie.

- Trzy… Niech to szlag, Ginny! Miałaś iść ze mną na ten Bankiet Wspierania Biznesu w Ministerstwie w przyszłym tygodniu. Ciężko pracowałem, żeby założyć tę firmę i odnieść z nią sukces. Teraz wreszcie udało mi się osiągnąć rozpoznawalność, a ty powinnaś być tam ze mną, przy moim boku.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i zwalczyła w sobie chęć rzucenia na niego jakiegoś zaklęcia za jego samolubstwo. Dean ciężko pracował, by stworzyć własną agencję reklamową i, razem z jego ręcznie malowanymi obrazami, odniosła ona spory sukces w czarodziejskim świecie.

- Ginny, a co z pracą?

- Nie wiem, Dean – wybuchła wreszcie. – Jakoś to pogodzę.

- Ginny, to twoja ostatnia szansa…

- Idź już.

Patrzyli się na siebie kilka chwil, zanim Dean uniósł ręce w geście poddania i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Sfrustrowana Ginny wrzasnęła najgłośniej jak mogła, kopnęła kanapę ze złości,po czym zaczęła skakać na jednej nodze, trzymając się za bolący palec.

- Uparty… pieprzony… kretyn… - mamrotała, zbierając rzeczy, które mogą jej się przydać u Harry'ego.

* * *

Wnętrze domu przy Grimmuald Place było tak samo mroczne i zakurzone, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Ginny odwiedziła to miejsce. Musiała zacisnąć zęby, by odpędzić od siebie zapach gnijącego drewna, który unosił się w powietrzu, gdy wyszła z kominka. Z zaskoczeniem pomyślała, że minęły już niemal trzy lata, odkąd była tu po raz ostatni.

Opadło ją ciężkie wrażenie rozkładu i musiała się bronić wszelkimi siłami przed depresją, która żyła w tych ścianach. _Jak Harry może tu mieszkać_, spytała samą siebie. Nic dziwnego, że spędzał tyle czasu w pracy, przyjmując każdą możliwą misję poza Anglią.

Przygotowała się psychicznie, a następnie ruszyła do bawialni, gdzie Hermiona znalazła Harry'ego. Jednak gdy tam dotarła, pomieszczenie okazało się puste. Z boku sofy leżał rozrzucony w nieładzie koc, a mokra plama na podłodze wyglądała, jakby Harry tam zwymiotował.

Ginny pomasowała czoło, machnęła różdżką, by posprzątać i poszła dalej korytarzem, zaglądając do każdego pokoju, aż wreszcie znalazła go, leżącego u stóp schodów. Strużka krwi, wciąż ciepła, ściekała z pierwszego stopnia, w który Harry najwyraźniej uderzył głową.

- Cholera jasna, Harry – westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła jaki jest chudy i spojrzała na jego zielonkawą skórę. Natychmiast wyczarowała kawałek flaneli i przycisnęła go do rozcięcia tuż nad brwią, by zatamować strumień krwi. Jego okulary przekrzywiły się, jedna z soczewek rozbiła się i wciskała w jego policzek. Ginny zdjęła je i schowała do kieszeni.

Od razu wiedział, że ma bardzo wysoką temperaturę ciała. Na wytartym T-shircie, który miał na sobie, widać było kilka plam potu, a jej ręka płonęła od samego dotknięcia jego policzka. Poruszył się, kiedy leczyła rozcięcie nad brwią i Ginny przyglądała mu się przez moment, jednocześnie sprawdzając jego puls i mrucząc do siebie.

Nagle za nią rozległ się trzask. Obróciła się z różdżką gotową do obrony. Ale nic nie wyłoniło się z ciemności i kobieta zadrżała na myśl, że może być obserwowana. Była pewna, że Harry jest sam, ale i tak przygotowała się na atak.

- Zabierzmy cię z tej diabelskiej nory – wymruczała, przygotowując awaryjny świstoklik, który zabierze Harry'ego prosto do jej mieszkania. Tuż zanim go aktywowała, Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto na nią.

- Ciii – uspokoiła go Giny, kładąc rękę na policzku. – Zajmę się tobą, Harry. Wszystko w porządku. Za chwilę będziemy w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Nic nie powiedział, ale jego oczy prześliznęły się po niej i przybrał nieco bardziej rozluźniony wyraz twarzy, po czym zamknął je z powrotem, tracąc przytomność. Świstoklik aktywował się i oboje pofrunęli przez przestrzeń.

Dopiero po kilku godzinach Ginny pozwoliła sobie na odpoczynek na sofie. Harry był ustabilizowany i spał w jej łóżku, jego temperatura spadła do możliwej do przyjęcia wysokości 39,5 °C. Ponownie otworzył oczy, gdy Ginny zdejmowała z niego ubrania i przenosiła je do pojemnika na odpady z silną osłoną antybakteryjną. Miał zaszklone oczy, ale wydawało się, że uspokoił się, gdy Ginny powiedziała mu, że mu pomaga i wkrótce będzie mógł iść spać. Przygotowała eliksiry odżywcze i łagodne eliksiry uzupełniające krew tuż przy jego łóżku, obawiając się zostawić go na zbyt długo. Musiała ciągle go monitorować, by upewnić się, na którym stadium choroby się znajduje.

Wiedziała, że chorzy na smoczą grypę przechodzą różne fazy choroby, a niektóre z nich wymagają ciągłego doglądania. Pamiętała delirium, szalejącą gorączkę, a potem dreszcze i mrożący do kości chłód, które sprowadzały straszne halucynacje i koszmary. W końcu słabość ciała i umysłu zaczęła przechodzić. Była przywiązana do łóżka przez dwa tygodnie, mogąc tylko patrzeć przez okno na ciemne, styczniowe niebo. Dla ośmiolatki była to tortura. Nie było nawet hałasów czynionych zwykle przez chłopców, które mogłyby pozwolić jej myśleć o czyś innym. W tym czasie Ron był jedynym, który pozostawał w domu, a mama błyskawicznie wysłała go wraz z tatą do ciotki Muriel.

Dźwięk otwieranego połączenia Fiuu wyrwał Ginny z zamyślenia. Tym razem nie klęknęła, ale usiadła przed kominkiem i czekała, aż skończy się nawiązywanie połączenia.

- Ginny?

- Tutaj, Ron – odpowiedziała. Twarz jej brata pojawiła się w płomieniach. Obdarzył ją zmęczonym uśmiechem. – Z Hermioną wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

Skinął głową.

- Zatrzymują ją na obserwację, by mogli monitorować dziecko i upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych objawów.

Ginny wyraźnie się rozluźniła i potarła kark.

- To dobrze.

- Jak Harry? – spytał Ron.

- On… - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie będę cię okłamywała. To najgorszy przypadek, jaki w życiu widziałam. Dobrze, że Hermiona go znalazła.

- Czy on… - jabłko Adama Rona poruszyło się, gdy przełykał mocno ślinę. – Nie sądzisz, że mógłby…

- Sądzę – przerwała mu Ginny – że będzie w porządku. Ale mamy przed sobą kilka długich tygodni.

Ron westchnął.

- Jesteś pewna, że to smocza grypa? – coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Ginny zwęziła oczy.

- Tak, Ron. Co innego mogłoby to być? Sugerujesz, że coś innego?

Wzruszył ramionami i uciekł spojrzeniem na moment, zanim potrząsnął głową.

- Nic nie sugeruję. Po prostu były… plotki… w Biurze.

- Plotki? – naciskała Ginny.

Ron wyglądał , jakby czuł się bardzo niezręcznie, niepewnie kiwając głową.

- Pewnie nic. Zwykła gadanina z szatni, wiesz jak jest. Nie myśl o tym.

Ginny westchnęła i dała spokój, zapamiętując jednak, by zając się tym później.

- Słuchaj, Ron. Będę potrzebowała pomocy, żeby sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

- Ginny, nie mogę…

Przerwała jego paniczne protesty.

- Nie mówię, że masz tu być – rzuciła zirytowana. – To miejsce i tak wygląda jak strefa wojny. I ni cholery nie zamierzam się nim zajmować w tym jego starym zapuszczonym domu. Merlinie drogi, Ron, kiedy ostatnio tam byłeś? Wiesz w jakim syfie i plugastwie on żyje?

Twarz Rona pociemniała i choć płomienie zamazywały szczegóły, Ginny widziała, że jest zawstydzony.

- Harry i ja… - odchrząknął. – Właściwie ostatnio za często się nie widywaliśmy.

- A dlaczego, do diabła? – domagała się odpowiedzi Ginny. – Jesteśmy wszystkim, co mu zostało.

- To nie tak, że nie próbowałem – warknął w odpowiedzi Ron. – Facet jest jak zamknięta pięść. Już nic nikomu nie mówi. Ledwo rzuci nam pożegnanie i znika na sześć miesięcy, by przedzierać się przez dżunglę, albo na trzy miesiące, by ścigać przestępców gdzieś na Dalekim Wschodzie. A nawet jak jest na miejscu, bierze nadgodziny jako instruktor w Akademii.

Ginny westchnęła. Słyszała o tym już wcześniej, właściwie cały czas prze ostatnie cztery lata.

- W takim razie musi być trochę niezręcznie – zauważyła.

Ron dołączył do Akademii Aurorów półtora roku temu, po tym jak pomógł swojemu bratu ustabilizować Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów po śmierci Freda w Ostatniej Bitwie. Harry był już wtedy na drodze do zostania najlepszym aurorem.

- Nie wiesz jak bardzo – wymamrotał Ron. – Gość traktuje mnie w klasie jak każdego innego rekruta.

- Tak powinno być.

- Wiem – przeczesał włosy palcami, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. – Wiem. Po prostu… miło byłoby dostać jakiś znak, że mnie rozpoznaje – westchnął ponownie i potrząsnął głową. – Co mogę zrobić, żeby pomóc?

Ginny wiedział, że nie należy cisnąć brata w tej kwestii. Coraz większe oddalenie Harry'ego od rodziny Weasley'ów i niemożność porozumienia się z nim, były drażliwymi tematami dla wszystkich członków rodziny.

- Będę potrzebowała jedzenia i składników do eliksirów. Weź coś do pisania i notuj.

Skinął głową i zaczęli razem pracować nad listą.

- Będę też potrzebowała jakiś nowych ubrań dla Harry'ego, kilka T-shirtów, bokserek i jakieś lekkie spodnie od piżamy – powiedziała miękko, kiedy kończyli listę.

- Mogę je wziąć z jego…

- Ron – przerwała Ginny. – One muszą być nowiutkie. I obiecaj mi, że nie postawisz nogi w tym domu. Jest kompletnie skażony. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby Harry już nigdy tam nie wrócił.

Potrząsnęła głową i wstrząsnęła się zniesmaczona na samą myśl o powrocie Harry'ego do tego domu.

- Przyniosę coś – powiedział w końcu Ron.

- Niech obciążą moje konto w Gringotcie – poleciła Ginny i czekała na protest.

- Ginny…

- Ron – przycisnęła. – Mam pieniądze. Ty i Hermiona ledwo radzicie sobie z twoją pensją, teraz gdy jesteś w Akademii. Hermiona pracuje tylko kilka dni w tygodniu.

- Dajemy radę – zaprotestował Ron i nawet przez płomienie widziała, jak uszy ciemnieją mu ze wstydu i gniewu.

- Wiem – wyrzuciła przed siebie ręce w proteście. – Ale ja mam pieniądze, Ron. Żyję sama i mam niewiele wydatków.

- Płacisz za szkołę uzdrowicieli.

- Fakt – przyznała. – Ale płacą mi całkiem nieźle. A poza tym ta dyskusja jest bez sensu. Wiesz, że Harry będzie nalegał na oddanie mi pieniędzy, jak tylko będzie w stanie.

To wydawało się uspokoić nieco jej brata, który sztywno skinął głową.

- Wyznaczę dwie pory dnia, kiedy będzie się można ze mną skontaktować, tylko przez Fiuu – powiedziała Ginny. – Nie jest wystarczająco bezpiecznie, żeby ktokolwiek tu przychodził, a sowa ryzykuje zakażenie. Powiedz mamie, żeby kontaktowała się o dziesiątej rano, a Hermiona niech daje znać o ósmej wieczorem. Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebowała, poczekam. Jeśli nie odpowiem, to znaczy, że jestem zbyt zajęta.

Ron skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Przepraszam, Ginny…

- W porządku, nie twoja wina – westchnęła. – Będę też potrzebowała myśloodsiewnię.

Rozumiała świetnie jego zaskoczenie jej żądaniem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to będzie trudne?

- Zdaję – skinęła głową. – Ale jeśli Harry nie zacznie kontaktować w jakiś cudowny sposób, będę musiała pozyskać jego wspomnienia i je przejrzeć. Muszę wiedzieć, jak się zakaził. Będę go inaczej leczyć, w zależności od tego czy to infekcja wirusowa czy bakteryjna.

Ron wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Wiesz, że on nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy.

- Nie mam wyjścia – warknęła i zaczęła masować skronie, które pulsowały tępym bólem. – Myślisz, że mam ochotę przekopywać się przez jego mózg i widzieć rzeczy, których nie chcę oglądać?

Zastanawiała się nad ta metodą odkąd sprowadziła Harry'ego do swojego mieszkania i zdecydowała, że niezależnie od tego, jak jest inwazyjna, musi zostać wykorzystana.

- Po prostu dorwij jakąś, ja się będę martwiła przeprosinami. Do tego zostałam wyszkolona, jakbyś nie wiedział.

- Wiem – skinął poważnie głową. – Nie jestem tylko pewien, gdzie mogę jakąś dostać. Wiem na pewno, że Harry ma jedną.

- Ron – westchnęła. – Nie możesz iść do tego domu. Poza tym zapieczętowałam tamtejsze Fiuu, tuż przed tym, zanim przybyliśmy tu świstoklikiem, by go ustabilizować.

- Dobry pomysł – wymamrotał Ron. – Coś wymyślę. Jak mam ci dostarczyć zapasy?

- Przynieś je w pudle i zostaw przy drzwiach wejściowych. Rozszerzę osłonę sanitarną i wezmę je stamtąd.

Ron przyglądał jej się przez moment, po czym skinął sztywno.

- Przepraszam Ginny, że to się stało… - uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać ją od mówienia. – Ale mimo to cieszę się, że tam jesteś, żeby o niego zadbać. Jesteś najlepsza Gin, naprawdę to doceniam.

Giny pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech, opływając w uczucie, rzadko okazywane przez Rona.

- Dzięki, pogadamy później.

- Dbaj o niego i o siebie.

- Będę.

Połączenie się zakończyło.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

Harry otworzył oczy i ujrzał rozmazany, jasny pokój. Jego żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę, więc szybko zatrzasnął powieki. Nie był pewien gdzie jest, ani jak długo tam się znajduje. Podejrzewał, że powinien się tym martwić. Jego trening aurora wyrobił w nim nawyk ciągłej czujności, ale słodkie otępienie snu witało go tak serdecznie, że ciężko było mu się od niego uwolnić.

Jego sny wciąż się zmieniały. Ginny pojawiała się w nich i znikała z częstotliwością, która byłaby alarmująca, gdyby się nad tym zastanowił. Ciężko pracował, by wypchnąć to do swojej przeszłości, choć wiedział, że walczy o beznadziejną sprawę.

Te sny, w których Ginny się nie pojawiała, były zadziwiająco dokładnym odtworzeniem jego polowania na Horkruksy, bitwy o Little Hangleton, w Departamencie Tajemnic i wielu misji z jego kariery aurora. Czasami był to miszmasz różnych zdarzeń, nie mających większego sensu, poza budzeniem w nim przerażenia.

W pokoju było gorąco i Harry szarpał się z kocami, więżącymi jego talię i nogi. Słabość jego kończyn była frustrująca i Harry warknął z wściekłości, wiedząc, że poruszanie się w tym stanie jest praktycznie bezcelowe. Wysiłek wyczerpał go jeszcze bardziej i ponownie zapadł w ciemność.

Następne, z czego zdał sobie sprawę, to fakt, że było znacznie cieplej, a pościel przesiąknięta jego potem. Jęknął i spróbował odtoczyć się od lepkości, by zorientować się, że jest jeszcze słabszy niż przedtem. Uchylił oczy, słysząc, że ktoś do niego mówi. Pokój był dość ciemny, a dźwięki przytłumione. Jasność pochodząca z końca różdżki zmusiła go do przymrużenia oczu i uczyniła rozróżnianie kształtów jeszcze trudniejszym.

Chwilę przed tym, zanim ciemność ponownie go ogarnęła, ujrzał czerwone włosy otaczające jasną twarz.

- Em… li… - westchnął i odpłynął.

* * *

Klimat Ameryki Południowej przytłaczał upałem, a wilgoć sprawiała, że ubiór Harry'ego przyklejał się do ciała od momentu nałożenia. W swoim mieszkaniu chodził w samych bokserkach, a czasami zupełnie nago. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić teraz, na służbie.

Był tutaj od sześciu tygodni i pokazał już swoim zwierzchnikom, że jest człowiekiem czynu, który umie poradzić sobie w sytuacji kryzysowej. W efekcie zmieniono mu przydział i właśnie oczekiwał na efekt tej zmiany.

Wąska uliczka była zatłoczona i Harry wymamrotał kilka powitań w łamanym portugalskim do mężczyzny, którego spotykał codziennie w sklepach i kafejkach pod otwartym niebem. Odkopnął na pół sflaczałą futbolówkę gromadce brudnych, ciemnoskórych dzieci, które zapewne powinny być właśnie gdzieś w szkole i patrzył jak pędzą na kawałek wolnej przestrzeni między dwoma walącymi się budynkami. Innego dnia zapewne dołączyłby do nich i pozwoliłby sobie pośmiać się raz albo drugi z ich żartów dotyczących jego słabej kondycji. Ale dziś był umówiony.

Punk aportacyjny znajdował się tylko dwie przecznice od jego mieszkania. Przyszedł za wcześnie, więc zaczął się przyglądać miejscowym, załatwiającym swoje codzienne sprawy. Wyluzowana atmosfera sprzyjała relaksowi i Harry, nie po raz pierwszy, zaczął zastanawiać się nad permanentną przeprowadzką w to miejsce. Nie żeby miał za czym tęsknić w domu, pomyślał gorzko. Będzie musiał zobaczyć, jak rozwinie się nowa misja, zanim definitywnie zdecyduje.

Zmiana nieco zdenerwowała Harry'ego. Zrobił duże postępy w sprawie zaginionego czarodziejskiego oficjela, kiedy odwołano go i przydzielono do asysty uzdrowicielom. Uzdrowiciele z całego świata zgłaszali się, by w ramach wolontariatu jeździć do krajów rozwijających się i leczyć tam chorych i rannych. Jednak ten kraj nie był bezpieczny, nawet dla grup Czerwonego Krzyża. Czasami uzdrowiciele byli napadani i rabowani z wszystkich eliksirów, zanim zdążyli pomóc choć jednej osobie.

Nowa grupa miała przybyć za dziesięć minut, więc Harry usiadł na rozchwianym krześle przy końcu poznaczonego smugami brudy budynku. Gdyby odchylił się nieco do tyłu znalazłby się w cieniu, przynajmniej jego głowa. Sześć tygodni na półkuli południowej spowodowało znaczne ściemnienie jego skóry, ale czerń jego włosów często przyciągała więcej słońca niż mógł znieść, jeśli nie trzymał się w cieniu.

Choć Harry wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, naprawdę był bardzo czujny. Nowa grupa uzdrowicieli przybywała z Wielkiej Brytanii i Ameryki z dużym zapasem leczniczych eliksirów, które byłyby warte tysiące galeonów na czarnym rynku, jeśli kiedykolwiek by tam trafiły.

Spojrzał na zegarek przez przybrudzone szkła okularów i zobaczył, że świstoklik może przybyć w każdej chwili. Duży huk, którego oczekiwał, był opóźniony tylko o trzydzieści sekund, co zrobiło na nim wrażenie. Międzynarodowe biura świstoklików były znane z licznych spóźnień.

Operator świstokliku o bladej, łysiejącej głowie, już ocierał pot z brwi i wołał kilkunastu uzdrowicieli w różnym stadium nieporządku. Bagaże leżały wszędzie i Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, patrząc jak bladolicy przybysze szukają swoich własności.

Wysoka, chuda kobieta, z siwiejącymi włosami zebranymi w dość ciasny koński ogon, spojrzała na niego i Harry wstał ze spokojem, bez pośpiechu, co nie było jego normalnym zachowaniem. Najprawdopodobniej podchwycił to od miejscowych.

- Pan Potter?

- Tak – potwierdził Harry, wyciągając do kobiety dłoń na powitanie. – Pani uzdrowiciel McKitron?

- Proszę mówić mi Sharon – odparła. Jej mocny uścisk przypominał Harry'emu profesor McGonagall. Wydawała się lustrować go przez moment, zanim skinęła lekko głową. – Proszę dać nam chwilkę albo dwie, żebyśmy się ogarnęli i możemy ruszać.

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na zamieszanie wokół.

- Nigdzie nie musimy się spieszyć, poza tym wasz hotel jest tylko kilka przecznic stąd.

- Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziała kobieta i wróciła do pracy, komenderując uzdrowicielami wspólnie z operatorem świstokliku.

Uzdrowiciele wydawali się bardzo młodzi, najwyżej kilka lat starsi od Harry'ego. Dawało się jednak dojrzeć kilka starszych twarzy. Większość była ubrana zdecydowanie za ciepło, jak na ten klimat i wachlowała się energicznie, niektórzy nawet zdejmowali wierzchnie koszule.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy młoda para męczyła się z zestawem nowiutkich walizek, wyglądającym na dość drogi. Mężczyzna chciał wziąć je wszystkie pod jedno ramię, a kobieta zaprotestowała. Uśmiechnął się, widząc błyszczące obrączki na ich palcach. Protesty kobiety zdawały się odnosić skutek, albo bagażu było po prostu za dużo dla jednego człowieka, bo mężczyzna pozwolił swojej nowej żonie wziąć dwie walizki. Harry opuścił głowę, by ukryć śmiech.

W następnej chwili zaparło mu dech w piersiach, gdy para odsunęła się i ujrzał drobną kobietę, stojącą za nimi. Stała tyłem do niego, ale wszędzie poznałby te kształty. Marzył o nich od lat. Jej włosy w kolorze żywej czerwieni były związane, ale pojedyncze kosmyki wymykały się i przyklejały do spoconej szyi i twarzy. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, że część uzdrowicieli będzie z Wielkiej Brytanii. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że spotka tu _ją_.

Poczuł się, jakby otrzymał cios w splot słoneczny. Dławiący upał stał się bardziej nie do zniesienia niż kiedykolwiek, gdy usłyszał jak śmieje się z czegoś, co powiedziała do niej inna kobieta. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zrobił kilka sztywnych kroków w jej kierunku i stanął koło niej.

- Ginny? – wyszeptał. Nie obróciła się, więc powtórzył to głośniej.

Rudowłosa odwróciła się i pod Harrym ugięły się kolana. Kryształowo błękitne oczy otaksowały go z góry na dół.

To nie była ona. To nie była Ginny.

- Emilly Watson.

Harry patrzył tępo na wyciągniętą do niego rękę, zanim wreszcie złapał i lekko potrząsnął.

- Przepraszam, pomyliłem cię z kimś innym.

- To znaczy, że jest ktoś jeszcze przeklęty takimi włosami? – spytała ze śmiechem, a jej koleżanki wokół zachichotały. Harry poczuł, jak rumieni się ze wstydu.

- Harry Potter – wydukał. Zaskoczenie na jej twarzy było ewidentne, ale stwierdził, że zgrabnie to zamaskowała.

- Miło cię poznać – jej amerykański akcent był wyraźny i Harry'emu wydawało się, że wyczuwa tam nutkę południowego brzmienia.

* * *

Ginny patrzyła, jak Harry rzuca się w łóżku, a następnie ponownie przetarła jego czoło wilgotną szmatką. Gorączka skoczyła niebezpiecznie wysoko i Ginny była kilka chwil od wezwania pogotowia, żeby przewieźć go do Świętego Munga, kiedy wreszcie temperatura spadła. Pościel była przesiąknięta potem Harry'ego i niemal zrzucona z łóżka przez jego ruchy.

Modliła się, żeby jego stan się ustabilizował i pozwolił jej na pozyskanie wspomnień. Jedynym sposobem na sensowne leczenie było dowiedzenie się, jak Harry się zaraził. Smoczą grypę z reguły powodował wirus, przenoszony przez normalny kontakt.

Jednak bakteryjna smocza grypa była znacznie trudniejsza do wyleczenia. Zwykle dochodziło do zakażenia przy wymianie płynów ustrojowych. Nawet w pocie znajdowały się małe ilości drobnoustrojów. A niektórzy ludzie byli nosicielami, nie zapadając na chorobę. Być może w trakcie ostatniej misji Harry w jakiś sposób wszedł w kontakt z zarazkami. Jednak Ginny nie mogła być pewna, bez przejrzenia jego wspomnień. A to nie mogło nastąpić, póki Harry nie będzie choć trochę bardziej przytomny.

Harry westchnął głęboko i wydawał się nieco uspokajać. Ginny poruszyła zesztywniałymi ramionami. Trzy dni samotnej opieki nad Harrym wykończyły ją.

Wytarła ponownie pot z jego brwi i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła, że przeszywające, choć nieco zamglone zielone oczy wpatrują się w nią.

- Harry – wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy przesunął się w jej stronę. Wiedziała, że założenie mu okularów pogłębi zawroty głowy, więc powstrzymała się przed tym. Mrugnął kilka razy i leniwie uśmiechnął się do niej. Ginny zwalczyła ochotę na roześmianie się na widok głupiego wyrazu jego twarzy. Wiedziała, że wciąż jest w malignie, ale fakt, że w ogóle ją widział, był pozytywnym znakiem.

- Harry, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – zaczęła. Nie odpowiedział, ale tego się spodziewała. Szybko przysunęła myśloodsiewnię na skraj łóżka i podniosła różdżkę. – Chcę, żebyś przypomniał sobie, kiedy zacząłeś chorować. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

W odpowiedzi uzyskała tylko kolejny głupawy uśmiech przez półprzymknięte oczy. Wywróciła oczami, mając nadzieję, że nie śni znowu o „Emli", kimkolwiek by nie była. Jego wcześniejsze słowa wstrząsnęły nią mocno, choć wiedziała, że Harry spotykał się z innymi czarodziejkami. Ron upewnił się, że cała rodzina wie, że Harry spotyka się z kilkoma czarodziejkami i wyrobił sobie niezłą reputację, choć Ginny wątpiła w większość tych pogłosek. Niemal wszystko, co napisała Rita Skeeter, można było sklasyfikować jako kłamstwa.

- Pomyśl o czasie, zanim zacząłeś chorować, dzień albo dwa wcześniej – podpowiedziała delikatnie Ginny. – Przejrzę twoje wspomnienia, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak zachorowałeś, dobrze?

Harry zamknął powoli oczy, ale jego oddech się nie pogłębił. Ginny modliła się, żeby kiedyś jej wybaczył, gdy przykładała różdżkę do jego skroni i wyciągała jedną srebrzystą nitkę za drugą. Myśli spłynęły i zawirowały w kamiennej misie. Wydobyła pół tuzina wspomnień, mając nadzieję, że Harry jest wystarczająco przytomny, by naprowadzić ją na te właściwe i nie ujawniać za wiele prywatnych informacji.

Kiedy skończyła, Harry wydawał się wśliznąć z powrotem do krainy snu, a Ginny westchnęła, patrząc na rozmazane twarze, wirujące w płynnej substancji.

- Niech to szlag – zaklęła. Stwierdziła, że po prysznicu będzie odważniejsza, więc delikatnie przeniosła pełną myśloodsiewnię do kuchni i poszła do malutkiej łazienki.

Odkładała przejrzenie wspomnień, robiąc miskę zupy jarzynowej i krojąc kromkę chleba. Wiedziała, że tchórzy, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Oglądanie fragmentów życia Harry'ego nie mogło być proste. Nigdy nie miał łatwego życia i była niemal przerażona tym, co może zobaczyć. Może będzie mogła szybo przelecieć przez wspomnienia, które nie będą jej potrzebne. Przynajmniej nie musiała odczuwać powiązanych z wydarzeniami emocji Harry'ego. Pamiętała, jak w szkole jedna z kandydatek na uzdrowiciela bardzo źle reagowała na szkolenie z myśloodsiewnią, bo miała niewielkie zdolności empatyczne.

Kiedy zjadła i posprzątała, sprawdziła jak czuje się Harry i ustawiła zaklęcie monitorujące, które poinformuje ją, jeśli wskaźniki życiowe Harry'ego nagle by się zmieniły. Nie mogła już tego dłużej odkładać.

Usiadła przy stole z piórem i pergaminem, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurkowała twarzą w płynną substancję.

Spadła do ciemnego pomieszczenia i wylądowała na czymś miękkim i gąbczastym. Rozejrzała się wokół i rozluźniła się, gdy zauważyła, że jest w łóżku w Wieży Gryffindora. Ginny skrzywiła się, czując zapach nastoletnich chłopaków wiszący w powietrzu – pot i brudne skarpetki.

Przynajmniej była w znajomym otoczeniu, choć wspomnienie było bezużyteczne, bo Harry na pewno nie zachorował tak dawno. Ciekawość przytrzymała ją w miejscu, gdy usłyszała innych chłopców poruszających się przy niej. Nagle zorientowała się, że jest w łóżku Harry'ego, a on musi być tym kształtem skulonym przy drugim końcu łóżka. Zasłony na górze były nieco rozchylone, wpuszczając odrobinę światła do mrocznego, ciemnego wnętrza. Harry przesunął się w stronę hałasu i nieco światła podało na jego twarz. Jedno oko zabłysnęło zielenią w ciemnościach.

- Co jest ostatnio z Potterem?

Ginny rozpoznała cichy głos Seamusa i zaczęła się zastanawiać co się dzieje.

- Nie wiem – to Dean.

- Chyba przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nie odzywał się do nikogo.

- Nawet do Granger i Weasley'a – zgodził się Dean. – Dziwne. Myślisz, że się pokłócili, albo coś?

Nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi.

- To jak daleko zaszedłeś z Ginny? – lubieżny ton Seamusa sprawił, że Ginny poczuła wściekłość.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zobaczyła jak emocjonalny mur, z którego znany był Harry, ściąga jego twarz. Odsunął się nieco od światła, ale wcześniej zdążyła zobaczyć łzę, spływającą po jego policzku.

Wspomnienie zawirowało wokół niej i nagle stanęła w jasnym pomieszczeniu treningowym obok Harry'ego. Kingsley Shacklebolt chodził przed nimi w nienagannie wyczyszczonych i wyprasowanych jaskrawoczerwonych szatach aurora.

- Udało ci się coś, czego przed tobą dokonało tylko dwóch studentów tej akademii, Potter – stwierdził swoim głębokim głosem.

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego i była zaskoczona, że na jego twarzy nie widać żadnych emocji. Stał w idealnej postawie, jego oczy wpatrywały się w jakiś odległy punkt.

- Harry – głos Kingsley'a zmiękł i Harry spojrzał na zwierzchnika. – Tylko Alastor Moody i Frank Longbottom skończyli szybciej. I niemal udało ci się pobić rekord Franka.

Harry sztywno skinął głową, a Ginny wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wiedziała, że Harry skończył swoje szkolenie wcześniej, ale nie miała pojęcia _o ile_ wcześniej.

- Powinniśmy urządzić jakąś ceremonię…

- Nie! – warknął ostro Harry, zaskakując zarówno Kinglsey'a, jak i Ginny. Harry zarumienił się, zawstydzony swoim tonem i spojrzał w dół na swoje buty wypolerowane na wysoki połysk. – Proszę pana, nie chcę żadnego wyróżnienia. Nie zasługuję na nie.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zgadzam się, Harry. Pracowałeś bardzo ciężko, ciężej niż ktokolwiek mógł od ciebie wymagać. Niektórzy z oficerów robili zakłady, kiedy padniesz z wyczerpania. Ale nigdy tak się nie stało.

Potrząsnął głową z zadumą i patrzył na chłopaka przed sobą. Ginny oceniła, ze Harry nie ma w tym czasie więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat.

- Bardzo pana proszę – odezwał się cicho Harry. – Proszę nikomu nic nie mówić. Chciałbym dalej brać udział w moich misjach. Chcę ukończyć akademię z moim rocznikiem.

Kingsley zdawał się go oceniać przez moment, wreszcie jednocześnie wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową.

- Wyznaczam Tonks na twojego dowódcę i partnera. Będziesz z nią pracował dwanaście miesięcy, aż powie mi, że dasz sobie radę sam. Jej misje będą twoimi, będziesz się z nami porozumiewał przez nią.

Harry skinął głową, choć przybrał zmieszany wyraz twarzy. Ginny zawsze zastanawiała się, co stało się między Harrym i Tonks. Podczas jej szóstego roku, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona zniknęli, a Voldemort opanował Ministerstwo, Tonks i Remus Lupin pobrali się w tajemnicy. Coś koło miesiąca później, na weselu Billa, Tonks przyznała się Ginny, że jest w ciąży. Remus wydawał się nieco zły, ale do Bożego Narodzenia, gdy Ginny wróciła do domu, wydawał się pogodzić z ideą ojcostwa. Tonks powiedziała Ginny, że Remus chce zrobić Harry'ego ojcem chrzestnym dziecka, a Ginny uważała to za świetny pomysł.

Harry odepchnął od siebie niemal wszystkich, mimo że on, Ron i Hermiona wciąż wspólnie polowali na Voldemorta. Posiadanie chrześniaka będzie dla niego dobre.

I wówczas usłyszała o tym po raz ostatni. Remus zginął w Ostatniej Bitwie, a Tonks zbliżyła się do śmierci na tyle, by wymagać intensywnej opieki medycznej w Świętym Mungu i miesięcy rehabilitacji. Ich syn, Teddy Lupin, został przeniesiony do Andromedy, matki Tonks, a ranna Auror wkrótce zamieszkała z nimi.

Ginny spytała raz, kilka miesięcy później, o ceremonię dla Harry'ego i Teddy'ego, ale Tonks zbladła i potrząsnęła głową. Hermiona szybko wyszeptała coś o Harrym, który odrzucił ten tytuł i że nie jest to dobry temat.

Nie miała czasu na zastanowienie, bo wspomnienia ponownie zawirowały i znalazła się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie była nigdy w życiu. Upał był przytłaczający i mogła wyczuć wilgoć w powietrzu. Zarumieniła się, gdy tylko usłyszała dźwięki. Dwójka ludzi leżała na łóżku, mocno spleciona. Poruszali się razem. Łóżko jęczało razem z parą.

Kiedy jej oczy przystosowały się do ciemności, dostrzegła jasną skórę, biel prześcieradeł, jedną głowę pokrytą czarnymi włosami i jedną pokrytą włosami niemal identycznymi jak jej.

Ginny zatrzasnęła oczy i zatkała uszy, starając się ze wszelkich sił wyrwać z tego wspomnienia. Kiedy poczuła, że jej się to udaje, rozluźniła się, by usłyszeć, jak kobieta wykrzykuje imię Harry'ego.

Pojawiło się następne wspomnienie, a Ginny wciąż starała się dojść do ładu z tym, co zobaczyła i usłyszała. Kobieta w łóżku z Harrym też miała rude włosy. Nie chciała przyjąć tego do wiadomości i zepchnęła to na skraj umysłu, skupiając się na wściekłej Tonks, która chodziła tam i z powrotem przed Harrym, który stał w idealnej postawie zasadniczej, mimo głębokiej rany nad brwią i krwi ściekającej po twarzy.

- … jesteś bezmyślny, Potter, i przez to narażasz całą misję. Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy twój instynkt uznał to za właściwe zachowanie. Któregoś dnia zabijesz nas oboje.

Zdawała się nieco uspokoić i przetarła dłonią twarz.

- Co się dzieje, Harry? – spytała łagodnie. Ginny dostrzegła, że Harry momentalnie wzniósł swój emocjonalny mur, a w powietrzu trzaskała magiczna energia. Tonks zadrżała. – Dajesz z siebie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jesteś w pracy godziny przed rozpoczęciem twojej zmiany i godziny po jej zakończeniu. Ron i Hermiona muszą ode mnie dowiadywać się co robisz. Od kilku tygodni nie byłeś na kolacji Weasley'ów i, co gorsza, nie byłeś u Teddy'ego jeszcze dawniej.

Oczy Harry'ego pociemniałaś.

- To ty uznałaś, że się do tego nie nadaję – warknął, a Ginny ujrzała błysk gniewu i miała nadzieję, że Harry wyrzuci to z siebie. Przynajmniej okazałby jakieś emocje. Tonks wyraźnie miała taką samą nadzieję, ale utrzymała swój wyraz twarzy w ryzach.

- Byłam zła – odparła cicho. – I zmieniłam zdanie, zanim przydzielili nas razem. Ale teraz jesteś jeszcze gorszy. Teddy stracił jednego rodzica – przełknęła ciężko i zamrugała podejrzanie oczami, a następnie odchrząknęła. – Nie pozwolę ci zabrać mnie od niego, bo uwziąłeś się, żeby udowodnić coś całemu światu.

Magia w powietrzu ponownie trzasnęła, ale potem Harry sztywno skinął głową i ponownie wbił wzrok w buty.

- Daję ci tydzień, Potter – warknęła Tonks, głosem dowódcy. – A jeśli się nie uspokoisz, zostaniesz zawieszony.

Harry skinął ponownie i wzdrygnął się, gdy Tonks położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Ginny była zdumiona jego awersją na dotyk.

- Zwolnij, Harry. Nie musisz nic nikomu udowadniać, a życie jest zbyt cenne, żeby tracić je na coś takiego jak dzisiaj.

Harry zrzucił jej rękę z ramienia i wściekle spojrzał na kobietę, która była jego wzrostu.

- Dla ciebie – wyrzucił z siebie. – Masz kogo… coś, dla czego warto żyć.

Z gardła Ginny wyrwał się szloch, gdy usłyszała brak nadziei w jego głosie. Obie kobiety patrzyły, jak Harry wypada z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.

Wokół niej zmaterializowała się kuchnia w Norze i Ginny westchnęła, zadowolona ze znajomej sytuacji. To na pewno będzie wesołe wspomnienie. Pamiętała, jak usłyszała kiedyś Harry'ego, mówiącego do Rona, że większość jego najlepszych wspomnień związana jest z Norą.

Jej matka pracowała przy kuchence i śmiała się, gdy ojciec Ginny usiłował ukraść kawałek befsztyka z półmiska. Bill i Fleur siedzieli przytuleni przy stole i Bill głaskał lekko wyraźnie zaokrąglony brzuch Fleur. Charlie i Percy przedstawiali sobie nawzajem swoje towarzyszki i Ginny rozpoznała okazję. To było najwyżej pięć albo sześć miesięcy temu. Tego wieczoru przy kolacji George i Angelina ogłosili, że są zaręczeni. Wszyscy byli razem i był to naprawdę wspaniały wieczór.

Giny rozluźniła się, pewna, że tym razem to szczęśliwe wspomnienie. To był też pierwszy raz, kiedy przyprowadziła Deana na obiad, odkąd ponownie się zeszli. Postanowiła, że będzie obserwować reakcje Harry'ego na wszystko, co działo się tego wieczoru. Kiedy usiłowała sobie przypomnieć tę kolację, nie mogła wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie obecności Harry'ego, ale była wówczas zajęta innymi sprawami.

Harry siedział koło ożywionych Rona i Hermiony. Ginny przesunęła się w miejsce, gdzie nie stała nikomu na drodze, ale mogła wciąż obserwować twarz Harry'ego. Cała trójka siedziała na swoich tradycyjnych miejscach i rozmawiała uprzejmie z Billem i Fleur. Przynajmniej Ron i Hermiona rozmawiali. Harry, jak dostrzegła Ginny, odzywał się tylko, gdy został zagadnięty i w ogóle wydawał się jakiś przybity, zawsze odpowiadając krótko i cichym głosem.

Jej przybycie z Deanem przyciągnęło jej uwagę i natychmiast zbeształa się, wracając wzrokiem do twarzy Harry'ego, by zostać zupełnie zaskoczoną przez jego minę. Jego twarz skurczyła się na krótką chwilę, pełna bólu i desperacji, zanim szybko się opanował i przełknął mocno ślinę. Ginny poczuła jak trzęsą się jej kolana, gdy patrzyła jak Harry wstaje, by uścisnąć rękę Deanowi i pocałować jej policzek na powitanie.

Nigdy nie widziała takiego wyrazu na jego twarzy. Przez chwilę mogłaby przysiąc, że Harry coś do niej czuje.

Obserwowała dalej wieczór, jej uwaga była skupiona w całości na Harrym. Coraz bardziej niechętnie brał udział w rozmowach, wciąż zerkając w miejsce, gdzie ona siedziała z Deanem, kompletnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z całej sytuacji. To jak wisiała nad Deanem, śmiejąc się i żartując, szukając wciąż fizycznego kontaktu, sprawiało, że było jej niedobrze, bo widziała, jaki efekt ma to na Harrym. Jak mogła to wtedy przegapić?

Pod koniec posiłku George i Angelina ogłosili swoje zaręczyny i Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, jego oczy prześliznęły się po rozmaitych parach zgromadzonych w pokoju. Właśnie wtedy Ginny coś sobie uświadomiła: Harry był jedynym singlem tego wieczoru. Wszyscy, nawet sztywny Percy i wycofany Charlie, byli w poważnych związkach. Ciężkie brzemię samotności przygniatało jego barki i gdy Weasley'owie pospieszyli z gratulacjami, Harry przesunął się pod ścianę pokoju.

Ze łzami w oczach Ginny patrzyła, jak Harry obserwuje tych, którzy zawsze byli dla niego jak rodzina. Wydawało się, że osiadło na nim wrażenie całkowitej desperacji i wyglądał na znacznie więcej niż swoje 21 lat. Harry rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na Ginny, która obejmowała Deana, a następnie deportował się.

Ginny załkała, pamiętając jak tego wieczoru myślał, że Harry był jakiś nie w sosie. Zlekceważyła sprawę, zwalając wszystko na jego ekscentryczne tendencje i nie wspominając słowa Ronowi czy Hermionie.

Gnijący zapach Grimmuald Place zaatakował jej nos. Przełknęła łzy i stłumiła odruch wymiotny. Korytarz, w którym stała, był zupełnie cichy i Ginny zastanawiała się, dokąd zabierze ją to wspomnienie. Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała głośne pukanie do drzwi. To było wspomnienie Harry'ego, więc musiał gdzieś tutaj być. Walenie do drzwi trwało nadal i Ginny ruszyła, by dowiedzieć się, czemu Harry jest zbyt zajęty, żeby otworzyć. Modliła się, żeby powodem nie była kobieta, jak na jednym z poprzednich wspomnień.

Zdecydowała, że skoro wspomnienie zabrało ją na piętro, to zapewne Harry jest gdzieś tam, więc zignorowała walenie do drzwi na dole i weszła do pokoju, który przed laty dzielili Harry z Ronem.

Kurz wciskał jej się do nosa. Musiała odgarnąć pajęczynę, by w ogóle dostać się do środka. Na pewno nie było go tutaj. Cofnęła się i poszła dalej. Pokój, w którym niegdyś mieszkała z Hermioną był tak samo pusty, więc ruszyła na wyższe piętro, kaszląc i odgarniając kolejne pajęczyny.

Drzwi na końcu korytarza były uchylone. Ginny pamiętała jak przez mgłę, że był to pokój Syriusza. Zużyta plakietka z jego imieniem, przyczepiona do muru koło drzwi, potwierdziła przypuszczenia. Przejechała po niej palcami, a potem zanurkowała w ciemność.

Intensywny, ciepły zapach zaatakował jej zmysły i Ginny miotała się w ciemnościach, usiłując go zidentyfikować. Wiedziała na pewno, że już kilkakrotnie wcześniej go czuła, ale nie mogła sobie teraz przypomnieć. Przypominało jej to szpital i zmartwiła się, że Harry leży chory w łóżku. Przestąpiła kupkę ubrań na podłodze, rozpoznając sweter, w którym Harry był we wcześniejszym wspomnieniu w Norze. Zastanowiła się przez moment czy to ta sama noc, czy jakaś zupełnie inna.

Podeszła bliżej ciemnego łóżka, zerkając na osobę, której zarys mogła już dojrzeć.

Harry leżał na plecach z ramionami przy ciele, niczym nie przykryty. Wydawał się spać w samych bokserkach. Ginny dostrzegła, jak bardzo jest chudy, widziała świetnie jego żebra, nawet w tak słabym świetle. Ale coś było nie tak z łóżkiem. Koc, który rozpoznała jako stary, wytarty przedmiot, wzięty gdzieś ze strychu Nory, był dziwnie ciemny. Wzory zdawały się rozpływać w ciemności, w centrum której leżał Harry.

Kiedy nachyliła się bliżej, prawda uderzyła ją jak tłuczek w żołądek. Krew. Harry leżał w kałuży swojej krwi. To był ten zapach, który powinna od razu rozpoznać. Czepiał się jej ubrań po Ostatniej Bitwie i atakował jej zmysły podczas zmian na oddziale urazowym Świętego Munga.

Krzyknęła przeraźliwie i złapała go, tylko po to, by sobie przypomnieć, że tak naprawdę jej tam nie ma. To tylko wspomnienie. Łomot narastał, ale Ginny nie wiedziała już, czy to na dole czy tylko w jej głowie. Jej kolana dały w końcu za wygraną i Ginny padła na podłogę, nie spuszczając oczu z powiększającej się plamy czerni, która wysączała się z Harry'ego.

- Drogi Merlinie!

Obróciła się gwałtownie, gdy Kingsley Shacklebolt wpadł przez otwarte drzwi.

- Harry – jęknął, przypadając do jego boku. – Och, dzieciaku…

Przerażona Ginny uniosła dłoni do twarzy, gdy Kingsley rozświetlił różdżkę. Przegrała walkę z samą sobą i zwymiotowała, gdy Kingsley uniósł ramię Harry'ego, a na przedramieniu dojrzała dwudziestocentymetrowe cięcie. Jej oczy powędrowały w dół i dostrzegła różdżkę Harry'ego wystającą z ciemności pod łóżkiem.

- NIE! NIE! – krzyczał Kingsley. Jego różdżka poruszała się błyskawicznie, lecząc ranę, a następnie klękną w swoich formalnych szatach na zalanym krwią łóżku i przycisnął do siebie Harry'go, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. – Nie daj się, mały! Nie daj im wygrać. Walcz, Harry! WALCZ, NIECH CIĘ SZLAG!!!

Chwilę później srebrny ryś wystrzelił z jego różdżki i zniknął w ciemnościach.

Ginny naparła z całej siły, by opuścić wspomnienie, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się wyjść w ogóle z myśloodsiewni. Ostatnie wspomnienie to było więcej, niż mogła znieść.

* * *

_**Od autorki**__: Niektórzy z was odgadli, że to może się stać. Zanim jednak powiecie „Nie, tak być nie mogło", przeczytajcie dalej. To nie ostatnie wspomnienia, z którymi się zapoznamy. Nie zapominajcie, że czasem potrzebujemy goryczy, by docenić słodycz._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Od autorki:**__ Dobra, do tej pory mieliśmy trudną podróż. Dzięki, że wytrzymaliście. W tym rozdziale skończymy wspomnienia, które pozyskała Ginny. Chciałabym poświęcić chwilkę, by wyjaśnić wątpliwość, poruszoną przez jednego z czytelników. Wspomnienia nie są ułożone w kolejności chronologicznej. Pamiętajcie, że Harry ciągle jest niezbyt przytomny. Ale prezentuję chronologiczny ciąg wydarzeń: Wieża Gryfindora, Kingsley w kwaterze głównej aurorów, krzycząca Tonks, intymna chwila z Emilly, kolacja w Norze, próba samobójcza (tego samego wieczoru). To pomoże wam dojść z ty do ładu. A jeśli zastanawiacie się, co spowodowało, że spłynęły akurat te wspomnienia, wróćcie do momentu, gdy Ginny mówi Harry'emu czego potrzebuje – to może pomóc:)_

_Dzięki dla Ivy, mojego specjalnego doradcy kulturowego, za pomoc przy tym rozdziale. A także tradycyjnie dla __UnrequitedDream, Elli i DebbieO.

* * *

_

Rozdział 3

Los nigdy nie był sprzymierzeńcem Ginny Weasley. W myśloodsiewni pozostało już tylko jedno wspomnienie i wciągnęło ją ono, mimo że opierała się ze wszystkich sił.

Wokół niej zmaterializowała się Wielka Sala Hogwartu. Ginny potrzebowała chwili, by otrzeć wymiociny z twarzy i łzy z oczu.

Nagle spłynęło na nią rozpoznanie. Wiedziała co to za wspomnienie. To był dzień po Ostatniej Bitwie. Widziała grupę rudowłosych w dalszym kącie, stłoczoną wokół nieruchomego ciała Freda. Wiedziała, że za chwilę powalą ją targające nią emocje. To było jedno ze wspomnień, których nienawidziła z całego serca.

Zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Weasley'ów, mijając Dennisa Creevey'a, który płakał siedząc przy ciele Colina. Zadrżała, gdy dostrzegła Hagrida, siedzącego przy ciele Remusa Lupina. Tonks walczyła o życie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Grupki uczniów trzymały się razem. Niektórzy płakali, inni tylko tępo wpatrywali się w dal.

Profesor McGonagall, biała jak prześcieradło i stara jak nigdy, chodziła od grupy do grupy, ściskając ręce i poklepując po ramionach.

Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tej chwili od tej strony. Zawsze skupiała się na ciasnym kręgu jej własnej rodziny, a spojrzenie pozostawało na jej martwym bracie. Tamtego dnia nie miała nawet energii na zamartwianie się, gdzie może być Harry. Przypuszczała, że ma coś ważniejszego do roboty.

Zauważyła go w końcu. Siedział zupełnie sam przy stole w kącie. Patrzył na Weasley'ów i Ginny zauważyła, jak bardzo ten widok łamie mu serce. Łzy żłobiły mokre ślady na jego brudnej twarzy, gdy patrzył na żałobę Weasley'ów. Luna podeszła i rozmawiała z nim przez chwilę, oferując ciche słowa pociechy i przyjaźni. Kiedy uścisnęła mu ramię i odeszła, uwaga Harry'ego ponownie skupiła się na rudowłosej rodzinie w kącie.

Pozostała tam już tylko Ginny, jej matka i ojciec odeszli oraz George, zupełnie załamany, wpatrujący się w ciało swojego bliźniaka.

Co dziwne, mimo całej tej żałoby wokół niego, Harry wyglądał na bardziej rozluźnionego niż wcześniej. Nie żeby był szczęśliwy, raczej, jak podejrzewała Ginny, czuł ulgę, że to już koniec. Siedemnaście lat życia w strachu przed Voldemortem właśnie dobiegło końca.

Podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy Charlie wśliznął się na krzesło obok Harry'ego. Spoglądali na siebie bez słowa, po czym obaj spojrzeli w kąt.

- Udało ci się.

- Tak – odparł cicho Harry.

Charlie skinął tylko głową i przez moment patrzył badawczo na profil Harry'ego. Ginny nie bardzo wiedziała, co mógłby chcieć powiedzieć Harry'emu. Czy winił go za śmierć Freda? A może chciał podziękować za wykończenie Voldemorta?

- Teraz możesz kontynuować swoje życie.

- Tak – Harry skinął głową i spojrzał na stół, a następnie uniósł głowę i podążył spojrzeniem za Ginny, która wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali. Ginny pamiętała, że musiała zaczerpnąć wtedy świeżego powietrza, by oczyścić umysł.

- Pamiętasz o czym ja i chłopaki rozmawialiśmy z tobą dwa lata temu?

Harry wydawał się zaskoczony tym obrotem rozmowy nie mniej niż Ginny, a jego oczy zapadły się, nadając mu wygląd totalnie wykończonego człowieka. Skinął sztywno głową i odchrząknął.

- Pamiętam.

- Nic się nie zmieniło – ostrzegł Charlie, jego ton surowy i nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Ginny poczuła, jak rośnie w niej gniew, choć wciąż nie wiedziała o co właściwie chodzi. – Ona nie jest dla ciebie.

Całe powietrze uleciało jej z płuc, gdy znaczenie tych słów stało się oczywiste.

- Pamiętam – odparł Harry. Całe rozluźnienie uleciało z jego twarzy, a zamiast tego zmęczenie pojawiło się na jego przystojnej twarzy, jeszcze bardziej akcentując jego udręczenie.

- Mogłeś się pozbyć Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale ciągle jesteś na celowniku – kontynuował Charlie cichym głosem. Harry wydawał się go ignorować, wpatrując się w ścianę, ale Ginny świetnie wiedziała, że chłopak słucha każdego słowa. – Każdy śmierciożerca, który dziś nie zginął, będzie chciał cię dorwać. Ron mówił mi, że planujesz iść na trening aurorów.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową bez słowa. Charlie siedział w ciszy przez chwilę, po czym wskazał w stronę ciała Remusa Lupina, gdzie Andromeda Tonks siedziała, trzymając sztywno małego Teddy'ego Lupina.

- Tego chcesz dla Ginny? By siedziała przy twoim ciele i wychowywała sama wasze dziecko?

- Ty skurwielu – warknęła Ginny, rzucając się na brata i zapominając przez moment, że nie może nic mu zrobić we wspomnieniu.

- Zasługuje na więcej niż to – kąśliwie rzucił Charlie. Ginny pozwoliła gniewowi narastać, wreszcie rozumiejąc, co działo się przez te wszystkie lata. – Masz dla niej tak mało szacunku, by na to pozwolić?

- Kocham ją wystarczająco, by odpuścić – odparł Harry zdławionym głosem. Nawet nie widząc jego twarzy, skrytej w półmroku, Ginny była pewna, że chłopak płacze. Wyszeptane wyznanie zdawało się zaskoczyć Charliego, który siedział chwilę w ciszy.

- Tu się zgadzamy.

- Twoja wiadomość jest jasna, Charlie – rzucił ostro Harry, wycierając twarz. – Możesz przekazać to reszcie. Rozumiem. Zawsze rozumiałem.

Gwałtownie odepchnął stół, odsunął krzesło i wstał, by następnie wypaść z Wielkiej Sali. Ginny patrzyła za nim z uczuciem beznadziei, aż wspomnienie zawirowało wokół i zrobiło się czarno.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, położyła głowę na chłodnym drewnie kuchennego stołu i zapłakała. Płakała nad Harrym i całą samotnością i bólem, przez które przeszedł. Płakała nad zdradą jej braci, mężczyzn, którzy śmiali się z Harrym, klepali go po plecach i nazywali swoim bratem. Płakała nad sobą i wszystkimi tymi latami, spędzonymi w beznadziejnych związkach, szukając czegoś, co Harry mógł jej cały czas ofiarować.

Wówczas ją kochał i brzmiało to tak, jakby kochał ją od dawna. Czy wciąż się tak czuł? Jeśli jego wspomnienia z Nory mogły być jakąś wskazówką, wciąż mógł darzyć ją uczuciem.

- Och Harry – westchnęła, wycierając oczy. W zupełnych ciemnościach wstała powoli i poszła do sypialni. Harry leżał bez ruchu na łóżku. Jak na jej gust za bardzo przypominało to scenę z Grimmuald Place, choć wiedziała, że wszystko z nim w porządku, zaklęcie monitorujące nie alarmowało o niebezpieczeństwie.

Przysiadła na brzegu łóżka i sięgnęła po jego rękę. Jego ciepłe ramię zwisało bezwładnie. Trzymała je przez moment, zbierając się na odwagę, aż wreszcie odwróciła nadgarstek. Tam, na wnętrzu jego przedramienia, znalazła bardzo bladą bliznę, długą na jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów. Zastanawiała się, jak zdołał ją ukrywać tak długo, a potem się zorientowała. Oczywiście, że mógł ją ukrywać. W końcu był najlepszym aurorem, prawda? Maskowanie było zapewne jego specjalnością.

Odwrócił się na bok i Ginny przysunęła się do niego. Objęła ramieniem jego brzuch i położyła dłoń na jego piersi. Jego serce wybijało mocny rytm. Wtuliła się w jego plecy i pozwoliła lecieć łzom, aż nie miała już żadnych w zanadrzu.

Obudziła się, gdy Hary zaczął trząść się mocno pod jej ramieniem. Najwyraźniej przyszedł kolejny etap choroby: ataki dreszczy. Słyszała, jak szczęka zębami, choć jego ciało płonęło gorączką. Przytuliła się do niego mocniej, owijając się opiekuńczo wokół jego ciała i naciągnęła koc na nich oboje, pamiętając, jak jej matka robiła dla niej to samo, gdy Ginny była mała.

- W porządku, Harry. Jestem z tobą. Ginny się tobą zajmie – sprecyzowała, pamiętając jak poprzedniego dnia wzywał Emily. Miała nadzieję, być może nieco żałosną, że kimkolwiek była Emily, zniknęła już z życia Harry'ego. Trudno było jej ocenić, jak dawno miało miejsce to wydarzenie, bo nie widziała Harry'ego na tyle wyraźnie, by ocenić jego wiek, dzięki Merlinowi. Wiedziała, że to bez sensu być zazdrosną o kobietę bez twarzy, ale to uczucie i tak rosło niepowstrzymane w jej piersi.

* * *

Harry odsunął w tył kapelusz o szerokim rondzie, by otrzeć chusteczką pot z czoła. Odsunął się z drogi, którą szła grupa, pozwalając, by minęło go kilka osób. Szli zarośniętą ścieżką, niosąc eliksiry i zapasy sprzętu medycznego w ciężkich plecakach.

Przebywali w Belem dwa tygodnie po dotarciu grupy, gromadząc więcej zapasów, ćwicząc i sprawdzając mapy terenów, na które mieli się udać uzdrowiciele. Harry był zadowolony, że jak na razie wydarzyła się tylko jedna mała próba kradzieży eliksirów. Prawdopodobnie jakiś chłopak z miasta potrzebował zapasów, albo chciał zarobić kilka realów, sprzedając je na czarnym rynku.

Harry spojrzał w górę i w dół ścieżki, zwracając uwagę na gęstą roślinność. W gęstym lesie, otaczającym Amazonkę, byli wystawieni na atak i to nieco stresowało Harry'ego. Sharon McKitron przyjrzała mu się, gdy go mijała i skinęła lekko głową akceptując ten lekki przypadek paranoi. Przeprowadzili kilka rozmów odnośnie bezpieczeństwa grupy Czerwonego Krzyża i była zadowolona, że Harry ma te same cele, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo uzdrowicieli pod jej komendą.

- Nie daj jej się sponiewierać, Harry.

Harry zarumienił się i wzruszył ramionami, gdy Emily stanęła koło niego, biorąc kilka dużych łyków z butelki z wodą. Od kiedy przybyli do Brazylii, Harry starał się unikać uzdrowicielki ze Stanów. Starał się nie robić tego ostentacyjnie, zamiast tego pogrążając się w planach marszruty i szczegółach dotyczących bezpieczeństwa grupy.

Ale wyglądało na to, że Emily Watson była zdeterminowana. Szukała go podczas posiłków, siadając przy jego stole i próbowała wciągać go w wesołe rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym.

To wkurzało Harry'ego i przypominało mu jeszcze bardziej o Ginny. Szukanie go, ignorowanie jego dyskomfortu i włączanie go we wszystko, co robiła. To właśnie Ginny próbowała robić cały czas, zarówno w Hogwarcie, jak i potem.

- Ona mnie nie przytłacza – bronił się Harry, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na ścieżkę i ruszając za uzdrowicielami. Emily szła z nim krok w krok, choć była niemal głowę niższa.

- Jasne – odparła, wywołując swoim przekomarzaniem uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Odkryła parę dni temu, że przebić się przez jego grubą skorupę aurora można dzięki poczuciu humoru i od tej pory była niezmordowana.

Choć czuł się przy niej niezręcznie, Harry musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę atrakcyjna. Nie musiała się starać, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę, jego oczy podążały za nią, odkąd wchodziła do pomieszczenia. I choć Harry starał sobie wmówić, że jest strasznie upierdliwa, wcale taka nie była. Wręcz przeciwnie, jej ciągła obecność i próby przebicia się do niego tylko zwiększały jej atrakcyjność.

- Właściwie przypomina mi jedną moją nauczycielkę ze szkoły – wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią, wystarczająco długo, by poczuć się winnym. – Tylko z trochę sztywniejszymi manierami.

Emily zachichotała, ciągnąc za paski od plecaka i podążając za nim niestrudzenie.

- W takim razie to musiała być niezwykła kobieta.

- To prawda – Harry zdecydowanie skinął głową. – Minerva McGonagall. Była surowa zwłaszcza dla chłopców, którzy spóźniali się na jej lekcję.

Oboje milczeli, kontynuując drogę do prymitywnej wioski tubylców.

Harry wciąż spoglądał na Emily, kiedy wydawało mu się, że ta nie patrzy, pod pretekstem rozglądania się wokół. Biały T-shirt przyklejał się do jej krągłości, a gorąco i wilgoć skręcały jej włosy w ciemne loki, otaczające jasną twarz.

Dwukrotnie przyłapała go na tych spojrzeniach i za każdym razem rumieniła się. Ten gest, tak częsty u Ginny, złapał go za serce i wbił wzrok w swoje buty. Dlaczego czuł, że zdradza Ginny, gdy zastanawiał się nad pięknem Emily? Przecież Ginny nie miała nawet pojęcia, że Harry coś do niej czuje.

- To musiała być niezwykła kobieta.

Jej komentarz zupełnie go zaskoczył i mężczyzna potknął się o kamień wystający ze ścieżki.

- Co? – spytał gdy odzyskał już mowę.

- Kobieta, o której myślałeś.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka, gdy usłyszał jej śmiałą odpowiedź. Przypominała Ginny tak bardzo, że było to niemal nienaturalne. Ginny zawsze potrafiła odczytać jego emocje i powiedzieć dokładnie co myśli, przez co starał się trzymać od niej jak najdalej.

Emily zachichotała i trąciła go ramieniem, wywołując na jego twarzy uśmiech.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to kobieta?

- Nie wyglądasz mi na gościa, który gra w drugą stronę.

Przestał się uśmiechać, gdy zrozumiał aluzję.

- To nie było śmieszne.

- Było – zapewniła go. – Jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które sprawiają, że mężczyzna wygląda tak, jak ty teraz, Harry.

Harry podrzucił plecak i zmieszany patrzył w dół ścieżki.

- Zgadywałam, że to kobieta.

Zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że wpatruje się w dal, zadowolona z siebie.

- Czy to ta, z którą mnie pomyliłeś?

- Niech cię, kobieto – zaklął, przyspieszając kroku, kiedy zaczęła śmiać się z jego wstrząśniętej miny.

- Wiedziałam! – zawołała triumfalnie. – Dziewczyna? – łyknęła znowu wody, wycierając usta rękawem, gdy rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie. – Nie. Była?

Harry potrząsnął głową, tracąc zainteresowanie jej gierką. Zbyt szybko stała się zbyt osobista. Co zaczęło się jako przyjacielskie przekomarzanie, stało się czymś zupełnie innym, jeśli wierzyć nowemu tonowi Emily.

- Acha – skinęła głową i podgoniła go.

- Co? – spytał.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała miękko. – Nie powinnam się była odzywać.

Harry zatrzasnął usta, zbity z tropu jej skruszoną miną.

- Nie… w porządku – odparł, patrząc w górę i w dół ścieżki.

- Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Emily, kładąc dłoń na jego bicepsie. Pomimo upału zadrżał pod jej dotykiem. – Przesadziłam. A jeśli cię zraniłam to przepraszam.

Jej błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego przez minutę, zanim sztywno skinął głową. Ruszyli dalej, utrzymując tempo uzdrowicieli podążających ścieżką.

- Kimkolwiek była – kontynuowała Emily cichym głosem – jestem pewna, że wiele dla ciebie znaczyła.

Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową i przepędzić niechciane obrazy Ginny do ciemnego zakątka umysłu.

- Umarła?

Harry wywrócił oczami na jej upór, ale potrząsnął głowę.

- Nie. Ona po prostu… nie była dla mnie.

Przeszywające spojrzenie, które mu posłała, wstrząsnęło nim, bo poczuł, że mury, które nosi wokół serca, zachwiały się.

* * *

Dreszcze i koszmary trwały przez kolejny dzień albo dwa. Ginny była wyczerpana. Robiła tylko małe przerwy na wizytę w toalecie albo kilka łyków zimnej zupy, którą zrobiła kilka dni temu. Ręce bolały ją od trzymania Harry'ego i głaskania go po głowie, by go uspokoić. Plecy bolały od trzymania i kołysania go, gdy trząsł się na całego. Płakała więcej razy, niż była skłonna przyznać i miała małe załamanie, gdy rozmawiała z mamą przez Fiuu. Molly zagroziła nawet, że przyjdzie, ale Ginny zapewniła, że po prostu daje ujście swoim emocjom i da sobie radę.

W końcu koszmary Harry'ego się skończyły i zapadł w głęboki sen, nie dręczony przez nic innego, jak stosunkowo niewysoką gorączkę. Ginny wciąż nie była pewna, na jaki typ choroby zapadł, ale jej wycieczka w pozyskane wspomnienia była tak nieprzyjemna, że nie potrafiła się zmusić do kolejnej.

Zaryzykowała wśliznięcie się pod prysznic. Już dawno nic nie sprawiło jej takiej przyjemności. Harry wciąż spał spokojnie, więc planowała posprzątać nieco mieszkanie i zrobić sobie nieco bardziej konkretny posiłek.

Oczekiwała, że o dziesiątej zadzwoni jej mama, ale zamiast tego usłyszała znacznie głębszy głos.

- Panie Shacklebolt!

Powiedzieć, że szef Departamentu Aurorów ją zaskoczył, to niedopowiedzenie. Ron dał jej znać, że poszedł do szefa Harry'ego i wyjaśnił sytuację, ale nie spodziewała się zobaczyć go w swoim kominku.

- Panno Weasley – skinął głową z miłym uśmiechem na ciemnoskórej twarzy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmie pani tej rozmowy za zbytnie spoufalanie się. Rozmawiałem wczoraj po południu z pani ojcem i on powiedział mi o zaplanowanych godzinach kontaktu.

- Nie ma sprawy – Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Jak się czuje Harry?

Ginny była zaskoczona ciepłem w jego głosie, ale potem przypomniała sobie, jak przyciskał umierającego Harry'ego do piersi i stwierdziła, że nie powinna być.

- Zdrowieje – odparła ostrożnie. – Nie wiem ile Ron panu powiedział.

- Tylko że podejrzewa pani smoczą grypę i objęła go pani kwarantanną w swoim mieszkaniu – spojrzał na nią nieco speszony. – Patrol aurorów sprawdza okolicę kilka razy dziennie.

Ginny otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła, wiedząc, że nie ma na to odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że aurorzy będą chcieli zatroszczyć się o jednego ze swoich.

- Artur zapewnił mnie, że jest pani najlepszą osobą, żeby opiekować się Harrym – zdawał się myśleć przez chwilę. – Czy możemy przejść na „ty"?

Ginny skinęła głową i czekała, aż mężczyzna będzie mówił dalej.

- Byłem zaniepokojony, gdy usłyszałem, że nie bierzesz go do Świętego Munga – powiedział Kingsley. – Zaoferowałem nawet wysłanie naszej przełożonej medyków, ale twój brat zapewnił mnie, że Harry jest w dobrych rękach. Ginny, mam nadzieję, że jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebowała, nie zawahasz się za mną skontaktować.

Uśmiechnął się, ale Ginny wyczuła w tym nutkę smutku.

- Ginny, Harry nie jest dla mnie tylko jednym z aurorów. Stał się przyjacielem. I choć nie jestem pewien, czy on patrzy na mnie tak samo, chciałbym, żeby tak było. On i ja, jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Nie mamy rodziny, żyjemy sami i zostaliśmy postawienie na pozycji dowódcy w bardzo młodym wieku. Martwię się o Harry'ego, pewnie bardziej, niż zdaje on sobie tego sprawę.

- Myślę, że on to wie, panie Shacklebolt…

- Mów mi Kingsley, bardzo cię proszę.

Giny poczuła, że się lekko rumieni, ale skinęła głową. Dziwne było mówienie po imieniu do tego człowieka, który kiedyś był Ministrem Magii, choć tylko tymczasowym.

- Kingsley, we wszystkim co Harry opowiada nam o swojej pracy, bardzo cię chwali. Harry'ego ciężko dobrze poznać, tak było całe jego życie. Dopiero teraz zaczynam pojmować pewne działające wokół niego siły, które sprawiły, że jest tym, kim jest – stwierdziła z namysłem i głęboko westchnęła. – W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że stanie na nogi w ciągu kilku tygodni. Ucieknie niebezpieczeństwu już jutro, ale długo będzie bardzo słaby.

- Rozumiem – potwierdził Kingsley. – Jeszcze raz, proszę dać mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebowała.

Pewna rzecz przyszła jej do głowy, zanim połączenie się zakończyło.

- Panie Shackle… przepraszam, Kingsley – zaczęła z rumieńcem. – Nie jestem pewna, ile możesz mi powiedzieć o ostatniej misji Harry'ego. Nie potrzebuję szczegółów, ale starałam się ustalić czy to infekcja wirusowa czy bakteryjna i nie dałam rady. Jeśli będę wiedziała, gdzie Harry się zaraził, a co ważniejsze, jak się zaraził, będę w stanie skuteczniej go leczyć.

- Próbowałaś terapii myśloodsiewnią?

Ginny była zaskoczona, że w ogóle zna to zastosowanie tego sprzętu.

- Tak, ale nie udało mi się uzyskać potrzebnej informacji. Ze względu na naszą… przyjaźń… wydaje mi się, że nie mam prawa przeszukiwać jego myśli i wspomnień bardziej niż to niezbędne.

- Rozumiem – odparł Kingsley z uśmiechem, po czym westchnął. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć za dużo. Mogę jedynie ujawnić, że miał bazę wypadową na Tajwanie, głównie w mieście Taipei, choć podróżował po całej wyspie. Wcześniej był dwa miesiące w Kanadzie, ale nie sądzę, żeby okres inkubacji trwał tak długo.

Ginny skinęła głową i potarła czoło.

- To powinno wystarczyć, by skłonić go do myślenia we właściwym kierunku, bym mogła pozyskać właściwe wspomnienie.

- Był kilka razy na Tajwanie – rzekł Kingsley. – Zna dobrze ten rejon i czasami działa jak nasz ambasador.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny. – Spróbuję.

- Powodzenia.

Ginny wyprostowała się i poszła do sypialni, w której Harry spał spokojnie. Nie chciała go budzić i nie była pewna czy w ogóle da radę go teraz obudzić. Delikatnie potrząsnęła go za ramię.

- Harry, Harry, obudź się na chwilę.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem i przekręcił się w jej stronę. Po kilku kolejnych próbach uchylił nieco powieki.

- Harry, przypomnij sobie Tajwan. Muszę wiedzieć, jak zachorowałeś.

Mruknął po raz kolejny i zamknął oczy. Ginny wyczuła szansę i modliła się, żeby to wystarczyło. Srebrny płyn spadł do kamiennej misy i Ginny przeniosła ją na sofę, chcąc tym razem mieć nieco więcej wygody.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurkowała do płynu.

* * *

Wokół niej zmaterializowało się zupełnie obce miasto. Zaatakowały ją wszechobecne zapachy soli, ryb i przypraw, które kojarzyły jej się z chińską restauracją koło jej mieszkania. Wokół niej pędziły setki ludzi, nie zwracając uwagi na małe samochody, skutery i rowery, przeciskające się przez tłum.

Od razu zauważyła Harry'ego. Jego jasna skór mocno kontrastowała z ciemniejszymi Azjatami wokół niego. Był ubrany w zwykłe jeansy i brązową kurtkę skórzaną, więc przypuszczała, że nie jest w pracy. Podążała za nim, gdy manewrował na zatłoczonej ulicy. Skręcił z głównej drogi w ciemniejszą alejkę, oglądając się kilkukrotnie przez ramię. Ginny poszła za nim, zadowolona, że Harry nie może jej zobaczyć.

Po kolejnym zakręcie Harry zanurkował w ciemny zaułek i zapukał do drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały się zawalić. Ginny obejrzała walący się budynek i zwróciła uwagę na pękające szyby i brudną fasadę. Młoda, bardzo ładne kobieta otworzyła drzwi i Harry powiedział coś do niej w bezbłędnym chińskim. Zaskoczyło ją, że zna inny język tak dobrze.

Kobieta zachichotała, zakrywając dłonią usta i skinęła głową, zachęcając go do wejścia. Ginny zamknęła oczy i obiecała sobie w myślach, że zadusi Harry'ego we śnie, jeśli to miejsce okaże się burdelem. Postanowiła, że wyjdzie ze wspomnienia w chwili, gdy spotka się ze swoją… kobietą w szkarłacie, czy jakkolwiek je tam zwali.

Jej obawy rozwiały się, gdy weszła za Harrym i zobaczyła, jak nagle zostaje opadnięty przez małe ciałka i śmiech. Dzieci. Prawie dwudziestka otoczyła go, ciągnąc go za ubrania, gadając jedno przez drugie, podczas gdy on usiłował uścisnąć je wszystkie na raz. Roześmiał się wesołym śmiechem na całe gardło, gdy dzieciakom udało się wreszcie powalić go na ziemię. Ginny patrzyła zdumiona, jak łaskocze je, wydobywając z nich radosne piski. Nagle wszystkie miały małe, kolorowo opakowane przedmioty w dłoniach i Ginny zrozumiała, że kieszenie Harry'ego pełne były cukierków, którymi teraz dzieliły się dzieci.

Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy starsza kobieta, zapewne w wieku jej matki, o pomarszczonej, orientalnej twarzy, głośno zaklaskała i zawołała do dzieci:

- Zú gòu le! Zú gòu le!

Te dalej się śmiały, choć oderwały się od Harry'ego i przeszły w inny kąt pokoju, żując swoje skarby. Ginny zobaczyła, że choć miejsce było zrujnowane, to utrzymywano je w czystości. Część dzieci powróciła do zabawy, która polegała na śpiewaniu i klaskaniu, inne pochyliły się nad niskim stolikiem, gdzie pracowały nad jakimś pismem, a jeszcze inne przysunęły się do młodej kobiety, która wcześniej otworzyła drzwi, a teraz zaczęła im coś tłumaczyć, korzystając z książki. Brzmiało to, jakby uczyły się uproszczonej wersji angielskiego.

- Nĭ hăo – Harry ukłonił się grzecznie starszej kobiecie, która odwzajemniła formalny gest, a potem wyciągnęła rękę, by czule poklepać Harry'ego po policzku.

- Było wiele miesięcy – powiedziała łamanym angielskim.

- Było – westchnął Harry. – Przepraszam za to. Byłem jakiś czas w Ameryce Południowej, potem miałem zajęcia w Kanadzie i znowu w Anglii.

- Dzieci tęsknią za tobą – stwierdziła, rzucając spojrzenie na pokój i przyłapując część z nich na podsłuchiwaniu. Te złapane zachichotały i wróciły do pracy.

- Ja tęsknię za nimi – odparł Harry ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Wydajesz się chudsza niż ostatnio, Pó Pó.

- Dają nam mniej, cały czas – odparła za smutkiem kobieta. – Dzieci, one raz w tygodniu chodzą głodne.

Ginny zaczynała rozumieć. Te dzieci to sieroty, a ta miła kobieta prowadziła dom, gdzie mogły się wychować. Zastanawiała się, jak Harry znalazł to miejsce.

- Ale radzimy sobie – westchnęła. – One wszystkie chcą mówić po angielsku, tak jak ty, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Potrzebujecie więcej książek? Załatwię, co będę mógł. Jak radzą sobie z magią?

- Idzie powoli – przyznała kobieta. – Nigdy nie są uczone wystarczająco wcześnie. Robię co mogę, ale jestem tylko jedną kobietą.

Harry skinął głową.

- Przyślę wam więcej książek, jak wrócę do domu.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Harry – kobieta ponownie poklepała go po policzku. – Chodź – pokazała mu, żeby szedł za nią – bing le czekają.

Harry wydawał się ją rozumieć i podążył za nią, przez papierową kurtynę, po rozchwianych schodach, do długiego, wąskiego pokoju. Znajdowało się tam kilka dających mało światła świeczek, które nie pozwalały zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Wąskie łóżka zajmowały niemal całą podłogę. Harry i stara kobieta lawirowali między nimi, zmierzając ku końcowi pokoju, który zdawał się oddzielony taką samą zasłoną jak na dole.

Ginny widziała, jak Harry przełyka mocno ślinę, a następnie przywołuje uśmiech na twarz i pochyla się, by wejść. Wśliznęła się za nim i głośno wciągnęła powietrze na widok czwórki dzieci, leżących razem na dwóch łóżkach. Były bardzo spocone i wydzielały ostry zapach, jakby były chore. Harry przysiadł na jednym łóżku i mała dziewczynka, nie starsza niż dwa lata, o pięknej, okrągłej buzi i ciemnych, niemal czarnych oczach, wspięła się mu w ramiona. Harry przycisnął ją do siebie, a dziewczynka wcisnęła na jego twarzy niezgrabny pocałunek, by następnie włożyć dwa palce do ust i przytulić się do jego ramienia. Łzy napłynęły Ginny do oczu, gdy ujrzała, jak Harry kołysze dziewczynkę w ramionach. W końcu ześliznął się z łóżka i oparł o jedną ze ścian. Chłopczyk, Ginny oceniła jego wiek na około pięć lat, skulił się przy nim i oparł mu głowę na kolanach. Harry delikatnie pogładził go po głowie i uśmiechnął się w dół, do ciemnych, załzawionych oczu. Nastoletnia dziewczyna podniosła kolejnego małego chłopca i wtulili się w bok Harry'ego.

- Yī xiăo shi – powiedziała kobieta, a Harry powtórzył to z uśmiechem. Wyszła, a Ginny opadła na łóżko i obserwowała, jak mężczyzna, w którym była zakochana od tak wielu lat, rozmawia łagodnie z dziećmi. Słuchał ich cichych głosów i odpowiadał łagodnie, głaszcząc je po ramionach i ocierając łzy.

- Gù shì – powiedział cicho chłopiec, leżący Harry'emu na kolanach.

- Gù shì – zgodził się drugi, a Harry wywrócił oczami i zdawał się przekomarzać z dziećmi.

- Proszę – powiedziała nastolatka w mocno akcentowanym angielskim i Harry zmiękł natychmiast.

- W porządku – skinął głową. Dzieci przylgnęły jeszcze bliżej i wpatrzyły się w niego oczami pełnymi podziwu. – Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce…

Dzieci zachichotały, a Harry roześmiał się razem z nimi i zaczął opowiadać im historię, o której jak przypominała sobie Ginny, Dean kiedyś jej opowiadał. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, był to mugolski film, na punkcie którego niektórzy fani mieli prawdziwą obsesję. Zastanawiała się, czy dzieci rozumieją choć jedno słowo z opowieści Harry'ego, ale wydawały się oczarowane jego głosem.

Ginny poczuła, jak ta scena ją przyciąga i gdyby nie była jeszcze zakochana w Harrym, wystarczyłoby to, żeby pokochać go z całego serca. Spędziła tam cały czas, podczas którego Harry siedział z dziećmi. Mówił coraz ciszej i w końcu przerwał historię, gdy wszystkie dzieci zasnęły.

Kobieta wróciła po godzinie i pomogła Harry'emu przenieść dzieci na łóżko i przykryć je cienkimi, wytartymi kocami. Harry wydawał się wychodzić bardzo niechętnie i Ginny zgadzała się z nim. Dzieci były czarujące, nawet mimo choroby.

- Lóng shāo? – spytał Harry, a kobieta westchnęła smutno i skinęła głową.

- Tak, a bez odpowiednich zapasów i eliksirów dzieci niedługo odejdą. Wystawiłeś się na zakażenie, jak my wszyscy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Mam eliksiry aurorów.

- To nie zawsze starcza – westchnęła ponownie, gdy ruszyli z powrotem schodami. Dzieci już nie było i Ginny podążyła za nimi do drzwi frontowych. Kobieta podała mu kurtkę z lekkim ukłonem, a Harry odwzajemnił się bardzo głębokim ukłonem, a następnie kobieta go uściskała. Harry wyjął portfel z kieszeni, opróżnił z każdego kolorowego papierka, jaki był w środku i wcisnął jej do ręki. To musiało być dużo pieniędzy, bo kobiecie opadła szczęka i próbowała je oddać. Harry tylko potrząsnął głową.

- To nie dużo. Tak naprawdę to niewystarczająco. Postaram się załatwić dla was zapasy, których potrzebujecie.

Kobieta zdawała się poruszona i zamrugała załzawionymi oczami. Skinęła sztywno głową, kiedy Harry wyszedł i ruszył w ciemną aleję.

Ginny poczuła, jak wspomnienie się kończy i otarła własne łzy, opierając się o sofę. Zawsze myślała, że zna Harry'ego naprawdę dobrze. Poprzednie wspomnienia zmieszały ją i wywołały emocje, na których przyjęcie nie była chyba gotowa. Ale w głębi serca wiedziała, że Harry jest dobrym mężczyzną i wspomnienie, które właśnie obejrzała, udowodniło to bez cienia wątpliwości. Poszedł do chorych sierot, wiedząc, że ryzykuje zakażenie, po to tylko, by ofiarować im trochę pociechy.

I teraz Ginny już wiedziała. Harry wielokrotnie dotykał dzieci, a mała dziewczynka pocałowała go w policzek. Najprawdopodobniej miał bakteryjną smoczą grypę. To ułatwiało kurację. Zacznie robić natychmiast eliksir antybiotykowy i może to pomoże Harry'emu jak najszybciej wyzdrowieć.

Kiedy przygotowała eliksir, pomogła mu go przełknąć, a następnie wspięła się do łóżka i przytuliła do niego.

- Kocham cię, Harry – wyszeptała w jego ramię, gdy spał. Miała nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będzie mogła mu to powiedzieć, gdy będzie przytomny.

* * *

_**Od autorki**__: Kilka słów na zakończenie rozdziału. Wielu z was nie znosi Emily. Ja ją lubię. Ona nie ma być Mary-Sue. W pewnym momencie stała się ważną osobą w życiu Harry'ego, o czym dowiemy się w następnym rozdziale. Jeśli wrócicie do części z nią, zapewne zgadniecie co się dzieje. Muszę przyznać, że DebbieO uważa, że Emily to jej alter ego – rudowłosa dziewczyna z południa, która kocha Harry'ego. Przyznaję, Emily to Deb po wieloskokowym Może być?_

_Myślę, że wszyscy już wiecie, jaki wkład do rozdziału miała Iva. Pomogła mi połapać się w chińskim. Dzięki Iva, za uczynienie tego rozdziału znacznie ciekawszym. Poniżej tłumaczenie tych fraz, które się pojawiły:_

_Zú gòu le – wystarczy_

_Nĭ hăo – witaj, dzień dobry_

_Pó Pó – babcia_

_bing le – chory_

_Yī xiăo shi – jedna godzina_

_Gù shì – historia, bajka_

_Lóng shāo – smocza grypa_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Od autorki**__: Jeśli wytrwaliście tak długo – tu zaczyna się wasza nagroda:) Jak zwykle dzięki dla wspaniałych beta readerek.

* * *

_

Rozdział 4

Jakkolwiek jego sny o Emily były bardzo miłe, ten był nawet lepszy i to mimo faktu, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko sen, a nie wspomnienie. Zamknął mocniej oczy, pragnąc, by stał się jeszcze wyrazistszy.

Była tam Giny, leżąca obok niego w łóżku. Ich łóżku. W ich domu. Byli razem i Harry wreszcie miał wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Pamiętał, jak wczoraj mówiła mu, że go kocha. Pewnie na chwilę przed tym, zanim odpłynęli w krainę snu. A może po tym jak skończyli się kochać?

Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że wkrótce zaczną rodzinę, dodając kolejne elementy do wspaniałego życia, które dotąd wspólnie zbudowali. Uniósł ciężkie powieki i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z wizji, którą miał przed oczami.

Jej włosy były zmierzwione od snu, a jedna ręka uniesiona nad głowę spoczywała na poduszce. Bladożółty top, który ubrała wczoraj wieczorem do łóżka, zsunął się z jednego ramienia, odsłaniając pas bladej skóry pokrytej piegami, na której spoczęły jego oczy.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy zamruczała przez sen i wyciągnęła drugą rękę w poszukiwaniu jego ciała, uspokajając się dopiero, gdy jej palce natrafiły na jego ciepło. Nie mógł się już powstrzymać, musiał ją dotknąć.

Wydawała się zaskoczona, gdy jego usta spoczęły na jej wargach, ale opierała się tylko sekundę, zanim otworzyła je szerzej i wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy.

- Ginny – jęknął, przyciskając usta do skóry na jej szyi i czując, jak jej ciało wygina się, przyciśnięte jego masą. Część skóry, którą studiował wcześniej, wciąż go przyciągała i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed jej całowaniem i lizaniem, co powodowało dreszcze rozkoszy u leżącej pod nim Ginny.

Pociągnęła go za włosy, przyciągając jego usta z powrotem do swoich. Zamknął oczy, pławiąc się w raju, do którego dotarł dzięki niej. Jego ręka znalazła koniec jej bluzki i dłoń wśliznęła się pod materiał, szukając kolejnego miejsca, którego po prostu musiał dotknąć. Jęknęła, jej usta przy jego, gdy palce Harry'ego przesunęły się po jej skórze.

Harry uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz wyszeptał jej imię, gdy otarła się o niego, powodując, że sztywniał z podniecenia.

I wtedy, tak nagle, jak wszystko się zaczęło, zniknęła i Harry leżał sam w łóżku. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, usiłując przyzwyczaić się do niezwykle nagle jasnego pomieszczenia i przytłaczającego gorąca.

To był sen. Wspaniały, erotyczny sen, który sprawił, że pragnął jeszcze więcej. Westchnął rozczarowany i poświęcił chwilę na rozejrzenie się po pokoju. Otaczały go ściany w kolorze jasnej magnolii. Po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdował się prawdziwy miks barw, ale potrzebował okularów, by stwierdzić co to może być.

Znalazł je na małej szafce przy łóżku, zaraz obok fotografii machających do niego Weasley'ów, oprawionej w ramkę. Podrapał się w głowę i podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć kobiety z Harpii z Holyhead wpatrujące się w niego z plakatu umieszczonego nad zagraconym biurkiem. Zaczerwienił się, a szybkie spojrzenie w dół ujawniło mu, że jest odziany tylko w bokserki i T-shirta. Złapał poduszkę i położył ją na kolanach, by ukryć dowody swojego podniecenia, usiłując jednocześnie ignorować domyślne uśmieszki posyłane mu przez kobiety na plakacie.

Harpie z Holyhead… to by znaczyło, że jest u Ginny. Zarumienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie o swoim śnie, a następnie wysilił umysł, usiłując dojść, co robi u niej w domu, w jej łóżku, ubrany w nie swoje ubrania.

Na szczęście w pokoju znalazł pewne wskazówki. Na biurku leżały zużyte butelki po eliksirach i częściowo pełny kociołek. Dwie puste, ale brudne miski stały na podłodze przy krześle. Na biurku leżał stos medycznych książek, jedna z nich była założona kawałkiem pergaminu, więc Harry otworzył ją na tej stronie, by sprawdzić, gdzie Ginny ją zaznaczyła.

„… jedynymi znanymi lekarstwami na smoczą grypę są…" przeczytał Harry i poczuł, jak się rumieni. Smocza grypa. Zaraził się nią na Tajwanie i przywlókł ze sobą do domu.

Dlaczego nie został wysłany do Świętego Munga? I dlaczego właściwie był tutaj, w mieszkaniu Ginny? Wiedział, że Ginny jest znakomitą uzdrowicielką, ale i tak był skonfudowany. Potarł delikatnie twarz i zamknął książkę.

Mocna presja na pęcherzu moczowym, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ustały wszelkie problemy z krążeniem w tamtym rejonie ciała, sprawiła, że postanowił zaryzykować wycieczkę do małego kibelka po drugiej stronie korytarza. Po powrocie szybko założył biały, frotowy szlafrok, który znalazł na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi i powoli ruszył w stronę pokoju dziennego. Tak naprawdę był tu tylko raz, ale i tak pamiętał rozkład mieszkania.

Ginny klęczała przed kominkiem, wyraźnie zła. Harry zerknął w płomienie i ujrzał wściekłą twarz Deana Thomasa, który coś mówił. Brak dźwięku bardzo go zdziwił, póki nie zrobił dwóch kroków w przód, mijając coś, co ewidentnie było jakimś rodzajem zaklęcia dźwiękoszczelnego.

-… a na domiar złego straciłaś pracę w Świętym Mungu!

Harry niemal zatoczył się, słysząc te słowa. Ginny zajmowała się nim, a teraz była przez to bezrobotna. Przytłoczyło go poczucie winy i odwrócił się, by nie podsłuchiwać prywatnej rozmowy, ale odpowiedź Ginny zatrzymała go w miejscu. Powoli obrócił się z powrotem, wsłuchując w jej słowa.

- Dean, dziękuję za troskę o moją pracę, ale nie musisz się o to martwić. Nie prosiłam cię, żebyś pilnował dla mnie czegokolwiek.

- Nie prosiłaś mnie o nic od dwóch tygodni – wyburczał Dean, a ramiona Ginny opadły. Harry czekał na tradycyjną eksplozję Ginny i był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy ta nie nastąpiła.

- Masz rację, Dean. Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie zrozumiałam, że nie mam powodów prosić cię o cokolwiek.

- Zrywasz… Zrywasz ze mną?

Ginny westchnęła, a Harry patrzył, jak jej policzki nabiegają krwią, choć nie był pewien czy z gniewu czy z frustracji.

- Już to zrobiłam. Nie pamiętasz, jak dałeś mi ostatnią szansę? Skorzystałam z tej szansy, szansy by zakończyć coś, co i tak nie funkcjonowało. Oboje to wiemy. Nie funkcjonowało wtedy i cholernie nie funkcjonowało teraz.

- Ginny…

- Dean, nie utrudniaj.

Harry patrzył z cienia, jak twarz Deana przybiera zrezygnowany wyraz.

- Ginny, mam nadzieję, że ułożysz sobie wszystko, tak jak chciałaś. I niech to szlag, mam nadzieję, że Potter wie, co mu się trafiło, bo byłby pieprzonym idiotą, gdyby to przeoczył.

- Dean, przestań… - zaprotestowała Ginny.

- Co mam przestać? Przestać mówić na głos, co i tak wszyscy wokół wiedzą? Wszyscy poza Harrym i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego on jest taki głupi. Kochasz go. Kochasz go od lat. Dlatego nasz związek nigdy nie miał szans, dlatego nie dopuściłaś nikogo za ten mur, który wzniosłaś wokół serca, tego samego serca, które Harry Potter podeptał tak dawno temu.

- Dean…

- Zaprzeczysz? - Harry był zaskoczony spokojnym tonem Deana. Spodziewałby się raczej, że mężczyzna będzie wściekły.

- Ja…

- Nie możesz – kontynuował Dean. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, bo to prawda.

- Prawda – wyszeptane przez Ginny potwierdzenie zaskoczyło Harry'ego tak bardzo, że oparł się ciężko o stolik przy ścianie, zrzucając kwiatka w doniczce, który potoczył się po panelach podłogowych. Ginny podskoczyła i oboje patrzyli, jak toczy się, by wreszcie zatrzymać się przy kanapie. Powoli ich spojrzenia się spotkały i twarz Ginny zapłonęła najgłębszą czerwienią, jaką Harry widział od lat.

- Muszę kończyć, Dean.

Połączenie natychmiast się zakończyło i Ginny wypadła do kuchni, gdzie, jak słyszał Harry, załamała się zupełnie. Szczęka Harry'ego opadła, gdy zorientował się nagle, że kobieta ma na sobie jasnożółty top.

* * *

Ginny przeklęła łzy, które zalewały jej twarz. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie płakała więcej, niż przez ostatnie kilka lat. Potem przeklęła Deana i jego wielką gębę. A potem Harry'ego i jego wyczucie czasu. I jeszcze raz Harry'ego, bo ten palant stał tam i nie przyszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Nigdy nie radził sobie za dobrze z płaczącymi kobietami.

Wiedziała, że wciąż tam jest. Słyszała, jak szura nogami, a po skrzypieniu kanapy domyśliła się, że musiał usiąść. Właściwie był zaskoczona, że w ogóle był w stanie podnieść się i poruszać.

Przez cały ranek była kłębkiem nerwów, rozdrażniona i podskakująca przy każdym dźwięku. I zmieszana jak diabli. Obudził ją natarczywy pocałunek Harry'ego, a ona niemal natychmiast poddała się namiętności. Jego usta, wreszcie spoczywające na jej wargach, jego ciało, przygniatające ją, to wszystko było oszołamiające. Czuła jego pożądanie, a wszystko co robił z jej ciałem sprawiało, że pragnęła, żeby kontynuował. Kiedy wymamrotał jej imię, niemal roześmiała się z ulgi.

Ale potem uderzyła w nią refleksja. Harry był w malignie. Nieważne, że wypowiedział jej imię, tak naprawdę się nie kontrolował. Mogła wciąż rozkoszować się jego dotykiem, ale wtedy to ona byłaby winna. To ona wykorzystałaby jego. A to powiodłoby ich do nikąd.

Odepchnęła go wówczas lekko, a następnie uciekła z pokoju, tak jak przed chwilą. Ginny leżała na kanapie, zwinięta w kulkę i próbująca dojść do ładu z własnymi uczuciami, gdy Dean odezwał się przez Fiuu. I wszystko się zmieniło. Świat przewalił się na bok, a ona nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Sekret, który taiła przez lata, wydał się, a Harry w ogóle nie zareagował.

Sekundy zmieniały się w minuty, a te zaraz mogły stać się godzinami. Ginny otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni i wstała chwiejnie. Mieszkanie nie było za duże, więc musieli dojść z tym do ładu, albo zapomnieć o całym wydarzeniu. Przyrzekła sobie, że nie wspomni o tych chwilach w łóżku, przyznanie, że to się wydarzyło, niczego nie rozwiąże.

Zajęła się robieniem herbaty i przyszykowała jedzenie, które jej zdaniem Harry da radę strawić – tosty i jajecznicę.

Gdy weszła z tacą, siedział w jej szlafroku na kanapie, wpatrując się w zamierające płomienie.

- Założę się, że jesteś głodny – powiedziała, modląc się, by jej głos był normalny, a nie roztrzęsiony. Harry otrząsnął się i spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

- Jak wilk – odparł, chrypiąc strasznie wyschniętym gardłem. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i postawiła tacę, siadając po turecku na kanapie tak daleko od niego jak tylko mogła i patrząc jak przygotowuje herbatę, by następnie przełknąć ją niemal jednym haustem. Siedzieli w ciszy, gdy Harry pożarł jajka i tosty, a następnie spojrzał żałośnie na talerz. Ginny zaśmiała się i poszła przygotować więcej.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, gdy wróciła. – Z reguły mam lepsze maniery. Po prostu czuję się, jakbym nie jadł od…

- Dwóch tygodni? – wtrąciła Ginny z domyślnym uśmiechem.

Widelec zamarł w połowie drogi do ust Harry'ego, który spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Dwa tygodnie? – wyszeptał, opuszczając powoli rękę. Giny patrzyła, jak kręci się wyraźnie zmieszany i patrzy w dal, czerwieniejąc.

- Dwa tygodnie – potwierdziła. – Używałam eliksirów odżywczych, ale… - umilkła, a Harry skinął głową zamyślony.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, odpychając talerz od siebie.

- W porządku – odparła Ginny. – To tylko jajka.

Harry potrząsnął głową, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Nie chodzi o jajka. Przepraszam, że zostałaś wciągnięta w opiekę nade mną, po tym jak zrobiłem głupi błąd. A teraz płacisz za to swoją pracą i… i Deanem.

- Harry – zaczęła Ginny miękko, czekając, aż na nią spojrzy. – To ja podjęłam decyzję, by cię tu przetransportować. Ja zdecydowałam, że zrobię to wszystko, że zaopiekują się tobą sama. I nie straciłam nic, co byłoby warte zachowania.

- Ale twoja praca… - zaczął Harry, ale Ginny uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową nad jego szlachetnością.

- Są inne prace. A godziny były zabójcze – powiedziała. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego i uśmiechnęła się do niego, zbierając jego brudne naczynia i stawiając na tacy koło swoich. – Naprawdę, dwunastogodzinne zmiany, pięć albo sześć dni w tygodniu? Komu to potrzebne?

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Tych słów często używała pani Weasley, wypominając mu godziny, w jakich pracował jako auror. Przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy przez chwilę, wreszcie skinął głową.

- A tak w ogóle, to jak się czujesz? – spytała Ginny. – Jestem zaskoczona, że wyszedłeś z łóżka, a co dopiero tym, że już jesz i przechadzasz się.

Harry ponownie się zarumienił i Ginny stłumiła śmiech.

- Musiałem skorzystać z toalety.

- Acha – skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. – Chyba faktycznie zapomniałam dzisiaj rano o zaklęciu wypróżniającym.

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, pociemniał jeszcze bardziej i tym razem Ginny się roześmiała.

- A jak myślisz, co działo się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?

- Znaczy… - Harry zająknął się i spojrzał na nią spode łba.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Wiesz, to były najwspanialsze dwa tygodnie mojego życia. Ale powiem ci, że przemywanie twojego ciała gąbką było chyba najlepsze.

- Ty… ty… - wskazał palcem na siebie, a następnie wywrócił oczami, gdy Ginny wpadła w nową serię chichotów. W końcu parsknął i rzucił w nią poduszką. Złapała ją i przycisnęła do piersi.

- Łatwo cię zdenerwować – westchnęła. Skinął ponuro głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Kąpiele gąbką? -spytał cicho, jego ton zdradzał zawstydzenie.

- Dwa razy w tygodniu – odparła Ginny unosząc kilka razy brwi. Pożałowała tych żartów, gdy zmarkotniał, a poczucie winy osadziło się na jego postawie jak ciężki koc.

- Ginny…

- Harry, żartuję. To część mojej pracy.

- Ale nie musiałaś tego robić.

- Musiałam – przysunęła się do niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie odsunął się. – Opiekowałam się chorym przyjacielem. Zrobiłabym wszystko, co niezbędne.

Harry spojrzał na nią i zamarł, widząc jak są blisko. Już od wielu lat nie znaleźli się świadomie tak blisko. Zamknął i otworzył usta kilka razy, zanim wreszcie pogodził się z faktem, ze brak mu słów.

- Dziękuję by wystarczyło – powiedział Ginny miękko. Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły i wywrócił oczami.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, jego dłoń powędrowała do jego policzka i delikatnie musnęła jej skórę. To było bardzo nietypowe dla Harry'ego. Wyprowadziło ją z równowagi i przypomniało im obojgu o temacie, którego próbowali unikać.

- Chyba powinniśmy pogadać, co?

- Też tak myślę – westchnęła, wpatrując się w jego jasnozielone oczy. – Jeśli musimy – uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w inną stronę.

- Ginny… - wydawał się nie wiedzieć co powiedzieć i Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ona będzie musiała być odważniejsza w tej sprawie.

- Harry, słyszałeś co Dean powiedział.

- To prawda? – spytał nieśmiało, patrząc w dół na złożone na kolanach ręce, którymi nerwowo obracał. – Czujesz… coś… do mnie?

Giny westchnęła i wywróciła oczami. Tylko Harry Potter, najwyraźniej bardziej tępy niż większość facetów, mógłby zadać takie pytanie po tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Nie Harry, nie czuję „czegoś" do ciebie – jego głowa wystrzeliła do góry, dokładnie tak, jak przewidywała. – Kocham cię. I to od dawna.

Harry wydawał się zmieszany i skinął sztywno głową, wpatrując się w ogień.

- Harry, muszę ci wyznać coś jeszcze – kontynuowała, gdy on nie reagował. – Mogę to równie dobrze wyrzucić z siebie teraz. Bo jak to usłyszysz, nie będzie miało znaczenia, co do ciebie czuję, bo pewnie nigdy mi nie wybaczysz i… - umilkła, gdy zorientowała się, że gada trochę nieskładnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy.

- Jednym ze sposobów radzenia sobie z chorobami, których źródeł nie znamy, jest pozyskanie wspomnień. Używamy myśloodsiewni do przejrzenia wspomnień, po tym jak zachęcamy pacjenta do skupienia się na tym, jak zachorował – jej głos stawał się coraz cichszy, gdy Harry odwracał od niej wzrok. – Musiałam wiedzieć, jak zachorowałeś.

Harry odwrócił się do niej z przerażoną miną.

- Ty… przejrzałaś moje… - gniew, którego oczekiwała, tlił się tam i Ginny po raz pierwszy zwątpiła, czy mówienie mu tego było najlepszym pomysłem.

- Musiałam wiedzieć, Harry. To powoduje różnicę w terapii.

Patrzył na nią, twardym, niewybaczającym spojrzeniem, wreszcie wycofał się nieco.

- I znalazłaś, czego szukałaś? – wyszeptał.

- Tak sądzę – odparła. – Sierociniec na Tajwanie?

Spojrzał na nią wściekle i wstał, by oprzeć się o półkę nad kominkiem.

- Nikt o tym nie wie – powiedział po prostu.

- Nie mogę ujawnić nikomu tego co wiedziałam. To się nazywa tajemnica uzdrowicielska.

- Wiem – skinął głową i potarł mocno twarz. – Podejrzewam, że widziałaś też inne… wspomnienia – nie odpowiedziała, ale wziął to za potwierdzenie. – W takim razie chyba będziesz chciała, żebym wyjaśnił…

- Harry – przerwała mu. Podniosła się, by stanąć koło niego. Tym razem wzdrygnął się, gdy wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a ona cofnęła się, zraniona tą zmianą w jego nastawieniu. – Nic nie musisz wyjaśniać. To były twoje osobiste wspomnienia i nie miałam prawa ich oglądać. Przepraszam, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłabym tego jeszcze raz. Gdybyś sam zobaczył, w jakim byłeś stanie… - poczuła łzy pod powiekami i zamrugała, by je odpędzić.

Odsunęła się od niego i objęła się rękami, siadając na kanapie i kuląc się. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi, będzie mogła porozmawiać z nim o tych wspomnieniach, a następnie przezwyciężą przeszłość i będą razem, żyjąc długo i szczęśliwie, tak jak zawsze o tym marzyła.

Poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale zignorowała je, udając, że jest sama w swoim smutku. Drugi koniec kanapy obniżył się i wiedziała, że Harry z powrotem usiadł. Ponownie cisza zdawała się nie mieć końca, gdy siedzieli, niemal ignorując się nawzajem.

- Co jeszcze widziałaś?

Jego pytanie zaskoczyło Ginny i wiedziała, że musi być ostrożna w doborze słów, choć nie zamierzała go okłamywać.

- Jedno w Wieży Gryfindora – odpowiedziała, kładąc głowę na oparciu kanapy. – To było gdzieś na początku twojego szóstego roku. Słyszałeś rozmowę między Deanem i Seamusem.

Harry westchnął.

- To był…

- Kiepski rok dla ciebie, wiem – wyszeptała Ginny.

- Jeden z najgorszych – potwierdził.

- Zrobiłeś takie postępy tego lata i wszyscy myśleliśmy, że będziesz w porządku. A potem odsunąłeś się od wszystkich – myśląc, że powiedziała za dużo, Ginny spojrzała na jego twarz i dostrzegła, że ponuro się uśmiecha.

- Też tak myślałem – zaczął. – Ale potem wszystko diabli wzięli i czułem… jakbym nie miał już nikogo.

Ginny wyprostowała się i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Harry, wszyscy byliśmy dla ciebie – widząc jego niedowierzające spojrzenie kontynuowała: - Ron i Hermiona…

- Byli zbyt zajęci kłóceniem się i całowaniem wszystkiego, co się rusza – warknął i przejechał palcami po włosach.

Ginny otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale zamiast tego parsknęła śmiechem.

- Dobra, pewnie masz rację. Ale, Harry, ja…

- Byłaś z Deanem – odrzekł po prostu. – I to był rok twoich SUM-ów.

Była pewna, że czegoś jej nie mówi, a to coś to fakt, że jej bracia odstraszyli go od niej.

- I rzuciłabym to wszystko, gdybyś poprosił – odparła miękko. – Oddałabym ci wszystko.

Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, a on uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Kolejny powód, bym tego nie robił.

Westchnęła, myśląc, że najwyższy czas wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie, gdy już wiedział, że kochała go od tak dawna.

- Harry, Dean i ja… Dean był kimś, z kim byłam, by nie myśleć o tobie. Ten związek, jeśli można tak go nazwać, skończył się, zanim się zaczął. I nie chcę powiedzieć, że czuję się, jakbym go wykorzystała. Naprawdę go lubiłam i próbowałam ze wszystkich swoich sił. Ale w głębi duszy oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to nie wypali.

Skinął głową, ale Ginny nie była pewna, czy naprawdę rozumie.

- Następne wspomnienie to twoja rozmowa z Kingsley'em po zakończeniu twojego treningu na aurora – kontynuowała, gdy Harry się nie odzywał. – nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że zaliczyłeś go tak szybko.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nawet szczerze, choć Ginny wiedziała, że to nie jest szczęśliwe wspomnienie.

- To nie takie trudne, gdy poświęca się na to osiemnaście do dwudziestu godzin dziennie, siedem dni w tygodniu.

- Po co pracowałeś tak ciężko? – spytała.

Spojrzenie, które jej rzucił, zmroziło go do kości.

- Nie miałem nic innego. Co wieczór wracałem do pustego domu. Każdy do czegoś dochodził, wracał do normalnego życia. Ale ja nie miałem do czego wrócić.

- A Ron i Hermiona byli nieco zajęci – dorzuciła Ginny. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął głową. – A ja byłam w Hogwarcie.

- I chodziłaś z jakimś Krukonem. Ron wspominał, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

- Mattem Hammondem – potwierdziła. – Kolejny biedny Krukon, rzucony na stos nieudanych związków. A szczęśliwa, to dość względne pojęcie. Ukrywałam się, tak samo jak ty. Zdobyłam trzynaście Owutemów – uśmiechnęła się z dumą, widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie. – I od razu po skończeniu szkoły zapisałam się na szkolenie uzdrowicieli.

- Nigdy nie widziałem cię jako uzdrowicielki – wtrącił Harry. – Cholernie mnie zaskoczyło, gdy o tym usłyszałem.

- To jest nas dwoje – zaśmiała się. – Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem.

- Nie lubisz tego?

- Lubię – zaprotestowała. – Ale zawsze wolałam trochę więcej akcji, a mniej reakcji, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Skinął głową i wiedziała, że świetnie ją rozumie. Byli w tym bardzo podobni.

- Właściwie zawsze wyobrażałam sobie siebie, robiącą coś innego.

- Co?

Spojrzała na jego zaciekawioną twarz i potrzasnęła głową.

- Nie, to głupie.

- Nie no, powiedz mi, proszę.

Widząc, że naprawdę jest zainteresowany, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Zawsze myślałam, że spróbuję grać w quidditcha.

- Profesjonalnie?

- Tak, mówiłam ci, że to głupie…

- Nieprawda, Ginny – zaprotestował. – Jesteś rewelacyjna w powietrzu. Zawsze myślałem, że któregoś dnia zobaczę cię w barwach Harpii.

Roześmiała się, a potem zamilkła, gdy pewna myśl przyszła jej do głowy. Jak wyglądałoby jej życie, gdyby ona i Harry dostali szansę bycia razem? Harry poparłby jej marzenie o grze w quidditcha, zamiast odradzać jej to, jak jej rodzina i przyjaciele. Stał by przy niej, podczas gdy ona realizowałaby swój sen.

- Zawsze zostają gierki dwa na dwa w Norze, co? – powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. Rozpoznała żal na jego twarzy i wiedziała, ze on też poświęcił marzenia.

- To wszystko co widziałaś?

Następne wspomnienia były bardzo bolesne dla nich obojga i Ginny nie bardzo chciała o nich mówić. Chciałaby zignorować dwa, może trzy.

- Wiem, ze to nie mogło być wszystko – powiedział Harry cicho. – Powiedz co jeszcze widziałaś, a ja… postaram się ci wyjaśnić.

- Nie musisz…

- Muszę – przerwał jej. – I to chyba dla nas obojga.

Westchnęła i przetarła twarz.

- Było jedno z Tonks. Chyba wróciłeś z jakiejś złej misji i krzyczała na ciebie.

Harry westchnął sfrustrowany i drgnął z poczuciem winy.

- To daje sporo możliwości. Krzyczała na mnie dość często i miała do tego mnóstwo powodów.

Giny smutno skinęła głową.

- Co się stało między wami dwojgiem? – spytała. – Tak długo wydawaliście się świetnie dogadywać, a potem… - podniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Słyszałem, że poprosiła cię, żebyś został chrzestnym Tedyy'ego.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- To Remus tego chciał – wyjaśnił cicho. – Chyba Tonks zgodziła się na początku, ale… - wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – Po wszystkim byłem totalnie zniszczony. Poszedłem się z nimi zobaczyć i ona to widziała. Oskarżyła… - przełknął ślinę – oskarżyła mnie, że jestem za bardzo jak Syriusz, rzucający się głową naprzód w każde niebezpieczeństwo. Powiedziała, że nie chce, by Teddy przechodził ze mną przez to, co ja z Syriuszem. Poprosiła Rona i Hermionę, by zostali chrzestnymi zamiast mnie.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, coraz bardziej zła na młodszego brata i jego żonę. Ani jedno ani drugie nigdy o tym nie wspomniało. Tak naprawdę celowo wprowadzili ją w błąd.

- To musiało boleć – powiedziała cicho.

- Byli lepszym wyborem – wzruszył ramionami. – Oboje byli ustabilizowani. Mieli dobrą pracę i byli… dojrzali. A tymczasem ja ćwiczyłem na jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych posad na świecie.

- Harry, to nie jest wytłumaczenie. Syriusz cię kochał. Zrobił co tylko mógł i na ile mógł. Nie sądzisz, że wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, gdyby miał szansę cię wychować?

Harry wydawał się zignorować to pytanie.

- Ona miała rację, Ginny. Nie mogę nawet przychodzić regularnie do Teddy'ego, bez myślenia o tym, jaką jestem porażką.

- Ciągle do niego chodzisz?

- Kiedy tylko mogę – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie jest to łatwe. Tonks nie akceptuje wszystkich moich życiowych wyborów i chyba myśli, że zepsuję Teddy'ego. Wysyłam mu różne rzeczy, zabawki i inne pierdoły, kiedy jestem za granicą. Staram się pisać mu listy, o tym gdzie byłem i co zrobiłem.

- Na pewno to docenia.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem czy to mu robi różnicę. Poza tym ma Rona i Hermionę.

Ginny zastanowiła się, czy powiedzenie mu, jak wygląda sprawa, będzie najlepszym wyjściem.

- Harry, nie miałam pojęcia, że Ron i Hermiona są jego chrzestnymi. O ile wiem, nie powiedzieli nikomu. A może tylko mi – dodała po chwili pod nosem. – Jak mogą być dla niego najlepsi, skoro ich przy nim nie ma? Ty do niego piszesz, myślisz o nim.

- Cały czas – potwierdził cicho.

- Harry, Tonks się pomyliła.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział po paru chwilach. – Co jeszcze?

Ginny wierciła się niespokojnie.

- Harry, nie jesteś mi winien wyjaśnień, ani nic…

- Emily – potwierdził sucho. – Widziałaś mnie z Emily.

- Widziałam cię z kimś – odparła. – Z kobietą z czerwonymi włosami.

Westchnął i zdjął okulary, by mocno potrzeć oczy.

- Emily – powtórzył.

- Harry, nigdy nie byliśmy razem. nie możesz myśleć, że byłeś… niewierny… - urwała, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę kryło się za tym związkiem.

- Nie – zaprotestował. – To znaczy tak. Czułem się tak trochę, ale… - urwał i założył okulary. – Emily była uzdrowicielką ze Stanów. Byłem kilka tygodni w Brazylii i dostałem zadanie ochrony grupy uzdrowicieli, którzy przybyli do tego kraju.

- Ron mi powiedział, w zasadzie rzucił mi w twarz, że mieszkasz z kimś za granicą. Nie musisz wyja…

- Muszę, Ginny – warknął, a potem odpuścił. – Przepraszam, ale myślę, że powinienem wyjaśnić. Podejrzewam, że to co zobaczyłaś było raczej…

- Intymne – potwierdziła zaczerwieniona Ginny.

- Na Merlina – jęknął i odchylił się do tyłu, zamykając oczy. – Któregoś dnia zaczęliśmy gadać i…

- Jedno po drugim… - skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

Harry spojrzał na nią i wstrząsnął nią smutek na jego twarzy. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Emily zginęła pod jego ochroną. Poczucie winy, które w nim wirowało, było niemal namacalne.

- Ginny, ona była mężatką.

* * *

_**Od autorki**__: Proszę wytrzymajcie jeszcze, póki Harry nie wyjaśni więcej._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Od tłumacza**__: Dziękuję wszystkim ludziom, którzy czytają to tłumaczenie, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy dodali sobie mój profil albo to opowiadanie do ulubionych. Niestety nowe aktualizacje będą pojawiały się wolniej, ponieważ podjąłem nową pracę i nie będę miał już czasu, by tak jak jeszcze niedawno przetłumaczyć dwa rozdziały tego opowiadania jednego dnia. Obiecuję jednak, że na pewno skończę i nie porzucę rozpoczętej historii.

* * *

_

Rozdział 5

- Mężatką? – spytała zszokowana Ginny.

Harry ponuro skinął głową.

- Mężatką. Właściwie w separacji, ale to nie zmienia faktu.

Ginny poświęciła chwilę na odzyskanie oddechu. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, o które mogła podejrzewać Harry'ego, podrywanie cudzej żony było ostatnie na liście.

- Wiedziałeś o tym?

- Wiedziałem – potwierdził. – To nie było dobre małżeństwo. Pobrali się bardzo młodo i ona zorientowała się, że go nie kocha. Zdradził ją kilka razy, nie żeby to było jakieś usprawiedliwienie.

Pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Gadaliśmy, gadaliśmy i skończyliśmy…

- Seksem – podpowiedziała Ginny. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak współczujący Harry, tak skory do rozwiązywania cudzych problemów, zostaje wciągnięty w taki związek.

- Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to jest niewłaściwe, że nie przetrwa. Ale chyba byliśmy po prostu bardzo samotni. Była dla mnie… kimś jak Dean – spojrzał na nią i zorientował się, że źle to zabrzmiało, więc uniósł ręce, by powstrzymać jej ewentualne protesty. – To nie zabrzmiało tak, jak miało zabrzmieć.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Chyba rozumiem. Będąc z Emily nie musiałeś myśleć… - urwała, nie potrafiąc wypowiedzieć ostatnich słów.

- O tobie – wyszeptał. – Nie musiałem myśleć o tym, że osoba, z którą jestem, nie jest tobą.

Całe powietrze uciekło z jej płuc i Ginny jeszcze bardziej zwinęła się w kłębek. Harry przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, następnie podniósł się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, tam i z powrotem.

- Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Chyba. Wiedziała o tobie i poradziła mi wrócić do domu i porozmawiać z tobą. A sama wróciła do domu, do męża.

- I tobie to pasowało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie… tak… sam nie wiem. Nie kochałem jej. Czy to złe?

- Nie – odparła Ginny cichutko. – Myślę, że ona dała ci pociechę, której potrzebowałeś.

- Wtedy potrzebowałem – potwierdził. – I byłem gotów zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Myślałem, że jestem na tyle silny, by wrócić do domu i skierować je w stronę, której pragnę.

- I to jest chyba ten moment, w który wpasowuje się kolejne wspomnienie – wtrąciła Ginny.

- Drogi Merlinie – jęknął Harry. – Ile ich widziałaś?

- Najwyraźniej zbyt wiele – uśmiechnęła się smutno Ginny.

- Które?

- Nora, wieczór zaręczyn George'a i Angeliny.

Harry westchnął i usiadł ciężko na sofie. Warknął wściekle, gdy szlafrok zaplątał się wokół jego ciała. Zerwał się ponownie i zaczął go ściągać, jednak w pewnej chwili zamarł i popatrzył na Ginny z miną winowajcy.

- Nie urazisz mnie Harry – zapewniła go. – Jest zbyt ciepło na coś tak ciężkiego.

Harry wydawał się rozważać przez chwilę wszystkie możliwości, zanim zdjął szlafrok i przewiesił go przez oparcie kanapy. Ponownie usiadł, uważając, by nie dotykać Ginny.

- Wróciłem właśnie z Brazylii – rozpoczął wyjaśnienia. – Rozstałem się z Emily w zgodzie, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że mamy swoje sprawy w domu. W końcu zdecydowałem się, by z tobą porozmawiać.

- A ja przyprowadziłam Deana na kolację – skonstatowała Ginny z żalem. – Wpadliśmy na siebie na Ulicy Pokątnej i, cóż… poprosił o jeszcze jedną szansę. A Ron wspominał, że mieszkasz z kobietą gdzieś za granicą.

- Niech to szlag – warknął Harry. – Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że to ta zaboli, gdy zobaczę cię z innym. To chyba chodziło właśnie o niego. Skoro ponownie się z nim spotykałaś, to uznałem, że to musi być coś poważnego i pewnie nigdy nie będę miał okazji, żeby ci powiedzieć… no wiesz…

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Nie dostrzegłam tego wtedy, ale we wspomnieniu miałeś to wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy. Przepraszam, że byłam taka nieczuła.

- Nie twoja wina – pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. – Nie wiedziałaś, nie mogłaś wiedzieć.

- Powinnam była – rzuciła cicho, ale zdecydowanie. – Dojrzałabym to, gdybym tylko otworzyła oczy.

- I co byś zrobiła?

- Coś. Cokolwiek. Nie wiem, Harry, ale może zapobiegłabym temu, co stało się później.

Harry drgnął i podciągnął stopy na kanapę, obejmując dłońmi kolana i kuląc się w pozycji embrionalnej.

- Ginny, nic nie mogło temu zapobiec. To była moja decyzja. Od lat do niej dojrzewałem.

Ginny przysunęła się do niego i zaczęła głaskać go po plecach, kontynuując, mimo że widziała, że Harry czuje się niezręcznie. W końcu uspokoił się i zdawał się akceptować jej pociechę.

- Ktoś jeszcze wie?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Tonks wie. Kingsley mnie znalazł.

- Widziałam.

Harry drgnął i wyciągnął dłoń, by przeciągnąć drżącym palcem po linii jej szczęki.

- Przepraszam, że musiałaś to oglądać – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Nikt nie powinien widzieć czegoś takiego.

- Odrzuciło mnie – potwierdziła. – Dalej odrzuca. Ale myślę, że musiałam to zobaczyć, Harry. Niezależnie od twoich słów, dołożyłam do tego swoją cegiełkę. Jestem częściowo odpowiedzialna.

Harry przyglądał się jej przez moment, a następnie pozwolił opaść swojej ręce.

- Skąd Kingsley wiedział? – spytała Ginny.

- Ma zegar, podobny do tego twojej mamy. Chyba nawet ściągnął od niej ten pomysł. Pokazuje miejsce pobytu i stan każdego aurora. Maja wskazówka była na śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Wydaje mi się, że trochę potrwało nim mnie znalazł.

Ginny skinęła głową, na znak, że rozumie.

- Było tam mnóstwo krwi – zauważyła.

Delikatnie sięgnęła do jego ramienia i przeciągnęła opuszkiem po białej bliźnie. Próbował się odsunąć, ale szybko chwyciła go za rękę.

- Odwołali mnie z czynnej służby i umieścili w szpitalu w Kanadzie – wyjaśnił. – Spędziłem tam dwa miesiące.

- Pomogło?

Roześmiał się lekko.

- Nie chcę już ze sobą skończyć, jeśli to masz na myśli.

- Taką mam nadzieję – rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie, pokazujące, co myśli o jego czarnym humorze. No ale to właśnie był Harry.

- Mam za to wiele blizn – wymamrotał i Ginny wiedziała, że nie mówi tylko o śladach na swoim ciele. – Niektórych nikt nie może uleczyć.

Ginny skinęła głową zamyślona.

- Ale czasem możemy żyć z bliznami – powiedziała cicho.

- Możemy? – oczy Harry'ego wodzące w ślad za palcami przesuwającymi się po jego ramieniu, uniosły się i spojrzały wprost na nią.

- Możemy, Harry. Na blizny można nie zwracać uwagi, a z czasem zbledną i zapomnimy o nich. Jasne, ciągle będziemy czuli, że je mamy i od czasu do czasu zabolą, ale możemy się pogodzić z faktem ich posiadania.

- Być może – odpowiedział Harry, opierając się na poduszkach i spuszczając stopy na podłogę. – Czy to było ostatnie?

- Chciałabym – westchnęła Ginny. – Ale potem zobaczyłam starsze wspomnienie – podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że wbija w nią spojrzenie. – Myślę, że to może być jeszcze boleśniejsze.

Harry zacisnął szczękę i wzniósł swój mentalny mur, coś czego nie robił, odkąd obudził się u Ginny.

- Nie mam zbyt wielu, które byłyby bardziej bolesne niż próba samobójcza.

Skinęła głową.

- Tuż po Ostatniej Bitwie – zaczęła szeptem, opierając głowę na jego napiętym ramieniu. – Charlie rozmawiał z tobą w Wielkiej Sali.

Wydawało się, że minęły godziny, a Harry nie poruszał się, ani nie oddychał. Wreszcie drgnął odrobinę.

- I teraz już wiesz.

Ginny skinęła głową, nie odrywając jej od jego ramienia.

- Teraz już wiem.

- I nie jesteś zła?

- Na nich? Słowo wściekła nawet nie zaczyna oddawać moich uczuć. Na ciebie? – westchnęła. – Nie, Harry. Nie winię ciebie. Mogę żałować, że nie podjąłeś wtedy innej decyzji, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zrobiłeś to, co uznałeś za słuszne. Mogę się zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdybyś przyszedł wtedy ze mną porozmawiać, albo któryś z moich braci bez kręgosłupa moralnego wyhodował sumienie, ale to nie cofnie bólu, w którym żyliśmy przez te wszystkie lata.

- Zgodziłem się z nimi wtedy, zgadzam się i teraz. Gdybym wtedy był z tobą… - zabrakło mu słów i jedynie potrząsnął głową.

- Wtedy może mielibyśmy kilka dobrych wspomnień, które pomogłyby nam przetrwać trudne czasy. Tak naprawdę – kontynuowała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa – żadne z nas nie wie co by było, bo ktoś inny odebrał nam tę możliwość. Nie mieli prawa nam tego zrobić.

Harry przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Przyjmujesz to znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

Giny uśmiechnęła się.

- Wierz mi, w środku cała się gotuję. Kiedy tylko skończy się nasza kwarantanna, lepiej żeby mieli się na baczności. Poza tym ciągle staram się wymyślić dla nich jakąś karę, która byłaby wystarczająca po tym co nam zrobili.

- Właśnie dlatego nigdy nic nie mówiłem – wymamrotał Harry, uciekając spojrzeniem. – Ginny, nigdy nie chciałem wchodzić między ciebie i twoich braci.

- I nie zrobiłeś tego, Harry. Całą piątka dokonała swoich wyborów i musi teraz żyć z konsekwencjami.

- Percy nie…

- Jest winny współudziału – potrząsnęła głową. – Poza tym jest męskim Weasley'em, a to wystarczy, bym nie odczuwała do niego w tej chwili jakiejkolwiek sympatii.

- Ginny, może będzie najlepiej, jeśli… - przerwał, gdy Ginny złapała jego policzek i gwałtownie obróciła jego głowę, by spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Status quo nie jest dla mnie akceptowalne. Jesteś z tym szczęśliwy? – czekała na jego odpowiedź, ale Harry jedynie patrzył na nią błagalnie, więc kontynuowała: - Jesteś? Bo, ni cholery na to nie wygląda. Ty jesteś nieszczęśliwy, ja jestem nieszczęśliwa. Nie mieli prawa wpędzać któregokolwiek z nas w taki stan.

Jej emocje wyrwały się spod kontroli i łzy pociekły jej po twarzy, choć wydawało się, że wcześniej wypłakała całą wilgoć.

- To podobno jest moja rodzina. To podobno jest twoja rodzina. I nie mieli prawa robić nam tego. Harry, zdradził cię twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Jak mogłeś być świadkiem na jego weselu? Jak mogłeś się w ogóle do niego odzywać?

Harry niepewnie otoczył ją ramionami i posadził na kolanach, a następnie przytulił. Po ruchach jego klatki piersiowej zgadywała, że on również płacze.

- Nie, nie jestem szczęśliwy – wyszeptał w końcu Harry w jej włosy. Ginny odchyliła się i położyła mu ręce na twarzy, wyczuwając wilgoć i szczecinę zarostu.

- I ja też nie jestem szczęśliwa – pochyliła się, dotykając czołem o jego czoło, nosem o jego nos. – Chcę spróbować, Harry. Chcę być szczęśliwa i myślę, że możemy to zrobić razem.

Harry powoli otworzy oczy i zdawał się być bardzo niepewny.

- Ginny, ja….

- Harry, to nam się należy – przerwała mu. Odchyliła się nieco, ale wciąż trzymała ręce na jego policzkach. – Musimy spróbować, jesteśmy to sobie winni. Kocham cię, Harry. Odpychałam to od siebie tyle lat i nie chcę już tego dłużej robić. Chcę, żebyś to wiedział, żeby cały świat wiedział.

Zawahał się, a ona opuściła ręce na jego klatkę piersiową.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować, Harry?

- Nie o to chodzi – zsunął ją ze swoich kolan i wstał. Przeczesał rękami włosy, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. – Po prostu… Nie rozumiesz? – wyszeptał zbolały. – Są wszystkim co mam. Jeśli to zrobię, jeśli będę z tobą, stracę ich. Nigdy mi nie wybaczą.

Giny warknęła i przyklękła na krawędzi kanapy. Złapała go za biodra i przyciągnęła, by złożyć głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

- Nigdy ich nie miałeś, Harry! Zdradzili ciebie, zdradzili mnie.

Wciąż wydawał się niepewny, więc pchnęła go z powrotem na kanapę i, zanim mógł zaprotestować, siadła na nim okrakiem, przodem do niego.

- Niech to szlag, Harry, masz mnie – wyszeptała, po czym przycisnęła wargi do jego ust. Przelała w ten pocałunek tyle emocji ile potrafiła i w końcu, kiedy już miała się poddać, Harry oddał pocałunek. Jego ręce ścisnęły jej biodra i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie. Przekręcił głowę i językiem rozchylił jej wargi. Otworzyła je i oddała mu wszystko czego chciał. Pozwoliła namiętności przejąć kontrolę, gdy wpijała się w jego włosy i ramiona.

- Ginny – jęknął, gdy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, a jego usta ześliznęły się po jej szczęce i krtani.

- Teraz widzisz – wyszeptała mu do ucha, przytulając go mocno. – Razem możemy tak wiele.

Skinął głową, ale to jej nie wystarczyło. Odchyliła głowę i znów zetknęli się czołami.

- Powiedz to, Harry – zażądała. – Powiedz, co do mnie czujesz.

- Ja… kocham cię, Ginny – zająknął się, ale zdawał się czerpać siłę z tych słów, bo po chwili powtórzył je, tym razem z większą pewnością.

- Najwyższy pieprzony czas, Potter – powiedziała Ginny ponownie przyciskając wargi do jego ust.

- Nie spieszmy się, Ginny – zaprotestował Harry, gdy pozwoliła mu wziąć oddech. – Nie chcę popełnić tego błędu ponownie.

Ginny skinęła głową, choć nie uważała, by pójście na całość było w tym wypadku błędem. Jednak odsunęła się, poprzestając na wtuleniu się w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Mamy czas – powiedziała, a Harry skinął głową i otoczył ją mocno ramionami.

- Mamy – zgodził się. – Co teraz?

Ginny studiowała jego twarz, przeciągając po niej palcem i odnotowując z radością dreszcze, które to u niego powodowało.

- Poświęcimy trochę czasu, by się ponownie poznać. Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Byliśmy – zgodził się. – Ale chcę być kimś więcej, niż twoim przyjacielem.

- Wiem – odparła. – nie to miałam na myśli. Ale jeszcze przynajmniej przez tydzień mieszkamy tu razem. Musisz odzyskać siły. Więc użyjemy tego czasu, by zbudować dobry fundament związku.

- W porządku.

- I potrzebujemy tego czasu, by zaplanować zemstę na tych palantach.

- Ginny…

- Harry, oto pierwsza lekcja posiadania stałej dziewczyny. Po prostu powiedz „tak, kochanie".

Harry roześmiał się.

- Ale ja nie chcę…

Ginny skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie i położyła palec na jego ustach.

- Nie zabiję ich, jedynie zwabię i potorturuję.

Wciąż patrzył na nią sceptycznie, więc uniosła brew.

- Syn Huncwota nie przepuści przecież okazji na spłatanie figla ludziom, którzy zasłużyli na to, jak nikt inny.

- W porządku, jeśli mówimy o figlach – odparł. – Ale jeśli coś ma rozedrzeć twoją rodzinę… to nie zgadzam się na to.

- Wiem. Masz rację. Ale oni już sobie pościelili, teraz muszą się wyspać.

* * *

Przez tydzień Harry i Ginny mieli kilka niezręcznych sytuacji, ale generalnie pod koniec tych siedmiu dni przywykli już do wspólnego życia. Harry przespał większość tego czasu. Ginny także nadrobiła zaległości w odpoczynku, a przy tym zrobiła kilka rzeczy w domu, które zawsze odkładała z powodu braku czasu.

Pierwsza noc była najbardziej niezręczna. Ginny zamierzała spać na kanapie, ale Harry nalegał, że to on spędzi tam noc, w końcu zajmował tyle czasu jej łóżko. Ostatecznie oboje wylądowali w łóżku i, po zwalczeniu chwilowej nieśmiałości, wtulili się w siebie. To zakończyło spór o ten drobny szczegół.

Kolejną kwestią okazała się łazienka. Przy tak małym mieszkaniu, często zbliżali się do siebie na bardzo intymne odległości. Jednak wkrótce zaczęli się tym bawić i Ginny była zachwycona, widząc, że Harry znów potrafi się z nią przekomarzać. Stawał celowo na jej drodze, zmuszając ją do czekania, aż się odsunie lub przepychania się wokół niego.

Choć Harry był tak zestresowany ich związkiem, zdawał się zdeterminowany, by wszystko ułożyć jak trzeba. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli przy szachach, Ginny opowiedziała mu wszystko o szkole uzdrowicieli, a on opisał jej kilka ciekawszych misji. Siedzieli tak niemal do trzeciej rano, nie myśląc o grze, trzymając się za ręce ponad szachownicą. Po pewnym czasie figury przestały im przerywać i zasnęły tam gdzie stały.

Pomagali sobie w kuchni jak mogli i Ginny odkryła, że Harry nie jest takim złym kucharzem. Robił całkiem niezłe śniadania i choć lista jego potraw obiadowych wymagała poszerzenia, tam także radził sobie nienajgorzej.

W tych godzinach, które Ginny wyznaczyła do kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, starali się zachowywać normalnie. Zgodzili się, że swój rozwijający się związek zostawią na razie dla siebie.

Pod koniec tygodnia Giny uznała Harry'ego za wolnego od smoczej grypy i wspólnie zdjęli z mieszkania zaklęcia kwarantanny. Wiaterek od wreszcie otwartych okien pomógł odświeżyć mieszkanie i pozbyć się zapachu choroby i ciężkiego aromatu dwojga ludzi zamkniętych w środku przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ginny zaprotestowała przeciwko powrotowi Harry'ego na Grimmuald Place, a ona zgodził się poszukać nowego mieszkania. Ale nie pasowało mu żadne z tych, które oglądał i w końcu został u niej. Ginny była przeszczęśliwa i podejrzewała, że Harry'emu tak się spodobało bycie z nią, że nie chciał się wyprowadzać.

Gdy tylko rozniosła się wieść o wyzdrowieniu Harry'ego, Molly zaczęła nalegać, by wpadli na kolację do Nory. Harry początkowo odmówił, ale poddał się, gdy Ginny obiecała, że nie zostaną długo i będą mogli wyjść, jak tylko Harry poczuje się niezręcznie.

Piątkowa kolacja zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i Harry był bardzo zdenerwowany. Przez ostatni tydzień był bardzo szczęśliwy i czuł, że związek z Ginny to punkt zwrotny w jego życiu. Wciąż nie powiedzieli nikomu o swoim związku, ale miał wrażenie, że Hermiona coś podejrzewa. Zawsze przybierała bardzo domyślny wyraz twarzy, gdy z nią rozmawiał.

Po południu Ginny wygoniła go z mieszkania, twierdząc, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia i ma się nie pokazywać aż do momentu, gdy będą się musieli przygotować do wyjścia. Roześmiał się, ale szybko spoważniał, gdy zobaczył, że jego dziewczyna mówi serio. Dodatkowo nie dała się przekonać, by uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, co dodatkowo go stresowało.

Kilka dni wcześniej napisał krótki liścik do Teddy'ego i Tonks, wyjaśniający, że był chory i że odwiedzi ich gdy wyzdrowieje, jeśli nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Tak naprawdę to Harry strasznie stęsknił się za Teddym. Chłopczyk był jakąś stałą przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy jego życia, odkąd Harry wrócił z Kanady. Młody auror był wdzięczny, że Tonks dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę na znajomość z jej synem, mimo że jako zwierzchniczka Harry'ego wiedziała o jego próbie samobójczej i rehabilitacji.

Zdecydował, że powinien zobaczyć się z Kingsley'em, więc teleportował się do Ministerstwa. Szef Biura przywitał go mocnym uściskiem dłoni i szerokim uśmiechem.

- Dobrze, że jesteś z powrotem, Harry.

- Dobrze być z powrotem, Kingsley – Harry skinął głową i usiadł na miejscu wskazanym mu przez mężczyznę, którego tak bardzo podziwiał.

- Wierzę, że panna Weasley ogłosiła cię zdrowym, skoro tu jesteś.

- Tak – odparł Harry. – Powiedziała, że już nie zarażam i teraz będę całkowicie odporny.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że te eliksiry odpornościowe to trochę szemrana sprawa, prawdę mówiąc.

- To moja wina, proszę pana – Harry przybrał bardziej formalny ton. – Świadomie wystawiłem się na zakażenie. Byłem pewien, że nie zachoruję i…

- Harry – Kingsley uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać potok wyjaśnień młodszego mężczyzny. – Nie winię cię. W życiu zdarzają się różne rzeczy i nie wszystko możesz przewidzieć. Jeśli znalazłeś się w sytuacji, gdzie byłeś wystawiony na zakażenie, wierzę, że robiłeś coś ważnego. Nie jestem twoim ojcem, Harry. Jestem twoim szefem i przyjacielem.

- Dziękuję – odparł Harry, szczerze zaskoczony. Kingsley zawsze był dla Harry'ego zagadką. Był mężczyzną, na którym Harry wzorował się w czasie swojego treningu i przykładem, jak radzić sobie w życiu, gdy straciłeś wszystko, co spowodowało, że Harry umieścił go na swego rodzaju piedestale. Kiedy obudził się w szpitalu po nieudanej próbie samobójczej, to właśnie wyczerpana twarz Kingsley'a była pierwszym, co zobaczył. Jego szef odwiedził go nawet dwukrotnie w Kanadzie, a poza tym pisał regularne listy, czego nie robił nikt inny. Harry jednak nie był pewien czy chce, żeby przerodziło się to w głębszą przyjaźń. Jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia z przyjaciółmi nie były najlepsze.

- Tak sobie myślałem, Harry – zaczął Kingsley, gdy siedli już w jego biurze, gdzie za oknami świeciło wesoło słońce – że może zaczniesz przez jakiś czas tylko w Akademii, zanim wrócisz do liniowej służby.

Harry zastanowił się i skinął głową, wiedząc, że wciąż jest jeszcze osłabiony.

- To może być dobry pomysł, zanim odzyskam pełnię sił.

- W porządku – zgodził się Kingsley. – Daj mi znać kiedy będziesz mógł wrócić do uczenia i ustalimy twój plan zajęć.

Przypatrywał się Harry'emu długo, na tyle, by młodszy mężczyzna zaczął się kręcić na krześle.

- Harry – westchnął. – Nie wiem co się w tobie zmieniło, ale wydajesz się, ja wiem, bardziej zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Harry poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do twarzy. Wiedział dokładnie na czym polega różnica, ale nie był pewien, czy chce się tym dzielić z Kingsley'em.

- Zmieniłem kilka rzeczy – wymamrotał w końcu, wzruszając ramionami.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się, jakby się czegoś domyślał, zupełnie jak Hermiona, po czym skinął głową.

- No cóż, cokolwiek by to było, trzymaj tak dalej, dobrze?

- Postaram się – odparł Harry, starając się nie uśmiechać za szeroko.

* * *

_**Od autorki**__: Udało wam się! Jestem dumna, że wytrzymaliście tak długo. Choć jeśli przebrnęliście przez „Seeking the Silver" i „Carry You Home", ta historia nie jest dla was taka straszna:)_

_Tak więc Emily. Ekhm. Niektórzy z was może czytali na forum o czym według mnie jest ta historia. W moich opowiadaniach zawsze jest jakiś motyw przewodni, czy tego chcę czy nie. Ta jest o odkupieniu. Każda z postaci w tej historii zmaga się z własną formą pokuty i odkupienia._

_Zwróćcie uwagę na język ciała Harry'ego, gdy opowiada Ginny o swoim związku z Emily. W tej historii Harry jest bardzo, bardzo ludzki. Naprawdę, nie znoszę czytać o nadludzkim Harrym w jakiejkolwiek historii, więc nie zamierzam też o niej pisać. Nie ma na tym świecie idealnego człowieka. Wszyscy robimy błędy. I wszyscy decydujemy czy wyciągniemy z nich wnioski czy nie. _

_Harry przyjął pociechę, którą oferowała Emily i użył jej, by uzdrowić siebie. On w zamian zaoferował Emily swoją pociechę. Czy to był zdrowy związek? Niespecjalnie. Czy dobrze się skończył? Tak. Rozstali się w zgodzie, wiedząc, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni._

_Teraz nasza ulubiona para jest już razem i skończyła kwarantannę. O-o Weasley'owie, strzeżcie się._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Przepraszam za długą przerwę. Niestety moja nowa praca zabiera mnóstwo wolnego czasu, przez co rzadko mogę napisać parę akapitów. Robię to w wolnych chwilach, ale niestety nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować częstszych aktualizacji. Obiecują jednak, że opowiadanie będzie skończone. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają tę historię, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy dopisali recenzję czy napisali do mnie na priva. Miłej lektury.

* * *

_

Rozdział 6

Harry zapukał do drzwi pokrytych nienaruszoną warstwą czarnej farby i czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Przygotował się wewnętrznie na dysonans, jaki miał zawsze, gdy to Andromeda Tonks stawała w drzwiach. Była tak uderzająco podobna do Ballatrix Lastrange, że ciężko było przebywać w jej obecności, mimo że zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż jej psychopatyczna siostra. Z drugiej strony w jej ruchach Harry łatwo mógł dostrzec szlacheckie nawyki rodu Blacków.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu i ukłonił się starszej kobiecie.

- Dzień dobry, pani Tonks.

Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka i skinęła głową w stronę salonu, który był zagracony mieszaniną czarodziejskich mebli i rozmaitych mugolskich sprzętów RTV i AGD.

- Nimfadora i Teddy są z tyłu domu. Czekają na ciebie.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał i ruszył przez dom do mocno zarośniętego ogródka na tyłach, gdzie Tonks bujała syna na huśtawce, którą chyba sama wyczarowała.

- Wujek Harry! – włosy Teddy'ego Lupina błyskawicznie zmieniły się z jaskrawoniebieskich na kruczoczarne, gdy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego, który oparł się o małe drzewko na skraju ogrodu.

- Hej, Harry! – uśmiechnęła się do niego Tonks i pomachała mu.

- Cześć – odparł Harry i zbliżył się do nich dwojga, skrywając ręce głęboko w kieszeniach.

- Mieliśmy zrobić sobie piknik – poinformowała go Tonks, wskazując w cień, gdzie leżał niestarannie rozłożony koc, a na nim spoczywał nieotwarty kosz piknikowy. – Dołączysz do nas?

Harry poczuł presję starego nawyku, który kazał mu odmawiać wszystkiego, co mogłoby sprawić, że zbliżyłby się do kogoś, ale odepchnął to uczucie.

- Z chęcią – skinął głową i uśmiechnął się na widok zdumionej twarzy Tonks.

- Tak! – zawołał Teddy i wyskoczył z huśtawki w chwili, gdy ta osiągnęła najwyższy punkt wznoszenia. Tonks mocno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy chłopak uderzył w ziemię, podwinął ręce, by przetoczyć się trawie, a następnie nie tracąc równowagi popędził w stronę koszyka.

Harry roześmiał się, widząc podziw na twarzy Tonks.

- Tego po tobie nie odziedziczył – zażartował i odskoczył, gdy starsza auror chciała uderzyć go w ramię.

- Nie, w tych sprawach jest zupełnie jak Remus – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Powoli podeszli do miejsca, gdzie Teddy rozpakowywał koszyk. Zdążył już dobrać się do czekoladowych herbatników, które zapakowała jego babcia.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? Kinglsey powiedział nam o smoczej grypie. Dostaliśmy też twój list.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Czuję się już dużo lepiej .

- Czyżby miało to coś wspólnego z pewną rudowłosą osobą z klanu Weasley'ów? Tą, której dobrze w sukience?

Na początkowym etapie ich współpracy Tonks domyśliła się uczuć Harry'ego, ale ten przekonał ją, by trzymała to w tajemnicy.

- Być może – wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by jego rozmówczyni nie zauważyła, jak policzki mu czerwienieją. – Co tam masz, młody? – spytał, siadając na kocu koło podnieconego dziecka.

- Nic – zabrzmiała odpowiedź. – Babcia zapakowała tylko zdrowe rzeczy – westchnął z rozczarowaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Kiedy spojrzał na Tonks, zobaczył, że ta skrywa dłonią swój uśmiech.

- A co z tymi herbatnikami, które właśnie spałaszowałeś? – spytała, mierzwiąc jego czarne włosy.

- No tak – przyznał Teddy. – Ale włożyła tam też sel-ela, i jabłko, i marchewkę. Przecież wie, że tego nie lubię.

Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok od pełnej obrzydzenia miny na małej twarzy w kształcie serca.

- Ale wiesz – odpowiedziała Tonks, przekopując koszyk – musimy jeść nasze warzywka, albo nie urośniemy tacy duzi i silni jak ten tu wujek Harry. Wygląda na to, że Harry zjadł ostatnio ekstra porcję warzywek. Widzisz jak zdrowo wygląda? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie w stronę Harry'ego, podczas gdy Teddy oglądał go dokładnie.

- No, chyba tak – przyznał Teddy, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie jest też takim chudzielcem jak kiedyś.

- Chudzielcem?! – zaprotestował Harry i rzucił kawałkiem selera w chłopczyka, który śmiał się tak, że padł na ziemię.

- Masz rację, Teddy – wyszczerzyła się Tonks. – Zdecydowanie wygląda, jakby ktoś o niego dobrze zadbał. Popatrz na jego ręce. Kiedyś wyglądały, jak dwa patyki…

- Ej – jęknął Harry. – Starczy już.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, nie wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Był szczęśliwy, siedząc tu, śmiejąc się i żartując z przyjaciółmi.

Śmiali się i gadali przez cały lunch. Teddy zjadł nawet kilka kęsów warzyw, zanim odbiegł, by pobawić się dziecinną miotłą, którą dostał od Harry'ego na pierwsze urodziny. Tonks nie chciała wtedy przyjąć tego prezentu, ale Harry błagał ją, mówiąc, że Syriusz dał Harry'emu jego pierwszą zabawkową miotłę, a choć Harry nie był chrzestnym Teddy'ego… no cóż, to wydawało się właściwe. W końcu poddała się i pozwoliła chłopcu mieć miotłę. To była jego ulubiona zabawka.

- Jak ciężka była smocza grypa? – spytała Tonks, leżąc na brzuchu, podpierając głowę rękami i patrząc jak jej syn śmiga wokół ogródka pół metra nad ziemią.

- Nie było za miło – odparł Harry, sięgając po to, co zostało z kanapek z kurczakiem. – Ale nie pamiętam za wiele, a to co pamiętam jest dość niewyraźne i bezsensowne. Ale na pewno następnym razem Ginny będzie miała do opowiedzenia mnóstwo historii, jakim to świrem jest Harry Potter.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się i patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

- Ale wszyscy już to wiemy.

Harry parsknął i skinął głową.

- Muszę się z tym zgodzić.

- Mogę zapytać gdzie złapałeś tę grypę? – spytała z krzywym uśmiechem. – Chyba nie z jakiegoś przybytku o podejrzanej reputacji? – wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem na widok zdumionej miny Harry'ego. – Kiedyś jeden auror… wrócił do kraju z fatalnym przypadkiem magicznej wysypki… - zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Harry zarumienił się i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie o to… Nie! – potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz, że nie interesują mnie takie rzeczy.

Tonks uspokoiła się i skinęła głową.

- To gdzie się zaraziłeś?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Jedyną osobą poza nim, która wiedziała o wizytach w sierocińcu, była Ginny, a Harry nie był pewny, czy chce, by ktoś inny o tym wiedział. Ale Tonks była tam na samym początku tej historii, więc uznał, że należy jej się trochę wyjaśnień.

- Pamiętasz tego dzieciaka, którego złapaliśmy w Taipei?

Tonks przyglądała mu się przez moment, po czym skinęła głową.

- Johnny'ego? – spytała.

Harry skinął głową. Dwa lata temu dostali rutynowe zadanie zatrzymania przemytu nielegalnych eliksirów. To była jedna z ostatnich misji, w których Harry miał pracować ze swoją partnerką i Tonks pozwoliła mu poprowadzić śledztwo, które zaprowadziło ich na drugi koniec świata. Gdy wreszcie odnaleźli kryjówkę przemytników, aresztowali pięciu czarodziejów, w tym jednego czternastolatka, którego magiczne umiejętności były w najlepszym razie słabiutkie. Chłopak nie miał nawet różdżki, przywoływał jedynie słabe błyski magii opartej na emocjach. Harry był tak poruszony historią małego ulicznika, że został na Tajwanie tydzień dłużej, by zeznawać w jego sprawie, co pozwoliło zmniejszyć jego wyrok.

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Johnny'ego.

Oczywiście nie było to imię chłopaka. Było to jednak jedyne imię, na które reagował. Zasłużył sobie na nie na ulicach Taipei, bo potrafił zrozumiale mówić po angielsku.

- Wróciłem, by się z nim zobaczyć kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu jego odsiadki – Harry przeczesał włosy palcami i zerknął na Tonks, która słuchała go z niesłabnącą uwagą. – Był w fatalnym stanie. I nie mam tu na myśli więzienia, zajmowali się nim uczciwie. W końcu udało mi się porozmawiać z nim sam na sam i wyznał mi, że wszystko co zarobił na ulicach, kradnąc czy wykonując różne dziwne prace, oddawał swojej siostrze.

Tonks wyprostowała się i wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

- Dlaczego nie powiedział nikomu, że ma siostrę?

- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Podejrzewam, że siedział cicho z przyzwyczajenia. Gdyby ktoś o niej wiedział, mógłby zmusić ją, by dołączyła do niego na ulicy.

Tonks skinęła głową, akceptując jego teorię, a Harry kontynuował:

- Powiedział mi, że się martwi, bo sierociniec, w którym ona mieszka, nie dostawał dużych funduszy, a ostatnim razem, kiedy widział siostrę, była chora.

- Szlag – wymamrotała Tonks i podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Teddy'ego który rzucał gnomami z ogródka ponad płotem w stronę stawu. – Nic dziwnego, że chłopak tak mocno walczył, gdy staraliśmy się go złapać.

- Tak – odparł Harry, nieświadomie masując ramię, w miejscu, gdzie Johnny niegdyś go ugryzł. – Tak czy inaczej, obiecałem mu, że zajrzę do jego siostry zanim wyjadę.

Tonks zmrużyła oczy.

- Harry, to było ponad rok temu. Na pewno nie zaraziłeś się wtedy smoczą grypą.

- Dasz mi skończyć? – spytał Harry unosząc brew. Tonks wywróciła oczami, ale skinęła głową.

- Poszedłem w miejsce, o którym opowiedział mi Johnny – westchnął i wyciągnął rękę, by wyrwać źdźbło trawy. – Było naprawdę fatalne. Żyła tam jedna stara kobieta, która opiekowała się dzieciakami w zapuszczonym miejscu. Nie dostawali za dużo pieniędzy od rządu, a skoro brała magiczne dzieci, lokalny kościół odmówił pomocy. Oni tam nie lubią magii… uważają, że jest przeciwko naturalnemu porządkowi czy inne takie bzdury.

- Szlag – zaklęła ponownie Tonks, po czym potrząsnęła głową. – A co z tą dziewczynką?

Harry spojrzał w dal, oczy nieco mu się zaszkliły.

- Zmarła dwa miesiące wcześniej – odparł. – Miała tylko osiem lat.

Tonks westchnęła ciężko i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie możesz się za to winić, Harry. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia…

- Nie winię – odparł młody auror, potrząsając głową. – Żałuję, że Johnny nie powiedział czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że coś byśmy zrobili… Nie wiem co, ale cokolwiek – odrzucił zmięte źdźbło. – Nie mogłem pozwolić, by spotkało to jeszcze kogoś – potrząsnął głową. – Zawsze, gdy miałem trochę wolnego czasu, jechałem tam i brałem różne zapasy. Pó Pó, czyli babcia, tak nazywają tą starą kobietę, jest wszystkim co mają. Dałem jej trochę książek z podstawowymi wiadomościami na temat magii. Mieszka tam też Sun, młoda dziewczyna, która pomaga w prowadzeniu sierocińca. Uczą też dzieci angielskiego. Byłem tam kilka tygodni temu i kilkoro dzieci miało smoczą grypę. Myślałem, że nic mi nie będzie, miałem eliksiry uodparniające z Ministerstwa.

- Harry… - Tonks zaczęła mówić, ale przerwała, jakby nie potrafiła znaleźć właściwych słów. Harry miał ochotę ukryć się przed jej wzrokiem, ale zmusił się, by patrzeć, jak parę wściekłych gnomów ściga Teddy'ego. Chwilę później został zaskoczony jej gwałtownym ruchem. Podniosła się i pomaszerowała szybko w stronę domu, a Harry spoglądał w ślad za nią bezbrzeżnie zdumiony. Tonks wróciła po niespełna dwóch minutach i usiadła koło niego.

- To niezbyt dużo, ale tyle mogę dać.

Harry nie rozumiał o czym mówi, póki nie spojrzał w dół i nie zobaczył pełnej garści złotych monet.

- Tonks… nie, nie mogę! Te pieniądze są dla ciebie i Teddy'ego!

Tonks spróbowała włożyć mu je do ręki, ale odsunął się.

- Weź to, uparty ośle! Zarabiam więcej niż ty i nic nam nie brakuje.

- Tonks – zaprotestował Harry i wskazał na Teddy'ego, który znów zajął się swoją miotłą i ścigał coś, co wyglądało na dwa gnomy. – Nie mogę tego wziąć, wiedząc, że mogłabyś za te pieniądze kupić coś Teddy'emu.

- Harry – Tonks westchnęła i opuściła rękę, wbijając spojrzenie w złote monety. – To ze względu na Teddy'ego musisz to wziąć. Popatrz na niego! Jest szczęśliwy. Jest zdrowy. Ma więcej zabawek, wszystko przez ciebie i moją mamę, niż jest w stanie ogarnąć. Może brakować mu jednego z rodziców… ale ma mnie, a to całkiem sporo, jak na początek.

Roześmiała się, widząc jak Teddy łapie jednego gnoma i frunie nad płot, by go wyrzucić.

- Te dzieciaki nie mają nic – westchnęła i złapała go za nie stawiającą oporu rękę, by wepchnąć mu w nie monety. – Jeśli tego nie weźmiesz, za każdym razem jak spojrzę na Teddy'ego, będę myślała, że zmarnowałam okazję, by zapewnić tym dzieciakom eliksiry, książki i tego typu rzeczy.

- Weź! – poleciła, gdy Harry ponownie się zawahał. W końcu skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i schował monety do kieszeni.

- Tonks, mogłabyś… to znaczy, nie mów nikomu, co? – Harry poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy i odwrócił głowę, bawiąc się kolejnym źdźbłem trawy.

Tonks westchnęła ciężko.

- Dlaczego tak strasznie starasz się ukryć, że potrafisz być porządnym gościem? – ale w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła głową. – No dobra, to teraz opowiedz mi o twojej Pannie Uzdrowiciel. Coś nowego w tej kwestii?

Twarz Harry'ego rozgrzała się jeszcze bardziej i cisnął w Tonks trawą.

- Acha! – wykrzyknęła triumfalnie. – Zbyt łatwo cię rozszyfrować, Potter. Wziąłeś ją na stary dobry syndrom Nightingale'a, co?

- Co?! – zakrztusił się Harry.

- Ona jest uzdrowicielką, ty pacjentem. Ona zakochuje się w tobie, kiedy leżysz na łożu śmierci i wyznaje ci swoją dozgonną miłość… i oboje żyjecie długo i szczęśliwie. Mam fioła na punkcie romantycznych historii.

Harry ponownie się zakrztusił, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w tym co mówiła jest sporo prawdy.

- To co, dobrałeś jej się już do majtek? – spytała Tonks, zniżając głos i nachylając się do niego.

- Tonks – warknął. – Nie myślisz o niczym innym?

- Muszę żyć cudzym życiem, skarbie – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym roześmiała się. – Ale dalej nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

- Które? – spytał Harry, mierzwiąc sobie włosy.

- Jedno i drugie.

- Ginny i ja jesteśmy parą – powiedział cicho. Musiał się roześmiać, kiedy Tonks głośno zapiszczała i padła na koc chichocząc.

- Wiedziałam, że któregoś dnia tak będzie. Jej rodzina pewnie przeszczęśliwa, co?

- Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste – westchnął Harry. – Nikomu jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy.

Tonks wyczuła powagę w jego głosie i ponownie usiadła.

- Wszystko się ułoży, Harry.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz.

- Ja się nigdy nie mylę, jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś? – delikatnie trąciła go w ramię i zawołała Teddy'ego, by do nich dołączył. – Kiedy wracasz do pracy?

Harry zaparł się, by nie paść na ziemię, kiedy Teddy w biegu zderzył się z nim i objął za kolana.

- Na razie do instruktażu. Jeszcze nie jestem gotów iść w teren.

- W takim razie poskładaj się do kupy – wyszczerzyła się Tonks. – Mam dość odwalania twojej roboty. A temu młodemu człowiekowi brakuje czwartków z Wujkiem Harrym.

Harry roześmiał się i posadził małego chłopca na ramionach, gdy ruszyli w stronę domu.

* * *

Odnośnie zbliżającego się obiadu w Norze, Harry czuł się mocno niepewnie. Kiedy Ginny skończyła ustalać szczegóły ze swoją mamą i cofnęła się od kominka, przechadzał się nerwowo tam i z powrotem.

- Harry – skarciła go delikatnie, biorąc za ręce i prowadząc do kanapy, gdzie usiadła na jego kolanach. – To nie jest coś, czym masz się martwić. Powiedziałam mamie, że jest coś o czym chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z nią i z tatą. Nikogo innego nie będzie.

Zrobiło mu się nieco lżej na sercu, ale wciąż się martwił.

- Gin, co oni powiedzą?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z uczuciem i pocałowała w czubek nosa.

- Stwierdzą, że to najwyższy czas. Oni cię kochają, Harry. Pewnie bardziej niż mnie – przekomarzała się, szturchając go pod żebro. – Jestem pewna, że nie ma osoby, którą chcieliby przy mnie widzieć bardziej niż ciebie.

Harry skinął zamyślony, pozwalając swoim palcom wędrować po jej włosach. Nabrał takiego nawyku w ciągu tych kilku wspólnych tygodni. Na początku żartowała sobie z tego, ale wyjaśnił jej, że zawsze fascynowały go jej włosy i zastanawiał się, jakie są w dotyku.

- A jeśli tak nie uważają, no to cóż… chrzanić ich – zażartowała, całując go z czułością. – Harry, minął czas na decyzje. Mam cię i nie zamierzam cię wypuszczać. Za długo na to czekałam.

Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

- Chyba nie będę chciał powiedzieć im wszystkiego – wymamrotał w jej ramię.

Ginny milczała przez chwilę, po czym skinęła głową.

- W porządku, może powiemy im tylko niektóre rzeczy? Wezmę cię za rękę i jeśli będziesz się czuł niezręcznie to ściśniesz mnie dwa razy.

- Co ja, pięciolatek? – burknął Harry. Roześmiała się i zwichrzyła mu czuprynę. – W porządku. Ale nie jestem do końca przekonany – stwierdził.

- Rozumiem.

- A twoi bracia?

- Zostaw ich mnie.

Jej zagadkowy ton zaniepokoił go i przesunął się nieco.

- Co jest? – spytała, odchylając się nieco. Potem uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz, że najlepiej nadaję się do tej roboty. ty byłbyś dla nich za miękki.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową i oparł swoje czoło o jej.

* * *

Harry zaklął pod nosem, gdy jego ręka ponownie uderzyła w szklankę. Zdarzyło mu się to już trzeci raz, nie mógł opanować nerwów. Na szczęście Pan i Pani Weasley, którzy zdążyli mu już przypomnieć, że ma do nich mówić po imieniu, albo nie zauważyli, albo tak dobrze udawali.

- Spokojnie – wyszeptała bezgłośnie Ginny. Harry wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc zwolnić galopadę swojego serca do jakiegoś rozsądnego poziomu. Skinął głową i wziął do ust kolejny kawałek pasztecików mięsnych, które Pani Wea… Molly przygotowała na obiad.

- Przepyszne – rzucił, czując jak jego twarz płonie pod wpływem promiennego uśmiechu gospodyni.

- No dobrze – Artur odchrząknął. – Mówiliście, że jest coś, co chcielibyście nam powiedzieć.

Harry rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę Ginny, ale ta tylko do niego mrugnęła.

- Zgadza się.

Poczuł ulgę, że Ginny przejmuje pałeczkę. Nie chodziło o to, że wstydził się swojego związku z Ginny, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale aprobata jej rodziny tyle dla niej znaczyła, dla niego też, jeśli miał być szczery, że to po prostu musiało się udać.

- Chcieliśmy, żebyście byli pierwszymi osobami w rodzinie, które dowiedzą się, że Harry i ja jesteśmy parą – dłoń Ginny odszukała dłoń Harry'ego pod stołem i spletli palce. Oboje obdarzyli się szerokimi uśmiechami.

Harry niepewnie spojrzał na jej rodziców, by z ulgą ujrzeć, że oboje się uśmiechają. Miał nawet wrażenie, że widzi łzy w oczach Molly.

- Acha – skinął głową Artur. – Tak podejrzewaliśmy.

- Nie… nie jesteście źli? – Harry ku własnemu zaskoczeniu wyraził głośno obawę, która dręczyła go odkąd on i Ginny postanowili być razem.

Starsi Weasley'owie wyglądali na zaskoczonych i Harry żałował, że nie może cofnąć czasu, by jeszcze raz przemyśleć te słowa.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy być? – spytała Molly, przechylając głowę na jedną stronę. Harry miał denerwujące przeczucie, że kobieta widzi więcej niż daje po sobie poznać.

- Właściwie ma powodu – zająknął się. – Po prostu… mam niebezpieczną pracę.

Nawet dla niego zabrzmiało to nieprzekonująco. Jego żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę. Miał nadzieję, że będą mogli przejść do porządku dziennego nad sprawą jego przeszłości i nie robić z tego wielkiego rabanu. Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy, a on skinął głową, by upewnić ją, że wszystko w porządku.

Gdyby trzymał ją za rękę być może mógłby przekonać sam siebie, tak jak czynił to ostatnio bardzo często, że nie jest to jakiś wspaniały sen, z którego lada moment się obudzi. Artur i Molly zdawali się być szczęśliwi. Ale mógł się mylić. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy niewłaściwie ocenił sytuację.

W głębi duszy Harry czuł ten sam lęk, co przez ostatnie lata. Co jeśli zgodzą się ze swoimi synami? Co jeśli nie chcą go w pobliżu tak bardzo, jak on tego pragnie? To by go zniszczyło.

Gdyby nigdy nie pokazał im, kim jest w głębi serca – wrażliwą istotą, która desperacko pragnęła miłości – nie mogliby go w pełni odrzucić. A Harry mógłby powtarzać sobie, że wszystko w porządku, bo nie znali go takim, jaki był naprawdę. Wcześniej, kiedy nie pozwalał sobie, by być z nimi blisko, mógł po prostu udawać, że nie mają pojęcia o jego cierpieniu. Ale otworzyć się, rzucić całego siebie na szalę, oznaczałoby, że odrzucą go w całości, o ile oczywiście go odrzucą.

Ale może, gdy dłoń Ginny spoczywała w jego, może miał na tyle odwagi, by spróbować. Ginny skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, by następnie obrócić się do rodziców.

- Harry i ja byliśmy w sobie zakochani od dawna… właściwie całe lata.

Molly otworzyła usta, zapewne by o coś spytać, ale Artur położył jej dłoń na ramieniu powstrzymując potok słów.

- Ale uznałem, że bycie ze mną jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne – odezwał się Harry, biorąc całą winę na siebie. Oczy Ginny rozbłysły, ale Harry tylko spojrzał na nią znacząco.

- Ale teraz jesteśmy razem – potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

- A my nie moglibyśmy być szczęśliwsi – Artur wstał, Harry chwilę po nim. Uścisnęli sobie mocno ręce, a Harry czuł, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Nie był może aż tak szczęśliwy, jak wtedy, gdy on i Ginny zdecydowali się być razem, ale było blisko.

- Moja mała dziewczynka – szlochał Molly na ramieniu córki, która rzuciła Harry'emu radosne spojrzenie ponad ściskającą ją gwałtownie matką.

Czuł, że jego twarz zaraz pęknie, jeśli uśmiechnie się szerzej. Było blisko, kiedy Ginny spojrzała na niego za plecami matki i przekazała ruchem warg „a nie mówiłam?"

* * *

Leżeli razem w łóżku. Ginny delikatnie przeciągnęła palcami po włosach Harry'ego.

- Przecież ci mówiłam, prawda?

Harry westchnął.

- Mówiłaś – ciężko było mu nie okazywać rozbawienia, bo czuł, że Ginny go podjudza.

- A oni cię kochają, tak jak mówiłam.

- Zauważyłem, że nie powiedziałaś im, że mieszkamy razem – Harry zdecydował się odegrać.

Ginny roześmiała się i pociągnęła go lekko za włosy, co wywołało jego protest.

- Tak, to by na pewno się dobrze skończyło.

Harry odsunął się nieco od niej i oparł się na łokciu, by móc spoglądać na nią w dół.

- Pewnie wyrzuciliby mnie z domu.

Jego palce odnalazły jej włosy i pogrążył je głęboko w miedzianych splotach, delikatnie masując skórę głowy.

- Mało prawdopodobne – stwierdziła Ginny ze śmiechem. – Raczej ja bym wyleciał na zbity łeb.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i nachylił się, by ją pocałować.

- Przesadzasz.

- Masz rację. Musielibyśmy tylko siedzieć pod słynnym spojrzeniem mojego ojca i wysłuchać dwugodzinnego monologu mojej mamy na temat właściwego zachowania młodych dam.

- Niech nas Merlin broni – wyszeptał Harry i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, obdarzając ją kolejnym pocałunkiem.

- Miałam już do czynienia z obydwoma. Uwierz mi, Harry, to nie jest coś, czego chciałbyś doświadczyć.

- Wierzę – roześmiał się Harry. – Ale jak już wspominałaś, oni mnie kochają.

- Zgadza się – potwierdziła Ginny. – A to się bardzo dobrze składa, bo ja też cię kocham.

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Ginny była zestresowana, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Nie martwiła się o powiedzenie rodzicom, że ona i Harry są parą, tak jak jej chłopak. Jej rodzice zawsze kochali Harry'ego i czuli się głęboko zranieni, gdy wraz z upływem lat młody mężczyzna odsuwał się od nich coraz dalej.

Ale wybaczyli to wszystko, a nawet zapomnieli o tym teraz, gdy Harry był z Ginny. I to jej pasowało. Przez te kilka dni po obiedzie w Norze Ginny widziała, jak nieco ciężaru spada z serca Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się nieco więcej, rzadziej pokazywał ponurą twarz. Robił jej śniadanie do łóżka i zwariowane drobiazgi w mieszkaniu, żeby tylko zobaczyć jej uśmiech.

Ale wciąż pozostawała kwestia jej braci. A Ginny, mimo pozorów spokoju i twardości, które pokazywała Harry'emu, czuła się mocno zraniona ich zdradą. I choć jakaś jej cząstka pragnęła rozerwać ich na strzępy za to, co zrobili Harry'emu, to ta druga cząstka ją powstrzymywała. Wiedziała, że ich celem było chronienie siostry, ale krzywda jaką zrobili, nie tylko jej i Harry'emu, ale tak wielu innym ludziom, no cóż, to było niewybaczalne.

Zdecydowanie czuła wściekłość. A to mogło tylko pomóc w zemście. Nie była jednak pewna, jak to rozegrać. W myślach tworzyła i odrzucała kolejne scenariusze. Nie chciała przeginać, w końcu obiecała to Harry'emu. Ale bracia Weasley'owie musieli uświadomić sobie ogrom zła, które wyrządzili i jakie miało ono konsekwencje.

W końcu zdecydowała, że potrzebuje pomocy w zaplanowaniu i wykonaniu wszystkich pomysłów. A najlepszym miejscem do uzyskania pomocy była Nora. W końcu Fred i George nie wzięli swojej psotnej natury z powietrza.

Giny celowo odczekała do nieco późniejszej pory dnia, wiedząc, że jej ojciec będzie w pracy, a mama siedzi o tej porze przy filiżance herbaty. Idealny moment na poruszenie tak drażliwej kwestii, jeśli w ogóle można o takim mówić w tej sprawie.

- Jak ci się układa z Harrym, skarbie? – spytała Molly, szykując dla swojej córki drugą filiżankę.

Ginny z wdzięcznością wzięła herbatę i świeżo upieczony placek.

- Wspaniale. On po prostu… on jest wspaniałym mężczyzną.

Molly uśmiechnęła się ciepło i pociągnęła łyk herbaty.

- Tak naprawdę nie jestem zaskoczona, że jesteście razem. Dziwi mnie tylko, że zajęło wam to tyle czasu. Muszę powiedzieć, że jeśli Harry faktycznie podkochiwał się w tobie tak długo jak twierdzisz, to dobrze to ukrył.

Być może podjęcie tego tematu nie będzie tak trudne jak wydawało się Ginny.

- Znasz Harry'ego, mamo. Jak tylko stwierdził, że będzie dla mnie zagrożeniem, jeśli dowiem się co on do mnie czuje, nic nie mogło go przekonać do zmiany zdania.

Molly skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Jest czasami strasznie uparty, prawda? Ale zawsze taki był. Chyba wyniósł to ze swojego dzieciństwa, gdy nie miał nikogo na kim mógłby polegać.

- Pewnie masz rację – przytaknęła Ginny, dosypując nieco cukru do swojej herbaty. – Ale do tego wniosku nie doszedł sam.

Podniosła wzrok i patrzyła, jak przez twarz jej matki przebiega pełen wachlarz emocji. Najpierw zmieszanie słowami Ginny, potem przebłysk zrozumienia, a następnie narastający gniew.

- Który z nich? – jej ton był cichy, ale groźny. Ginny tylko raz słyszała ten głos, za którym czaił się mord. Słysząc, że skierowany jest w stronę jej braci, o których pytała mama, a nie jakiegoś śmierciożercy, Ginny mimowolnie zadrżała.

- Mamo?

- Który z moich synów przekonał Harry'ego, że jest zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, by przebywać w pobliżu?

- Wszyscy - odpowiedziała szybko Ginny, czując się jak sześciolatka skarżąca na swoich braci.

Molly otworzyła i zamknęła usta, jej twarz przybrała głębszy odcień czerwieni.

- Oni… jak to… WSZYSCY?

Filiżanki na stole zakołysały się i Ginny szybko podniosła swoją, by herbata nie wylała się na stół.

- Mamo – nakryła trzęsące się dłonie Molly własnymi. – Wiem, że jesteś zła, ale naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy, żeby wiedzieć, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Tak jak podejrzewała, jej apel o pomoc trafił do matczynych instynktów Molly, która uspokoiła się i zaczęła zastanawiać. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że wciąż jest wściekła. Policzki miała pokryte szkarłatem, a oczy rzucały iskry.

Ginny powoli opowiedziała mamie, co udało jej się wydobyć z Harry'ego – od pierwszej konfrontacji, aż po słowa Charliego w Wielkiej Sali. Molly cichła coraz bardziej, w miarę jak rozwijała się historia. Ginny zaczęła się obawiać, że niedługo zostanie jedynaczką.

- Zawsze zastanawiałam się co stało się z Harrym tamtego lata – przyznała cicho, potrząsając ze smutkiem głową. – Wydawał się taki szczęśliwy. A potem… nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Myślałam, że pokłócili się z Ronem, bo nie rozmawiali, gdy odwoziliśmy was do Ekspresu Hogwartu.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Harry nie rozmawiał z nim przez kilka tygodni. Też wtedy myślałam, że się pokłócili.

- Nic dziwnego, że Harry poczuł się odrzucony przez naszą rodzinę.

- To prawda – przyznała Ginny, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła. – Ale jesteśmy na najlepszej drodze do odkręcenia tego.

Molly skinęła zamyślona.

- To prawda. Ale dalej pozostaje kwestia twoich braci.

- Tak – zgodziła się Ginny. – Harry strasznie się martwi, że nasz związek rozerwie naszą rodzinę. Ale zapewniłam go, że nie zamierzam ich zabić…

- Możesz nie zamierzać – wtrąciła się Molly. – Ale to nie oznacza, że ja…

- Mamo! – Ginny wywróciła oczami. – Proszę, spróbuj na to spojrzeć z punktu widzenia Harry'ego. On kocha tą rodzinę, mimo tego wszystkiego, do czego te palanty zmusiły go przed laty. A twoja wściekłość spowoduje jedynie, że on poczuje się winny – uniosła brew, mając nadzieję, że jej mama zrozumie.

Molly przez moment się boczyła, wreszcie opuściła ramiona w geście rezygnacji.

- Rozumiem twoją złość. Uwierz mi, gdybyśmy nie byli pod kwarantanną, gdy się dowiedziałam, nic nie powstrzymałoby mnie przed powiedzeniem im co ja dokładnie o tym myślę – Ginny westchnęła. – Ale rzucenie na nich kilku klątw naprawdę nie da tego efektu, o jaki mi chodzi.

- A o jaki ci chodzi? – Molly wydawała się znacznie starsza, jakby czyny jej synów gwałtownie dodały jej lat. I tak zapewne było. Dowiedzenie się, że mężczyzna, którego kochała jak siódmego syna, został w taki sposób odrzucony przez resztę jej synów, musiało złamać jej serce.

- Chcę, żeby zrozumieli, jak skrzywdzili mnie i Harry'ego. Chcę, żeby poczuli, jak bardzo go zdradzili. I chcę, żeby zrozumieli, że wtedy byłam i dalej jestem zdolna do podejmowania życiowych decyzji samodzielnie.

Z determinowaną miną Molly skinęła głową.

- Zgoda.

- Więc chcę zrobić tak… - zaczęła Ginny z chytrym uśmiechem.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Od autorki:**__ Oto rozdział, na który czekaliście. „Zapłata". Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Przed rozpoczęciem lektury jedno ostrzeżenie: nie pijcie w czasie czytania. Nie będę odpowiedzialna, jeśli zniszczycie swój komputer.

* * *

_

Rozdział 7

Ginny spojrzała po kolei na każdego z braci Weasley'ów. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole w Norze wyglądając na nieco zaalarmowanych, a może nawet mających poczucie winy? „Hmm, będę się musiała temu przyjrzeć" pomyślała Ginny. Postawiła zmrożone kremowe piwa na stole i uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej bracia z wdzięcznością wzięli po jednym.

Spędziła kilka godzin, pracując nad listami-zaproszeniami, skierowanymi do każdego z jej żyjących braci. Każde sformułowanie musiało być idealne i nie dawać najmniejszej wskazówki co do tematu, na który naprawdę chciała z nim porozmawiać.

Każdy z nich, pojawiając się w Norze, był zaskoczony obecnością pozostałych. Listy od Giny były zaadresowane do każdego z osobna i mówiły, że potrzebowała drobnej rady i chciałaby porozmawiać z każdym z nich.

- O co chodzi Ginny-Minnie? – sptał Charlie z uśmiechem. – Myślałem, że chcesz omówić ze mną swoją karierę. Przynajmniej to było w moim liście.

- W moim też – dodał Bill.

- I w moim – wtrącił się Percy. George i Ron skinęli głowami, przyglądając się swojej siostrze.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Było tam napisane, że chcę porozmawiać o mojej przyszłości.

- Myślisz o zmianie zawodu, maluszku? – spytał Bill.

- Nie – odparła zagadkowo Ginny i rozsiadła się na krześle u szczytu stołu, z reguły używanym przez ich ojca. Chodzi o to, że kogoś poznałam.

- I tylko o to chodzi? – burknął Ron. – Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś z Deanem.

- Cicho, Ron – odezwał się Percy i pochylił się nieco. – Ginny, to brzmi, jakby to było coś poważnego.

- Bo jest – skinęła głową. – I uznałam, że ponieważ każdy z was jest żonaty lub w stałym związku – spojrzała na nich niewinnie – będziecie mogli udzielić mi dobrej rady.

Wymienili spojrzenia, wreszcie Bill pochylił się w jej stronę.

- Odnośnie czego, maluszku?

- Na przykład, jak długo zajęło ci, zanim zorientowałeś się, że Fleur jest tą jedyną? – spytała Ginny z niewinną ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy. – I skąd wiedziałeś na pewno? To było tylko uczucie?

Reszta wydawała się zadowolona, że to Bill ma mówić. Ginny widziała, po tym jak się wiercą, że żaden z nich nie jest zbyt uradowany perspektywą jej poważnego związku z mężczyzną. Wiedzieli, że Ginny chodziła na sporo randek, domyślali się, że nie jest już tak niewinna jak kiedyś, ale rzadko mówili coś ponad to, czy aprobują jakiegoś gościa czy nie. Przynajmniej w jej obecności, o czym niedawno boleśnie się przekonała. Zastanawiała się ilu chłopaków odstraszyli w przeszłości. Czy Harry był jedynym? Ale nie miało to już znaczenia.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to starczyło to, co do niej czułem. Kiedy na nią patrzyłem, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić mojego życia bez niej. Nigdy nie chciałem nawet patrzeć na inną kobietę.

George parsknął.

- Jakbyś mógł, chodząc z cholerną Wilą.

Bill rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i kontynuował.

- Ale powiedziałbym, że powinnaś znać tego gościa bardzo dobrze.

- I wiedzieć czy ten młody dżentelmen potrafi cię utrzymać – wtrącił się Percy, poparty akceptującymi skinieniami głowy pozostałych braci. – Czy ma stałą pracę, potrafi zadbać o rodzinę?

- A jak cię traktuje? – spytał Ron. – Musi cię traktować jak księżniczkę.

Na twarz Giny wpłynęła rozmarzona mina, gdy pomyślała o wszystkim, co Harry dla niej robił. Na pewno miał dobrą pracę z „bezpieczną" perspektywą. I traktował ją jak królową. Jednak jej bracia na pewno nie dawaliby jej takich rad, gdyby wiedzieli kogo ma na myśli zadając te pytania.

- Ma dobrą pracę – skinęła głową. – I jest bardzo dobrym i niezwykłym mężczyzną.

- Czy pochodzi z szanowanej rodziny? – spytał Charlie. – W końcu gdy go poślubisz, wejdziesz także do tej rodziny.

Giny skinęła głową, na znak, że rozumie.

- Nie miałam okazji poznać jego rodziców, ale wszyscy mówią o nich bardzo dobrze.

- A co do niego czujesz? – spytał George. – Bo wszystko to, o czym mówisz jest wspaniałe, ale jeśli nie sprawia, że twoje serce wyskakuje z piersi… ja bym szukał dalej.

- Tak jest – potwierdziła Ginny. – Kiedy jesteśmy razem, nie obchodzi mnie nic innego na świecie. I nie ma znaczenia, czy jemy obiad, gramy w szachy czy cokolwiek innego… Po prostu chcę być z nim.

- No cóż – Bill zmierzwił sobie włosy z tyłu głowy. – Niezależnie od tego, jak mi się to nie podoba, chyba znalazłaś kogoś na zawsze. Przyprowadziłaś go do domu, żeby poznał mamę i tatę? Wiedzą, jak poważny jest wasz związek?

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Mama i tata go kochają – odparła wprost.

- Jasne – wtrącił się Ron. – Dean był tu już kilka razy. Jest dobry gościem, z głową na karku. Co prawda nigdy nie wiedziałem, co ty w nim widzisz… ale co kto lubi, co nie? – uniósł butelkę piwa kremowego i wszyscy spełnili toast pijąc do dna.

- Cieszę się, że nie macie nic przeciwko – powiedziała Giny, wstając i zbierając puste butelki. – Bo gdybym się dowiedziała, że nie ufacie mi na tyle, by pozwolić mi na własne wybory w życiu, złamałoby mi to serce.

Musiała stłumić uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła, że Bill opadł nieco niżej na krześle. Charlie zmrużył oczy i spojrzał za okno. Ron opuścił wzrok i zaczął bębnić palcami po blacie. Percy i George musieli wyczuć, że ich siostra coś planuje, bo wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Jasne, że ufamy, Ginny – Bill odchrząknął. Wiercił się przez chwilę, po czym spróbował wstać, by odkryć, że jest przyklejony do krzesła, które było przyczepione do podłoża. – Co do…

- Ginny? – odezwał się Charlie, który odkrył, że nie może wykonać innego ruchu niż przechylenie się na krześle.

- To twój pomysł na dowcip? – warknął Ron. – Pośmiałaś się, teraz nas wypuść.

Ginny podniosła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę, przyjmując klasyczną pozę Molly Weasley.

- Więc uważacie, że powinnam kontynuować mój związek? – spytała i niemal roześmiała się z niebotycznie zdumionych spojrzeń, jakimi ją obdarzyli.

- Gin, już ci powiedzieliśmy…

- Cieszę się – przerwała im, po czym uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. – Harry będzie bardzo zadowolony, że nie macie nic przeciwko jego związkowi z waszą malutką siostrą.

Pandemonium to jedyne słowo, które mogło opisać ich reakcję. Próbowali podskakiwać na krześle, warczeli na nią, a nawet klęli. Wina zagęszczała powietrze. Ginny spojrzała po kolei na każdego z nich.

- Harry?! – pisnął Ron. – A co się stało z Deanem? Myślałem, że…

- W tym problem, Ron. Nie myślałeś – rzuciła. – Niemal wszystko zniszczyliście, skurwiele.

Zmrużyła oczy i patrzyła na każdego z nich. W końcu Percy się złamał.

- Chcieliśmy tylko pomóc.

Pozostali jęknęli. Mogła przysiąc, że Bill próbował kopnąć Percy'ego pod stołem.

- Co ty nie powiesz? – rzuciła Ginny, uderzając różdżką o otwartą dłoń.

- Percy, zamknij dziób – warknął Charlie. – Nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

Percy spojrzał w jej oczy i zapadł się na siedzeniu.

- Powiedzieliśmy Harry'emu, że ma się trzymać od ciebie z daleka.

Pozostali głośno jęknęli i zaczęli na niego krzyczeć, aż Ginny uciszyła ich kilkoma celnymi zaklęciami.

- Kontynuuj – powiedziała chłodno Ginny.

Percy przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie.

- Ron powiedział, że zauważył, jak Harry przygląda się tobie po jego piątym roku. A Harry przyznał się mu, że się w tobie podkochuje. Oczywiście nie było mnie tam wtedy, ale pozostali uznali, że będzie lepiej, jeśli Harry skieruje swoją uwagę w inną stronę. Powiedzieli mu, że będziesz bezpieczniejsza z dala od niego, a poza tym i tak już dawno z niego zrezygnowałaś.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała Ginny, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na nagle zamilkłych braci, którzy unikali jej spojrzenia. – A co po Ostatniej Bitwie?

Ron poderwał głowę, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

Percy zapadł się jeszcze bardziej. Jego nos niemal dotykał blatu stołu.

- Charlie powiedział, że Harry spróbuje ponownie – zaczął cichym głosem, zmuszając Ginny do pochylenia się w jego stronę. – Uznali z Billem, że wciąż jest zbyt niebezpiecznie i trzeba mu to przypomnieć.

Ginny westchnęła i pomasowała skronie, czując zbliżający się ból głowy.

- I jak zareagował? – spytała. Ron wiercił się, udało mu się nieco przesunąć krzesło po podłodze. Giny spojrzała na jego czerwoną twarz i szeroko otwarte oczy. Na pewno chciał mieć szansę obrony.

- On… - zaczął Percy, spoglądając na Charliego, który przypominał gotującego się raka i trząsł się z wściekłością. – Charlie powiedział, że Harry się zgodził i powiedział, że kocha cię na tyle mocno, żeby trzymać się z daleka.

- A to nie poruszyło czegoś w waszych zawszonych, malutkich, niedorozwiniętych móżdżkach? – ryknęła Ginny. – Wy skurwiele! Wy skończone debile! Chłopak powiedział ci, że mnie KOCHA! – rzuciła w twarz Charliemu, a z jej różdżki wyleciały czerwone iskry. Charlie wzdrygnął się, gdy iskry wylądowały na skórze jego ramienia i twarzy.

- On mnie kochał! – krzyknęła, czując, że krucha kontrola nad jej magią wymyka jej się z rąk. – A wy wszyscy wiedzieliście, że ja kocham jego.

Ron energicznie potrząsał głową, ale zignorowała go. Percy w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy. W jego spojrzeniu widziała żal i smutek.

- Wiedzieliście, co do niego czułam – wyszeptała. – I pozwoliliście mu odejść ode mnie. I odtąd oboje żyliśmy w piekle.

- Ginny – westchnął Percy. – Myśleliśmy…

- Wiem – odparła, unosząc ręce. – Bez wątpienia myśleliście, że robicie słuszną rzecz.

Okręciła się i spojrzała wściekle na Billa, a następnie wycelowała różdżkę w jego głowę. Najstarszy z braci zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze.

- Masz jedną szansę, by się wytłumaczyć – syknęła, a Bill uchylił jedno oko.

- Ja… – wypuścił oddech przez nos. – Zrobiliśmy to, co słuszne – bronił się, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy. – On by cię tylko zranił, Ginny. Byłabyś z nim nieszczęśliwa. A co gorsza, stałabyś się głównym celem dla śmierciożerców.

- Wiedziałeś, co do niego czułam? – spytała Ginny zaskakująco spokojnym głosem.

Bill wiercił się na siedzeniu i nieco pochylił głowę.

- Co powiedziałeś? - spytała Ginny, przykładając dłoń do ucha. – Nie dosłyszałam.

- Wiedziałem, że ciągle się w nim bujasz.

- Krótka piłka, Bill. Kochałam go. K-O-C-H-A-Ł-A-M. Byłam w nim zakochana po uszy.

Najstarszy Weasley otworzył usta, ale spomiędzy jego warg wyrwało się jedynie „iiiii-ooooooo". Gwałtownie sięgnął ręką do głowy, gdzie miejsce jego własnych małżowin zajęły szarobrązowe ośle uszy.

- Matko Merlina – jęknął Percy i opuścił czoło na stół. Wyglądało jakby George był zadowolony z rozwoju wydarzeń, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko do Ginny i pokazał jej uniesiony w górę kciuk.

Rozbrzmiało kolejne gwałtowne „iiiii-ooooooo" i Bill chwycił się za zadek, z którego z odgłosem rozdzieranych spodni wystrzelił ogon.

Ginny skinęła głową z satysfakcją i obróciła się do swojego drugiego najstarszego brata. Charlie wyglądał, jakby bolało go samo obserwowanie transformacji swojego brata, który stał się osłem ubranym w koszulkę Szalonych Jędz i czarne skórzane spodnie z dziurą na siedzeniu.

- Ty… jak mogłeś! Niemal zupełnie go złamałeś. Zaraz po tym, jak dokonał najbardziej niesamowitej rzeczy, podeptałeś jego serce i oznajmiłeś mu, że nie jest mnie godny – Ginny machnęła różdżką w jego stronę. Charlie wzdrygnął się, chwytając za gardło.

- Ginny, my…

- Charlie – uniosła ręce. – Usłyszałam od ciebie wystarczająco wiele. Nie mam na tyle samokontroli, żeby teraz z tobą gadać.

- To nie fair! Mam praaaaa-ooooooooo…

- Masz prawo do czego, Charlie? – spytała Ginny z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, podczas gdy Charlie przechodził tę samą transformację co wcześniej jego starszy brat. – Masz prawo decydować, kogo mogę pokochać i kto może pokochać mnie? Masz prawo do podejmowania decyzji, które dotykają dwójkę ludzi tak dogłębnie, że spędzają sześć lat żyjąc w ciągłym cierpieniu? Nikt nie ma takiego prawa, Charlie.

Patrzyła, aż przemiana ostatecznie się dokonała, by skinąć z satysfakcją głową i obrócić się ku pozostałej trójce. George śmiał się cicho, jego ramiona drgały gwałtownie. Ron wydawał się nieco zielony i Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jej najmłodszy brat nie zwróci obiadu przed końcem kolacji.

- Percy.

Wysoki rudzielec uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy. Następnie skinął i wyprostował się na swoim krześle.

- Zasłużyłem sobie, Ginny – powiedział.

Najmłodszej z klanu Weasley'ów niemal zrobiło się go żal, ale zaklęcia już zostały uruchomione i para uszu wystrzeliła w górę. Percy zatrząsł się, gdy ogon wystrzelił z jego rozerwanych spodni. Ale na tym zmiany się zakończyły.

- Ty! – wykrzyknęła Ginny, zdejmując zaklęcie uciszające z George'a, który natychmiast spoważniał. – Wiem, że to nie do końca w porządku, ale odcierpisz też działkę Freda.

George otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale ostateczni skinął głową z rezygnacją.

- Czy Harry skłonił cię do tego? – spytał słabo.

- Nie – odparła Ginny prosto z mostu. – W zasadzie jestem pewna, że byłby przerażony, gdyby wiedział, co z wami robię. Jest na mieście z Nevillem i Kingsley'em. A zanim zaczniecie winić Harry'ego – warknęła, spoglądając na trójkę, która już przeszła transformację – wiedzcie, że nie powiedział mi o tym ani słowa. Dowiedziałam się przypadkiem, mniejsza o to jak. I chcę, żebyście zdawali sobie sprawę, że kiedy zaczęliśmy być parą, Harry był przerażony, że to zniszczy naszą rodzinę. Oto jak bardzo mnie kocha i jakim darzy was szacunkiem, Merlin jeden wie czemu. Był gotów być absolutnie nieszczęśliwy, byle byście byli zadowoleni.

Obróciła się z powrotem do George'a.

- Masz coś do powiedzenia?

- Rewelacja – szepnął, gdy jego twarz zaczęła się wykrzywiać, a uszy wydłużać.

- A co do ciebie… - Ginny przesunęła się, by stanąć przed Ronem, którego oczy przekroczyły już rozmiary talerzy obiadowych. – Właściwie nie sądzę, żebym mogła teraz z tobą rozmawiać. Boję się, że permanentnie cię uszkodzę. W zamian powiem po prostu co o tobie myślę. Jesteś największym tchórzem na świecie, Ronaldzie Weasley. nigdy nie powinieneś trafić do Gryffindora. O nie, ty jesteś Ślizgonem do głębi duszy – warknęła, a on się wzdrygnął. Zaczął się zmieniać. Jego głowa powiększyła się dwukrotnie i zakołysała na szyi. – I nie będę miała Harry'emu za złe, jeśli już nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwie. Wiem, bo sama nie mam na to ochoty. Wiesz Ron, ta zmiana naprawdę ci pasuje. W końcu pokazałeś, że jesteś największym osłem z nich wszystkich, gdy zdradziłeś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Gdy wszyscy jej bracia ostatecznie zmienili postać, Ginny przesunęła się w miejsce, skąd wszyscy mogli ją dojrzeć.

- Nie myślcie sobie, że wasza kara już się skończyła – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc panikę na ich oślich pyskach. – Możecie już wejść – zawołała, a wydłużone łby odwróciły się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi, przez które wmaszerowały cztery bardzo wkurzone kobiety zwijające Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, a za nimi wściekli Artur i Molly Weasley.

- Moje panie, oni należą do was. Róbcie z nimi co wam się żywnie podoba, pod warunkiem, że ja nie będę miała nic z tym wspólnego – oznajmiła Ginny. Podeszła do rodziców i pocałowała ich w policzki. – Dziękuję za gościnę, bawiłam się świetnie – powiedziała przesłodzonym tonem.

Molly delikatnie pogładziła jej policzek.

- Pozdrów od nas Harry'ego. I nie martw się o tych tam – obrzuciła ponurym spojrzeniem swoich synów, którzy zdawali się kurczyć pod jej wzrokiem – upewnimy się, że nie będą włazić ci w paradę.

- Dziękuję, mamo – odparła i uściskała ojca. Następnie wyjęła różdżkę i deportowała się.

* * *

- Silencio – wyszeptał Ron, wślizgując się do małego domku, który dzielili z Hermioną. Nie wyszło by mu na dobre obudzenie jej w środku nocy. Całe szczęście, że nie była w Norze.

Głowa mu pękała – efekt uboczny eliksiru, którym zaprawiła ich Ginny, a mięśnie szyi zupełnie zdrętwiały od podtrzymywania tak długo powiększonej głowy. A co gorsza w uszach wciąż mu dzwoniło od wrzasków jego mamy.

Po opuszczeniu Nory Ron spędził trochę czasu wędrując uliczkami Ottery St. Catchpole, usiłując zebrać myśli i oswoić się z Harrym i Ginny jako parą.

Zupełnie tego nie widział. Przecież Ginny zrezygnowała. W szkole i potem zmieniała facetów jak rękawiczki. Czy nie powiedziałaby czegoś, gdyby naprawdę była taka nieszczęśliwa?

Ron w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę, że ich uczucia mogą być tak głębokie. Przecież to nie mogła być miłość, na pewno nie w przypadku Harry'ego. Przecież on dopiero zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę. A Ginny kilka miesięcy wcześniej z niego zrezygnowała. Czy Hermiona nie mówiła o tym Harry'emu?

Tak więc pomysł, że oboje mogli być nieszczęśliwi przez ostatnie sześć lat nie przyszedł mu do głowy, póki Ginny nie rzuciła im tego brutalnie w twarz. Charlie nigdy nie powtórzył mu słów Harry'ego po Ostatniej Bitwie. Ron zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie jest tak naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale zawsze zakładał, że taka po prostu natura Harry'ego.

Na początku szóstego roku zupełnie się nie układało między nim i jego najlepszym kumplem. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni szkoły Harry nie powiedział do niego więcej niż kilka słów. Ron zawsze przypuszczał, że humory Harry'ego spowodowane są jego zabujaniem w Ginny. Ale gdzieś w okolicy świąt wszystko między dwoma przyjaciółmi zaczęło wracać do normy. Harry doprowadzał przyjaciół do szału swoją obsesją na punkcie Draco Malfoya, ale przynajmniej znowu gadał z Ronem.

A potem, w czasie całego bajzlu z Lavander i Hermioną, Harry siedział i cierpliwie wysłuchiwał, jak Ron wylewa przed nim swoje żale. W sumie Harry miał rację twierdząc, że nie ma pojęcia o dziewczynach. Ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Ron jakoś dał sobie radę. I teraz miał Hermionę.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda mu się jakoś załagodzić sytuację, zanim Hermiona dowie się o jego dawnej decyzji i przysporzy mu jeszcze więcej bólu.

Wszedł do domu i otoczyła go ciemność. Hermiona najwyraźniej poszła już do łóżka. Ron westchnął z ulgą i zaczął się powoli skradać w stronę sypialni.

- Nawet nie myśl, że będziesz spał w tym łóżku, Ronaldzie Weasley.

Szlag.

Ron zamarł w ciemnym korytarzu, nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, który da mu pojęcie o przeprawie, która go czeka. Głos Hermiony brzmiał spokojnie, ale w zalegających w pokoju ciemnościach nie mógł dojrzeć jej twarzy. W sumie nie brzmiało to, jakby była zła. Może po prostu trochę rozdrażniona.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, kochanie – zaczął. W sumie zrzucenie wszystkiego na braci było niezłą wymówką. W pewnym sensie byli w to wszystko zaangażowani, więc nie skłamałby tak zupeł…

- I nie wymyślaj żadnych wymówek, i tak się nie wymigasz od kłopotów.

Acha. Rozpoznał ten ton. Używała go, gdy przekroczyła wszelkie poziomy wściekłości. Po trzech latach małżeństwa Ronowi wydawało się, że zna wszystkie jej humory. Bywała rozdrażniona, zła, wkurzona… i wreszcie spokojnie, cicho i śmiertelnie rozwścieczona.

Ron uchylił drzwi do pokoju palcem stopy, wkładając głowę nieco za próg. Widział Hermionę, przyczajoną dokładnie na środku ich łóżka. Jedynym źródłem światła była pojedyncza świeczka, rzucająca na ścianę wydłużone, drgające cienie. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wziął oddech, by rozpocząć wyjaśnienia.

- Ginny wysłała mi dzisiaj list.

Całe powietrze uciekło mu z płuc. Zacisnął powieki i wymamrotał w myślach każde wulgarne słowo, które znał. Jego mała siostrzyczka naskarżyła jego żonie.

Hermiona przekręciła się nieco na łóżku, wciąż na niego nie patrząc, choć w tym świetle ciężko było powiedzieć na pewno.

- A z twoją mamą rozmawiałam przez Fiuu.

Serce Rona zamarło. Wolałby już, żeby się wydzierała, tak jak jego matka. Hermiona w tym swoim nastroju była dużo straszniejsza. Z krzyczeniem dałby radę. Ale nie z tą wściekłą, pełną rozczarowania ciszą.

- Chciałam nalegać, żebyś przeniósł się na trochę do Nory – kontynuowała Hermiona - ale twoja mama martwi się o dziecko.

- Hermiona…

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam, Ronald.

Usta Rona zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, a on zamarł w bezruchu.

- Zastanawiałam się czy nie wyprowadzić się do rodziców, ale nie chciałam robić zamieszania, bo nie mogę się teleportować.

Ron wbił spojrzenie w lekko wytarty dywan, zupełnie skołowany. Jak jedna decyzja sprzed tak wielu lat, i to decyzja podjęta w najlepszej wierze, mogła go doprowadzić w to miejsce?

- Tak więc sugeruję, żebyś rozgościł się na kanapie.

- Że co!?

No, teraz to przesadziła. To był w końcu jego dom! Miał pełne prawo spać we własnym łóżku, niezależnie od kłopotów wywołanych przez jego siostrę.

- Nie tym tonem, Ronaldzie Weasley – z ciemności wyłoniły się zmrużone oczy Hermiony. – Zanim poukładasz sobie wszystko w tym swoim zakutym łbie, zostajesz na kanapie.

Ron, doprowadzony na skraj wybuchu, otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale zatkał go stos pościeli, który Hermiona posłała prosto w niego.

- Poza tym…

Ron wywrócił oczami. Coś jeszcze?!

-… będziesz spędzał swój wolny czas w Norze. Twoja mama ma dla ciebie robotę.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi od sypialni wypchnęły go na korytarz, by po chwili zatrzasnąć się zupełnie.

Ron wpatrywał się w drewno, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Ginny zagrała absolutnie każdą kartę, którą miała do dyspozycji. I wszystkie okazały się asami.

* * *

Harry wrócił do mieszkania w dobrym nastroju. Poprzednie trzy godziny spędził z Kingsley'em i Nevillem w mugolskim pubie przy piwku i darcie, co pomogło mu się zrelaksować.

- Cześć, kochanie – zawołał wchodząc do kuchni, jednak stanął jak wryty na progu. Ginny stała w t-shircie i dżinsowych szortach, jej włosy, ciasno związane na karku, przytrzymywała różdżka. Przód jej koszulki był zachlapany wodą, a w ręku ze złością mięła gąbkę do zmywania.

- Eee, Ginny… Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Oderwała wzrok od lśniącej kuchni i spojrzała na niego, odgarniając z czoła niesforny kosmyk włosów.

- Nie, Harry. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

Uniósł sceptycznie brew, widząc jak Ginny z furią zabiera się do ponownego skrobania blatu kuchennego. Po kilku tygodniach wspólnego mieszkania zdawał sobie sprawę, że pod przykrywką ciężkiej pracy jego dziewczyna tak naprawdę kipi ze złości. Ginny nie przepadała za sprzątaniem, a kiedy już się za to brała, to najczęściej po to, by rozładować stres albo złość.

- Jesteś pewna? - spytał bardzo ostrożnie. Jeśli zrobił coś, co ją wkurzyło, to najlepiej było przyjąć to na klatę i stawić czoła jej złości.

- To nie ty – westchnęła i cisnęła gąbkę do zlewu, wycierając ręce o ścierkę kuchenną. – To te palanty, które kiedyś były ze mną spokrewnione.

Poczuł przypływ strachu. Miał swoje podejrzenia, kiedy Ginny tak naciskała, by przyjął zaproszenie na piwo. Ale przecież obiecała mu, że pójdzie do Nory i spędzi trochę czasu z rodzicami. Czy coś się stało z jej braćmi? Czy dowiedzieli się o ich związku i narobili więcej problemów?

Jego zamartwianie przerwały ramiona Ginny otaczające jego pierś.

- Nie martw się tym, Harry – zganiła go delikatnie.

- Co się stało?

- Nic, naprawdę – zapewniła go, popychając go delikatnie, tak że krok za krokiem podążał tyłem w stronę kanapy w salonie. – Za dużo się martwisz – delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki i po policzkach nie zmniejszyły jego niepokoju.

- Ginny – zaprotestował, starając się być stanowczym. – Co się stało? – odsunął się nieco, ale nie zerwał fizycznego kontaktu.

Westchnęła i popchnęła go ponownie, sprawiając, że usiadł na kanapie. Wtuliła się w niego.

- Po prostu dzisiaj miałam z nimi rozmowę.

Harry odsunął się od jej palców, które gładziły skórę jego szyi.

- I?

Ginny ponownie westchnęła.

- Harry, powinieneś już wiedzieć, że do pięt mi nie dorastają.

Harry jęknął głośno i oparł tył głowy na oparciu kanapy, krzywiąc się w stronę sufitu.

- Permanentne uszkodzenia?

Usłyszał zadowolony chichot, który nie uspokoił go ani odrobinę.

- Ginny – jęknął. Wtuliła się w jego szyję.

- Och, nie martw się tak – parsknęła lekko. – W ogóle to nie wiem czemu się wstawiasz za tymi kretynami.

- Nie wstawiam się… po prostu… - Harry zająknął się, niepewny jak ubrać swoje uczucia w słowa. Po prostu nie chciał, by jego decyzja rozdarła rodzinę Weasley'ów.

Ginny ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go delikatnie kilka razy, mówiąc:

- Harry, oni zasłużyli na wszystko, co ich spotkało.

Jednak on cały czas siedział zachmurzony, a przez jego głowę przepływały kolejne wizje rudzielców, usiłujących zmusić do posłuszeństwa swoje uszkodzone ciała.

- Poza tym ja tylko dodałam coś do ich drinków.

Harry nie był pewien czy śmieć się czy wzdrygnąć na to wyznanie prosto z mostu.

- Eeee...

- Taki mały eliksir. Recepturę znalazłam w książce. Fred i George nigdy się nie zorientowali, że zniknęła z ich pokoju. Buchnęłam ją jak miałam dwanaście lat.

Wizja Giny skradającej się nocą po Norze przeważyła szalę – musiał się roześmiać.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co ten eliksir im zrobił?

Giny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, w oczach nie było już śladu poprzedniego gniewu. Zamiast tego błyskały psotne iskierki.

- No cóż, zaczęłam od napisania każdemu z nich listu, w którym zawiadomiłam ich, że chcę ich poprosić o radę. Ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, że zapraszam ich wszystkich – zachichotała ponownie, gdy Harry spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami. – Potem poczęstowałam ich piwem kremowym. Zapytali co tu robią, a ja odpowiedziałam, że potrzebuję ich rady, bo... kogoś poznałam.

Harry skrzywił się i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny położyła mu palec na ustach i kontynuowała:

- Zaczęli mnie wypytywać o moje uczucia w stosunku do tego kogoś i jego uczucia w stosunku do mnie.

- I co powiedziałaś? – spytał Harry zachrypniętym głosem.

Ginny tylko potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła go całować.

- Że jest niesamowity – całus – że go kocham – całus – a on kocha mnie –całus, całus.

Kącik usta Harry'ego uniósł się w górę, mimo że strach wywoływał nieprzyjemne sensacje żołądkowe. Spojrzał szybko w stronę kominka, zastanawiając się, kiedy może się spodziewać inwazji wściekłych Weasley'ów.

- I co?

- I – kontynuowała Ginny – zgodzili się, że może wreszcie znalazłam tego jedynego.

Harry poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle. Był niemal pewien, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z jej palcem, który zataczał kręgi po jego klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z błyskiem w oczach.

- Na to ja, że cieszę się, że tak uważają i ty też na pewno będziesz zadowolony.

Harry skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie wybuch, który musiał nastąpić.

- Oczywiście byli zaskoczeni, że cały czas mówiłam o tobie – mówiła dalej ze śmiechem, zmuszając go, by na nią patrzył. – Więc powiedziałam im, że wiem co zrobili.

- A oni... tylko stali i nic nie zrobili?! – nie dowierzał Harry.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, poklepując się palcem wskazującym po policzku w namyśle.

- Czyżbym zapomniała ci powiedzieć, że wcześniej zastosowałam zaklęcie przylepca na wszystkich ich krzesłach?

Harry złapał jej boki i zaczął ją łaskotać, Ginny zapiszczała.

- Tak, zapomniałaś mi powiedzieć.

- Już, starczy – wydyszała, siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach i trzymając ręce z dala od siebie. – Więc rzuciłam na nich zaklęcie uciszające i zaczęłam na nich krzyczeć, aż eliksir zrobił swoje – zachichotała.

Harry się wzdrygnął.

- Jakie straty w ludziach i sprzęcie?

- Nic co by nie przeszło po kilku godzinach – zaprotestowała. – Po prostu sprawiłam, że ich postacie nieco bardziej komponowały się z ich zachowaniem.

Harry uniósł brew, czekając na dalszy ciąg.

- Zachowywali się jak osły.

- Ty... ty...

- Zamieniłam ich w osły – potwierdziła z dumą.

- Na Merlina, Gin – jęknął i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Jednak po chwili zaczął chichotać razem z nią. W końcu zamienili się w śmiejący się na całe gardło kłębek kończyn na kanapie.

Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to co zrobili Weasley'owie było... okropne. Ale wciąż czuł się źle, będąc powodem takiego rozłamu między nimi i ich siostrą. Przestał się śmiać, gdy pomyślał o konsekwencjach sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Jasne, był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale stracił na zawsze swojego najlepszego kumpla, nie mówiąc już o jedynych mężczyznach, których kiedykolwiek uważał za braci.

- Harry, znam tę minę – ostrzegła Ginny, wygładzając wywołane zmartwieniem zmarszczki na jego twarzy. – To nie twoja wina.

- Moja – zaprzeczył. – Oni chcieli cię chronić, Gin. Nie mogę ich za to winić.

- To nie jest ochrona, jeśli kosztuje szczęście nas obojga – odparła, opierając się na łokciu i patrząc na niego z góry. – Nikt nie ma do tego prawa. Tak nie działają rodziny.

- Ale...

- Poza tym – przerwała, nie dając mu szans na powiedzenie czegokolwiek – jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze dowiem się, że słuchasz jakiegoś kretyna, zamiast robić to, co uważasz za słuszne, sam zobaczysz jak się spędza dzień jako osioł – zakończyła, pukając go mocno w klatkę piersiową wskazującym palcem.

Gorąca fala miłości i pożądania zalała Harry'ego. Nieważne, że przy okazji mu groziła. Zrobiła to wszystko, najprawdopodobniej odcięła się od swoich braci, dla niego. Nikt, poza jego matką, nie poświęcił dla niego tak wiele, a to sprawiło, że ścisnęło mu się serce.

Ginny pisnęła, kiedy przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i przycisnął swoje usta do jej warg w gwałtownym pocałunku.

- Kocham cię, wiesz? – spytał, przytulając ją z całej siły. – I zawsze będę.

* * *

Ulica Pokątna była zatłoczona ludźmi, którzy tego wczesnego popołudnia postanowili się wybrać na zakupy. Harry naciągnął mocniej kapelusz na oczy, ale pozwolił Ginny pociągnąć się wzdłuż sklepowych wystaw.

- Jesteś pewna, że powiedział ci, że chce to zrobić tutaj? – wymamrotał do Ginny, gdy dotarli do Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

- Tak – potwierdziła Ginny, mrugając do niego. – W jego liście było wyraźnie napisane, że tutaj.

Harry skinął głową i nerwowo poprawił kołnierz koszuli.

- A co dokładnie tam napisał?

- Harry – zganiła go Ginny żartobliwie. Obróciła się przodem do niego i zaczęła iść tyłem, ciągnąc swojego chłopaka za sobą. – Za bardzo się martwisz. Napisał po prostu, że chciałby, żebyśmy tu coś podpisali.

- Odnośnie interesów?

Ginny ponownie westchnęła, wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się do drzwi, do których w międzyczasie zdążyli dojść. Gdy pchnęła drzwi, po Ulicy Pokątnej poniósł się dźwięk syreny okrętowej.

- Dzień dobry, Verity - odezwała się Ginny w stronę dziewczyny, która układała cukierki-wymiotki w beczce przy ladzie.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny. Dzień dobry, panie Potter.

- Mów do niego po imieniu, Verity - skarciła ją Ginny z uśmiechem. - W przeciwnym wypadku jego policzki stają się całe różowe - zachichotała i wyciągnęła rękę, by uszczypnąć Harry'ego w policzki, które zalewało ciepło. Jeśli wcześniej nie rozświetlały one sklepu, to teraz na pewno zaczęły.

Verity również zachichotała, sprawiając, że Harry zaczął się nerwowo wiercić.

- George jest w swoim biurze. Czeka na was.

- Dzięki - Harry skinął głową i oparł dłoń na plecach Ginny, by skłonić ją do przemieszczenia się w głąb sklepu. Z ulgą zauważył, że Verity wróciła do pracy. - Miejmy to już za sobą - mruknął, czując jak wzbiera w nim groza.

- Harry, spokojnie - powiedziała Ginny, odwracając się i splatając ręce na jego szyi. - George nie zaprosił nas tu, by zacząć ciskać zaklęciami.

Najwyraźniej nie wyglądał na przekonanego, bo westchnęła ciężko i przycisnęła wargi do jego ust.

- Daję ci na to słowo.

- Nie możesz być tego pewna - odparł Harry, czując jednak, jak jego niepewność zaczyna się rozwiewać w obliczu jej niezachwianego przekonania. - Może potrzebuje tylko naszych podpisów, którymi potwierdzimy, że nie pozwiemy go, gdy rozpocznie testowanie na nas swoich nowych produktów?

- Ty i twój pesymizm - warknęła Ginny, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i nie trudząc się pukaniem z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi.

George zerwał się zaskoczony z krzesła, obijając sobie kolana o biurko.

- Ginny! Przecież mogłem tu siedzieć nagi! - zawołał z uśmiechem.

- No cóż, kiedyś może szok by mi przeszedł - odparowała sucho Ginny, po czym rozsiadła się wygodnie na skórzanym krześle. Harry stał w drzwiach, niepewnie obserwując przekomarzanie rodzeństwa. Ginny rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie, więc przełknął niepokój i usiadł na sąsiednim, identycznym krześle. Od oślego incydentu minęło zaledwie kilka dni i Harry nie był pewien jak głęboko tkwią zadry wbite tego dnia.

George przywołał pojedynczą teczkę, która wylądowała pośrodku jego zadziwiająco uporządkowanego biurka, a następnie położył na niej dłonie w geście, który niezwykle przypominał Percy'ego.

- Harry. Ginny - zaczął. - Postanowiliśmy z moim wspólnikiem…

- Przepraszam - wtrącił się Harry. - Wspólnikiem? - spojrzał na Ginny, na której twarzy dostrzegł identyczny wyraz zaskoczenia.

- Tak - odparł George, wskazując ponad ich ramionami na ścianę po drugiej stronie pokoju. - Ze wspólnikiem.

Harry okręcił się na swoim siedzeniu i wytrzeszczył oczy widząc portret Freda naturalnej wielkości, wiszący na ścianie. Nigdy wcześniej nie wchodził do biurowej części sklepu, więc nie był przygotowany na ujrzenie szczęśliwej twarzy tego mężczyzny, który dawno opuścił ten świat. Spojrzał na Ginny, obawiając się jej reakcji na obraz. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, ale nie wyglądała na zbyt wstrząśniętą. Harry uznał, że musiała go widzieć wcześniej. Zanotował w pamięci, by później ją o to zapytać.

- Zleciliśmy zrobienie ich na rok przed… - George urwał, wciąż patrząc na portret. - Nigdy nie chciało nam się ich ożywić - oderwał wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Byłoby teraz warte każdego wydanego galeona, ale pewnie nie udałoby mi się go skłonić, by zamknął się choć na chwilę.

- George…

- W porządku - machnął ręką na widok zatroskanej miny jego siostry. - Naprawdę - odchrząknął i powrócił do dziwnego, formalnego tonu.

- Chciałbym zrobić coś, co pozwoli wam zrozumieć jak bardzo żałuję, że w ogóle wzięliśmy udział w tej… głupocie - George skrzywił się, słysząc jak głupio to zabrzmiało, ale i tak otworzył leżącą przed nim teczkę. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że i tak jesteś właścicielem jednej trzeciej udziałów w sklepie…

Hary uniósł rękę, żeby zaprotestować. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby Fred i George odstępowali mu cokolwiek za pomoc w otwarciu sklepu. Nie zapracował na pieniądze, które im dał i nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z jego prowadzeniem.

- … zdecydowałem, po konsultacji z moim wspólnikiem, że to będzie lepszy pomysł.

Z rozmachem zaprezentował Harry'emu pergaminy, a ten zamrugał kilka razy, usiłując się skupić na literach. Przeczytał raz, potem drugi, a następnie odrzucił na biurko.

- Nie podpiszę tego - spojrzał George'owi prosto w oczy, jednak ten nie odwrócił wzroku. „To musi być jakiś żart", tłukło się Harry'emu z tyłu głowy.

Ginny wyprostowała się gwałtownie, sięgając po dokumenty.

- Jasna cholera, George - syknęła. - Ty… ty…

- Oddaję prawo do dysponowania moją duszę - George skinął spokojnie głową, nie odwracając ani na chwilę twardego spojrzenia. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobię wam jeszcze coś tak idiotycznego.

Harry to rozumiał, ale i tak potrząsnął głową. Nie było mowy, żeby podpisał coś takiego. Wyglądało to dla niego jak w pełni zgodny z prawem, a do tego magicznie wiążący, kontrakt.

- Nie podpiszę.

- Harry - powiedziała cicho Ginny, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie - zaprotestował, obracając się w jej stronę.

- Wiem - potwierdziła delikatnie. - Myślę, że liczy się przede wszystkim gest.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na pergamin.

- Ginny, to jest wiążące.

- To prawda - potwierdził George.

Ginny żachnęła się.

- George, nie możesz oczekiwać, że…

- Mogę - George wstał i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem. - Chcę, żebyście oboje podpisali ten pieprzony pergamin. Tylko tyle mi zostało - potrząsnął smutno głową. W oczach jaśniały łzy. - Nie widzicie tego? Przeprosiny nigdy nie wystarczą. Oddałbym wam moje pierworodne dziecko, ale Angelina by mnie zabiła - uśmiechnął się ponuro i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc ich skłonić do przypieczętowania umowy.

Harry podniósł się z ponurą miną.

- To nie był twój pomysł - potrząsnął głową, wspominając jak George wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle gdzieś na tyłach szopy jego ojca.

- Ale wziąłem udział - odparł George.

Ginny stanęła obok Harry'ego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- George, nie możemy tego zaakceptować.

- Więcej nie mam - George wzruszył ramionami, by po chwili zerwać się jak oparzony, gdy Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę. Mrugnął kilka razy zaskoczony, jednak uścisnął dłoń młodszego mężczyzny.

- Jesteśmy kwita - zapewnił go Harry. Zerknął na Ginny i zobaczył, że jego dziewczyna szczerzy się od ucha do ucha. Po chwili zarzuciła bratu ręce na szyję i zaczęła szeptać do ucha.

Harry patrzył i czuł, że z serca ubyło mu nieco ciężaru. Wciąż był oszołomiony uczynkiem George'a, ale w jakiś sposób to, co zrobił, pasowało do jego osobowości. Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, ze Harry miał zamiar zaakceptować podobnie kretyński pomysł.

Wyciągnął rękę i podniósł kontrakt z biurka.

- Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że to tu jest - zaczęła Ginny, wskazując na portret Freda - poprosiłaby Hermionę, żeby znalazła sposób, by i z niego zrobić osła.

George roześmiał się, odchylając głowę i klepnął siostrę w plecy.

- To byłoby super.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i podpalił pergamin. George i Ginny drgnęli, gdy płomienie pochłaniały litery, zaczerniając dokument.

- Wiesz co - stwierdził George, gdy z pergaminu pozostały już tylko popioły. - W zasadzie chciałem pogadać z tobą o tym eliksirze. To prawdziwe dzieło sztuki, bezwonny, bez smaku…

- Pogadaj z mamą - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. - To był jej pomysł. Ja tylko znalazłam receptę w książce, ona zrobiła resztę.

Obaj mężczyźni wytrzeszczyli oczy.

- Mama?

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Po kimś to musisz mieć, nie sądzisz?

George z trzaskiem podniósł szczękę i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

- W sumie, Ginnuś, to możesz mieć rację.

* * *

Bill i Charlie siedzieli na tylnych schodach do Nory i zdejmowali liście z kolb kukurydzy. Czas spędzony z dala od rodzin dał im dużo czasu na refleksję.

Od chwili gdy weszli do Nory z minami zbitych psów, zaraz po tym, jak zostali wykopani z własnych domów, zdali sobie sprawę, że miejsce ich dzieciństwa nie będzie schronieniem, którego szukali.

Onieśmielająca Molly Weasley nie była osobą, z którą można zadzierać. Obaj wiedzieli to od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jej wyczyny podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, gdy broniła swoich dzieci jak rozszalała tygrysica, utwierdziły ich tylko w tym przekonaniu.

-… moje własne dzieci… - z jej mamrotania można było wyłowić tylko pojedyncze frazy, ale wyraźnie zrozumieli co mają robić, gdy wskazała im na stół, na którym leżały warzywa i narzędzia do ich krojenia.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli tylko na siebie, a następnie opuścili swoje rzeczy na ziemię i zasiedli do pracy, którą wykonywali wiele lat wcześniej.

- … żadnego szacunku… I nie liczcie na to, że wasze żony pozwoliły wam się łatwo wymigać…

Charlie wywrócił oczami w stronę Billa i złapał za kolejną marchewkę. Żaden z nich nie chciał przypominać zirytowanej matce, że jest już grubo po dziewiątej wieczór. Kolacja była już kilka godzin temu, jednak obaj mężczyźni chcieli dożyć kolejnego posiłku, w którego przygotowaniu asystowali.

-… tak… - Molly roześmiała się, ale na ten dźwięk nóż w ręku Billa ześliznął się po marchewce. W tym śmiechu nie było radości. -… dać im coś do roboty…

-… jak ten biedny Hary w ogóle przeżył… - obaj mężczyźni podskoczyli, gdy Molly obróciła się gwałtownie w ich stronę, grożąc trzymaną w ręku drewnianą łyżką. - Dobrze by było, gdybyście pamiętali co ten chłopak dla nas zrobił!

- Mamo…

- Nie próbuj mnie uspokajać, młody człowieku.

Bill uniósł ręce, by ochronić się przed oskarżeniami matki oraz pryskającym po całej kuchni gęstym sosem do mięsa.

- On umarł za nas!

- Wiemy, mamo - odparł Charlie, odkładając nóż i warzywa.

- I jak mogliście?

Bill i Charlie opadli na krzesła, nie chcąc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Po chwili ciszy wyprostowała się i odwróciła z powrotem do kuchenki.

- Mam listę waszych prac na rano.

- Prac? - Charlie uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęły pod włosami. Obaj mieli na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, że nie wspomnieli, że żaden z nich od lat nie mieszka w Norze.

- Tak, Charlie, prac - warknęła jego mama. - Jeśli macie zamiar tu być, musicie się do czegoś przydawać.

- Zgadzam się.

Obaj mężczyźni obrócili się, by ujrzeć, jak do kuchni wchodzi ich ojciec ze ściągniętą twarzą. Jego rozczarowana mina - ta sama, której starali się za wszelką cenę unikać, gdy dorastali - wystarczyła by usadzić ich obu.

- Molly, mam kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym dodać do tej listy.

- W porządku, Arturze.

- Stek pachnie cudownie.

- Dziękuję - odparła Molly, uśmiechając się ponad ramieniem do męża. Uśmiech jednak zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy Percy i George wpadli przez tylne drzwi.

- Dobrze, że jesteście, możecie pomóc - skinęła głową i wróciła do przygotowywania posiłku, jednak jej synowie słyszeli jak dalej mruczy pod nosem.

- Łapcie - Bill wyczarował dwa noże i popchnął deskę do krojenia z selerem w stronę młodszych braci. Żaden nie powiedział słowa, zabrali się tylko do roboty. Kurnik, szopa i Nora były pomalowane, płot naprawiony, grządki wypielone, a brzeg stawu oczyszczony, więc mogli zabrać się za prace wewnątrz domu.

- Myślisz, że kiedyś będziemy mogli pójść do domu? - spytał Charlie, wrzucając garść liści kukurydzy do kubła na śmieci.

- Nie wiem - Bill wzruszył ramionami. - George wprowadził się do siebie z powrotem.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie jest jeszcze żonaty tak długo jak ty, a Katarina zna mnie wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie może mnie wpuścić.

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

- George twierdzi, że to dlatego, że przeprosił Harry'ego.

- Percy też - westchnął Charlie. - Chociaż myślę, że Ginny była mniej na niego cięta, bo nie był bezpośrednio zaangażowany. Pamiętasz, że nie zmienił się do końca.

- Być może - westchnął Bill, sięgając po kolejną kolbę kukurydzy. - Myślisz, że zrobiliśmy dobrze?

- Nie wiem. Wtedy byłem przekonany, że mamy rację.

Bill skinął głową zamyślony.

- Ja też.

Obaj zamilkli i siedzieli w milczeniu, mimo że kukurydza była już skończona. Słońce zachodziło i rozświetliło niebo, nadając mu piękne różowo-pomarańczowe barwy. Bracia patrzyli na nie ponad ogrodem, a potem spojrzeli w dół, gdy usłyszeli, jak ktoś śmieje się w pobliżu stawu.

Na małe wzniesienie wchodził Harry, niosąc Ginny na barana. Oboje się śmiali, a Ginny usiłowała uniknąć palców Harry'ego, które łaskotały ją w stopę, unieruchomioną pod jego ramieniem.

- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby uśmiechał się w ten sposób - zauważył Charlie. Bill mruknął potwierdzająco i obaj obserwowali parę, która uspokoiła się i oglądała zachód słońca, nieświadoma widowni. Ginny wtulała się w bok Harry'ego, a on ją obejmował, gdy oglądali świetlne efekty w ciszy.

Bill poczuł skurcz serca, gdy patrzył jak Harry obraca się w stronę Ginny, a następnie delikatnie unosi jej policzek, by ją pocałować. Rozpoznał pełen oddania wzrok Harry'ego. Widział go codziennie, gdy patrzył w lustro myśląc o Fleur.

- Myliliśmy się Charlie - zdołał powiedzieć zdławionym głosem.

- Tak - skinął głową Charlie. - Wydaje się szczęśliwa.

- Przeszczęśliwa - potwierdził Bill. Spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli zbierać kukurydzę, nieco zdziwieni, ze ich mama nie przyszła sprawdzić jak pracują. Odeszli szybko, obawiając się gniewu siostry.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:** Niestety odkąd zacząłem pracować mam bardzo mało czasu. Skończę tę historię, ale nie wiem kiedy. Dłubię przy niej w wolnych chwilach i kiedy tylko skończę kolejne rozdziały, będę je publikował._


	9. Chapter 9

Od autorki: Pokuta Weasley'ów nie skończyła się po konfrontacji z Ginny. Do tego jeszcze daleka droga i zajmie to zapewne kilka lat. W tym rozdziale zobaczymy więcej Rona, Hermiony i Tonks.

* * *

Rozdział 8

- Harry, wyglądasz o niebo lepiej.

Harry spojrzał na kobietę, która spacerowała z nim po parku, trzymając go pod ramię.

- To wcześniej byłem taki paskudny? - spytał ze śmiechem.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami w jego stronę i poprowadziła w stronę ławki nad stawem.

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Skinął głową i mimochodem rzucił zaklęcie poduszkowe na poskręcaną żelazną ławkę, skrywając różdżkę pod ramieniem.

- Dobra robota - pogratulowała mu Hermiona, po czym usadowiła się niezgrabnie. Przez moment wierciła się, jakby oceniając jakość jego zaklęcia, a następnie zatwierdziła je energicznym skinięciem głową.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Naprawa jego relacji z Hermioną wydawała się najłatwiejsza, choć wciąż zachowywał rezerwę, raczej z przyzwyczajenia, jak przypuszczał.

- Nic o tym, nie wiedziałam, uwierz mi.

Powieki Harry'ego niemal zniknęły pod linią włosów.

- Wow, naprawdę przechodzisz od razu do rzeczy - roześmiał się.

Zmrużyła oczy słysząc lekko kpiący ton, ale wzruszyła ramionami.

- Po to tu jesteśmy, prawda? Żebyś mnie zapytał jak mogłam pozwolić Ronowi wymigiwać się od odpowiedzialności tyle lat.

Harry przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się przez moment w spokojną powierzchnię wody.

- Tak naprawdę nigdy nie sądziłem, że o tym wiesz.

- To dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? - spytała, obracając się w jego stronę.

- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. Nieco zmieszany spojrzał jej w oczy. - Pewnie dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że mają sporo racji.

- Harry, przecież nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś Ginny - potrząsnęła głową Hermiona. - Wiem o tym.

- Na pewno nie specjalnie - zgodził się. - Nigdy z premedytacją. Ale skrzywdziłbym. Musiałbym ją zostawić, kiedy ruszyliśmy w pościg za Horkruksami. A jak by się wtedy czuła, widząc Hagrida wynoszącego moje ciało z Zakazanego Lasu?

- Zapewne bolało ją jeszcze bardziej, gdy myślała, że już nigdy nie powie ci, co do ciebie czuje - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno do niego i wzięła go za rękę.

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób - odpowiedział Harry, czując się nieco głupio.

- Nie mieli racji - zdecydowanie stwierdziła Hermiona.

Skinął sztywno głową. Ginny powoli docierała do niego z tą informację poprzez metodyczne wbijanie mu jej do zakutego łba.

- Naprawdę zmieniła ich w osły? - spytał Harry z cieniem uśmiechu zakradającym się na twarz.

- Nie było mnie tam - Hermiona zrobiła urażoną minę. - Ale Angelina zrobiła zdjęcia - zachichotała jak niegrzeczne dziecko, a Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Za bardzo się tym rozkoszujesz - zganił ją.

- A ty za mało - odgryzła się, ale szybko spoważniała. - Właściwie w ogóle się tym nie rozkoszuję.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na wodę. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy płacze.

- Mój mąż to palant. Palant bez serca. Nie wiem, jak może patrzeć na siebie w lustrze.

Harry sztywno skinął głową. Jego uczucia w stosunku do Rona były bardzo skomplikowane. Rozumiał, dlaczego młodzi Weasley'owie byli niechętni jego związkowi z Ginny. Ale konfuzja płynęła z gigantycznego poczucia zdrady, ciążącego na jego sercu. Odpychał te uczucia na bok tyle lat, uważając, że to zwykły element relacji między nim a Ronem i jego braćmi, aż w końcu niemożność oddychania stała się czymś normalnym.

- Ale nie rezygnuj z niego, Harry - błagała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach. - Już raz niemal to zrobiłam. Byłam tak blisko… wtedy gdy nas opuścił. Byłam taka wściekła.

Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę, by otrzeć łzy, spływające jej po policzku.

- Ale nie zrezygnowałam z niego. A on wrócił. Teraz też wróci. Obiecuję, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jak pod powiekami wzbierają mu łzy i przeklął swoje niestabilne uczucia, które w każdej chwili groziły wybuchem. Uzdrowiciel umysłu w Kanadzie wyjaśnił mu, że nieujawnianie uczuć przez wiele lat nie oznacza, że uczuć tych nie ma. Zachęcał go do ich wyrażania - krzykiem, płaczem czy nawet kompletną histerią. Ale lata ukrywania wszystkiego to nawyk, który ciężko przezwyciężyć.

- Wróci? - wyksztusił. - Czy to wystarczy?

Hermiona mocno ścisnęła jego dłoń i wzruszyła ramionami.

- To już ty musisz zdecydować. Ale on zrozumie swój błąd.

- Jak na razie mu się nie udało - Harry zdołał przywrócić głosowi normalne brzmienie.

- Wiem - westchnęła Hermiona, ocierając łzy. - Zawsze był trochę tępy. Ale jeśli nie zrobi tego wkrótce, to ja… znowu napuszczę na niego ptaki.

Harry parsknął.

- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział… - Hermiona urwała, a Hary spojrzał na nią. - To co teraz macie. Ty i Ginny. To jest… dobre.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytał, czując że na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, którego nie zdołałby powstrzymać, nawet gdyby chciał. - Przecież właściwie nie widziałaś nas razem.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a następnie otoczyła ramionami w potężnym uścisku.

- Widzę to w tobie, Harry. Widzę jak zupełnie inaczej się zachowujesz.

Czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Wystarczyło, że każdego ranka po przebudzeniu odwracał głowę i już widział tą, dla której warto było podnieść się z łóżka i zacząć nowy dzień. Miał kogoś, kto czekał na niego po długim dniu pracy - kogoś kto czekał tylko na niego.

- Bycie z Ginny - Harry przerwał, szukając właściwych słów - to jak wzięcie głębokiego oddechu po latach spędzonych pod wodą - uśmiechnął się niepewnie, czując, że powiedział coś niesamowicie głupiego.

- Harry, tak się cieszę - Hermiona zalała się łzami, a Harry niepewnie pogładził ją po plecach. Siedzieli kilka minut, wpatrując się w skrzącą powierzchnię wody, podczas gdy Hermiona wciąż lekko pochlipywała.

- Myślisz, że kiedyś to przejdzie? - spytał Harry. - Czy będziemy… normalni?

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

- A byłeś kiedyś normalny?

Harry zaśmiał się lekko i potrząsnął głową.

- Pewnie nie.

- Będzie dobrze - zapewniła go Hermiona po kilku chwilach. - Któregoś dnia, gdy będziemy już starzy i pomarszczeni, to znaczy ty i Ron będziecie, będziemy siedzieć na twojej werandzie, patrzeć na bawiące się wnuki i śmiać się z tego wszystkiego.

Harry musiał się roześmiać gdy wyobraził sobie ten widok. Z całego serca miał nadzieję, że przepowiednia Hermiony się sprawdzi.

* * *

Ból pleców od spania na kanapie stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia. Ron nie został wyrzucony do Nory wraz ze swoimi braćmi, gdyż jego mama martwiła się o Hermionę i ich nienarodzone dziecko.

Tak więc póki nie zmądrzeje i nie przeprosi Harry'ego pozostawała mu kanapa. Czuł się okropnie, gdy słyszał o swoich dawnych błędach od mamy i Ginny, ale to cicha furia Hermiony postawiła jego świat na głowie.

Każdy z jego braci po kolei pasował, pozostawiając go samego na polu walki. Plotka głosiła, że George zaoferował Harry'emu i Ginny własną duszę, jeśli miałoby to przyspieszyć wybaczenie.

Percy jąkał się i kręcił, aż Ginny dała za wygraną i po prostu go przytuliła. Harry sztywno potrząsnął jego dłonią i nie chciał słuchać dalszych przeprosin. Prawdę mówiąc, Percy nie brał udział w pierwszej „Nagonce Weasley'ów", jak ochrzciła to wydarzenie Ginny. Ale po Ostatniej Bitwie niechętnie zgodził się z Charliem, a jego największym grzechem, co wytknęła mu Hermiona, było jego milczenie.

Bill i Charlie spróbowali przeprosić. Harry zaakceptował, ale Ginny ich nie przyjęła. Powiedziała im, że nie wystarczą słowa, żeby zadośćuczynić za ich winę. Ale Ron wiedział, że Ginny w końcu zmięknie. Ron przypuszczał, że Ginny jest tak wściekła, bo to właśnie jej dwaj najstarsi bracia byli prowodyrami, a doskonale wiedzieli o uczuciu, jakim darzyła Harry'ego.

Ron nie miał pojęcia, co powstrzymywało go przed przeprosinami. Jego najbliżsi mieli swoje teorie. Hermiona twierdziła, że musi być tak tępy, jak podłoga, w którą uderzył głową, gdy położna go upuściła. Ostatnimi czasy nabrała nawyku mamrotania pod nosem, a gdy Ron ją o to zapytał, usłyszał, że modli się, by dzicko nie odziedziczyło mózgu po tacie.

Ron karnie zameldował się w Norze nazajutrz po lekcji pokory, jaką zafundowała im Ginny. Jego matka zaczęła krzyczeć, przerwała na chwilę, uderzyła go z całej siły w głowę i znów zaczęła krzyczeć. Ron nie przypominał sobie, żeby jego matka choć raz uderzyła któregoś z nich przez te wszystkie lata. W końcu jego matce skończyła się para, więc jedynie uniosła ręce w górę i krzyknęła ile sił w płucach, by gwałtownie wymaszerować i zacząć zrywać pranie ze sznurków.

Jego ojciec otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Jedynie na jego twarz wypłynął wyraz głębokiego zawodu. Powiedział Ronowi jedynie, by ten przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, gdy wreszcie zmądrzeje i przeprosi swoją siostrę i Harry'ego.

Ron już wiedział, że wiele lat wcześniej nie miał racji. Ale wtedy wydawało się to najlepszym wyjściem. Harry dźwigał na barkach ogromną odpowiedzialność, otaczała go śmierć. Pamiętał ten pusty wyraz twarzy Cho Chang po śmierci Cedryka. Wyraz, który nie zniknął nawet w ciągu tych kilku tygodni na piątym roku, gdy umawiała się z Harrym. Ron nie chciał tego dla swojej siostry.

Długie noce na rozpadającej się kanapie, która ledwo mogła pomieścić jego ciało, stały się dla Rona okazją do retrospekcji. Nieustający zły humor Harry'ego, który tak dał im popalić od piątego roku, wydawał się być nieodłączną częścią jego osobowości. Ron tego nie znosił, ale nie miało to znaczenia - ignorował to, bo Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Przez ostatnich kilka lat bywały momenty, że Harry'emu zdawało się wszystko układać. Harry został czołowym aurorem. Był na absolutnym szczycie swojej grupy szkoleniowej pod każdym względem i otrzymał za to masę wyróżnień. Praca pozwalała mu podróżować po całym świecie, a przy tym przynosiła niemałe dochody. Harry opływał w dostatki. Raz czy dwa napisał z Brazylii, wspominając, że mieszka z kobietą.

Czyżby Ginny miała rację, że to była tylko maska? Historia wymyślona, by ukryć ból, który przez tyle lat był nieodłącznym towarzyszem Harry'ego?

W Wydziale Aurorów można było usłyszeć plotki, o tym że coś stało się z Harrym. Ron usiłował wydobyć jakieś informacje, najpierw z Tonks, potem z Kingsley'a, ale oboje byli nieugięci. A potem jednego popołudnia kilku rekrutów żartowało sobie w szatni i jeden z nich wspomniał o instruktorze, który podobno chciał ze sobą skończyć i teraz był na zwolnieniu. Ron poczuł wtedy, jak panika chwyta go z całej siły za gardło.

Oczywiście, Harry'ego nie było na ich popołudniowych zajęciach. Przerażenie Rona zostało jednak uśpione, gdy Kingsley osobiście dał odpór plotkom, mówiąc że Harry został odwołany na ściśle tajne zadanie.

Minął już ponad miesiąc odkąd rozmawiał ze swoją siostrą lub Harrym. Harry wrócił do uczenia w Akademii, choć jeśli chodzi o służbę w terenie wciąż pozostawał nieaktywny. Ginny została zatrudniona jako asystentka uzdrowicielki Wydziału Aurorów. Widział ich w korytarzu, jak wspólnie przychodzili do pracy. Harry przynajmniej patrzył na niego i czasem skinął głową, podczas gdy Ginny udawała, że jej brat nie istnieje. Te momenty naprawdę bolały.

Poniedziałek w Akademii oznaczał zajęcia ze sprawności fizycznej oraz zaawansowanego maskowania i zaklęć. Na obu zajęciach dawał sobie radę. Instruktorzy choć wymagający, byli w porządku. Co najlepsze, nie musiał dziś oglądać nikogo ze swojej rodziny. Zanim zwlókł się rano z kanapy, masując zesztywniały kark, Hermiony nie było już w mieszkaniu.

Zajęcia maskowania prowadził nie kto inny jak Tonks. Gdy skończyła uczyć klasę, jak zmienić kolor włosów i oczu, by wtopić się w niemal każdy tłum, Ron podszedł, by się przywitać.

- Hej, Ron - przywitała go z uśmiechem. - Dałeś dzisiaj radę, co?

- Siemasz, Tonks - odparł. - Wydaje mi się, że było nieźle.

- Dawno nie widzieliśmy ciebie i Hermiony - uwaga zdawała się być rzucona luźno, ale usłyszał nieco goryszy w jej głosie. Ron wiedział, że Tonks chciałaby, żeby nieco aktywniej brał udział w życiu swojego chrześniaka i czuł z tego powodu poczucie winy. Nie chodziło o to, by nie miał na to ochoty. Po prostu Teddy nie był pierwszą rzeczą, o której myślał po przebudzeniu.

- Wiem, wiem, przepraszam, że tak dawno was nie odwiedzaliśmy. Wiesz jak to jest, ja mam szkolenie, Hermiona jest w ciąży i w ogóle…

- Rozumiem - odpowiedziała, ale dalej słyszał żal w jej tonie.

- Może skonsultuję się z Hermioną i wyślę do ciebie sowę, żebyśmy mogli umówić się na kolację z tobą i Teddym?

- Byłoby miło. Pasuje nam każdy wieczór. Acha, za wyjątkiem czwartku.

- A co w czwartek? - zapytał Ron, żartobliwie ruszając brwiami w górę i w dół. - Masz randkę?

Uśmiech Tonks nieco przybladł i Ron pożałował, że się w ogóle odzywał.

- Nie, w czwartki przychodzi Harry. Zajmuje się Teddym, a ja mam trochę czasu dla siebie. No i sobota też odpada - dodała po chwili namysłu. - Wtedy przychodzi Neville.

Ron niemal otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Harry przychodził co tydzień? I Tonks ufała mu na tyle, by powierzyć mu czteroletniego chrześniaka Rona, podczas gdy ona wychodziła? I Neville?

- W tym tygodniu Harry zabiera go zdaje się do ZOO.

- Czy… - Ron zamilkł na chwilę, niepewny o co zapytać. - Czy on to robi często?

- Nie zawsze - odparła Tonks. - Najczęściej siedzą w domu i Harry opowiada mu o miejscach, w które jeździł, albo czyta mu książki. Teddy ma całkiem sporą kolekcję. Ostatnio Ginny zaczęła z nim przychodzić. W zeszłym tygodniu wzięli go na mecz Quidditcha. Przez dwa dni o niczym innym nie mówił - zachichotała.

Ron skinął głową.

- Ok, to dam ci znać kiedy możemy umówić się na kolację - powiedział, starając się zmienić temat.

Tonks przestała zbierać swoje rzeczy i obrzuciła go pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem.

- Będę czekała.

- Poczekaj chwilę - zawołał Ron, zanim zdążyła wyjść. - Myślałem, że nie chcesz, żeby Harry przebywał z Teddym. Że jest zbyt lekkomyślny.

- Bo taki był - Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie przestał się strać. Teddy ma pudełko po butach, które ledwo może pomieścić wszystkie listy, które wysłał mu Harry z jego misji i więcej zabawek niż dzieciak w jego wieku powinien mieć. Chyba próbował jakoś wynagrodzić mu to, że nie mógł być przy nim cały czas - westchnęła. - Harry był naprawdę rozbity. Naprawdę, całkowicie, doszczętnie połamany. Ale już z nim lepiej. Układa sobie życie - spojrzała na niego ostro. - A oboje świetnie wiemy, komu to zawdzięcza, prawda? Ron, przestań zachowywać się jak kretyn, bo żadne z nich nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwie.

* * *

Dwa dni później Ron był w głębokim emocjonalnym kryzysie. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Harrym, Ginny, Teddym i Tonks. To było wystarczające, by marzył o jakiejś terapii u Świętego Munga, nawet o wymazaniu pamięci, jeśli byłoby to niezbędne.

Harry prowadził zajęcia tak jak zwykle, profesjonalnie w każdym calu, ale Ron zauważył, jak jego przyjaciel przekomarza się z rekrutami, co było bardzo nietypowe. Harry uśmiechnął się raz czy drugi, a nawet zarumienił się (tak, zarumienił!), gdy jeden z nich zażartował, że ich nauczyciel musiał sobie znaleźć panią, bo jest znacznie fajniejszym gościem.

Rekruci wciąż gadali jak nadzwyczajna jest uzdrowicielka Ginny. Wszyscy naokoło głośno chwalili jej profesjonalne zdolności, z których Ron był zawsze bardzo dumny, a także jej świetny charakter. To zdumiewało jej brata. Ginny, którą pamiętał z ostatnich kilku lat była raczej mrukliwa, wciąż spotykała się z nowymi facetami, lecz szybko przestawała się nimi interesować.

Jego popołudniowe zajęcia, Magiczne i Mugolskie Rozpoznanie, były prowadzone przez Harry'ego. Ron trzymał się z tyłu grupy, obserwując jak Harry radzi sobie z innymi. Był zszokowany, dostrzegając w tym Harrym chłopaka, którego znał przez pierwszych kilka lat życia w Hogwarcie. Twarz Harry'ego zaokrągliła się, tracąc niezdrowy wygląd. Zniknęły purpurowe obwódki wokół oczu, które zdawały się być nieodłącznym elementem jego twarzy. Jego oczy zdawały się płonąć intensywniejszą zielenią i miały w sobie więcej życia niż Ron widział w ciągu wielu lat.

W ciągu tych dwóch godzin zaczęło do niego wszystko docierać. Ron usiadł głębiej na krześle, a jego myśli powędrowały kilka lat wstecz. Czy naprawdę był przyczyną tylu nieszczęść w życiu swojej siostry i najlepszego kumpla? W końcu to było tylko przemijające zauroczenie, prawda? A po Bitwie, no cóż, Charlie nigdy nie powiedział mu, że Harry wyznał, że kocha Ginny.

Świadomość, że jest ostatnią osobą w klasie wyrwała Rona z zamyślenia. Poza nim w pomieszczeniu znajdował się tylko Harry, pakujący rzeczy, które przyniósł na zajęcia. Ron nie miał wątpliwości, ze Harry świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności i czeka na jakiś ruch ze strony byłego najlepszego przyjaciela. W końcu Ron podszedł powoli naprzód klasy.

- Dowiedziałeś się coś dzisiaj?

Zaskoczyło go, że Harry odezwał się pierwszy. Wydał z siebie nieokreślony odgłos i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

- Jak zwykle - schował pergamin, który powinien być zapełniony notatkami, ale dziś był podejrzanie pusty.

- Hermiona jeszcze cię nie nauczyła? - spytał Harry, patrząc z uśmiechem na pergamin.

Ron poczuł, jak końcówki uszu mu czerwienieją i skinął sztywno głową.

- Wydawało by się, że przez tyle czasu… Prawda? - jego sztywny śmiech zabrzmiał, jakby się do tego zmuszał. - Słuchaj… - odkaszlnął, modląc się o właściwe słowa. - Jeśli chodzi o tą całą… sprawę…

Harry przestał się poruszać, ale jego oczy uciekły gdzieś w bok, tracąc na moment ostrość.

- Chyba trochę przesadziłem…

- Rozmawiałeś z Ginny? - przerwał mu Harry, świdrując go intensywnym spojrzeniem.

- Eeee, noooo, tej pierwszej nocy…

Harry skinął głową.

- Porozmawiaj z nią. Jak już się z nią pogodzisz, wtedy my siądziemy i pogadamy.

Harry schował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając zszokowanego Rona.

Ron nie przypominał sobie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek żądał przeprosin. Nawet na czwartym roku, gdy Ron uwierzył, że jego przyjaciel oszukał go, by wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Harry po kilku słowach był gotów zapomnieć o wcześniejszych miesiącach. Nigdy też nie wspominał o sytuacji, gdy Ron opuścił ich na kilka tygodni podczas polowania na Horkruksy.

W głowie słyszał głos Hermiony, powtarzający, że Harry był świętym. Zaczynał wierzyć, że może coś w tym jest.

Nogi niosły go z dala od sali wykładowej, a w myślach panował chaos. Wydawało mu się, że wędruje po korytarzach ministerstwa od kilku godzin, gdy, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie, znalazł się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Skrzywił się, gdy zorientował się, że stoi przed szpitalem dla aurorów, gdzie na pewno była Ginny.

Powoli pchnął drzwi i ujrzał puste pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowało się puste biurko i trzy krzesła z drewnianymi oparciami.

Ron odetchnął z ulgą. Może nie będzie musiał robić tego dzisiaj. Może…

- Zaraz wracam. I nie waż mi się wykrwawiać na dywan, dopiero co go czyściłam.

Głos Ginny zabrzmiał w drugiej sali kompletnie zaskakując Rona. Słyszał jak śmieje się i strofuje kogoś za głupie zachowanie. Siedział sztywno na jednym z krzeseł, usiłując wymyślić cokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć mu za usprawiedliwienie.

Patrzył jak auror-rekrut, wydawało mu się, że gość nazywa się Jennkings, wychodzi z gabinetu, masując starannie zabandażowane przedramię.

- Siemasz - pozdrowił go mężczyzna, Ron tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Jesteś strasznie zielony na twarzy - zaśmiał się Jennkings. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zaraźliwe.

- Nie - mruknęła Ginny, zakładając ręce na pierś. - Palantis przechodzi tylko na członków rodziny, zwłaszcza po linii męskiej.

Jennkings wyczuł nadciągającą burzę i szybko ewakuował się z pomieszczenia, spoglądając spod uniesionych brwi na Rona.

- Jesteś ranny?

Ron spojrzał na siostrę. Skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł agresję w jej wzroku.

- Nie.

- Ktoś inny?

- Nie.

- To co tu robisz? - opadła ciężko na krzesło za mocno zużytym biurkiem. - Bo nie jestem pewna, czy mam ochotę z tobą gadać.

- Rozmawiałem z Harrym - chciał poszerzyć to stwierdzenia, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył jej minę. Do jej oczu powrócił dawny, udręczony wyraz.

- I co powiedział?

- Kazał mi porozmawiać najpierw z tobą - wymamrotał i zerknął na nią. Przez chwilę wydawał się zamyślona, ale potem wzruszyła ramionami. - Słuchaj, Ginny… Myślę, że mi przykro.

- Myślisz?

Jej kwaśny ton sprawił, że zastanowił się nad tym co powiedział i potrząsnął głową.

- Jest mi przykro, przepraszam, chciałem tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna.

Zacisnęła zęby. Ron poczuł się zaskoczony, jak bardzo jego siostra przypomina w tym momencie bliźniaków. Zaskakująca myśl, zwłaszcza w kontekście jej zdolności do dbania o siebie.

- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że tak mocno skrzywdzę Harry'ego, bo myślałem że to tylko zauroczenie. A potem… no cóż, nie wiedziałem co powiedział Charliemu.

- Ale świetnie wiedziałaś, co ja do niego czułam - odparła cicho. Ból w jej głosie uświadomił mu ile wycierpiała przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy myślała, że Harry nigdy nie odwzajemni jej uczuć.

- Myślałem, że ci przeszło. Tak powiedziałaś Hermionie.

- Nigdy nie przeszło - odpowiedziała i przetarła oczy. Jej łzy wstrząsnęły Ronem. Tylko kilka razy w życiu widział ją na tyle załamaną, by płakała. - A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Harry też nigdy nie pogodził się z twoją zdradą. Udawał, że go to nie obchodzi, ale był zrozpaczony.

Złączyła dłonie i potarła jedną o drugą.

- Opowiedział mi o swoim pierwszym roku. O tym co zobaczył w Zwierciadle Ein Eingarp…

Ron się skrzywił.

- Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić? Jak mogłeś spojrzeć w twarz swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi i odebrać mu jedyną rzecz, którą w życiu pragnął dla siebie?

Łzy ustąpiły miejsca gniewowi. Ron oparł się, wiedząc, że najlepiej pozwolić jej wypuścić parę.

- Radził sobie tak dobrze tamtego lata. Naprawdę myślała, że wyjdzie ze swojej skorupy. A potem wróciliśmy do szkoły i życie zupełnie z niego uszło. Nie rozmawiał z tobą przez kilka tygodni. Nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że coś może być nie tak? Przez lata stałeś obok i nic nie robiłeś, podczas gdy on marniał w oczach. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że miałeś czelność poprosić, by był świadkiem na twoim ślubie.

- On… on chciał odmówić - przyznał Ron. - Przekonałem go, by jednak był moim drużbą.

- I winisz go za to? - krzyknęła. - Ron, ty i nasza rodzina daliście Harry'emu to, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie - bezwarunkową miłość. Traktowaliście go jak brata, daliście mu poczucie, że w Norze może czuć się jak w domu, a potem odebraliście mu to wszystko. Ty i reszta palantów obwarowaliście tę miłość warunkami - westchnęła. - Wszystko co pozwalano mieć Harry'emu było obłożone mnóstwem zastrzeżeń - wstała, rozkładając ramiona. - Możesz pracować, tak długo jak opinia publiczna aprobuje twój wybór zawodu. Możesz chodzić do szkoły, ale nie zapominaj, że musisz przetrwać i po drodze zabić jednego szaleńca. Możesz się zakochać, ale nie w mojej siostrze. Nie widzisz jak bardzo go zraniliście? - spytała. Czekała chwilę na odpowiedź, ale Ron jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Rozumiał już, jak zostały odebrane jego działania, ale naprawdę nie o to mu chodziło.

- Wiesz jak było mi trudno przekonać Harry'ego, że możemy być razem? - kontynuowała. - Zapierał się rękami i nogami. A wiesz czemu?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała:

- Bo bał się, że straci tę odrobinę, na którą mu pozwoliliście. Ta nędzna namiastka przyjaźni, którą oferowaliście mu przez lata była wszystkim co miał i walczył o nią z całej siły. Ale to go zabijało. Złamaliście jego ducha. Dziwię się, ze w ogóle przeżył Ostatnią Bitwę.

- Nie chciałem, żeby tak się stało - zaprotestował cicho Ron. - Chciałem tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna.

- A myślisz, że Harry pozwoliłby, żeby stała mi się krzywda? Wiesz jaki jest skory do poświęceń, zerwałby ze mną zanim cokolwiek mogłoby mi się stać.

- Widzisz - wtrącił się Ron. - On zerwałby z tobą, oszczędziłem ci tego - wiedział doskonale, że nie ma to większego znaczenia, ale nieczęsto miał okazję zdobyć punkty w dyskusji z siostrą. Ginny przygarbiła się, a Ron uśmiechnął się, myśląc, że może wreszcie ją przekonał.

- Dalej nie rozumiesz - potrząsnęła głową. - I tak bym to zrobiła. Przynajmniej spędzilibyśmy ze sobą ten rok. Wiesz co bym dała, żeby takie wspomnienia zastąpiły te, które stworzyłam bez niego? Myślisz, że chciałam umawiać się z tymi wszystkimi dupkami? Myślisz, że chciałam być samotna przez te wszystkie lata?

Wstała gwałtownie, by przesiąść się na krzesło obok niego.

- Ron, chciałabym wierzyć, że naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, że po prostu jesteś taki głupi. Ale nie wierzę. Zebranie się w sobie zajmuje ci najdłużej. To chyba dobrze, bo w końcu ogrom twojej zdrady znacznie przebija to, co zrobiły te pozostałe palanty. Byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego. Kiedyś także moim. I zniszczyłeś to, Ron. Już nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś. Może Harry i ja wybaczymy ci pewnego dnia, ale już nigdy nie odzyskasz dawnego miejsca w naszych sercach. Nie mówił ci za wiele o tych ostatnich latach, prawda?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Sam widzisz. Odsunął się od ciebie, bo wiedział, że nie zniesie, jeśli ponownie złamiesz mu serce.

- Dobrze sobie radził - zaoponował Ron. - W pracy powodziło mu się świetnie i miał mnóstwo kobiet. W zeszłym roku napisał mi nawet, że z kimś mieszka.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Owszem, tak ci powiedział. A miał jedną kobietę, a ich związek, o ile można to tak nazwać, potrwał zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Chodził na randki, ale nigdy nie spotkał się z żadną kobietą więcej niż kilka razy. A co do jego pracy to faktycznie powodzi mu się świetnie. Jest rewelacyjnym aurorem, bo nie ma nic poza pracą, a przynajmniej do niedawna nie było tego zbyt wiele. Nie opowiada ci o tym, co najważniejsze w jego życiu, bo czuje, że możesz zdradzić go ponownie i znowu w jakiś sposób mu to odebrać.

Westchnęła i oparła się ciężko.

- Ale teraz jest szczęśliwy. My jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Ale on boi się wpuścić któregoś z was poza mur, który zbudował wokół siebie, które zbudował na wypadek, gdybyście znowu go skrzywdzili.

- Nie zrobię tego - zaprotestował słabo Ron. - Ostatni miesiąc był koszmarem. Brakuje mi mojego najlepszego kumpla. Brakuje mi mojej żony. I ciebie. Wiem, że zrobiłem źle i będę się cieszył ze wszystkiego co Harry mi zaoferuje.

- Nie będzie tego dużo - odparła, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - I nie znaczy to, że ci wybaczyłam, Ronaldzie Weasley. Zajmie ci to jeszcze wiele lat, o ile do tego dojdzie. Ale dam ci małą radę…

- Tak?

- Nie naciskaj, nic na siłę. Harry przyjdzie do ciebie, kiedy będzie gotowy. Najlepsze co możesz zrobić to czekać i być gotowym na ten moment.

Ron skinął powoli głową.

- Zrobię to. Mogę mu przynajmniej powiedzieć, że z tobą rozmawiałem?

Zastanowiła się przez moment, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

- Powiedz, ale to nie znaczy że usłyszysz w odpowiedzi więcej niż dwa zdania.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

- Ron, czy podoba ci się, że jesteśmy razem?

Ron wahał się przez moment. Nie chodziło o to, że miał coś przeciwko. Po prostu całe lata był przekonany, że miał rację, a widok Harry'ego i Ginny razem budził w nim stary instynkt, który nakazywał mu chronić siostrę. Z drugiej strony widział jak oboje się zmienili i to na lepsze.

- Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić - odpowiedział cicho. - Ale widziałem was razem i podoba mi się nowy uśmiech Harry'ego.

Ginny skinęła mu głową, następnie ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.

- Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, bo nie planujemy rozstania.

- Nigdy nie była związana z nikim dłużej niż parę miesięcy - parsknął Ron.

- Ron - Ginny potrząsnęła głową. - Żaden z tych gości nie był Harrym.

Jak tłuczek w głowę. Zrozumiał o co jej chodziło. I poczuł jak niezwykle trudne zadanie przed nim. Musiał odbudować zaufanie u dwojga osób, nie mówiąc o jego rodzicach i żonie.

- Mieszkacie razem, prawda? - spytał, starając się nie krzywić.

Ginny skinęła głową, sprzątając jednocześnie swoje biuro.

- Od dwóch miesięcy.

- Pieprzycie się? - jęknął Ron. Wzdrygnął się, gdy błyskawicznie skierowała na niego swoją różdżkę.

- Musisz się nauczyć kontrolować swoje zachowania, Ron. Z takimi tekstami nigdy nie wpuścimy cię z powrotem do naszego życia. Nie twoja sprawa co robię z Harrym. Oboje jesteśmy dorośli. Jeśli będę chciała pieprzyć się z nim trzy razy dziennie to tak zrobię, jasne?

Ron skinął głową, czerwony jak burak. Wiedział, że jego niewyparzona gęba znowu ściągnęła na niego kłopoty. Nagle poczuł jak język przykleja mu się do podniebienia, więc mógł tylko wywrócić oczami, gdy Ginny opuściła pomieszczenia szpitalne.

* * *

Harry pociągnął nieco Ognistej Whisky ze szklanki, którą wręczyła mu Hermiona. Co ciekawe nie prosił o drinka, gdy przyszedł do ich małego, ale urządzonego ze smakiem domku.

- Będziesz tego potrzebował - powiedziała, nalewając trunku.

- Aż tak źle? - roześmiał się gorzko, ale szybko zganił się w myślach. W końcu obiecał Ginny, że dojdzie do porozumienia z jej rodziną.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, zakładając ręce za plecy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie - stwierdziła, potrząsając głową. Było widać, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. - Mam nadzieję, że Ron będzie z tobą tak szczery, jak powinien być. Nie zasługujesz na mniej.

- Ale nie możesz być pewna - Harry skinął głową, rozumiejąc jej frustrację. Delikatność uczuć nie była nigdy mocną stroną Rona.

- Mogę - zaoponowała. - On już… dobra, nie będę w to wchodziła. On ci powinien to wyjaśnić, a nie ja. Wiedz tylko - westchnęła i wzięła go za rękę - wiedz, że cokolwiek dziś zostanie powiedziane, oboje cię kochamy. Wiesz co myślę o tym, co się stało. Zmieniłabym to, gdybym tylko mogła.

Harry sztywno skinął głową. Widział łzy, wzbierające w jej oczach i nie chciał sprawić, że rozklei się jeszcze bardziej.

- Wiem, Hermiono. Nigdy nie wątp, że też cię kocham, dobrze?

Hermiona pocałowała go gwałtownie w czoło.

- A ja ciebie. A teraz opowiadaj, jak ci się uczy?

Hary roześmiał się widząc jak jest podekscytowana i zaczął przytaczać najciekawsze anegdotki z jego kariery nauczyciela, czekając aż Ron wróci do domu.

List od Rona, wygnieciony, z masą powykreślanych linijek, dotarł do niego rano przed zajęciami. Ginny przeczytała go, ale odmówiła komentarza. Pocałowała go jedynie na do widzenia i wysłała do pracy mrugając znacząco.

Musiała wiedzieć coś więcej.

Przez cały dzień Harry zastanawiał się nad tym listem. Czy powinien odrzucić prośbę o spotkanie? Czy raczej spróbować naprawić relacje między nim i Ronem? O ile to było możliwe. I o ile tego chciał. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że chciał odzyskać najlepszego kumpla. Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie to brzmiało, Harry miał nadzieję, że odzyskają to porozumienie, jakie kiedyś było ich udziałem.

Gdy jedli obiad z Ginny poprosił ją, żeby nie szła spać, póki nie wróci z rozmowy z Ronem. Ginny zgodziła się z entuzjazmem i niemal wypchnęła go za drzwi.

- Zawsze marzyłam, żeby uczyć - jęknęła Hermiona z wyrazem tęsknoty na twarzy.

- I byłabyś w tym świetna - stwierdził Harry. - Już sobie wyobrażam, jak strofujesz przerażonych pierwszaczków, którzy spóźnili się na lekcję - roześmiał się, widząc jej urażoną minę.

- Nie mogłabym być lepsza niż profesor McGonagall wobec ciebie i Rona tego pierwszego dnia - obruszyła się, jednocześnie świetnie się bawiąc.

Harry roześmiał się.

- To było świetne.

- Było rewelacyjne - oboje okręcili się błyskawicznie, słysząc głos Rona. Stał w progu, dżinsy wystawały spod rozpiętych szat aurora. - Nie zapomnę jak ze sztywnego kota zamieniła się w starą nauczycielkę.

Hermiona znacząco odchrząknęła, a Harry pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki.

- Idę na górę - ścisnęła Harry'ego za ramię, a następnie przystanęła, by pocałować męża w policzek. Harry usłyszał, jak szepcze „nie spieprz tego". Następnie powiedziałą Ronowi, że w lodówce jest obiad do odgrzania.

- Jesteś głodny? - mruknął Ron, wsadzając głowę do lodówki, by sprawdzić co jest w środku.

Wraz z Hermioną z pomieszczenia wyparowało ciepło. Chłód, który Harry zaczął kojarzyć z jego relacjami z Ronem, wypełnił kuchnię.

- Ginny zrobiła mi obiad - odparł cicho. Patrzył, jak Ron szykuje sobie kanapkę, mając nadzieję, że rudzielec wkrótce zbierze się w sobie.

- To dobrze - odpowiedział Ron. - Mama zawsze mówiła, że Ginny jest świetną kucharką.

- Bo to prawda - Harry uśmiechnął się z dumą. Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz jego dziewczyny. Wziął oddech i uspokoił się. Da radę.

- Dostałem twój list - zaczął, jednocześnie przeklinając w myślach głupotę tego komentarza. Przecież gdyby nie dostał listu, nie byłoby go tutaj.

- Taaa - Ron przerwał na chwilę, by przełknąć, a następnie odepchnął talerz, jakby na sam widok jedzenia zaczynało go mdlić. - Pomyślałem, że w sumie… powinniśmy pogadać.

Harry skinął głową. Jego palce ześliznęły się ze szklanki, znacząc stół plamami wilgoci, która skropliła się na szkle.

- George… George naprawdę chciał zapisać ci swoją duszę?

Niepewny ton pytania, jakby Ron zastanawiał się jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że on też będzie musiał wykonać tak drastyczny krok, wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Tak.

Ron ciężko przełknął.

- Rany.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, coraz bardziej odczuwając niezręczność sytuacji. W końcu Harry wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że musi coś powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - jego głos łamał się, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat.

Niebieskie oczy Rona napotkały jego spojrzenie i Harry niemal widział, jak wewnątrz obracają się trybiki. Będzie wiedział, jeśli Ron skłamie… a jeśli skłamie, no cóż, to będzie koniec. Harry wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, co obiecał Ginny, ta chwila miała zdecydować.

- Nie wiem, naprawdę - Ron wzruszył ramionami.

Nadzieja, którą Harry odczuwał, zjechała do żołądka, ściskając mięsne paszteciki i Ognistą Whisky, grożąc malowniczym powrotem całej jego zawartości.

Harry sztywno skinął głową i wychylił szklankę do końca.

- Dobra, jeśli tylko na tyle cię stać… - wstał, szykując się do wyjścia.

Ron patrzył, jak ręka Harry'ego zaciska się wokół klamki, a w gardle rosła mu coraz większa kula. Spieprzył to. Kompletnie i nieodwracalnie rozwalił ich przyjaźń.

- Zrobiłem źle - zawołał. - Bardzo źle.

Harry stał w drzwiach, tyłem do Rona. Nie ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Teraz już to wiem. Zepsułem wszystko. Tobie i Ginny - Ron zaklął pod nosem, czując, że głos zaczyna mu się załamywać. Cały dzień ćwiczył swoją przemowę… chciał chronić Ginny… nie wiedział… Przez głowę przemknął mu kolejny milion wymówek, ale przez zachodzące łzami oczy widział tylko Harry'ego, który nagle się przygarbił.

Bardzo powoli Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć przez ramię. Ron zmusił się, by stać nieruchomo i pokazać przyjacielowi jak wiele go to kosztuje, jak bardzo pragnie, by było już po wszystkim.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak często obiecywałem sobie, że zawsze będę stał za tobą, że nigdy cię nie zawiodę - głos znów mu się załamał, a łzy popłynęły swobodnie po twarzy. Marzył o tym, by je obetrzeć z twarzy. Na Merlina, był mężczyzną, a faceci nie płaczą.

- I złamałem tę obietnicę - wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem. - Podeptałem twoje zaufanie i cisnąłem nim ci w twarz.

Harry stał spokojnie. Przyglądał mu się. Ale wciąż nie wychodził i Ron poczuł, że znów kiełkuje w nim nadzieja. Może jeśli będzie dalej gadał… dalej wyjaśniał, Harry zostanie, a potem będą rozmawiali i rozmawiali, aż cała sprawa zostanie zapomniana i wybaczona.

- Wiesz jak bardzo mnie zraniliście?

Ron skinął głową. Poddał się i otarł wreszcie łzy.

- Wiem. Ginny… Ginny mi opowiedziała.

- A ty sam nigdy tego nie zauważyłeś? - Harry rzucił pytanie w stronę ściany. Wciąż nie odwrócił się w stronę Weasley'a, ale odsunął się od drzwi, co pozwoliło Ronowi odpowiedzieć:

- Nie chciałem tego widzieć. Nie chciałem, żeby okazało się to prawdą, więc odrzucałem każdą taką możliwość.

- A Ginny?

Stalowa obręcz ścisnęła serce Rona.

- Wiem - skinął głową. - Ale myślałem, że ratuję ją przed śmiercią, albo czymś jeszcze gorszym.

Harry wreszcie spojrzał na niego, a w jego źrenicach płonął szafirowy ogień.

- Zginąłbym za nią. ZGINĄŁEM za nią!

Prawda zawarta w tym zdaniu zdzieliła Rona jak obuchem. Harry umarł za nią. I za Rona. I za Hermionę. I za wszystkich.

- Wiem.

Harry sztywno skinął głową, ponownie patrząc w ścianę.

- Kocham twoją siostrę, Ron.

Spokój w głosie Harry'ego zaimponował Ronowi. Ten Harry, który pojawił się dopiero teraz, gdy zaczął być z Ginny, był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż osoba, którą kiedyś nazywał najlepszym przyjacielem. Ten mężczyzna był lepszy, silniejszy.

- Wiem - potwierdził Ron, mając nadzieję, że Harry na niego spojrzy, by mógł się przekonać, że Ron naprawdę to rozumie. - A ona kocha ciebie.

Szafirowy ogień znów błysnął w stronę Rona, a kąciki usta Harry'ego wygięły się minimalnie ku górze.

- Wiem.

- I to dobrze. Na… naprawdę - Ron zająknął się, ale nie dlatego, że miał wątpliwości. Po prostu bardzo pragnął, by Harry mu uwierzył.

- Masz rację - Harry nieco się rozluźnił. - Nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Pytasz mnie o zdanie? - zdziwił się Ron.

- Nie bardzo.

Parsknął śmiechem, słysząc tą odpowiedź. Widział wreszcie w mężczyźnie przed sobą człowieka, który zdołał pokonać Czarnego Pana. Ron nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry przetrwał Ostatnią Bitwę, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim był stanie.

- Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, ale cieszy mnie, że jesteście razem - powiedział cicho Ron, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- To dobrze. Bo nie chciałbym oglądać tego, co zrobiłaby Ginny, gdyby było inaczej.

Napięcie nieco opadło i Ron cicho się roześmiał. Wciąż miał koszmary po tych kilku godzinach pod postacią osła.

- Nie, tego bym nie chciał - potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Więc my… między nami… już ok?

Harry zastanowił się przez moment, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Lepiej niż było.

O dziwo Ronowi zdawało się to na razie wystarczać.

- W porządku.


	10. Chapter 10

_Od autorki: Niektórym z was podobało się zachowanie Rona, inni uznali, że było nieszczere. No cóż, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. W międzyczasie Harry i Ginny żyją dalej, zacieśniając swój związek i jeszcze bardziej otwierając się na siebie nawzajem. Wszyscy, którzy czekają na czystą, niezakłóconą słodycz (oryg. fluff - nie ma chyba dobrego polskiego terminu - przyp. tłumacza), ten rozdział jest dla Was. Dzięki dla __DebbieO, Ella i UnrequitedDream za ich pomoc przy tej opowieści. Miłej lektury!_

_

* * *

_

Rozdział 9

Harry wydał z siebie zadowolone sapnięcie i wtulił się mocniej w Ginny, czując jak oddech powoli wraca do normalnego, spokojnego rytmu.

- Dobrze?

- Mmmmhmmmm - wymruczał jej do ucha. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak zadrżała pod wpływem jego oddechu. Czuł jak jej skórę pokrywa gęsia skórka. - Wykończyłaś mnie - dodał, a ona zachichotała.

- Staram się ci dogodzić.

- I świetnie ci to idzie.

Oplótł ją ramionami i położył rękę na jej rozgrzanym łonie. Wtulali się w siebie w ciszy pogrążonego w ciemnościach mieszkania, rozkoszując się wspólnie spędzonymi chwilami. Harry pogładził kciukiem skórę swojej dziewczyny, jego myśli błądziły gdzieś w odległych rejonach.

- Knuta za twoje myśli - wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na jego ręce, by zatrzymać ten ruch.

- Są warte więcej - odparł z leniwym uśmiechem. Ginny obróciła się w jego ramionach, by położyć mu głowę na barku.

- Na pewno.

- Właściwie to myślałem o tym jak bardzo cię kocham - przyznał nieco speszony. Byli razem od czterech miesięcy, a on wciąż miał problemy, by powiedzieć to głośno. Mówił jej to, bo dzięki temu Giny była szczęśliwa, ale naprawdę ciężko się przełamać, gdy przez całe życie nikomu tego nie mówił. W przeszłości bardzo się pilnował, by nie użyć tych słów. Nie był hipokrytą i nie chciał mówić o czymś, czego nie czuł.

- Mmmm, ja ciebie też - Ginny pocałowała go w policzek.

- I o tym ile dla mnie znaczysz. Przez tych ostatnich kilka miesięcy czułem się jak zupełnie inna osoba.

- Bo jesteś kimś innym - zauważyła. - Przestałeś być tym Harrym, którego chcieli w tobie widzieć inni i stałeś się tym Harrym, którym jesteś, osobą którą się urodziłeś.

Skinął głową. Często o tym rozmawiali, ale czuł, że musi o tym mówić jeszcze częściej. Ginny zmieniła jego życie w niewyobrażalnym stopniu.

- To jest jak sen.

- To prawda, ale nie musimy się budzić - zauważyła, gładząc go delikatnie po piersi. - A za kilka dni wyprowadzimy się stąd i przeniesiemy do naszego domu.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wypłynął na jego twarz. Choć wprowadził się do małego mieszkanka Ginny i żyli razem, odkąd zostali parą, on wciąż czuł, że jest to mieszkanie Ginny. Ale to wszystko się zmieniło, gdy postanowili kupić razem dom. Był niemal pewien, że jej rodzicom nie podoba się, że mieszkają razem bez ślubu. Wiedział też, co myślą o tym jej bracia, bo słyszał jak mamroczą pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy ktoś o tym wspomniał. Jednak Ginny ukręciła sprawie łeb, grożąc, że znów doda im coś do napojów. Hermiona zaoferowała swoją pomoc i mamrotanie skończyło się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło.

Kupienie domu to naprawdę wielki krok. Harry nigdy nie zadeklarował tak otwarcie przywiązania do innego człowieka i był szczęśliwy, że Ginny czuje to samo.

Wiedział, że pewnego dnia nabierze tyle pewności siebie, by się jej oświadczyć. Chciał być jej mężem, zwłaszcza jeśli pewnego dnia miały pojawić się dzieci. Z całego serca chciał to dzielić z Ginny. A kupno własnego domu wydawało się być krokiem na drodze ku tej wymarzonej przyszłości.

- Nasz dom. Podoba mi się to - pocałował ją w czoło.

- Będzie wspaniale - powiedziała Ginny. - Będziemy mogli swobodnie mijać się w korytarzu. Nie będziemy musieli dzielić jednej malutkiej łazienki z maciupką kabiną prysznicową - uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. - Pomyśl co będziemy mogli wyprawiać pod prysznicem o normalnych rozmiarach.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Chyba teraz nie radzimy sobie tak najgorzej.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Poza tym razem, kiedy straciłeś równowagę…

- Nie wspominaj o tym - zakrył jej usta, co spowodowało, że dostała kolejnego ataku śmiechu. - Chyba dalej mam siniaki na tyłku. A spróbuj to wyjaśnić w męskiej szatni!

Ginny oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie ma problemu. Powiedz, że to mały problem, który pojawił się, kiedy pieprzyłeś się z najpiękniejszą rudowłosą kobietą na świecie.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i złapał ją za boki, by połaskotać. Przez moment śmieli się i przepychali, aż wreszcie Harry przygwoździł swoją dziewczynę do łóżka i namiętnie pocałował. Czas się zatrzymał, gdy oboje zatracili się w sobie.

* * *

- Gdzie to idzie, Gin? - zawołał Harry z progu kuchni, starając się nie przewrócić, gdy wielkie kartonowe pudło chwiało się niebezpiecznie w jego rękach. Ginny spojrzała znad sztućców, które usiłowała posortować i zaczęła się zastanawiać co do diabła mogła włożyć do tego pudła. Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy zorientowała się, że nie ma pojęcia.

- Po prostu połóż je…

- W dodatkowej sypialni na dole - dokończył Harry z uśmiechem. - Tak jak dwanaście innych, których nie opisałaś.

- Ej, nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie - zaprotestowała Ginny. - To ty wymyśliłeś, żeby się pakować tego wieczoru gdy wypiliśmy całą butelkę wina. Masz szczęście, że zapakowaliśmy cokolwiek.

Harry pojawił się z powrotem po odniesieniu pudła i otarł dłonie o dżinsy.

- Z tego co pamiętam zrobiliśmy wtedy niezły użytek z tych pełnych pudeł - stwierdził, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Błyskawicznym ruchem posadził ją na blacie, nie zważając na jej pisk.

- Hmm - zamyśliła się Ginny, opierając łokcie na jego barkach i mierzwiąc mu włosy. - Nie przypominam sobie. Chyba będzie musiał mi przypomnieć wieczorem.

Pochyliła się, żeby go pocałować i zatrzeć z twarzy ten uśmieszek. Zaczęli się rozpędzać, Harry wyciągnął jej koszulę ze spodni, a Ginny oplotła go nogami, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Harry poczuł już pod palcami to na co miał ochotę, gdy nagle przerwało im pukanie do drzwi kuchennych.

- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - spytał Harry, starając się przygładzić włosy. - Myślałem, że mieliśmy nikomu nie mówić, że wprowadzamy się dzisiaj?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, przyznając się do winy.

- Starałam się, ale mogło mi się coś wymknąć.

Harry klepnął ją w pośladek, gdy ześlizgiwała się z blatu, a następnie podszedł otworzyć drzwi. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał Rona i Hermionę w zaawansowanej ciąży, stojących za progiem z wielkim ciastem.

Od przeprosin Rona przyjaźń między dwoma mężczyznami nieco się zacieśniła, ale pozostawała pewna niezręczność, której usunięcie zajmie zapewne wiele lat.

- Obiło nam się o uszy, że podobno dzisiaj się wprowadzacie - wymamrotał Ron w stronę swoich butów, a następnie z nadzieją spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Eee, jasne, wchodźcie - odparł Harry, a następnie wzruszył ramionami w stronę Ginny, która uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do sortowania sztućców. - Hermiono, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… na pewno powinnaś tu być?

- Nic mi się nie stanie, jeśli tylko wyczarujesz mi jakieś krzesło do siedzenia. nie ufam magii Rona na tyle, by być pewną, że w którymś momencie nie padnę na tyłek - poklepała męża po zaczerwienionym policzku, a Harry bezskutecznie starał się ukryć uśmiech. - Daję słowo, że nie kiwnę palcem. Będę tylko rozkazywała wam, chłopaki.

- Szalona - wymamrotał Ron, całując Ginny w policzek i stawiając ciasto na blacie, w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą siedziała jego siostra. Harry uśmiechnął się na widok czułości, którymi ostatnio Ron obdarzał siostrę w dużych ilościach. Nie był pewien skąd się to wzięło, ale po swoich przeprosinach Ron bardzo się starał, żeby poświęcać Ginny sporo uwagi, a to bardzo podobało się Harry'emu. Właściwie wszyscy bracia traktowali ją jak księżniczkę, a Harry lubił się z nią przekomarzać mówiąc, że trochę przesadziła z rozegraniem tej sytuacji.

- Krzesło, Harry - zganiła go Hermiona, zmuszając do skoncentrowania na bieżącej chwili.

- Jasne - mrugnął w kierunku Ginny, która zachichotała. Najpierw odstawił przedstawienie, usiłując znaleźć jakieś w domu, a następnie wyczarował w rogu pluszowe monstrum, z którego Hermiona mogła wydawać rozkazy cały dzień.

- Szpaner - wymamrotał Ron, ale jego szeroki uśmiech usunął cały jad z tego komentarza.

- Dużo lepiej - westchnęła Hermiona sadowiąc się i wkładając poduszkę pod plecy. - Mogłabym jeszcze prosić o podnóżek? Zrobiłabym to sama, ale moja magia jest ostatnio nieco niestabilna.

- Nieco? - parsknął Ron. - Wczoraj chciała dodać nieco lodu do swojego soku z dyni…

- Ron - przerwała mu Hermiona słodkim tonem, w którym jednak brzmiały niewypowiedziane groźby. - Dokończ to, a rzucę w ciebie klątwą.

- OK.

Harry musiał się roześmiać na głos, widząc bladość, która pokryła twarz Rona. Szybko wyczarował pasujący podnóżek, a następnie zestaw do herbaty z gorącym naparem.

- Mogę służyć czyś jeszcze, wasza miłość? - spytał kłaniając się nisko. Ginny i Ron roześmieli się, gdy Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uznaniem.

- Wiesz Ginny, do czasu jak będziecie mieli dziecko, zdołamy go porządnie wytrenować.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Poza tym zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu, a w ustach nagle poczuł suchość. Ron wyglądał jakby nie był pewien czy roześmiać się czy zachować spokój.

- Harry, ta twoja mina - Ginny roześmiała się i podeszła, by przytulić swojego chłopaka. - Nie martw się kochanie, jeszcze parę lat.

- Tak - wreszcie odzyskał głos i pocałował ją szybko. - Mam taką nadzieję. Chcę się jeszcze tobą nacieszyć.

Ginny wspięła się na palce by ponownie go pocałować, ale przerwało im odchrząknięcie Rona.

- Reszta powinna zaraz się zjawić - zauważył.

- Reszta? - spytała Ginny.

- Tak - odparł Ron, pocierając kark. - Wiecie, rodzina. Przeprowadzacie się i potrzebujecie pomocy. A to właśnie robią rodziny, prawda? - spojrzał z nadzieją na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Prawda.

* * *

Harry westchnął zadowolony. Rodzina Ginny, która pomogła im przy przeprowadzce, siedziała wokół masywnego stołu kuchennego. Kiedy wybrali się po meble, Ginny była przekonana, że ten stół będzie im potrzebny. Dobrze było widzieć ich ponownie, rozmawiających i śmiejących się, jakby nigdy nic. Jakby ostre słowa nigdy nie padły i nikt nie chował urazy.

- To był długi dzień - westchnęła Tonks, opierając się o blat kuchenny obok niego. Przy stole Goerge właśnie wstał, by pokazać coś, co wymagało złapania się za gardło i gwałtownego wymachiwania drugą ręką.

- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć - wymamrotała, potrząsając głową.

- Ja też nie - zgodził się Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Czemu nie siedzisz z nimi? - spytała, trącając go barkiem. - Wszystko w porządku, prawda?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na pytanie Tonks, Ginny posłała Hary'emu pytające spojrzenie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Uniosła brew i wskazała głową swoją część kuchni. Harry skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, ale ruchem głowy wskazał Tonks, która oparła się o jego ramię i ziewała najszerzej jak się dało. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Następnie spojrzała z powrotem na zgromadzenie przy stole. Percy właśnie zdawał się odgryzać komuś, choć robił to z uśmiechem.

- Wszystko jest w porządku - zapewnił Harry. Sam też w to wierzył. Na pewno nie było idealnie, ale wątpił, by kiedykolwiek osiągnęli ten stan. Zawsze będzie pamiętał o chwilach, które nie powinny się zdarzyć i zawsze będzie to trzymało go nieco na dystans. Ale nigdy nawet nie marzył, że wszystko będzie układało się tak dobrze jak ostatnio.

- Przewidywałeś, że kiedyś tak będzie? - spytała cicho Tonks. Harry potrząsnął głową bez chwili namysłu.

- Właściwie nie - wzruszył ramionami. - Może kiedyś miałem nadzieję… właściwie bardziej marzyłem o tym.

Skinęła głową. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę stołu, gdzie Fleur właśnie spłonęła rumieńcem w reakcji na jakąś historię, którą opowiadał jej mąż.

- Myślisz o tym czasem? - spytała. Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Codziennie - odparł, wiedząc od razu, o co pyta. - Ale nie tak jak wcześniej. Kiedyś, gdy o tym myślałem… zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdyby mi się udało. Jaki byłby pogrzeb, kogo by to w ogóle obeszło, takie tam. Teraz… sam nie wiem… - przejechał ręką po włosach i westchnął. - Teraz myślę o tym jakim byłem cholernym samolubem i jak się cieszę, że Kingsley mnie znalazł. Że oboje mi pomogliście - obdarzył ją nieśmiałym, ale płynącym z głębi serca uśmiechem.

- A nie widzisz, żebyś robił to jeszcze raz?

- Nie - odpowiedział zdecydowanie. - Jestem inną osobą niż kiedyś. Okazało się, że uderzyłem o samo dno, choć wcześniej myślałem przez kilka lat, że na nim jestem. Ale teraz mam Ginny. Ona nadaje sens budzeniu się co rano i pozwala mi myśleć o jakiejś przyszłości.

- A gdybyś nagle to stracił? - spytała Tonks z poważną miną.

- Zapewne bym zwariował. Ponownie. Ale nie mogę się nad tym zastanawiać. Dlatego wtedy padłem tak nisko. Nurzałem się w żałości i rozczulałem się nad sobą. Nie mogę znów tego zacząć.

- Rozumiem - odparła, a Harry wiedział, że naprawdę tak jest. - Podoba mi się ten dom - stwierdziła po chwili przerwy, wypełnionej wzrastającym hałasem, zakończonym eksplozją śmiechu. - Myślę, że dla was dwojga jest idealny.

- My też tak uważamy - odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na jej zwykłe, brązowe włosy. Wiedział, że kiedy Tonks jest zmęczona, jej zdolności metamorfomaga wymykają się spod kontroli i zaczyna przybierać naturalny wygląd. - Wzięłaś Teddy'ego do domu?

- Nieee - kolejne ziewnięcie. - Padł w jednej z dodatkowych sypialni na piętrze.

- Tej z plakatami i całym sprzętem do Quidditcha? - uśmiechnął się, gdy skinęła głową, wciąż opartą o jego ramię. - Wiesz, że to jego?

Tonks podniosła głowę, spojrzała mu w oczy i potrząsnęła głową z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś beznadziejny.

- Giny i ja zgodziliśmy się na to - zaczął się bronić. - To jest pokój Teddy'ego, tak długo jak będzie go potrzebował. Będzie tu zawsze mile widziany. I tak mamy mnóstwo pokoi.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho, po czym uderzyła go w ramię. - Na pewno będzie go potrzebował, mając taką matkę. Na Merlina, wyobrażasz sobie, jaki będzie jako nastolatek?

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

- Boisz się, że wda się w matkę czy w ojca?

Tonks jęknęła.

- Jednego i drugiego.

- Nie byłoby tak źle.

Tonks przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, po czym skinęła głową.

- Powinnaś wyczarować sobie łóżko w jednym z pozostałych pokoi - stwierdził Harry. - Jesteś zbyt zmęczona, żeby się teleportować. Jeszcze się rozszczepisz.

- Tylko tego wam trzeba - parsknęła Tonks. - Gości w nowym domu. Nie, wezmę Teddy'ego do siebie, zanim narazicie go na widok, który naznaczy go na całe życie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i dał jej kuksańca.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że Ginny i ja jeszcze nie zainicjowaliśmy tych wszystkich pomieszczeń?

Tonks otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem, padając na podłogę i przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

- Brak snu - wyjaśnił Harry, potrząsając głową, gdy jego przyjaciółka nie przestawała się śmiać.

* * *

Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim dużym fotelu przed kominkiem. Cisza tego wieczoru była bardzo nietypowa. Przywykł, że w pobliżu zawsze jest Ginny, a odkąd się przeprowadzili, Teddy i Tonks często wpadali z wizytą. Odzwyczaił się od takiego spokoju.

Ogień trzaskał wesoło, nie zważając na melancholijny nastrój Harry'ego. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenia, pierwsze odkąd był z Ginny, a on wciąż nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Od czasów szkolnych starał się znaleźć jakąś wymówkę albo brać na siebie zadania, byle tylko w czasie świąt znaleźć się jak najdalej.

Boże Narodzenie było jednym z trudniejszych momentów w roku. W przeszłości szedł do Nory lub do domu mamy Tonks. I do pewnego momentu bawił się nieźle. Ale kiedy patrzył, jak oczy innych rozjaśnia radość z bycia razem, czuł coraz mocniej własną samotność. Przez te kilka godzin Harry mógł udawać, że jest częścią świątecznego przyjęcia, częścią rodziny. Problemy zaczynały się, gdy wracał do pustego mieszkania.

W zeszłym roku był w Brazylii i nie odczuł tego tak mocno. Patrzenie jak świętują obcy ludzie nie bolało tak bardzo, jak przyglądaniu się z boku radości ludzi, których kochał.

W tym roku miało być inaczej. Był z Ginny, która stanowiła nieodłączną część jego życia. Wiedział, że jej rodzice go kochają i przyjmą jak członka rodziny. Ale wciąż czuł się niezręcznie w obecności jej braci. Nikt nie powiedział już złego słowa na temat ich związku, ale Harry nie był pewien czy wynikało to z aprobaty, czy też Ginny zagroziła braciom jakąś okropną transmutacją.

Charlie, który protestował najgłośniej przeciwko wspólnemu mieszkaniu Harry'ego i Ginny, spędził kilka tygodni temu wieczór z oślą głową na karku. Hermiona stwierdziła, że przypomina trochę piniatę, co spowodowało, że George i Ron zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak by tu ją rozbić. Harry śmiał się ze wszystkimi, ale w żołądku czuł nieprzyjemne mdłości.

Nigdy nie chciał być powodem podziałów w tej rodzinie i nie podobała mu się cała sytuacja.

Ale przetrwa wszystko, by Ginny była szczęśliwa. Spędzenie świąt z jej rodziną to zadanie, któremu chętnie stawi czoła, by tylko zobaczyć jej uśmiech.

Zostawiła mu kartkę, że wybiera się na świąteczne zakupy z Tonks i powinien sam się obsłużyć w kuchni.

Ignorując burczący brzuch rozsiadł się w fotelu i zapatrzył w płomienie.

* * *

Kiedy Ginny znalazła go trzy godziny później wciąż siedział w wymiętych szatach aurora i trzymał w ręku małą szklankę Ognistej Whiskey.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał za sobą ciężki dzień kochanie - roześmiała się, siadając ciężko na jego kolanach. Torby z zakupami zostawiła tam, gdzie padły. Kiedy spojrzał na nią zamglonym wzrokiem, zaczęła się zastanawiać ile właściwie już wypił.

- Jesteś taka cudowna - powiedział wprost, dotykając lekko palcami jej policzków.

- Harry, ile wypiłeś? - zganiła go ze śmiechem. Wiedziała, że rzadko pił alkohol, ale teraz zachowywał się tak dziwnie.

- Tylko tą jedną - odparł, nie odrywając od niej oczu.

- Wszystko w porządku? - odgarnęła grzywkę z jego czoła i przyłożyła do niego policzek, starając się wyczuć, czy ma gorączkę.

- Tak. Po prostu myślałem.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy i potrząsnęła głową.

- Raczej zamartwiałeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Może.

Ginny wtuliła się w niego, by ogrzać nieco swoje zmarznięte ciało.

- Nie powinieneś się martwić, święta idą.

Harry nie odpowiedział, bawił się jedynie końcówkami jej włosów.

- Wiem, że święta nie zawsze były dla ciebie miłe - powiedziała Ginny cicho. - Ale w tym roku będzie inaczej.

Poczuła jak sztywnieje i wiedziała, że jej domysły były trafne.

- Będzie lepiej, obiecuję. W tym roku mamy siebie.

- To prawda - potwierdził z rezerwą.

Ginny odchyliła się, zdziwiona jego tonem.

- Harry, powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś cię męczyło, prawda?

Uciekł spojrzeniem, ale popatrzył jej w twarz, gdy delikatnie, ale stanowczo złapała go za brodę.

- Harry - napomniała go.

- Nieważne - wzruszył ramionami, co upewniło Ginny, że to jednak ważna rzecz. Uniosła brwi i złapała go mocniej za brodę. - Naprawdę. Po prostu myślałem o świętach z twoją rodziną.

- I denerwujesz się.

Wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że zakłuło ją w sercu.

- Harry - westchnęła - nie ma nic więcej, co mogłabym powiedzieć, żeby cię przekonać. Wiesz, że cię kocham. Mama i tato cię kochają. Wszyscy przeprosili - pocałowała go, by uniemożliwić mu odpowiedź. - Wiem, że przeprosiny nie wymazują zupełnie wielu lat krzywdy. Ale zrozum jedno. Nawet jeśli wszyscy by cię nienawidzili, nawet gdyby nikt nie aprobował naszego związku i tak byłabym z tobą i cię kochała. A gdyby to znaczyło, że już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczę, odrzuciłabym ich wszystkich byle tylko być z tobą.

- Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił - zawołał Harry z uczuciem. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie, chowając twarz w jej włosach.

- Wiem - uspokoiła go. - Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił.

Siedzieli mocno przytuleni. Ginny głaskała go po włosach.

- Byłam strasznie samolubna, prawda? - spytała. Oczy zaczęły zachodzić jej łzami.

- Co? - zdziwił się, odchylając się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Nie, Ginny…

- Byłam - przerwała mu, trzymając z czułością jego twarz. - Byłam tak zajęta tym wszystkim co związane ze świętami: puddingiem, choinką, prezentami. Nie poświęciłam nawet chwili, by zastanowić się, jak się w tym wszystkim czujesz. Po prostu - potrząsnęła głową, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć, by dobrze ją zrozumiał - to pierwszy rok od dawna, gdy mogę się naprawdę cieszyć świąteczną porą. A ty tylko za mną idziesz, prawda?

- W porządku - zapewnił Harry, nachylając się, by szybko ją pocałować. - Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa.

- Chcę, żebyśmy oboje byli szczęśliwi - odparła Ginny. - Musimy spędzić trochę czasu we dwoje w te święta, co?

Ginny roześmiała się, widząc jak Harry usiłuje powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Byłoby miło - przyznał. Nagle twarz mu pojaśniała, jakby wpadł na pomysł. - Moglibyśmy pojechać w jakieś ciepłe miejsce, jakby na wakacje.

Przez chwilę brzmiało to fantastycznie, ale potem Ginny wyobraziła sobie załamaną minę jej matki.

- Harry, byłoby wspaniale, ale…

- Ale twoje rodzina - dokończył z domyślnym uśmiechem.

Ginny przygryzła wargi, starając się wymyślić sposób na spędzenie z Harrym jak największej ilości czasu, a jednocześnie zadowolenie jej rodziny. Jej chłopak wyglądał na tak smutnego, że bolało ją serce.

- A gdybyśmy tak - zaczęła przesuwając palcem po jego mostku, aż za kołnierz szaty - spędzili święta tutaj, ale wyjechali następnego dnia? W te sposób mielibyśmy trochę czasu tutaj, a jednocześnie mogli wyjechać.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym kąciki jego ust delikatnie wygięły się w górę.

- To może się sprawdzić.

- Mielibyśmy trochę rodzinnych świąt, ale bez przesady - nachyliła się, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jego, uwielbiając poziom intymności, który udało im się osiągnąć.

- Gdzie chciałabyś pojechać? - wyszeptał. - Gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Byłem prawie wszędzie.

- Hmmm, no nie wiem - Ginny zawahała się. Wiedziała gdzie chciałaby pojechać, ale bała się zapytać. Tak naprawdę miejsce nie miało znaczenia. W sumie była tylko w Egipcie i w Rumunii. Jakaś tropikalna plaża byłaby super.

- Wiesz - drażnił się z nią, wbijając delikatnie palce w jej boki, wiedząc że ma łaskotki.

- Harry! - zaprotestowała, usiłując się odsunąć.

- Gdzie? - żartobliwie domagał się odpowiedzi. Ginny zamarła, zastanawiając się czy powinna zapytać wprost. Czy się zezłości? Czy odmówi?

- Po prostu mi powiedz - ponaglił delikatnie.

- Obiecaj, że się na mnie nie zezłościsz - poprosiła nieśmiało.

Zmrużył oczy i odchylił się, by spojrzeć na nią z namysłem.

- Weźmiesz mnie na Tajwan?

Zaskoczył ją wyraz kompletnego szoku, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Otworzył i zamknął kilka razy usta, w końcu jedynie zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

- Myślałam, że moglibyśmy wziąć jakieś zapasy. I może mogłabym jakoś pomóc. Wiesz, jako uzdrowicielka.

Na jego twarzy grały gwałtowne emocje. Ginny odwróciła się, żałując, że nie trzymała języka na wodzy. Oczywiście, że nie zechce wziąć jej do sierocińca. Gdyby nie przypadek, nikt nie wiedziałby o tym miejscu.

- Ginny… - zaczął ochrypłym głosem, gdy spojrzała mu ponownie w oczy - ty…

Przełknął ślinę. Jego jabłko Adama powędrowało kilka razy w górę i w dół. Wyraźnie brakło mu słów. Pisnęła, gdy nagle przytulił ją z całej siły, wtulając twarz w jej szyję.

- Kocham cię - wyszeptał z mocą. - Nie mogę… dziękuję.

Wreszcie zrozumiała. Był szczęśliwy, że o to spytała. Pokaże jej część życia, której nigdy z nikim nie dzielił.

- Naprawdę? - spytała. Jej głos załamał się, gdy odchyliła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Weźmiesz mnie?

Jego pełne czułości spojrzenie sprawiło, że zadrżała.

- Tak, wezmę cię tam.

* * *

- Taiwan?

Ginny entuzjastycznie skinęła głową, nie przerywając nakrywania stołu. W kuchni była tylko jej mama. Hermiona siedziała z nimi, póki Ron nie wpadł do kuchni, by zwędzić coś do jedzenia. Jak tylko zobaczył, że jego żona próbuje pomagać, zrugał ją i kazał wracać na wygodną kanapę.

To sprawiło, że Ginny po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru została sam na sam z mamą i mogła jej opowiedzieć o podróży, w którą mieli zamiar wyruszyć z Harrym następnego dnia.

- Co jest takiego na Tajwanie? - spytała z ciekawością jej mama. - I dlaczego macie zamiar uciekać w święta na drugi koniec świata? Powinniście być z rodziną.

- Mamo - Ginny wywróciła oczami. - Przecież teraz jesteśmy z wami wszystkimi. Po prostu chcemy na moment się stąd wyrwać. Bez tego całego stresu spowodowanego pracą i… - urwała, nie chcąc przyznać, że to właśnie jej rodzina była przyczyną znacznej części stresu. - Po prostu potrzebujemy trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

Molly złagodniała, widząc minę córki.

- Jak Harry radzi sobie z tym wszystkim? - spytała domyślnie. Usiadła na krześle obok córki i odsunęła półmisek z szynką, by ująć jej dłonie.

- Radzi sobie - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślę, że trochę go to przytłacza. Wciąż czuje się jak…

- Jak ktoś z zewnątrz usiłujący wpaść na imprezę? - domyśliła się Molly. Westchnęła ciężko. Ginny obrzuciła matkę uważnym spojrzeniem. Wydawało się, jakby starsza kobieta postarzała się przez ostatnie pięć minut. - Oddałabym wszystko, żeby cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić to, co się stało temu chłopakowi.

Ginny sztywno skinęła głową, mając nadzieję, że emocje nie wymkną się jej spod kontroli. Zdecydowanie nie chciała dziś płakać. Nie chciała, żeby niektórzy ludzie przebywający w domu zobaczyli ją z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Jej bracia oczywiście natychmiast doszliby do złych wniosków, choć chętnie zademonstrowałaby im swój szeroki zasób zaklęć, by wyprowadzić ich z błędu. A Harry… na cóż, Harry mógłby wejść w tryb „krzywdzą moją dziewczynę", sądząc, że któryś z jej braci powiedział coś, co ją zdenerwowało. A to też miałoby nieciekawe konsekwencje.

Jej mama wysuszyła oczy fartuchem.

- Ale wtedy musiałabym zacząć od samego początku, prawda? - roześmiała się przez łzy.

- To prawda - zgodziła się Ginny z uśmiechem. - A on nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że jest tego wart.

- W takim razie musimy mu pokazać, że jest inaczej, nie sądzisz?

Ginny ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Mamo, powtarzam mu to bez przerwy - potrząsnęła głową. - Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogę pokochać kogoś tak bardzo. To znaczy, kochałam go od dawna, ale teraz… to jakoś inaczej.

- To prawda - Molly skinęła głową. - To jeden z powodów, dla których ja i twój ojciec nie komentujemy waszego wspólnego mieszkania, choć wiesz doskonale, że w normalnych warunkach nigdy byśmy tego nie zaakceptowali.

- Rozumiem - skinęła głową Ginny. Jej rodzice od samego początku nie krytykowali faktu, że Harry i Ginny mieszkają razem. Proponowali inne rozwiązania, ale nie protestowali, kiedy Ginny twardo powiedziała, że tak już pozostanie.

- Widzimy, że oboje jesteście bardzo zaangażowani w ten związek.

- To prawda - potwierdziła Ginny z uśmiechem.

- I mam nadzieję - kontynuowała Molly z przebiegłym uśmiechem - że Harry wkrótce zbierze się na odwagę na tyle, żeby ci się oświadczyć.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, ale również się roześmiała.

- Nawet, jeśli nigdy tego nie zrobi… No dobra, w takim razie pewnie ja mu się oświadczę - parsknęła. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwiła. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, kocham Harry'ego, a on mnie. Jesteśmy razem i nie sądzę, żeby miało się to kiedykolwiek skończyć.

Molly uważnie przyjrzała się córce. Oczy, takie same jak te, które Ginny oglądała w lustrze codziennie rano, przenikały ją do głębi.

- Wierzę ci, Ginny. Jest wspaniałym mężczyzną. A ty uczyniłaś go naprawdę szczęśliwym. Chciałabym tylko, żeby poczuł, że go akceptujemy i nie będziemy trzymać na dystans.

- On to wie, mamo - odparła cicho Ginny. - Przyjęcie zmian w jego życiu wciąż jeszcze trochę mu zajmie. Tak długo izolował się od wszystkich. A teraz… no cóż, stara się być częścią rodziny. Ale ciężko mu to idzie. Nie powiem, że to było łatwe. Nawet teraz, kiedy pomyślę, co te debile mu zrobiły, zaczynam się gotować.

- Wiem, kochanie - odpowiedziała Molly uspokajającym tonem. Ginny widziała iskrę w oczach mamy i wiedziała, że ma sojuszniczkę. - Zgadzam się z tobą kompletnie. Zrobili wam, w zasadzie nam wszystkim, większą krzywdę niż sobie uświadamiają. Nigdy w pełni tego nie zrozumieją.

Ginny skinęła głową ze łzami w oczach.

- Nigdy już nie będzie tak samo. Nigdy nie będzie, jak powinno być.

- Wiem.

- A to boli. Harry wciąż odsuwa się od ludzi.

- Jest blisko ciebie.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie daję mu się odsunąć - Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Ma też dobry kontakt z Teddym i Tonks.

- Można tak powiedzieć - zgodziła się Ginny. - Jest też nieco bliżej Hermiony.

- Ale nie mogę go winić, że izoluje się od innych - Molly potrząsnęła głową. - W pewnym stopniu nawet ode mnie i od twojego taty, rozumiem, choć to boli - pokiwała głową, widząc, że Ginny chce zaprotestować. - Naprawdę rozumiem. Widzieliśmy, jak Harry się od nas odsuwa. Wielokrotnie o tym rozmawialiśmy. Ale nie staraliśmy się wystarczająco mocno, by poznać przyczynę. Nie walczyła o niego wystarczająco mocno - z piersi wyrwał jej się szloch i Ginny mocno przytuliła mamę. - I nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

- Ale on ci wybacza - odpowiedziała Ginny. Obie kobiety miały łzy w oczach. - Wie jak bardzo go kochasz.

- Mam nadzieję - odpowiedziała Molly, gdy już nieco się opanowała. - Chcę tylko go kochać.

- Wiem - odparła GInny, pomagając mamie osuszyć oczy. - Tak łatwo go kochać, prawda?

Molly zaśmiała się cicho, wstając by wziąć jedzenie z blatu.

- Tak, prawda.

* * *

Harry łyknął eggnogu, ostrożnie obserwując pokój. Wszyscy przyjęli go bardzo ciepło, ale Harry i tak był ostrożny. To było pierwsze spotkanie całej rodziny Weasley'ów od kliku miesięcy, odkąd on i Ginny zostali parą. Oczywiście po drodze było kilka obiadów i innych wydarzeń, ale po raz pierwszy zgromadzili się wszyscy członkowie rodziny.

Cieszył się, że Tonks przyprowadziła Teddy'ego. Kiedy tylko Harry wraz z Ginny dotarli na miejsce, chłopczyk wspiął mu się na kolana, by pokazać książeczkę z dowcipami, którą dostał od wujka George'a. To pozwoliło Hary'emu wtopić się w drugi plan, gdzie czuł się znacznie bardziej komfortowo.

Artur przywitał go ciepłym uśmiechem i mocnym uściskiem dłoni. Porozmawiali swobodnie o Ministerstwie, a Artur kilka razy zapytał o kwestie związane z remontem ich nowego domu. Spędzili dwadzieścia miłych minut, za które Harry był bardzo wdzięczny. Odkąd Harry zaczął odcinać się od wszystkich, jego relacje z rodzicami Ginny nie były specjalnie bliskie. Jednak widział, że oboje podejmują wysiłek, by włączyć go do swojej rodziny i sprawić, by czuł się, jakby nigdy nie było między nimi nic poza miłością i akceptacją.

Jego relacje z braćmi Weasley'ami wciąż były niezręczne. Jakoś szło z Georgem, bo relacje między nimi nigdy nie były poważne. A znacznie łatwiej było pośmiać się i pożartować, niż przyjąć, że George poważnie zranił Harry'ego.

Bill i Charlie zdawali się ignorować fakt, że kiedykolwiek coś było nie tak. Tak było łatwiej, bo Harry nigdy nie miał bliższych kontaktów z żadnym z młodych mężczyzn. Ale nie było mu łatwo, gdy widział minę Ginny, patrzącej na braci, których kiedyś najbardziej podziwiała. Harry widział, że ich relacje zmieniły się dramatycznie przez tą jedną decyzję. To sprawiało, że żałował tego co się stało jeszcze mocniej. Ginny powinna móc wciąż widzieć idoli w jej najstarszych braciach.

Co dziwne Percy okazał się jedynym, który wprost zaatakował problem. Zawsze jako pierwszy witał Harry'ego, podając mu rękę i wymieniając grzeczności. Ginny twierdziła, że chce pokazać Harry'emu jak bardzo jest akceptowany, bo sam zawsze czuł się w swojej rodzinie jak wyrzutek. Hary zastanawiał się, czy to z doświadczeń z czasów, kiedy był skłócony z rodziną, wynikało, że Percy mocniej żałował swojej roli w spisku. Niezależnie od tego, Harry cieszył się, że ktoś traktuje go normalnie - jako dawnego znajomego, który obecnie jest ukochanym siostry.

- Hej.

Harry obrócił się i ujrzał Rona, który stał obok niego z własnym kubkiem eggnogu.

- Hej - odpowiedział Harry. Nie był pewien co więcej powiedzieć do Rona. Owszem, wyjaśnili sobie wszystkie dawne sprawy, ale cień przeszłości wciąż zakłócał ich nową przyjaźń. Harry uznał, że przyjmie co Ron ma do zaoferowania i zobaczy jak sytuacja dalej się rozwinie. Ginny zgadzała się z nim z całego serca.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że jutro wyjeżdżacie z Ginny.

Harry skinął głową, skupiając wzrok na błyszczących światełkach na choince.

- Tak, zabieram ją na Tajwan.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, po czym skinął głową.

- Taki jakby prezent świąteczny?

- Coś takiego - wzruszył ramionami Harry. Zdecydowali z Ginny, że nie będą nikomu wspominali o sierocińcu i prawdziwym celu ich wyjazdu. Tonks oczywiście wiedziała, ale obiecała trzymać język za zębami. - Byłem tam parę razy. O tej porze roku jest tam pięknie.

- Ginny zawsze lubiła podróżować.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pociągnął łyk.

- Myślę, że jej się tam spodoba.

- Na pewno - stwierdził Ron. Jego ton głosu sprawił, że Harry spojrzał na rudzielca. Jeśli ktoś miałby oponować przeciwko wyjazdowi, Harry był pewien, że będzie to Ron. Tymczasem najmłodszy z braci zdawał się w pełni popierać wyjazd.

- Oboje zasługujecie, żeby wyrwać się stąd na trochę. Żałuję, że nie mogę gdzieś zabrać Hermiony przed narodzeniem dziecka.

Obaj spojrzeli w stronę Fleur i Hermiony, które siedziały na sofie. Hermiona musiała poczuć ich spojrzenie, bo podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do nich obu.

Hary'ego zaskoczyło, jak pięknie jego przyjaciółka wygląda. Jasne, przytyła nieco na twarzy w miarę postępów ciąży, ale nadawało jej to zdrowy wygląd. Może po prostu była bardziej pogodzona z życiem niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej? Cokolwiek to było, Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dodawało jej to uroku.

- Może podróżować? - spytał zaciekawiony Harry. Nigdy nie był w towarzystwie kobiety w ciąży.

- Właściwie nie powinna - potrząsnął głową Ron.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Może moglibyście gdzieś wyjechać na dzień lub dwa? Gdzieś blisko.

- Myślałem o tym - skinął głową Ron. - Nie wiem, zobaczymy co powie uzdrowiciel przy następnej kontroli. Może wyślę mu sowę z pytaniem.

Harry był zadowolony, że Ron tak dba o żonę. Jeśli ktoś na to zasługiwał, to na pewno była to Hermiona. W szkole była jego opoką. Wydostała go z większej ilości tarapatów niż mógł spamiętać.

- Kiedy jedziecie? - spytał Ron.

- Jutro - odparł Harry. Spokojny ton rozmowy sprawił, że poczuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Może jednak wszystko się ułoży. - Nie będzie nas parę dni.

- Nie wracajcie przed Nowym Rokiem - zalecił Ron z uśmiechem. - To czas dla was. W końcu żaden świat nie potrzebuje już ratunku.

Harry roześmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Może zostaniemy trochę dłużej.

Nagle koło nich przebiegł Teddy. Jego włosy błyskawicznie zmieniały kolory. Pomachał im i schował się za nimi w ciemnym kącie, przyciskając dłoń do ust, by stłumić chichot.

Zaraz za nim wpadł George. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości… i nakrapiana zielonymi plamami.

- Eeee… - stwierdził Ron, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę chichoczącej zasłony w kącie.

- Nie widzieliście Teddy'ego?

- A co…

- Nie widzieliśmy - skłamał spektakularnie Harry, mając nadzieję, że utrzyma powagę. Spojrzał na Rona, który zszokowany gapił się na brata.

- Szlag - zaklął George. - Smarkacz zwędził moją różdżkę.

Harry uniósł kubek do ust by ukryć uśmiech i potrząsnął głową.

- Mógł pobiec na zewnątrz. Sam wiesz jak bardzo lubi się wspinać na ten wielki dąb koło stawu.

George uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Dzięki, poszukam go tam.

Harry patrzył jak George wychodzi, po czym puścił oko w stronę kąta i powoli tam podszedł. Teddy wyjrzał zza zasłony i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dzięki, wujku Harry.

Harry jedynie odchrząknął i wyciągnął dłoń z surową miną.

- Ach - mruknął Teddy i niechętnie wyjął różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Mocno włożył ją w dłoń Harry'ego, i spojrzał w górę.

- Co ci powiedziałem o zabieraniu cudzych różdżek? - spytał Hary walcząc ze śmiechem.

Teddy zaczął przebierać nogami. Ron podszedł do nich.

- Żebym tego nie robił - wymamrotał Teddy w stronę podłogi.

- I? - spytał Harry ostrym tonem. Tedy uśmiechnął się i zachichotał.

- A jak już to zrobię, żebym nie dał się złapać.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. Ron patrzył na nich przez moment, po czym także parsknął.

- Rewelacja - pogładził Teddy'ego po włosach, a potem klepnął go w pośladki, nie na tyle, żeby zabolało, ale żeby chłopczyk wiedział, że ma już iść.

- Babcia Molly ma w kuchni imbirowe ciasteczka, a wujek George jest na dworze - Harry mrugnął do Teddy'ego.

Chłopak obdarzył ich psotnym uśmiechem i zniknął. Jego kroki zadudniły na schodach.

- Psujesz tego dzieciaka - odezwała się Ginny, która przyszła z kuchni. Objęła Harry'ego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Nie prawda - zaprotestował Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Jej zaczerwienione oczy nie uszły uwagi Harry'ego ani Rona.

- Wszystko w porządku, Gin? - spytał Ron.

Ginny spojrzała na obu mężczyzn i skinęła głową.

- Wszystko wręcz idealnie - odparła. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Harry też tak uważał.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 10

Dwa pierwsze dni w Taipei Harry spędził, szukając chłopaka zwanego Johnny. W końcu odnalazł go w kolejnym więzieniu. Udało mu się przekonać Ginny, że naprawdę nie chce oglądać tajwańskiego zakładu karnego i poszedł porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Cała sytuacja mocno go zdołowała. Ginny musiał pocieszać go całymi godzinami.

Tego wieczoru zabrał Ginny na zawalony ludźmi Nocny Targ Shilin. Ginny po raz pierwszy była tu osobiście i stwierdziła, że aromaty przypraw i inne zapachy były tu silniejsze niż w myśloodsiewni. Trzymała się mocno jego ramienia, gdy przepychali się przez tłum rozbrzmiewający mieszaniną różnych dialektów. Harry wyjaśnił jej, że na Tajwanie, zwłaszcza w większych miastach, ludzie mówią po angielsku, mandaryńsku, tajwańsku i w hakka. Rzucił na nią niewielki czar translacyjny, by rozumiała, o co mniej więcej chodzi, co nieco jej pomogło.

Niezależnie od tego, widok takich tłumów przeciskających się i płynących przez targ działał przytłaczająco. Jednak Harry chętnie obserwował tłumy ludzi spieszących w sobie tylko wiadomych sprawach, a jego zły humor zdawał się rozpływać.

Kupił jej też dziwne lokalne jedzenie. Jakieś kiełbaski wieprzowe owinięte ryżem, a następnie zapieczone. Pasował jej egzotyczny smak potraw. Zachwycała się zwłaszcza ostrymi orzechowymi słodyczami, które Harry kupił jej na deser.

- Tu jest zupełnie inaczej niż w Ameryce Południowej - stwierdził Harry, gdy stali z boku, patrząc na kłębiący się tłum.

- Więcej ludzi? - spytała Ginny, zlizując z palców gęsty sos sojowy, wyciekający z kiełbasek.

Harry skinął głową, wciąż patrząc na ulicę przed nimi.

- Tak, chociaż większe miasta są tam też nieźle zatłoczone. Ale tam żyje się zupełnie inaczej. Znacznie wolniej. Ludzie poświęcają trochę czasu, by usiąść i pogadać, zamiast chwytać jedzenie i pędzić do swoich spraw.

Ginny wzięła go pod rękę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- W takim razie tam też będziesz mnie musiał zabrać.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i dał jej szybkiego całusa. Następnie wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził w stronę kolejnego miejsca, które chciał jej pokazać.

* * *

Tego dnia ulice miasta zdawały się jeszcze bardziej zatłoczone, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Ludzie pędzili do szkół, pracy i w rozmaite inne miejsca. Ginny mocno trzymała się Harry'ego, gdy szli wzdłuż ulicy. Musiała przycisnąć dłoń do ust, by nie krzyczeć, gdy młody mężczyzna na motocyklu śmignął tuż koło nich. Harry zwymyślał go po chińsku, ale nic to nie dało, bo motocyklista po prostu szybko odjechał.

- Na pewno jesteś na to gotowa? - spytał Harry, gdy tylko skręcili w boczną uliczkę. - Na początku może cię to trochę przytłoczyć. Jeśli będziesz chciała wyjść, powiedz mi od razu i pójdziemy, dobrze?

Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, ale zmobilizowała się w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze. W końcu była uzdrowicielką i przez te wszystkie lata widziała naprawdę niemało.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Chcę to zrobić.

- Wiem - skinął głową i objął ją ramieniem. Szli, aż ich oczom ukazał się stary, rozpadający się budynek. Harry wziął ją za rękę, a drugą zastukał delikatnie do starych drewnianych drzwi. Przez uchylone drzwi wyjrzała ta sama młoda kobieta, którą Ginny pamiętała ze wspomnień Harry'ego. Gdy ujrzała kto stoi na ulicy, otworzyła je na oścież.

- Nĭ hăo - przywitał się Harry, a GInny powtórzyła niezgrabnie pozdrowienie. Oboje ukłonili się z szacunkiem. Kobieta odkłoniła się, po czym wskazała, by szli za nią.

Ginny oczekiwała, że pomieszczenie będzie wypełnione dziećmi, ale w pokoju nie było ani jednego małego człowieczka. Spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Mamy ładny dzień - rzucił przypuszczenie. - Może są na tyłach.

Harry spytał o coś młodą kobietę. Ta skinęła głową i gestem poprosiła by spoczęli na jednej z wytartych kanap. Usiedli, a Chinka z gracją opuściła pomieszczenie.

- Poszła po Pó Pó - wyjaśnił Harry. Ginny skorzystała z chwili, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się pokojowi. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się rzędy książek. Choć wyglądały one na bardzo stare, to Ginny widziała, że są wciąż w bardzo dobrym stanie. Najwyraźniej dzieci obchodziły się z nimi delikatnie. Cały pokój był czysty, nie zauważyła nawet smugi kurzu. Meble były zużyte i wytarte, ale ponaprawiane.

- Harry - przywitała się starsza kobieta. Harry wstał, by uściskać ją na powitanie. - Przyprowadziłeś kogoś - stwierdziła, obracając się do Ginny.

- To Ginny - odparł Harry z dumą, otaczając barki rudowłosej dziewczyny swoim ramieniem. - Moja dziewczyna.

Starsza kobieta przyglądała jej się przez moment, zdając się sięgać wzrokiem do głębi duszy. Wreszcie skinęła głową.

- O nie, jest kimś znacznie ważniejszym.

Objęła Ginny, po czym gestem poprosiła, by usiedli.

- Jak sobie radzicie, Pó Pó ? - spytał delikatnie Harry, gdy zajęli miejsca.

Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się.

- Radzimy sobie. Nie ma dużo pieniędzy, nie ma dużo jedzenia dla małych brzuszków, a co miesiąc przybywają nowe. Ale dziś jest ciepło, a na błękitnym niebie chmury.

Ginny widziała ciężar odpowiedzialności, który przygniatał kruche ramiona staruszki.

Harry skinął głową i lekko ścisnął dłoń Ginny.

- Przywieźliśmy coś dla was - powiedział łagodnie Harry i podał jej zwitek banknotów, wyraźnie większy niż ostatnim razem. Oboje z Ginny hojnie się dołożyli, wymienili też pieniądze od Tonks. - A Ginny jest uzdrowicielką. Przywiozła lekarstwa i eliksiry dla chorych.

Spokojna maska Pó Pó pękła na moment i zobaczyli łzy błyszczące w oczach kobiety.

- Nie ma słów, którymi mogłabym…

- Rozumiemy - przerwał jej cicho Harry. - Może na początku zobaczymy chorych, zanim reszta mnie zobaczy i nie wypuści.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się pamiętając jak dzieci we wspomnieniach Harry'ego błyskawicznie go obsiadły.

Pó Pó ponownie przybrała stoicki wyraz twarzy i skinęła głową.

- Lai - wskazała na zasłonę z tyłu. Harry wstał, by podążyć za nią, trzymając mocno Ginny za rękę. Weszli na górę, do tego samego odizolowanego pomieszczenia, które pamiętała ze wspomnień Harry'ego. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, znaleźli tam piątkę dzieci. Harry ponownie wyglądał, jakby odcinał się od wszelkich emocji. Ginny podejrzewała, że tylko tak może poradzić sobie z nawałem uczuć.

Harry rozmawiał chwilę ze starszą kobietą, po czym smutno skinął głową.

- Trójka spośród pozostałych dzieci zmarła wkrótce po moim wyjeździe - wyjaśnił. Czwarte z nich, jeden z chłopców, wciąż żyje, ale wysoka gorączka wyniszczyła jego organizm.

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, by opanować emocje, po czym przywołała na twarz minę, którą nazywała „twarzą uzdrowicielki".

- Harry, przetłumaczysz co mówię? Potrzebuję, żeby się położyli, żeby mogła ich zbadać. Muszę użyć mojej różdżki, a nie chcę ich przestraszyć.

Harry skinął głową, po czym powiedział coś cicho do dzieci, które skinęły głową i zrobiły o co prosił, choć w ich oczach widać było zmęczenie chorobą. Kiedy tylko się ułożyły, Harry skinął głową w stronę Ginny i przysiadł na jednym z łóżek, by tłumaczyć w razie potrzeby.

Udało jej się zupełnie wyleczyć trójkę dzieci dzięki eliksirowi pieprzowemu. Dla pozostałej dwójki sporządziła mieszankę eliksirów, które będą musiały brać przez kilka najbliższych dni. Poprosiła też dzieci, za pośrednictwem Harry'ego, by na chwilę wyszły na zewnątrz i rzuciła najsilniejsze zaklęcia czyszczące i antybakteryjne jakie znała. Postawiła też uroki kwarantanny.

- To powinno starczyć na kilka miesięcy - stwierdziła, ocierając pot z czoła. - Wyczyśćmy teraz resztę, żeby zmniejszyć prawdopodobieństwo, ze pozostałe dzieci się zarażą.

- Naucz mnie tych zaklęć, Ginny - poprosił cicho Harry. - Chciałbym pomóc - skinęła głową i oparła się na jego ramieniu.

Budynek wymagał kilku napraw i Pó Pó poprosiła Harry'ego o pomoc. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, pozostawiając Ginny opiekę nad kilkoma pozostałymi chorymi dzieciakami.

Nauczyła się szybko kilku zdań, by przekazać dzieciom, czego od nich chce. Rozumiały ją, ale chichotały, gdy tylko coś przekręciła. Ginny nie obrażała się, a jedynie bawiła i przekomarzała z nimi.

* * *

Kiedy Harry skończył umacniać werandę i naprawił kilka okien, wszedł na górę i ujrzał Ginny siedzącą na podłodze wśród kilku dziewczynek, które szczotkowały jej długie włosy. Wydawały się zafascynowane kolorem. Harry nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Zawsze uwielbiał włosy Ginny.

Mrugnęła krótko do Harry'ego i wróciła do lektury książki dla dzieci, którą czytała swojej widowni składającej się z zafascynowanych młodych twarzy. Harry przysiadł na końcu jednego z łóżek i obserwował.

Kiedy Ginny poprosiła, by ją tu przywiózł, nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Sierociniec był częścią jego życia, której nie chciał dzielić z innymi. Ale trzymanie tego w tajemnicy przed Ginny również mu nie pasowało. Chciał jej to wszystko pokazać. Mogła wybrać dowolne miejsce na świecie na podróż, a tymczasem zdecydowała się pojechać z nim w tak ważne dla niego miejsce. To tylko sprawiło, że kochał ją jeszcze mocniej.

Dwóch chichoczących chłopców podeszło i wyciągnęło do niego małą paczuszkę. Harry spojrzał w dół i ujrzał talię Eksplodującego Durnia. Uniósł pytająco brew w stronę Ginny, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

Harry zgodził się nauczyć chłopców grać. Przenieśli się w kąt, gdzie nie przeszkadzali Ginny w czytaniu.

Dwadzieścia minut i dwa drobne oparzenia później Harry poddał się. Wyrzucił swoje karty do góry, a te eksplodowały z głośnym hukiem. W międzyczasie z dwóch chłopców zrobił się spory tłumek, więc musiał dołożyć dodatkową talię, by wszyscy mogli zagrać. Gdy pojawiła się Pó Pó, zaganiając dzieci z powrotem do nauki, marudzeniu i jęczeniu nie było końca.

Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Ginny i ujrzał Su, dziewczynę pomagającą Pó Pó, która przywoływała go do innego pokoju sypialnianego. Uniosła palec do ust chichocząc cicho i wskazała Harry'emu miejsce, gdzie stała Ginny.

Harry poczuł, jak zapiera mu dech w piersiach, gdy ujrzał, jak jego dziewczyna stoi z malutkim dzieckiem w ramionach. Kołysała je i cicho śpiewała.

- Jest bardzo młoda - powiedziała Sun. Harry zrozumiał, że mówi o dziecku. I faktycznie, dziewczynka była bardzo mała. Mogła mieć najwyżej kilka tygodni.

- Jest magiczna? - spytał. Nie słyszał, żeby noworodki wykazywały jakiekolwiek moce, ale w końcu do tego sierocińca trafiały zwykle odrzucone magiczne dzieci.

- Nie wiedzieć - odparła Sun. - Jej matka… bardzo młoda, piętnaście lat. Matka magiczna.

Harry skinął głową. Skoro młoda matka była czarodziejką, więc wszyscy przypuszczali, że jej córka też będzie magiczna.

- A matka? Jest tutaj?

- Nie żyje - odparła cicho Sun. Harry westchnął, słysząc jak bezpośrednio to ujmuje. To pokazywało, jak wiele w życiu widziała ta młoda kobieta. By tak beznamiętnie akceptować śmierć kogoś tak młodego… Bardzo przykra sytuacja.

- Dziękuję - Hary skinął jej głową, obserwując jak Ginny kołysze dziecko, jej policzek przy czarnej czuprynce dziewczynki. Ginny podniosła wzrok i spłonęła rumieńcem, widząc jak Harry jej się przygląda.

Sun ukłoniła się i zostawiła młodą parę z dzieckiem.

- Czy jest chora? - spytał Harry, obejmując Ginny i gładząc delikatnie kciukiem policzek dziecka. Małe ciałko wzięło głębszy oddech i jeszcze bardziej rozluźniło się w objęciach Ginny.

- Nie - odparła szeptem. - Trochę niedożywiona, ale zdrowa.

- Sun powiedziała mi, że jej matka zmarła.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Według Pó Pó ma tylko cztery tygodnie.

- Jest piękna - stwierdził Harry, czując jak w gardle rośnie mu gula.

Harry nigdy nie uważał się za materiał na ojca. Nigdy nie myślał o rodzicielstwie, a jeśli już przychodziły mu do głowy takie myśli, to przed związkiem z Ginny odpychał je jak najdalej od siebie. Właściwie to myśl o małej istotce, która będzie polegała na nim we wszystkich swoich potrzebach, nieco go przerażała.

Ale gdy widział Ginny, stojącą z dzieckiem w ramionach ze zmęczonym, ale zadowolonym uśmiechem… Wszystkie kawałki układanki zdawały się nagle wskoczyć na swoje miejsce.

- Jest piękna - zgodziła się Ginny. Spojrzała mu w oczy, a Harry z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że jej źrenice błyszczą od łez. - Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś.

Miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował delikatnie w czoło. Trzymali dziecko między sobą, lekko kołysząc się w tył i w przód.

* * *

- Byłaś niesamowita - stwierdził Harry, gdy wieczorem kładli się spać. - Nie wiem jak ty to robisz.

- To nie takie trudne - odparła, wchodząc pod hotelową pościel i przesuwając się w stronę środka łóżka. Harry potrząsnął głową i wśliznął się pod kołdrę ze swojej strony.

- To i tak niesamowite. Dokładnie przebadałaś dwadzieścioro sześcioro dzieci, ustawiłaś zaklęcia kwarantanny, rzuciłaś więcej zaklęć dezynfekujących niż widziałem przez całe życia i wciąż miałaś siłę, żeby się z nimi bawić - podsumował, obracając się nieco, by mogła się w niego wtulić.

- Po prostu zrobiłam co do mnie należało - zaprotestowała, ziewając szeroko. - Jestem uzdrowicielką. Sprawianie, że ludzie czują się lepiej to to, w czym jestem najlepsza.

Harry potrząsnął głową, gładząc ją po włosach.

- Nie. Jako uzdrowicielka przepędzasz choroby. Sprawiasz, że ludzie czują się lepiej, bo jesteś Ginny.

Kiedy roześmiała się z tego stwierdzenia, przekręcił się na bok i przycisnął do łóżka. Gdy zobaczyła, jak poważną ma minę, przestała się wyrywać.

- Dzięki tobie czuję lepiej cały czas - powiedział delikatnie, śledząc wzrokiem rysy jej twarzy. Pocałował ją delikatnie, a potem uniósł się nieco. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - jego słowa zdawały się tak samo zaskoczyć jego jak i ją. Oboje się roześmiali.

- Harry!

- Mówię poważnie - pochylił głowę. - Weźmy ślub. Chcę być z tobą na zawsze.

Miała w oczach łzy. Pokiwała jedynie głową, zbyt przejęta, by coś powiedzieć.

- Wyjdę - wyszeptała w końcu i przyciągnęła go do siebie, by mocno pocałować.

- Poczekaj chwilę - wymamrotał po minucie i oderwał się od niej. Wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął pośpiesznie grzebać w stercie ubrań na podłodze. W końcu znalazł, czego szukał. Ginny usiadła na łóżku, by zobaczyć co to jest. Nieśmiało wyciągnął w jej stronę małe czerwone aksamitne pudełko. - Kupiłem to w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nie byłem pewien kiedy to zrobię.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła pudełko, by znaleźć srebrny pierścionek z trzema okrągłymi diamentami.

- Jeśli ci się nie podoba… - urwał, gdy spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona i wsunęła pierścionek na palec.

- Jest idealny - oznajmiła, patrząc na światła, które zdawały się tańczyć we wnętrzu kamieni. Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i ponownie się pocałowali.

- To ty jesteś idealna dla mnie - wyszeptał w jej usta.

* * *

Ginny zachichotała widząc zszokowane miny rodziców. Czuła jak Harry wierci się nerwowo koło niej i położyła mu rękę na udzie, by dodać mu otuchy przez dotyk.

Jej pierścionek zaręczynowy błyszczał radośnie w kuchni Nory, gdy przebierała palcami.

- Jest śliczny - zachwyciła się Hermiona, chwytając ją za rękę i przyglądając się mu z bliska.

- Absolutnie przepiękny - zgodziła się Molly, trzymając przy twarzy chustkę, którą podał jej mąż. Łzy wsiąkały w materiał.

- Gratulacje.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, gdy jej ojciec wstał i uścisnął Harry'emu dłoń a następnie uściskał. Harry zesztywniał, ale Ginny z radością zauważyła, że nie zaprotestował przeciwko tak bliskiemu kontaktowi.

- Wow… po prostu… wow - mamrotał Ron, spoglądając to na Harry'ego, to na pierścionek.

- Macie już datę? - spytała z entuzjazmem Hermiona.

- W zasadzie nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym - Ginny potrząsnęła głową, wtulając się w Harryego, który objął ją ramieniem.

- Właściwie… to nie planowałem się oświadczać - wymamrotał Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Ale było idealnie - zaprotestowała Ginny, patrząc głęboko w szmaragdowe oczy. Ich ostatnie dni na Tajwanie były idealne. Zwiedzali różne miejsca, a Ginny była w siódmym niebie. Codziennie zachodzili do sierocińca i dawali z siebie wszystko, by jak najbardziej pomóc dzieciom. Każdej nocy wspólnie kołysali do snu dziewczynkę której Pó Pó nie chciała nadać imienia.

Wyjazd był dla obojga bardzo trudną chwilą. Ale wspomnienia dzieci i chwil, które z nimi spędzili, będą musiały im wystarczyć do następnej wizyty.

- Opowiedzcie nam o wszystkim - zachęcił ich jej ojciec.

Molly gwałtownie poderwała się z miejsca, mało nie przewracając stołu.

- Jeszcze nie. Najpierw szampan. Chyba gdzieś jeszcze został ten z wesela Billa.

- Usiądź mamo - powiedział cicho Ron. - Ja przyniosę.

Korzystając z zamieszania, gdy jej brat przynosił wszystko co niezbędne do toastu, Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego. Nie pomyślała co powiedzą rodzinie, poza tym, że biorą ślub. Czy Harry będzie chciał ujawnić wszystkie szczegóły? Zdecydowała, że pozwoli Harry'emu decydować. Będzie zadowolona podtrzymując nawet najbardziej ogólną wersję, którą ujawnią wszystkim, by chronić sekrety Harry'ego, które - co uświadomiła sobie z przyjemnym dreszczem - były teraz także jej sekretami.

Harry patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie ujął ją za rękę, przejeżdżając palcami po pierścionku.

- Kilkukrotnie byłem na Tajwanie w sprawach służbowych - zaczął Harry, spoglądając na ich złączone palce. Ginny patrzyła, jak mężczyzna, którego kocha z całego serca, podejmuje ogromne ryzyko i otwiera się zupełnie przed jej rodziną. - Głęboko w sercu miasta jest sierociniec, który przyjmuje magiczne dzieci. Tam bycie czarodziejem…. jest nieakceptowane - wyjaśnił, spoglądając na rodzinę i rumieniąc się lekko.

- O matko… - Ginny usłyszała westchnięcie jej matki, ale nie odrywała spojrzenia od Harry'ego.

- Spędziliśmy tam trochę czasu - kontynuował - naprawiając budynek, zajmując się dziećmi. Ginny je leczyła - obrócił się w jej stronę, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po linii twarzy w intymnym geście. - Kiedy ją tam ujrzałem, pokrytą kurzem i potem… była najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie. I wtedy wiedziałem.

Usłyszała, jak jej mama i Hermiona wzdychają z ukontentowaniem. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, kto jest w pokoju, Ginny pocałowała go. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Harry nie odsunął się, ale pozwolił jej na dłuższy pocałunek.

- I wtedy się oświadczył - uzupełniła Ginny, opierając swoje czoło o jego. - A ja się zgodziłam.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej mama załkała, a Hermiona zalała się łzami.

- Za szczęśliwą parę - wzniósł toast Ron ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ginny spojrzała najpierw na niego, potem na Harry'ego, zastanawiając się jak zareaguje jej narzeczony. Harry przyjrzał się uważnie jej bratu, po czym skinął głową i uniósł swój kieliszek. Ulga i radość mieszały się na twarzy Ginny, gdy trzy pary stuknęły się kieliszkami w toaście.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach i sporej dawce alkoholu Ginny wybrała się na poszukiwania Rona. Harry siedział na kanapie między Molly i Hermioną, które wydawały się zdeterminowane, by wydobyć z niego każdy szczegół dotyczący sierocińca. Ginny mrugnęła do niego i poszła w stronę kuchni, gdzie, jak podejrzewała, jej starszy brat coś podjada. W końcu od obiadu minęła już ponad godzina.

Kuchnia była pusta. Przez okno od ogrodu Ginny ujrzała błysk czerwieni. Zdjęła swój płaszcz z haczyka przy kuchennych drzwiach i cichutko wyszła na tył domu. Zadygotała, gdy niespodziewanie uderzył w nią chłód styczniowego wieczoru.

- Hermiona wysłała cię na poszukiwania? - spytał ze śmiechem Ron. Oparty łokciami o balustradę patrzył w niebo.

- Nie - odparła Ginny, podchodząc do niego i stając jak najbliżej, by nieco ją ogrzał. Często tak robili, gdy byli młodsi. Dwoje dzieci, próbujących znaleźć dla siebie trochę miejsca w zatłoczonym domu. Ron spojrzał na nią, po czy wbił spojrzenie w łąkę za domem.

- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Ginny - powiedział cicho po kilku chwilach.

- Nie byłam pewna - odpowiedziała.

- Cieszę się - powtórzył. Widziała w jego oczach, że mówi prawdę. Kiedy byli młodsi Ginny wystarczało jedno spojrzenie, by stwierdzić, cz jej brat kłamie. Przez lata straciła tę umiejętność, gdy każde spędzało czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a potem wiele innych spraw weszło między nich. Ale teraz widziała to, tak dobrze jak kiedyś.

- Dziękuję.

Skinął głową.

- Wydaje się, ze to trochę za szybko… Ale dobrze zrobiliście.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i oprała głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Masz rację, dobrze. I wcale nie jest za szybko. Jeśli już to za długo to zajęło.

Roześmiał się i oboje wrócili do patrzenia w gwiazdy.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 11

Zanim Harry skończył papierkową robotę po prowadzonych przez niego zajęciach, korytarze Ministerstwa zdążyły opustoszeć. Choć nie wrócił jeszcze do służby liniowej, spędzał w Ministerstwie sporo czasu. Niektórzy spośród innych instruktorów zrezygnowali z biur w tym budynku, zamiast tego dzieląc pomieszczenie w Ośrodku Szkoleniowym Aurorów. Harry jednak wolał być na bieżąco z wydarzeniami w jego departamencie - sprawami nad którymi pracowali aurorzy, zmianami w poszczególnych zespołach i zwykłymi plotkami. Uważał, że pomaga mu to w lepszym zrozumieniu jego uczniów, a także ułatwia mu włączanie aktualnych problemów do programu zajęć.

A poza tym tuż koło jego biura pracowała prześliczna rudowłosa osóbka. I nie, nie chodziło tu o Rona.

Uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Ginny pewnie już dawno nie ma w pracy, ale i tak postanowił zajść do szpitala. Zajrzał do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował idealny porządek, a na wieszaku przy biurku nie było jej płaszcza. Wyszedłby, gdyby nie chichy dźwięk, który dobiegł z tyłu pokoju.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, choć bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż rzeczywistego poczucia zagrożenia, i dyskretnie wszedł, by sprawdzić, kto porusza się w cieniu. Najprawdopodobniej był to jakiś ranny Auror, który przyszedł, gdy Ginny zbierała się już do wyjścia.

Ale Ginny była zupełnie sama. Przycupnęła na krześle w pogrążonym w ciemnościach kącie, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i szlochała.

Harry błyskawicznie przypadł do ukochanej, starając się odkryć, skąd wzięły się łzy.

- Ginny, kochanie, co się stało?

Unikała jego spojrzenia. Zdenerwowana potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się resztek łez ze spuchniętych, zaczerwienionych oczu.

- Nic - usiłowała się unieść kąciki ust, ale uśmiech uciekł z jej twarzy, zanim zdążył zagościć tam na dobre. - Po prostu… ciężki dzień.

Harry podniósł ją i posadził na swoich kolanach, dobrze widząc, że nie mówi mu całej prawdy.

- Gin, to coś więcej. Od dwóch tygodni jesteś coraz bardziej przybita. Właściwie to od kiedy wróciliśmy.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, tylko wtuliła się mocniej. Nagle przygryzł wargę, gdy do głowy przyszła mu straszna myśl.

- Pospieszyłem się, co? - spytał skrzywiony.

Ginny odchyliła się i spojrzała na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Z zaręczynami - wyjaśnił niezręcznie, gładząc ją po włosach.

- Nie! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. Zachmurzyła się na chwilę. - Chyba że uważasz, że to za wcześnie.

- Nie – stwierdził, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – W najmniejszym stopniu.

- Ja też – wyrzuciła z siebie, oplatając go mocno ramionami i przyciągając do siebie. – Harry, jestem na to gotowa. Chcę być twoją żoną.

Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Zmusił swój umysł do pracy na najwyższych obrotach, ale wciąż nie mógł dojść do przyczyn takiego humoru.

- Ktoś powiedział ci coś niemiłego?

Potrząsnęła głową, wciąż przyciśniętą do jego piersi.

- Wiem – zaczęła, przekręcając się, by mógł ją wygodniej przytulić – wiem, że ostatnio byłam w kiepskim humorze. Naprawdę nie chciałam być niemiła…

- Gin, powiedziałem albo zrobiłem coś…

- Nie – ponownie potrząsnęła głową. – To całkowicie moja wina. To… w sumie głupie… ale nie mogę przestać myśleć… o tamtym sierocińcu.

- Sierocińcu? – spytał, starając się zrozumieć jaki może to mieć związek z jej złym humorem. Skinęła głową.

- Chodzi o dziecko.

Nagle przypomniał sobie Ginny, jej włosy lśniące w przytłumionym świetle sypialni w Taipei. Jednym z najbardziej niesamowitych doświadczeń w życiu Harry'ego była obserwacja, jak jego ukochana delikatnie trzyma małe dziecko i śpiewa mu, by ukołysać je do snu. Uderzyło go to z siłą fizycznego ciosu.

- Dziecko…

Jak mógł się nie domyślić, że jego cudowna Ginny o dobrym sercu będzie załamana, myśląc o tym maleńkim życiu, całkiem samotnym na drugim końcu świata? Oczywiście, że myślał o dzieciach odkąd wrócili. Giny upewniła się, że przywiozą do domu pełno zdjęć Harry'ego z dzieciakami. W sypialni mieli mnóstwo oprawionych w ramki zdjęć, na których dzieci uśmiechały się do nich i machały. Ale jego ulubione przedstawiało Ginny stojącą koło zabrudzonego okna z małą dziewczynką w ramionach, na wpół w świetle, na wpół w cieniu.

Ginny skinęła głową, wciąż mocno do niego przytulona.

- Myślę o niej cały czas. Harry, ona nie ma nikogo. Sun i Pó Pó nie mają czasu, by ją przytulać, kołysać do snu i kochać.

Harry drgnął. W jego głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia małego dziecka zamkniętego w komórce pod schodami, nie mającego nikogo, kto pocałowałby stłuczone kolano, ucałował na dobranoc czy po prostu przytulił.

- Ginny… - Harry zawahał się, niepewny co chce powiedzieć, ale pewien co powinien powiedzieć.

- Chcę ją stamtąd zabrać.

Ciche wyznanie Ginny nie zaskoczyło go ani trochę. W głębi jego serca przebudziło się coś, czego zupełnie nie był świadomy. Wiedział już jednak, ze mała dziewczynka owinęła ich sobie wokół swojego malutkiego palca od pierwszej chwili, gdy ją wzięli na ręce.

Wszelkie trudności, wszelkie wątpliwości dlaczego nie powinni adoptować właśnie tego dziecka, rozwiały się w obliczu jej determinacji.

- W porządku – tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić.

Giny odchyliła się, patrząc na niego, jakby był ofiarą nieudanego eksperymentu z eliksirami.

- Co?

Harry poczuł, jak twarz rozciąga mu się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Jedźmy po naszą małą dziewczynkę.

- Naprawdę… naprawdę?

Harry musiał się roześmiać. Ginny wyglądała jak dziecko, które poprosiło o ciasteczko, usłyszało, że nie dostanie, a potem i tak je otrzymało.

- Naprawdę – Harry skinął głową, przyciągając ją do siebie. – Chyba od jakiegoś czasu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że oboje chcemy ją przygarnąć.

Ginny zaskoczyła go, wybuchając ponownie płaczem. Jej gorące łzy zmoczyły przód jego szaty, ale wiedział, że są to łzy radości, a nie bólu, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to.

- Naprawdę możemy to zrobić? – spytała Ginny, gdy już się uspokoiła.

Harry skinął głową, ścierając kciukiem z jej twarzy ostatnie ślady łez.

- To… to… - zamilkła potrząsając głową.

- To będzie kupa roboty – dodał Harry. – Ale warto.

Z twarzy Ginny zniknęło niedowierzanie i szok, a jej promienny uśmiech rozświetlił najciemniejsze zakamarki pomieszczenia.

- Warto – zachichotała i rzuciła mu się w ramiona, obdarzając uściskiem godnym córki Molly Weasley. – Będziemy mieli córkę!

- Będziemy – roześmiał się Harry. W pokoju zapadał zmrok, a oni siedzieli, pogrążeni w myślach o córce, którą oboje pragnęli oraz o wymarzonej przyszłości.

- Ginny, nie będzie łatwo. Sama biurokracja…

Ginny obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

- Myślisz, że mogą być z tym problemy? Że mogą nam odmówić prawa do adopcji?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ale wydawało się to niezwykle ciężkim wyzwaniem.

- Możliwe – przyznał, ale uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. – Ale robimy to co słuszne. I nie spoczniemy, póki nie przywieziemy jej do domu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Harry widział już na jej twarzy ten wyraz, gdy trzymała małą dziewczynkę. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi co w jego mocy, by już zawsze uśmiechała się w ten sposób.

Ginny przygryzła wargę – nawyk, który Harry uważał za uroczy.

- Myślisz, że będziemy musieli przyspieszyć ślub?

Harry zamyślił się. Kiedy ogłosili swoje zaręczyny, Molly rzuciła się do przygotowań wesela, planowanego na późną wiosnę. W sumie jednak nie miało dla niego znaczenia jak i kiedy się pobiorą.

- Na pewno nie zaszkodzi – odparł. – Myślisz, że będzie to bardzo kolidowało z planami twojej mamy?

Ginny zastanowiła się przez moment, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

- Całkiem możliwe, ale nie będzie jej to przeszkadzać, gdy powiemy jej, że będzie miała wnuczkę.

Harry roześmiał się. Jeśli cokolwiek ma złagodzić gniew Molly Weasley, to nowe dziecko na pewno będzie najskuteczniejszym sposobem.

- Jasne, ale nie pojawi się ono w rodzinie w tradycyjny sposób.

- A kiedy zrobiłam coś tradycyjnego – parsknęła Ginny. – Poza tym nie chcę mówić nikomu o dziecku, póki jej nie przywieziemy.

- Dobry pomysł – przyznał Harry.

Ginny zeskoczyła z jego kolan, naładowana energią, jakiej Harry nie widział w niej od tygodni.

- Na Merlina, mamy mnóstwo roboty. Musimy urządzić pokój dziecięcy. Chcę pomalować ściany na delikatny, maślany żółty. Musimy kupić ubranka i…

- Gin – Harry uniósł rękę, by zatrzymać słowotok, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Spokojnie, mamy czas.

- Nie, Harry. Nie mamy – odparła, kręcąc głową. – Kiedy tam byliśmy, miała już miesiąc. Teraz ma sześć tygodni. Pomyśl co się z nią stanie, gdy będzie musiała czekać dłużej. Musimy ją zabrać. Już, teraz!

- Ginny – Harry się skrzywił. – To potrwa. Cała papierkowa robota i logistyka związana z adopcją… To może potrwać kilka miesięcy.

- Nie mamy kilku miesięcy – Ginny poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie mamy wyboru, Ginny!

Obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

- Już się poddajesz?

Harry poczuł, jak z zaskoczenia opada mu szczęka.

- Nie poddaję się, Ginny. Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, żeby ją sprowadzić. Ale musimy patrzeć na to realistycznie. Nie chcę, żebyś narobiła sobie nadziei, a potem załamała się, gdy coś opóźni cały proces.

Westchnął i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Obiecuję Ginny, że zrobię co się da, poruszę niebo i ziemię, jeśli będzie trzeba, by zamieszkała z nami.

Ginny uważnie spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym skinęła głową.

- Wiesz, moglibyśmy po prostu tam pojechać i ją zabrać – stwierdziła uparcie Ginny. Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie sądzisz, że ktoś by zauważył?

- Pó Pó pozwoliłaby nam ją wziąć.

- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho. – Oddałaby nam każde z tych dzieci bez pytania, gdybyśmy tylko poprosili.

Odetchnął głęboko i pocałował ją w czoło.

- Kochanie, spróbujmy najpierw oficjalnej drogi. A jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to… no cóż… - wyszczerzył zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu – posmaruję gdzie trzeba, zmodyfikuję pamięć w kilku innych miejscach i będziemy mieli naszą córkę.

Giny roześmiała się i pocałowała go szybko w usta.

- Wiedziałam, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego cię kocham.

- Poza moją niezwykle przystojną twarzą i spektakularnym ciałem? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął, gdy Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie, poza twoimi znajomościami. Zbieraj się, idziemy pogadać z Kingsley'em.

Harry roześmiał się, widząc jak Ginny wybiega z sali. No cóż, musieli od czegoś zacząć, a były Minister Magii to chyba nie najgorszy początek.

* * *

Kingsley zareagował gorzej niż się spodziewali. Podszedł do sprawy z wyraźną rezerwą.

- Nie do końca mnie zrozumieliście – zapewnił, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz i masując brzuch.

Ginny patrzyła na niego jak jastrząb, gotowa bronić ich decyzji o adopcji małej dziewczynki, którą zaczęli już nazywać swoją córką. Harry delikatnie ścisnął jej dłoń i puścił do niej oko. Nie potrafiła pojąć, jak może być tak spokojny, To chyba jego szkolenie aurora.

- Ten pomysł ma swoje plusy – kontynuował Kingsley. – Moim zdaniem jest wręcz wspaniały.

Westchnął i kontynuował:

- Chodziło mi o to, że możecie mieć spore problemy z wydostaniem dziewczynki z Tajwanu. W przeszłości tamtejszy rząd bardzo niechętnie współpracował przy adopcji magicznych dzieci.

- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Ginny. – Wydawałoby się, że traktują je tak źle, jakby tylko marzyli o pozbyciu się ich z kraju. Wstyd!

Kingsley wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, patrząc porozumiewawczo na Harry'ego. Ginny zachmurzyła się i usiadła na krześle. Wiedziała, że dobrze się bawią, patrząc na jej temperament, który zdaniem ich obu odziedziczyła po matce oraz na jej zaangażowanie w sprawę. Ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tej małej dziewczynce leżącej samej, bez osoby, która by ją kochała… Za dużo, by to znieść. Przerażające, jak bardzo przypominało to dzieciństwo Harry'ego. Chociaż Sun i Pó Pó robiły co w ich mocy, by zapewnić opiekę dzieciom, niemowlę wymagało ciągłej uwagi.

- Masz rację, Ginny.

- Chyba rozumiem o co chodzi – stwierdził Harry. – Oni postrzegają te dzieci jako… skazę.

Ginny pisnęła, słysząc to słowo, ale Harry znów ścisnął jej rękę, więc siedziała cicho.

- Nie chcą mieć z nimi do czynienia – kontynuował Harry – ale pozwolić komuś z zewnątrz na zobaczenie ich, nie mówiąc o adopcji, równałoby się przyznaniu, że problem w ogóle istnieje.

- Dokładnie – zgodził się Kingsley. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że byłby to precedens. Przynajmniej ja nigdy się z takim wypadkiem nie spotkałem. Jasne, zdarzały się adopcje magicznych dzieci z zagranicy, ale nigdy z Tajwanu.

Nagle Ginny wpadła na pomysł.

- Ale przecież nie wiadomo czy ona jest magiczna.

Kingsley zmarszczył brew, niepewny o co chodzi, ale Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ona ma rację, King. Matka była magiczna, ale dziecko jest za małe, by mieć pewność.

- Hmm, jest to jakiś punkt zaczepienia – zgodził się Kingsley.

- Tak więc czy jest to w ogóle możliwe – spytała Ginny, czując, jak serce łomocze w jej piersi. _Proszę, powiedz, że tak._

- Nie mówię, że nie ma takiej możliwości – odparł Kingsley. – Po prostu będzie to wymagało mnóstwa roboty.

- King, to dla nas naprawdę ważne – cichy głos Harry'ego zdawał się wypełniać ciepłą kuchnię i dodawał Ginny nadziei.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Kingsley, uśmiechając się do obojga młodych. Odkąd Harry wyszedł ze Smoczej Grypy, bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Starszy auror bywał częstym gościem w ich domu. Spotykali się również przy rozmaitych okazjach towarzyskich.

Ginny wstała. Jej emocje groziły wybuchem pod postacią fontanny łez. Na Merlina, miała już serdecznie dosyć tej emocjonalnej huśtawki. Kiedy wrócili do Anglii była taka szczęśliwa. Ich zaręczyny spotkały się z serdeczną reakcją całej rodziny. Czuła, że Bill i Charlie podchodzą do tego wszystkiego z rezerwą, ale i tak było to wielokroć lepiej.

Poruszała się po kuchni, lewitując brudne naczynia do zlewu, a duże ciasto czekoladowe na stół.

Dni mijały, tak jak i jej dobry humor. Płakała w dziwnych chwilach, cierpiała na bezsenność. Od razu nabrała podejrzeń i wykonała test ciążowy. Wynik okazał się negatywny. Musiała przyznać, że jej ulżyło. Ale kiedy smutek nie ustąpił, nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Zorientowała się w problemie dopiero, gdy odebrała wywołane fotografie z ich wyjazdu. Zobaczyła ponownie dziecko, żywe i w kolorze, i stanęła twarzą w twarz z tym, czego nie chciała świadomie przyznać.

- Ginny, to wygląda przepysznie – komplementował ją Kingsley, gdy nakładała mu gruby kawałek ciasta.

- Dziękuję. Mama twierdzi, że to twoje ulubione.

- Aha – potwierdził. Wziął spory kęsy i przewrócił oczami w zachwycie. – To jest przepyszne. Harry, mój chłopcze, masz mnóstwo szczęścia.

Harry roześmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu.

- Jakbym nie wiedział.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, słysząc ten komplement. Oczywiście przesadzał. Był w świetnej formie, tak naprawdę przybrał na wadze tylko tyle, by wreszcie wyglądać na zdrowego. Chociaż miał słabość do słodyczy, którą zapewne będzie musiała w przyszłości kontrolować.

Jedli ciasto i rozmawiali, ale nie wspominali dziecka. Dopiero, gdy Ginny wylewitowała resztki deseru, Kingsley pochylił się do przodu z poważną miną.

- Harry, kolejną rzeczą, którą musicie mieć na względzie, jest twoja historia medyczna.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się, ale Harry słuchał ze stoickim spokojem. Wiedziała, że ten temat bardzo mu ciążył, odkąd zaczęli myśleć o adopcji.

- Nie żebym o tym nie myślał – przyznał, przeciągając dłonią po włosach. – Mają prawo do kwestionowania mojego zdrowia psychicznego.

- Pamiętaj, że akta są tajne – przypomniał Kingsley. – Ale są duże szanse, że ktoś wyciągnie te informacje z naszego ministerstwa. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, jakie sprawiłoby ci problemy, gdyby do publicznej informacji przedostała się wiadomość, że kiedyś…

- Taa… - przerwał mu Harry, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Nie chcę nawet myśleć co prasa mogłaby zrobić z taką informacją.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia Ginny widziała, jak bardzo jest zestresowany. Stwierdziła, że naczynia mogą poczekać i stanęła za jego krzesłem, by objąć go rękoma i oprzeć policzek na czubku jego głowy. Z wdzięcznością przyjął jej wsparcie, kładąc rękę na jej dłoni.

- Wiem, jak bardzo wam na tym zależy - stwierdził Kingsley. – Mogę wam obiecać, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by doszło to do skutku.

- Jesteśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. – Z całego serca.

Wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna wstał.

- Jeszcze mi nie dziękujcie. Nie jestem pewien czy mam wystarczające znajomości, żeby przepchnąć tę sprawę.

Harry także się podniósł i podał rękę przyjacielowi.

- Niezależnie od tego, dzięki, że nas wysłuchałeś i że spróbujesz.

- Nie miałem wyjścia – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Kimże jestem, by odrzucić kuchnię Weasley'ów.

Ginny poczuła jak się rumieni pod wpływem tego komplementu.

- Acha – przypomniał sobie Kingsley, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. – Rozważcie wzięcie ślubu, zanim…

- Myśleliśmy o tym – przyznał Harry.

- W porządku.

- Mógłbyś… - Harry zająknął się skrępowany. – Udzieliłbyś nam ślubu?

Zaskoczył tym Ginny i Kingsley musiał to zobaczyć na jej twarzy, bo roześmiał się serdecznie.

- Będę zaszczycony. Dajcie mi tylko znać kiedy.

Hary uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Raczej wcześniej niż później.

* * *

- Dzień dobry, mamo – zawołała Ginny, wchodząc przez kuchenne drzwi Nory.

- Ginny, co za niespodzianka. Nie oczekiwałam, że dzisiaj przyjdziesz.

Molly Weasley, znana ze swoich uczt jak czarodziejska Brytania długa i szeroka, szykowała właśnie kolejną imponującą potrawę. Najwyraźniej nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że dla dwóch osób może to być nieco za dużo.

Uśmiech, którym Ginny olśniewała otoczenie przez ostatnich kilka dni, nieco przygasł. Ta rozmowa nie będzie prosta. Lepiej przygotować nieco grunt.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała, siadając na brzegu krzesła i szybko chwytając ostatniego tosta z masłem. – Harry prowadzi dzisiaj poranne zajęcia, a ja nie musiałam iść do pracy.

- Świetnie – ucieszyła się Molly. – Może uda nam się popchnąć do przodu planowanie wesela.

Ginny starała się nie drgnąć. Najwyraźniej będzie musiała walić prosto z mostu.

- Właściwie takie miałam plany – powiedziała.

- Och, cudownie – Molly uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Tak się cieszę, że mogę planować kolejne wesele. Od kiedy Fleur wzięła ślub nie miałam takiej okazji. Mama Hermiony, biedaczka, czuła, że zupełnie nie przystaje do tego świata, więc pozwoliłam jej wszystko zaplanować.

Ginny przygryzła wargi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Pamiętała, jak jej mama „pozwoliła" planować. Obie starsze kobiety z reguły dogadywały się świetnie, ale ślubne przygotowania mocno nadwyrężyły tę znajomość. Niejednokrotnie Molly wracała do domu wściekła z powodu odrzucenia jakiegoś magicznego zwyczaju na rzecz mugolskiej tradycji. Artur uspokajał ją i pocieszał, ale w głębi duszy był cały szczęśliwy, że będzie miał okazję przywdziać mugolski garnitur czy spróbować mugolskiego tortu weselnego.

- Chcę, żebyś pomagała mi w planowaniu – zapewniła Ginny, patrząc jak jej mama rzuca zaklęcie konserwujące na ostatni talerz z jedzeniem, a następnie odsyła go do spiżarni.

- W takim razie… - Molly opadła na siedzenie obok córki i przywołała potężny zwój pergaminu. Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy, widząc jak wiele zostało już zaplanowane. Szybko przejrzała dokument, mając nadzieję, że większość uda się dopasować do wcześniejszej daty.

- Rozmawiałam z człowiekiem, który rozstawia te piękne namioty, wiesz, tak jak ten na weselu Billa i Fleur – Ginny mogła tylko kiwać głową, zaskoczona energią promieniującą z jej mamy. – Ma czas w trzeci weekend maja, a nie w ostatni. Wiem, że rozmawiałyśmy o ostatnim weekendzie, ale ty i Harry na pewno nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko przesunięciu wesela o tydzień…

Widząc swoją szansę, Ginny szybko jej przerwała:

- Ani trochę. W zasadzie… Mamo, ile jest już zrobione? – spytała, jednocześnie podziwiając ilość pracy, jaką jej mama włożyła w planowanie wesela swojej córki i Harry'ego. Molly przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną i potrzebowała chwili do namysłu.

- No całkiem sporo – odpowiedziała. – Zarezerwowałam namiot i muzyków… rozmawiałam też z Madame Malkin.

- W porządku – stwierdziła Ginny. – Tak sobie myśleliśmy… - zawahała się, mając nadzieję, że nie zrujnuje wszystkich planów swojej mamy. To było… słodkie. Naprawdę. Ale ten monumentalizm kompletnie nie pasował do Harry'ego i Ginny. – Nie odwołuj rezerwacji.

Molly zmrużyła oczy, a jej córka niespokojnie przełknęła ślinę.

- Młoda damo. Co ty mi właściwie usiłujesz powiedzieć?

Ginny westchnęła.

- Chcieliśmy cię prosić o przyspieszenie wesela – powiedziała Ginny, starając się wytrzymać intensywne spojrzenie Molly.

- Ale dlaczego chcecie utrzymać rezerwację namiotu?

- Głównie ze względu na prasę – przyznała Ginny. Obawiali się tego oboje. Jak na razie udało im się uniknąć bycia obiektem zainteresowania mediów. Ale prasa zaczęła robić się podejrzliwa. Za często widywano ich razem. Gdy tylko informacje o dużym weselu wydostaną się na zewnątrz wszyscy natychmiast skojarzą fakty i w mgnieniu oka pojawi się specjalna edycja „Tygodnika Czarownicy".

- Nie chcemy, żeby to wszystko zmieniło się w jakiś… kocioł napędzany przez media.

Molly przygryzła kącik ust, w taki sam sposób, jak w chwilach namysłu robiła to Ginny. W końcu skinęła głową.

- Rozumiem, dlaczego chcecie tego uniknąć. Ale na pewno ktoś się zorientuje, jeśli będziemy organizować to wszystko w dwóch oddzielnych dniach.

- To prawda – zgodziła się Ginny. – Ale tylko, jeśli będziemy planować coś tak wielkiego.

Jej palce pogładziły przez chwilę pergamin.

- Mamo, jestem wdzięczna za to, co dla nas robisz. Harry i ja wiemy ile czasu włożyłaś w to wszystko…

- Robiłam to dla was obojga – zaoponowała Molly, patrząc z żalem na notatki.

- Wiemy – zapewniła ją Ginny, poklepując delikatnie po ręce. – Ale takie wielkie wesele… Wiesz dobrze, że nie pasuje to do żadnego z nas. Coś znacznie mniejszego... tutaj, w Norze. Takiego wesela chcemy.

Miała nadzieję, że jej uspokajający ton, zmieszany z odrobiną błagalnego, poradzi sobie z oporami mamy. Molly zamyśliła się, więc wyglądało na to, że faktycznie tak będzie.

- W porządku, może faktycznie trochę przesadziłam. Ale chciałam wam pokazać jak bardzo kochamy was oboje. I jak jesteśmy szczęśliwi, ja i twój ojciec, że postanowiliście spędzić resztę życia wspólnie.

- Wiemy, mamo – zapewniła ją Ginny, po czym mocno ją uściskała, powodując, że Molly pisnęła z zaskoczenia. – Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna, że tak akceptujecie Harry'ego.

- Kochamy go – zauważyła Molly. Ginny przytuliła ją mocniej.

- On to wie – stwierdziła Ginny, kiedy już puściła mamę. – Po prostu nie za bardzo umie to okazać. Ale żadne z nas nie potrzebuje tego efektownego wesela, żeby się o tym przekonać.

Molly skinęła głową, sięgając po pergamin.

- Popracuję, żeby wszystko było skromniejsze.

- W porządku – Ginny czuła, że wygrała pierwsze starcie. Nie czuła się najlepiej, gdy musiała używać Harry'ego jako karty przetargowej, ale bycie najmłodszą w rodzinie Weasley'ów, do tego jedyną dziewczyną, nauczyło ją korzystać z każdego dostępnego środka do zapewnienia sobie przewagi.

- Zapewne można wykreślić sporo rzeczy – stwierdziła Molly.

- Właśnie.

- No dobrze – Molly skinęła głową, akceptując prośbę córki. – To na kiedy chcecie przesunąć wesele?

Ginny przygryzła wargi i poruszyła niespokojnie na krześle.

- Dwa tygodnie.

Molly zamrugała i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Och Ginny, dwa tygodnie wcześniej to żaden problem. Po co robisz o to tyle szumu? Dwa tygodnie to żaden…

- Mamo – przerwała jej Ginny z westchnięciem. – Dwa tygodnie. Chcemy się pobrać za dwa tygodnie. Od dziś.

Molly zająknęła się, wydała kilka nieartykułowanych dźwięków, nie będąc w stanie złożyć pełnych wyrazów. W końcu opadła ciężko, patrząc na cała swoją ciężką pracę.

- Ginny, nie rozumiem…

- Mamo, mamy swoje powody – zaprotestowała delikatnie Ginny.

- Ale.. ale ja nie dam rady… coś takiego… zorganizować wesele w dwa tygodnie.

- Jasne, że dasz – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – A poza tym chcemy, żeby była z nami tylko rodzina.

- Ginevro, mamy dużą rodzinę – upomniała ją Molly. policzki zaczynały jej czerwienieć i Ginny była pewna, że wkrótce jej mama zacznie na nią krzyczeć.

- Tylko moi bracia i kilku bliskich przyjaciół – odparła Ginny zdecydowanie. – Kingsley już się zgodził udzielić nam ślubu.

Molly zacisnęła zęby i chwyciła się mocno krawędzi stołu. To, że jej mama powstrzymywała wybuch złości to najlepszy dowód na to, że udało jej się dotrzeć do jej serca.

- Mamo – Ginny sięgnęła przez stół, delikatnie ujmując Molly za rękę. – To jest dla nas bardzo ważne. Harry i ja chcemy pobrać się jak najszybciej. Nie podoba nam się czekanie kolejnych czterech miesięcy, żeby mieć jakąś ekstrawagancką imprezę, na której nie będziemy znali połowy gości.

- Jeśli chodzi tylko o rozmach…

- Nie tylko – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Po prostu potrzebujemy, i chcemy, wziąć ślub już teraz.

Poczuła jak się czerwieni pod intensywnym spojrzeniem matki, ale Molly o dziwo skinęła głową.

- Chyba… chyba rozumiem.

Ginny musiała mieć bardzo zaskoczoną minę, bo jej mama z uśmiechem pogłaskała ją po policzku.

- Ja i twój tato czuliśmy coś podobnego. Dzień naszego ślubu nie mógł nadejść wystarczająco szybko. Jednak nie byliśmy w tej samej sytuacji co ty i Harry – zauważyła czerwieniejąc. Ginny wiedziała, że jej mama w ten sposób daje jej do zrozumienia, że nie pochwala ich wspólnego mieszkania. Najprawdopodobniej tylko wcześniejsze przeżycia Harry'ego i jej słabość do czarnowłosego chłopaka sprawiały, że jakoś się z tym godziła.

Ginny otworzyła usta, po czym szybko je zamknęła, niepewna co mogłaby powiedzieć. Przyszła, by wyszarpać to, czego chce. Ale to, jak łatwo to osiągnęła, zbiło ją z tropu.

- I nie mogę was winić, że chcecie uniknąć prasy – dodała Molly, po czym spojrzała ostro na córkę, która odwzajemniła spojrzenie. – Chyba, że jest coś jeszcze, o czym mi nie chcesz powiedzieć.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Mamo, nie jestem w ciąży. Naprawdę. Mamy konkretny powód, dla którego chcemy przesunąć datę – przyznała. – Ale nie chcemy o tym jeszcze rozmawiać. Mamo, proszę. Zaufaj mi.

Molly wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę, po czym sztywno skinęła głową.

- W porządku. Ginny, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że godzę się na to wszystko tak łatwo, bo wiem, że jeśli się nie zgodzę to wyjedziecie i następnego dnia wrócicie po ślubie. Twój ojciec chce cię odprowadzić do ołtarza, a ja chcę być na waszym ślubie.

- Mamo, nie chcemy się pobierać w tajemnicy – zaprotestowała Ginny.

- Ale zrobilibyście to – Molly uniosła brwi, a Ginny się zaczerwieniła. Faktycznie dobrze znała swoje dzieci.

- Zrobilibyśmy – przyznała Ginny.

Molly znowu spojrzała na nią uważnie.

- I obiecujesz, że nie skoczy się to wszystko nowym wnukiem?

Ginny przygryzła wargi.

- Mamo, nie jestem w ciąży. Słowo.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dostałem sporo pytań o to czy skończę to opowiadanie. Tak, skończę. Nie wiem kiedy i nie mogę Wam obiecać kolejnych rozdziałów w jakiś konkretny dzień. Ale na pewno nie porzucę tej historii w połowie, bo nienawidzę, kiedy autor porzuca jakiś ciekawy FanFic. Niestety mam dużo pracy i kilka innych zobowiązań, więc nowe rozdziały będą pojawiały się zapewne raz na kilka miesięcy. Do końca historii zostały już tylko cztery, więc mam nadzieję skończyć ją jeszcze w tym roku, ale co przyniesie los – zobaczymy._

_Ten rozdział pojawiłby się znacznie wcześniej, ale od dwóch tygodni nie mogłem dostać się do moich historii - system wywalał jakiś błąd. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie już ok. W każdym razie - miłej lektury:)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 12

Harry oparł się ciężko o poręcz werandy, która oplatała jedną ze stron ich domu. Uwielbiał tę werandę. W dużej mierze dzięki niej zdecydował się właśnie na ten dom. Z kolei Ginny została zauroczona wielką kuchnią i jadalnią. Bez wątpienia wyobrażała ją sobie wypełnioną rudowłosymi dziećmi o zielonych oczach.

Właśnie na tej werandzie Harry spędzał mnóstwo swojego czasu czy to po prostu myśląc czy planując swoje zajęcia. Myślał też o tym jak bardzo cieszy się, że kilka miesięcy temu zaraził się Smoczą Grypą. To dzięki niej był teraz z Ginny, co sprawiło, że jego życie stało się tak wspaniałe, że ledwo je rozpoznawał.

Drgnął, gdy nagle za plecami usłyszał odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Po chwili Ron oparł swoje długie ciało o poręcz, odwzorowując pozycję Harry'ego.

- Jutro wielki dzień.

- To prawda – odparł Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpełzł na jego twarz.

- Wszystko stało się tak szybko – stwierdził Ron, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie sądziłem, że to może potrwać tak krótko. Hermiona spędziła wiele miesięcy planując nasze wesele.

- Jasne, ale my nie zaprosiliśmy połowy Magicznego Świata – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

- To prawda – przyznał Ron, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Obrócił się, spoglądając wprost na przyjaciela. – Denerwujesz się?

- Nie – odpowiedział Hary, zgodnie z prawdą. – Przynajmniej nie samą uroczystością – odwrócił wzrok, szarpiąc nerwowo za guziki swojego ciężkiego płaszcza. – Szczerze mówiąc, czekałem kiedy ty, albo któryś z twoich braci zaprotestujecie.

- Przeciwko małżeństwu? – spytał zmieszany Ron, unosząc brwi w górę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w drzewa, wyznaczające skraj ich posiadłości.

- Głównie przeciwko terminowi.

Ron skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Wszystko wydaje się nieco pospieszne, ale skoro ty i Ginny jesteście szczęśliwi…

Harry spojrzał badawczo na Rona. Wyglądało na to, że mówi szczerze.

- Jesteśmy.

- Więc nie powinniśmy marudzić, prawda? – spytał Ron z lekkim uśmiechem. – Niektórzy z nas już się tego nauczyli.

Harry zaśmiał się, zastanawiając się, czy Ginny zagroziła rodzinie jakąś formą odwetu, jeśli będą wypowiadali się niepochlebnie o ich małżeństwie.

- Ale co tak naprawdę myślisz? – dopytywał się Harry, gdy już przestali się śmiać.

Ron spojrzał na przyjaciela, po czy wzruszył ramionami.

- Najwyraźniej musicie mieć swoje powody. Ale to, że jestem ciekawy, nie oznacza od razu, że to moja sprawa.

Harry otworzył usta, czując potrzebę, by powiedzieć Ronowi o dziecku. Ale natychmiast je zamknął. Ron zrobił duży krok naprzód, nie domagając się odpowiedzi i pozwalając im żyć własnym życiem. Skoro mówił, że mu to wystarczy, to wystarczy.

Jednocześnie wpadł na inny pomysł.

- Ron, tak się zastanawiałem – odchrząknął. – Wiem, że Ginny i ja powiedzieliśmy, że nie będziemy mieli świadków, ale… - przerwał i zmierzwił sobie włosy, starając się odnaleźć słowa, które przekazałyby to, co chciał powiedzieć swojemu najdawniejszemu przyjacielowi. – Będziesz jutro moim drużbą?

Wyraźnie zszokowany Ron zdołał tylko skinąć głową i wyjąkać:

- Tak, tak… będę, Harry.

Harry roześmiał się klepnął go w plecy.

- Wyglądasz na nieco zaskoczonego.

- Bo jestem – przyznał Ron. – Myślałem… No cóż, szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie sądziłem, że mnie poprosisz.

Harry skinął głową, czując pełne emocji napięcie między nimi. Wiele dla niego znaczyło, że Ron poparł ślub, mimo ciekawości.

- Powinienem zapytać kilka tygodni temu – przyznał Harry, potrząsając delikatnie głową. – Wydawało mi się, że dam sobie radę sam. Ale wiele by dla mnie znaczyło, gdybyś stanął u mojego boku.

Roześmiał się, kiedy Ron odwrócił się i zaczął gwałtownie wycierać oczy.

- Nie śmiej się, warknął Ron, odwracając się w jego stronę. Ale gdy Harry zobaczył oczy przyjaciela zaczerwienione od łez, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze mocniej.

- To chyba hormony Hermiony – tłumaczył się Ron. – Ma ich takie ilości, że przeciekają na mnie.

- Jasne – odparł Harry, starając się nie śmiać. – Na pewno masz rację.

- Ej! – zawołał Ron, kiedy Harry znowu parsknął śmiechem. – Powiedziałem, żebyś się przymknął.

- Chodź – stwierdził Harry, klepiąc Rona po ramieniu. – Lepiej wejdźmy do środka. Ginny chce, żebyśmy wcześniej zaczęli sprzątanie i rzucanie zaklęć.

* * *

Ron spojrzał na znajdujące się nad jego głową gałęzie, zdumiony misternymi zaklęciami, które powstrzymywały mróz i śnieg oraz zatrzymywały ciepło.

Ginny i jego matka wybrały naprawdę piękne miejsce na całą uroczystość. Ron nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na środek ogrodu w Norze, mając w planach lutowe wesele. Musiał jednak przyznać, że całość wyszła bardzo romantycznie.

Nad głowami lewitowały tuziny świec, sprawiając, że śnieg mienił się jak diamenty. Malutkie śnieżne elfiki przycupnęły na zaśnieżonych gałęziach, nadając całości eterycznego blasku.

- Dobra robota – rzucił w stronę Billa, który właśnie skończył rzucać zaklęcia ogrzewające, które jednak nie rozpuszczały śniegu.

- Dzięki – odparł Bill, przecierając czoło. – Nawet nie wiesz ile naszukałem się tych zaklęć.

- Powinieneś spytać Hermiony – stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmiechem Ron. – Na pewno ma je w którejś swojej książce.

- Następnym razem będę o tym pamiętał – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Bill. Westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się wokół, oceniając ogrom pracy, który trzeba było włożyć w przygotowanie prostej ceremonii. – Jeśli tylko Ginny jest szczęśliwa…

- Będzie – zapewnił Ron. – Właściwie dzisiejszy dzień to więcej niż ośmieliła się wymarzyć.

Starszy brat przyglądał mu się przez moment.

- Słyszałem, że jesteś świadkiem Harry'ego.

- Jestem – potwierdził Ron z niemałym odcieniem dumy. Prośba Harry'ego zaskoczyła go kompletnie, ale jednocześnie poczuł, że może kiedyś powrócą do dawnej przyjaźni.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że cię poprosi.

- Ja też – przyznał Ron. – Ale cieszę się, że mogę wystąpić w tej roli.

Bill skinął głową, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Nie sądzisz, że to za szybko?

Ron zerknął na niego, po czym potrząsną głową.

- Nie. Już nie.

Bill skrzywił się i stanął tuż przed nim, by spojrzeć bratu w twarz.

- Jest w ciąży? – spytał wprost.

Ron zwalczył złość, która w nim wezbrała. Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Bill, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, ale tak naprawdę nie ma to znaczenia, nie sądzisz? Są szczęśliwi. Ginny podskakuje i szaleje tak jak kiedyś, jako dziecko. A Harry… Bill, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Hary w ogóle mógłby się tyle uśmiechać. Nie sądziłem, że on to potrafi. I to wszystko dzięki niej. Jest teraz lepszą osobą. Ona też. I naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie czy Ginny jest w ciąży czy nie. Jeśli tylko ich to uszczęśliwi mogą się bzykać w całej Norze, od góry do dołu.

Skrzywił się, gdy zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział.

- Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć…

- Nie powiedziałem, że chcę to widzieć – uściślił Ron. – Ani nawet myśleć, na miłość Merlina – obrócił się, by spojrzeć w twarz jedynemu spośród jego braci, który dorównywał mu wzrostem. – Ale chodzi o to, że wiele lat temu zrobiłem błąd. Błąd, który kosztował mnie utratę najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. Więcej tego nie zrobię.

Ron nie był pewien, czy dotarł do Billa. Nie wiedział nawet czy było warto. Ale był zadowolony. Poza tym najwyższy czas, by wrócił do Nory i przygotował swojego najlepszego kumpla do ślubu ze swoją młodszą siostrą.

* * *

Ginny czuła, jakby w tym prywatnym zakątku ogrodu była tylko ona i Harry. Błyszczące, pokryte śniegiem drzewa, chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze, nawet otaczająca ich mała grupka rodziny i przyjaciół - zdawały się znikać, gdy spoglądała w jego zielone oczy.

Stał od niej niespełna pół metra, twarzą do niej na małym podium. Trzymali się ręce. Kingsley mówił coś w tle. Ginny miała nadzieję, że nie przegapi momentu, kiedy powinna wyrecytować swoją przysięgę.

Wszechogarniające uczucie, mówiące, że to najwłaściwsza rzecz w jej życiu, pochłonęło ją zupełnie. Widziała w oczach Harry'ego, że on czuje to samo. Ginny dokładnie przyglądała się jego twarzy, zapamiętując wszystkie linie i załamania, głęboką zieleń jego oczu, w której o czasu do czasu odbijało się złote światło, to jak jedna z jego brwi znajdowała się nieco powyżej drugiej, mały dołeczek, który powstawał tuż nad prawym kącikiem ust, gdy się uśmiechał.

- Pan i panna młoda przygotowali swoje własne przysięgi, które zaraz wygłoszą.

Głęboki głos Kingsley'a wdarł się do jej idealnego świata. Ginny poczuła falę gorąca na twarzy i uśmiechnęła się. Ludzie naokoło zachichotali. Harry też, ale po chwili spoważniał. Uniósł jedną dłoń i czule pogładził ją po policzku.

- Ginny, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – wyszeptał delikatnym głosem. Poczuła, jak przebiega przez nią dreszcz. – Gdy oddałaś mi swe serce, ofiarowałaś mi cały świat. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek mógł uregulować ten dług, ale będę się starał aż po kres moich dni.

Harry pochylił się i jakby nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, musnął jej usta swoimi. Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem, gdy ktoś głośno odchrząknął. Ujął lewą dłoń Ginny i nałożył na jej palec platynową obrączkę.

- Ofiarowuję ci tę obrączkę jako świadectwo mojej miłości. Obiecuję być twój do końca naszego życia. Obiecuję kochać cię, wielbić, szanować i wspierać.

Dwie małe łzy wymknęły się i popłynęły po jej policzku. Pociągnęła nosem i wytarła z uśmiechem jeden policzek, podczas gdy Harry starł łzy z drugiego.

- Harry – zaczęła, po czym przerwała, by odchrząknąć. – Kochałam cię od dawna. Nigdy nie przestałam i nie zamierzam przestać teraz – uśmiechnęła się psotnie, a on się roześmiał. – Chcę być na zawsze z tobą, stworzyć wspólny dom i rodzinę.

Na wspomnienie rodziny Harry drgnął. Ginny wiedziała, że ta wizja wspólnej przyszłości stanowi spełnienie jego marzeń. Jego oczy się zamgliły, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

Ginny szarpała się przez chwilę z obrączką, w końcu Harry z uśmiechem pomógł jej wsunąć ją na jego palec.

- Ofiaruję ci tę obrączkę, jako świadectwo mojej nieskończonej miłości. Na znak mojej decyzji, by być twoją przez wszystkie dni naszego życia, by cię kochać i podtrzymywać. By cię szanować i wielbić.

Serce mocno tłukło jej się w piersi, nie z powodu nerwów, lecz w oczekiwaniu na ich wspólne życie. Zerknęła na Kingsley'a i dostrzegła jego szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna odsunął się na bok i powiedział wskazując na parę:

- Z radością przedstawiam wam pana i panią Potter.

Słysząc ten tytuł, o którym marzyła przez tyle lat, Ginny roześmiała się i zarzuciła ręce na szyję swojego męża. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie, jego usta znalazły jej wargi.

Czuła, że jest w domu.

* * *

Czuł jakby twarz miała mu zaraz pęknąć. Tak po prostu. Harry nie był pewien czy to w ogóle możliwe, by tak często się uśmiechać.

Jego zdaniem cały dzień był idealny. Poproszenie Rona, by był jego świadkiem, okazało się słuszną decyzją. Jego przyjaciel zdawał się cierpieć na ten sam spazm mięśni twarzy co Harry. Już od dawna nikt nie widział, by Ron uśmiechał się tak szeroko.

- Harry, to była piękna uroczystość.

- Dzięki Neville – odparł Harry, biorąc zaoferowane mu grzane piwo kremowe i patrząc jak mała grupa ludzi rozmawia ze sobą w powiększonym salonie Nory. Ginny nalegała, by wnętrze nie było specjalnie dekorowane, jednak Harry zwrócił uwagę, że ktoś zaczarował sufit, by wyglądał jak rozgwieżdżone niebo nad domem. – Ginny będzie ci chciała podziękować za twoją pomoc z tymi wszystkimi kwiatami.

Neville wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla.

- Naprawdę nie ma sprawy. Oboje jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi od wielu lat. Kiedy widzę was razem… - urwał. Harry obrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. – Wiesz, to po prostu jest w jakiś sposób właściwe.

Harry poczuł jak pęcznieje z dumy.

- Wiem – stwierdził.

- No i był to najwyższy czas – uśmiechnął się Neville. – Gdybyś czegoś nie zrobił…

Harry poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka. Czy Neville sugerował to, co mu się wydawało?

- Nev?

Neville roześmiał się.

- Po prostu nie mogłem patrzeć jak jest z Deanem – stwierdził. Harry patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Neville zawsze miał dużo sympatii dla wszystkich swoich znajomych Gryfonów.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – kontynuował Longbotom. – Dean to dobry facet. Ale Ginny… No cóż, ona jest wyjątkowa – zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, zapewne czekając, aż Harry rzuci się na niego i spierze na kwaśne jabłko. Zamiast tego usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego.

- Nie musisz mi tego mówić, stary.

Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. W końcu Neville odchrząknął. Harry popatrzył na niego, czekając aż ten przemówi.

- No więc, tak jakby, eee, spotykam się z kimś. I wiesz, tak sobie myślałem, że potem, jak już wrócicie do domu, moglibyśmy gdzieś razem pójść, albo coś takiego. To znaczy, wiesz, jeśli mielibyście ochotę.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc jąkającego się przyjaciela.

- Nie chodziłeś czasem z Luną?

Neville uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Jakiś czas, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

- Przykro… - zaczął Harry.

- Nie – przerwał mu Neville i roześmiał się. – Szczerze mówiąc, ta dziewczyna cholernie mnie przerażała. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, kiedy rzuci coś, co może mnie zabić. Kiedyś byliśmy w pubie i zaczęła gadać ile to dziwacznych zwierząt widzi, jak biegają po lokalu. Myślałem, że właściciel mnie pobije, zanim zdołałem ją stamtąd wyciągnąć – obaj parsknęli śmiechem. – Poza tym jest dobrą przyjaciółką i nie chciałem tego zrujnować. My nigdy… no cóż, nigdy nie poszliśmy za daleko, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

Harry znowu roześmiał się i skinął głową.

- Mogę sobie to wyobrazić. Luna jest świetna na poprawę humoru i możesz być pewien, że zawsze będzie cię wspierała, ale ja też nigdy nic do niej nie czułem.

- Nie poszedłeś z nią czasem na imprezę Slughorna?

- Tak – przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. – Wywołała niezłe zamieszanie. A co najlepsze, wcale nie była na mnie zła, bo wiedziała, że nie śmieję się z niej, tylko z sytuacji, które prowokowała i z reakcji innych ludzi.

- Rozumiem cię. A ona jest teraz szczęśliwa. Jeździ z Xeno po całym świecie pisząc o najbardziej… niewiarygodnych rzeczach.

- Wiem, czytałem kilka tych artykułów. Jest w ciągłym kontakcie z Ginny. Kiedy usłyszała o ślubie wysłała nam bukiet suszonej pszenicy – opowiadał Harry, potrząsając głową. – Napisała, że ma to coś wspólnego z płodnością, albo czymś w tym stylu. Ginny nalegała, żebyśmy to zatrzymali, ale wrzuciliśmy to do jednego z nieużywanych pokojów. Ginny twierdzi, że czasami Luna ma rację i nie chce ryzykować. Ale Luna wydaje się zadowolona.

Neville skinął głową i na chwilę obaj zamilkli.

- Znam ją? – spytał Harry, patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Znasz – odparł Neville, drapiąc się niepewnie w głowę. – To Hanna Abbott.

Harry uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale skinął głową.

- Pamiętam ją ze szkoły. W sumie nie miałem z nią kontaktu, nie licząc AD, ale wydawała się miła.

- Rozmawialiśmy w szkole kilka razy. Kila miesięcy temu wpadliśmy na siebie w Dziurawym Kociołku i… - urwał, wzruszając ramionami i czerwieniąc się.

- Taak – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. – To „i" czasami się zdarza.

- Mi z reguły nie – zaoponował Neville, wzdychając. – Ale tym razem jest inaczej. Nawet nie wiem jak ci to opisać, ale…

- Wiem Nev – zapewnił go Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Spojrzał na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie Ginny śmiała się z jakiejś historii opowiadanej przez Lee Jordana. – Wierz mi, wiem.

Neville skinął głową.

- W każdym razie wyślij sowę, kiedy już się wszystko uspokoi. Hanna pytała co u was. Ona też miło wspomina AD.

- Pozdrów ją od nas obojga – poprosił Harry. Miał coś dodać, ale podeszli do nich Ron i George.

- Powiedział ci, dokąd ją zabiera? – spytał George, nachylając się do Neville'a i udając, że szepcze.

- Właśnie – dodał Ron, niby przypadkiem trącając ramieniem Harry'ego. – Ten palant nie chce nam powiedzieć.

- Nie żebyście nie pytali – odparł sucho Harry. Cała trójka się roześmiała. Hary czuł ich szczerość i aprobatę. Denerwował się, że Weasley'owie, zwłaszcza bracia Ginny, będą się sprzeciwiali ślubowi. Wiedział, że powinien zostawić to w przeszłości, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zapewne już zawsze będzie oczekiwał, że będą chcieli wpływać na jego relacje z Ginny, choć sytuacja z Ronem nieco się poprawiała.

- Chyba po prostu nie chcesz nam opowiedzieć o całości miesiąca miodowego, żeby oszczędzić nam traumy, mój nowy braciszku – roześmiał się George.

Żart miał rozluźnić atmosferę, ale Harry poczuł, jak ściska go w gardle. Nie był pewien, dlaczego czuł się niezręcznie, gdy ktoś uznawał go za członka rodziny Weasley'ów. Może dlatego, że nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek stało się to możliwe.

Znów odszukał wzrokiem Ginny i poczuł ciepło, gdy posłała mu pełne miłości spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał w stronę trzech mężczyzn i ruszył w kierunku Ginny na drugą stronę pokoju.

- Stęskniłam się za tobą – wyznała, gdy przytulili się do siebie.

- Przecież nie wychodziłem z pokoju – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

- Wiem – odparła i przytuliła się do jego piersi. – Mimo wszystko…

- Tak – zgodził się. Odetchnął głęboko jej uspokajającym, kwiatowym zapachem.

- Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się czuł nieswojo między nimi – zauważyła GInny, odchylając się i patrząc mężowi w oczy.

- Właściwie nie – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Po prostu droczyli się ze mną na temat miesiąca miodowego.

- Powiedziałeś im, gdzie jedziemy? – spytała Ginny, rozprostowując zagniecenia na jego wyjściowej szacie. Widząc ten prosty objaw troski, Harry poczuł jak w sercu wzbiera mu czułość. Ginny miała taki nawyk, gdy dyskutowali o czymś niezręcznym dla jednego z nich lub obojga.

- Nie - zapewnił ją, patrząc na nią. – Chcesz, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli?

Przygryzła dolną wargę, po czym uniosła brązowe oczy, by spojrzeć w jego zielone.

- Zastanawiałam się czy nie powiedzieć wszystkim o dziecku – wyznała nerwowo. Harry nie wiedział, czy jej zdenerwowanie wynika z tego, że nie znała jego opinii na ten temat czy też bała się reakcji swojej rodziny na wieść o dziecku.

- Jeśli tylko chcesz – skinął głową, delikatnie wodząc palcem po jej policzku. Z jakiegoś względu powiedzenie Weasley'om o dziecku nie przerażało go tak jak cała sprawa ze ślubem. Może wynikało to z tego, że trzymał Ginny w ramionach, a ona sprawiała, że wierzył, że wszystko jest możliwe.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę – skinął głową. – I tak niedługo się o wszystkim dowiedzą. A poza tym… - urwał, gdy Ginny położyła mu palec na ustach.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem to – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem, który roztapiał jego serce. – Wiem, że ciągle się tym martwisz. Że coś nie wyjdzie, coś stanie na przeszkodzie – westchnęła, a on musiał przyznać, że zna go bardzo dobrze. – Ale wiem, że wszystko się uda.

- Nigdy nie chodziłaś na wróżbiarstwo – zażartował, ale ona tylko wywróciła oczami.

- Trochę wiary.

- Mam – zapewnił, nachylając się, by ją pocałować. – Wierzę w nas.

- W takim razie wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry zbliżył swoje czoło do jej, ich nosy lekko się stykały.

- W takim razie powiedzmy im.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i niemal zaczęła podskakiwać. Roześmiał się, słysząc jej entuzjazm, gdy prosiła wszystkich w pomieszczeniu o uwagę.

- Uwaga wszyscy! Harry i ja chcemy coś ogłosić.

Harry wziął ją za rękę, starając się nie rozglądać po rudzielcach w pokoju w poszukiwaniu dezaprobaty. Musiałby być ślepy i głuchy, żeby nie zwrócić uwagi na pełne wątpliwości szepty i spojrzenia. Zwłaszcza Bill i Charlie wpatrywali się cały dzień w państwa młodych. Bez wątpienia gapili się na brzuch Ginny, jakby oczekiwali, ze dziecko wyskoczy stamtąd lada moment.

- Chcecie już iść, kochani? – spytała Molly, odrywając się na moment od wyglądającej na zmęczoną Hermiony.

Ginny spojrzała na męża i potrząsnęła głową.

- Niedługo, ale jeszcze nie. Chcieliśmy wam wszystkim powiedzieć, że… adoptujemy małą dziewczynkę z Tajwanu – zachichotała, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, zarażony jej entuzjazmem. – Będziemy rodzicami!

Zapadła głucha cisza.

- Wow – wymamrotał Ron, patrząc na państwa młodych. – Po prostu… wow…

- Że… że co? – wyjąkała Molly, patrząc na młodą parę i unosząc rękę do ust.

Neville poruszył się jako pierwszy. Przeszedł cały pokój, by ofiarować swoje gratulacje. Uściskał Ginny i mocno potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego.

- To wspaniale! – zawołał.

To przełamało szok. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, by uściskać Ginny z wybitnie dziewczęcym piskiem. Ron dołączył do żony i z entuzjazmem poklepał Harry'ego po plecach. Większość pokoju dołączyła do nich i młoda para szybko została zasypana pytaniami dotyczącymi adopcji.

- Jesteś pewna, że właśnie tego chcesz Ginny? – spytała Molly, ściskając córkę. Łzy płynęły po twarzy seniorki rodu. – Dziecko to ogromna odpowiedzialność.

- Jesteśmy pewni mamo – odparła Ginny, ponownie biorąc Hary'ego za rękę.

Tonks i Teddy wyściskali Harry'ego, choć Teddy wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego.

- Co jest, mały? – spytał Harry, podnosząc chłopczyka.

- No, chyba nic…

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Tonks, która wzruszyła ramionami.

- No co jest, młody – naciskał Harry. – Przecież widzę, że coś cię martwi.

Teddy zawahał się, niepewny czy nie powinien znów zaprzeczyć, ale w końcu wzruszył małymi ramionkami.

- Jesteś teraz mężem Ginny – powiedział cichutko. – I będziesz miał swoje własne dziecko.

- To prawda – przyznał Harry, starając się dojrzeć jakieś wskazówki w twarzy chłopca.

Teddy oparł czoło o pierś Harry'ego, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie będziesz miał już dla mnie czasu.

Harry poczuł ból w sercu i przycisnął chłopczyka mocno do siebie.

- Mały, nigdy nie będę zbyt zajęty dla ciebie. Nie ważne co by się stało.

Tonks podeszła do nich i poklepała chłopca po plecach.

- Teddy, wiesz, że wujek Harry by o tobie nie zapomniał.

Znowu wzruszenie małych ramion.

- I pomyśl, teraz masz jeszcze Ginny.

- Taaa… - wymamrotał Teddy, nie do końca przekonany.

Harry zachmurzył się, starając się znaleźć właściwe słowa. Widział, jak Ginny tuli się do swojego ojca, a w jej oczach błyszczą łzy szczęścia.

- Teddy – zaczął cicho. – Kiedyś myślałem, że jeśli dam komuś moją miłość, powiem komuś, że go kocham, to nie będę miał więcej miłości, bo całą oddam.

Teddy odchylił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego włosy powoli zmieniały się z tradycyjnego niebieskiego na szary i wreszcie czarny.

- Ale nie miałem racji – kontynuował Harry. – Kiedy dajesz komuś miłość, zawsze jest więcej do rozdania, do podzielenia się z kimś innym. Kocham Ginny, ale to nie znaczy, że nie kocham już ciebie. A to że będę miał dziecko, nie znaczy, że zapomnę o tobie.

Teddy skinął głową i głośno pociągnął nosem. Przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Ma to sens?

- Chyba tak…

- Kochasz babcię, prawda? – spytała Tonks, wciąż gładząc syna po plecach. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy Teddy skinął głową. – Czy kochanie jej oznacza, że kochasz mniej wujka Harry'ego?

- Nie.

- No widzisz, tak to właśnie działa – stwierdził Harry.

Teddy dalej wydawał się nieprzekonany.

- Słuchaj, jak wrócimy to może wybierzemy się razem z Ginny na mecz Quidditcha, co?

- Kupicie mi czekoladowe żaby? Jak ostatnio?

Harry roześmiał się, widząc zachmurzoną Tonks.

- Ile tylko będziesz chciał, mały. Ile będziesz chciał.

Przycisnął do siebie chłopca i mrugnął w stronę Ginny.

* * *

- A więc…

Harry obrócił się i patrzył jak Ron zmierza w jego stronę z rękami w kieszeniach ciężkiego, zimowego płaszcza. Stanął obok Harry'ego, który usuwał zaklęcia nałożone na czas ceremonii na ogródek.

- Czy to dziecko z sierocińca, o którym nam opowiadałeś?

Harry przytaknął.

Ron skinął głową i wyjął różdżkę, by przyłączyć się do pracy.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł.

Harry zająknął się na zaklęciu i opuścił różdżkę. Spojrzał na Rona. Oddechy obu mężczyzn zmieniały się w parę w mroźnym wieczornym powietrzu.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – zapewnił Ron z uśmiechem. Myślę, że będziesz dobrym tatą. Jesteś lepszy z Teddym, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę – Ron zachmurzył się na moment. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel żałuje, że został chrzestnym Teddy'ego. – Ale ostatnio bardziej się staram.

Harry skinął głową.

- Boję się – wyznał. Czuł, jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat i mógł swobodnie rozmawiać z Ronem o problemach, nie zastanawiając się ile przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Ron roześmiał się delikatnie.

- Wiem, ja też.

Hary skinął głową, wiedząc, że zapewne stresują się podobnymi sprawami. Hermiona miała termin za kilka tygodni. Z drugiej strony Ron przygotowywał się do swojej roli od kilku miesięcy, Harry miał na to zaledwie tygodnie.

- Myślałem, że będziesz zły – stwierdził Harry, usuwając kolejne zaklęcie i patrząc, jak śnieg wraca do pierwotnego stanu. Ron przerwał pracę i obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Harry, powiedziałem to wcześniej Billowi i chyba czas najwyższy żebym powtórzył to tobie. Dawno temu popełniłem błąd. Przedłożyłem moją potrzebę chronienia Ginny ponad twoją. Podyktowałem tobie i Ginny jak macie żyć. Nie zrobię tego więcej – zapewnił ze szczerością wypisaną na twarzy.

- Doceniam to, Ron – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

- Nie ma sprawy, stary – odpowiedział Ron z uśmiechem i wrócili do usuwania zaklęć z ogrodu. Pracowali w ciszy, aż obejście wróciło do stanu sprzed wesela.

- Hej, Harry? – odezwał się Ron, gdy wracali w stronę niemal całkowicie ciemnego domu.

- Co?

- Zastanawialiśmy się z Hermioną… To znaczy nie musisz się zgodzić jeśli nie chcesz…

- Ron, po prostu mnie zapytaj – odparł Harry ze śmiechem.

- Tak – Ron zawahał się, mierzwiąc sobie nerwowo włosy. – Bo wiesz, rozmawialiśmy o chrzestnych dla dziecka…

Harry czuł dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza, ale czekał, aż Ron powie to na głos, niepewny co na ten temat sądzi.

- Czy ty i Ginny… no wiesz…

- Ron.

- Czy zechcielibyście być chrzestnymi dziecka?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, zwalniając kroku.

- Odpowiesz mi na pytanie?

- Jasne – odpowiedział Ron, patrząc niepewnie na przyjaciela.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż przed prostokątem światła z okien Nory i obrócił się w stronę Rona.

- Czy robicie to, żeby wynagrodzić mi za wcześniej?  
- Chciałbym cofnąć te lata – odparł cicho Ron. – Ale nie mogę – spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym z Hermioną tak naprawdę tylko jeden wybór wydawał się słuszny.

Harry zamyślił się. Zadrżał, kiedy chłód nocy wśliznął się pod jego płaszcz.

- Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Ginny.

- W porządku. Naprawdę. Nie ma sprawy – Ron wydawał się bardziej zadowolony niż to możliwe w tej sytuacji. Klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i obaj weszli do domu.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 13

Przy drugiej wizycie Ginny uznała, że Tajpej wcale nie jest takie onieśmielające. Czuła powiew egzotyki, ale podążając za Harrym przez tłum ludzi, czuła się bezpiecznie.

Po ślubie Potterowie spędzili w domu tylko dwa dni, a następnie złapali pierwszy świstoklik na Daleki Wschód. Pragnienie, by ponownie zobaczyć i przytulić dziecko, przesłoniło wszystko inne. Kinglsey obiecał, że przyłoży się do papierkowej roboty i uznał, że mogą spokojnie umówić się z Pó Pó na odwiedziny u dziewczynki.

- Musimy wymyślić dla niej jakieś imię – zauważył Harry, gdy skręcili w zapuszczoną uliczkę, prowadzącą do drzwi sierocińca. Ginny z radością patrzyła, jak z upływem czasu na twarzy Harry'ego coraz częściej wykwita uśmiech. Bardzo długo Harry nie dopuszczał do siebie marzeń o posiadaniu rodziny. A teraz, kiedy było tak blisko, z ledwością mógł powściągnąć swój entuzjazm.

- To prawda – potwierdziła Ginny, ujmując mocniej jego dłoń. – Powinniśmy skonsultować to z Pó Pó.

- Dobry pomysł – przyznał Harry. Wziął ją w ramiona i kilkukrotnie okręcił w powietrzu, po czym mocno pocałował. Ginny chwyciła go i zatonęła w pocałunku, kołysząc się z boku na bok. Przerwały im głośne szepty i chichoty.

Harry obrócił się i wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy dzieci z sierocińca wypadły przed drzwi i spłynęły po nierównych schodach.

- Harry! Harry! – krzyczały, opadając młodą parę. Harry posadził sobie jednego z chłopców na barana. Ten objął go cieniutkimi rączkami i nóżkami jak małpka. Dwójkę wziął na ręce, a kolejna dwójka tuliła się do jego nóg, siedząc wygodnie na jego butach, a on teatralnie natężał się i warczał, jakby pod niewiarygodnym ciężarem. Ginny roześmiała się na ten widok i wzięła na ręce dwie dziewczynki. Reszta dzieciaków poprowadziła ich w stronę budynku, gdzie Pó Pó i Sun skrywały dłońmi uśmiechy.

- Nĭ hăo – wycharczał Harry. Jego gardło mocno obejmowały drobne ramionka.

- Nĭ hăo – powtórzyła Ginny. Obie Chinki ukłoniły się nisko i zapędziły dzieci z powrotem do nauki. Te, które były na rękach niechętnie rozluźniły uściski i pobiegły za resztą.

- Wróciliście – powiedziała Pó Pó. – Wiedziałam, że wrócicie.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i ujął Ginny za rękę.

- Chcieliśmy porozmawiać z tobą o adoptowaniu dziecka.

- Tak – skinęła głową Pó Pó. – Widziałam to, jak tylko ją zobaczyliście – wskazała w stronę schodów. - Lai, Lai.

Podążyli za nią w stronę dziecka, wciąż trzymając się mocno za ręce.

- Śpi – poinformowała ich Pó Pó, przykładając do ust trzęsący się ze starości palec.

Ginny czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że stojący obok Harry też się trzęsie. Wspinali się ramię w ramię po schodach, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Harry oddychał szybko i gwałtownie. Ginny przywołała na twarz nerwowy uśmiech i mocno ścisnęła jego spoconą dłoń.

Piętro wglądało identycznie jak miesiąc temu. Małe łóżeczka przykrywały koce cienkie niczym papier, a przez pociemniałe ze starości szyby wpadało niewiele światła. Ginny zanotowała w pamięci, by ponownie rzucić zaklęcie dezynfekujące i odnowić zaklęcie kwarantanny.

Wiedziała, że kolejny wyjazd po tym, jak będzie mogła przytulić swoją, oby jak najszybciej, córkę, złamie jej serce. Ale potrzeba, by przytulić dziecko, poczuć jak delikatny oddech muska skórę na jej szyi, a malutkie ciałko wtula się w Ginny, była nie do opisania.

Pó Pó uniosła rękę w stronę niewielkiej kołyski w kącie, w której mogli dostrzec zarysy małego dziecka. Plecki unosiły się i opadały, gdy dziewczynka spała, zawinięta ciasno w cienki koc.

- Ależ urosła – westchnęła zaskoczona Ginny. Harry odsunął się, by umożliwić żonie jak najszybsze wejście do pokoju. Pospiesznie zbliżyła się do kołyski, delikatnie muskając dziecięcą kępkę czarnych włosów na głowie. – Och Harry. Ona wygląda zupełnie inaczej.

- Wiem Gin – odparł Harry, podchodząc do żony i kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach. – Podnieś ją – zachęcił ją cicho.

Giny wstrzymała oddech, unosząc małe ciałko. Dziewczyna drgnęła zaskoczona, ale szybko wtuliła się w obejmujące ją ramiona i wydała długie, przerywane westchnięcie. Harry błyskawicznie wyczarował bujany fotel, by Ginny mogła usiąść. Rozwinęła nieco koc, wystarczająco, by ujrzeć malutkie rączki.

- Chcesz ją potrzymać?

- Za chwilę, kochanie – odpowiedział, klękając obok fotela i kładąc głowę na ramieniu Ginny.

- Musicie wybrać mocne imię – odezwała się z rogu pokoju Pó Pó. Ginny spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Zapomniała, że kobieta wciąż jest w pokoju. Spojrzała z namysłem na Harry'ego.

- Nie wiemy jak wybrać, Pó Pó – powiedział cicho Harry, delikatnie przesuwając palcem po czole dziecka.

- Zamknij oczy – poleciła. – Co czujesz?

- Czuję… spokój – odparł Harry, otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na Ginny i dziecko. – Jakby wszystko w moim życiu trafiło na właściwe miejsce.

- Spokojna pewność – skinęła głową Pó Pó. – Anming.

Ginny spojrzała na dziewczynkę i poczuła, jak serce trzepocze jej w piersi.

- Anming Potter – wyszeptała. – Podoba mi się to.

Harry skinął głową.

- Anming. Spokojna pewność.

Spojrzeli na siebie, czując powagę sytuacji. Właśnie wybrali imię dla swojego dziecka. Ginny sięgnęła ku niej i pozwoliła, by malutka dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jej palca. Harry pocałował dziewczynkę w czoło. Pó Pó wyszła dyskretnie z pokoju zostawiając małą rodzinę samą.

* * *

Harry uznał, że trzymanie w ramionach córki to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie, na równi z trzymaniem w ramionach Ginny.

Posadził sobie Anming na kolanie, jedną ręką podtrzymując delikatnie dziecięcą główkę. Poprzedniego dnia wyczarowali z Ginny gruby koc i położyli się na nim wraz z córką, starając się wywołać naturalne dla dzieci reakcje. Sun powiedziała im wówczas, że wychowankowie sierocińców z reguły rozwijają się wolniej niż ich rówieśnicy. Jej zdaniem wynikało to z faktu, że mieli za dużo małych ciał, o które trzeba się było troszczyć, więc nie starczało czasu na przytulanie maluchów i okazywanie im uczuć.

Harry przyznawał, że jest w tym trochę racji. Tylko w ciągu tygodnia, który wraz z Ginny spędzili na Tajwanie, zdrowie Anming poprawiło się w ogromnym stopniu. Oboje Potterowie zalewali wręcz dziecko wyrazami miłości.

Ale tydzień się kończył i Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że muszą wracać do Anglii i zostawić Anming samą raz jeszcze.

- Nie wiem czy dam radę to zrobić – wyznała Ginny, stając tuż za nim. Wiedział o czym mówi jego żona, nie musiał pytać.

- Wiem – wychrypiał, emocje dławiły go za gardło. Palcem, który wyglądał na nieproporcjonalnie wielki w porównaniu z twarzą dziewczynki dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, a ona obróciła się w jego ramionach, gaworząc cichutko. Spojrzała prosto na niego swojego ciemnymi oczami, a Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Myślisz, że wie kim jestem? – spytał Harry. Poczuł jak Ginny podchodzi i przysiada na podłokietniku fotela, opierając dłoń na jego barku.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała. – Ale chcę wierzyć, że ona wie kim jesteśmy, wie że ją kochamy i że o nią walczymy.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Harry, uśmiechając się na widok Anming, która wystawiła mały różowy język. Dziewczynka zaczęła się wiercić, po czym szeroko ziewnęła. Ginny sięgnęła po koc, by zawinąć małą.

- Ktoś tu się zrobił zmęczony – zauważyła z uśmiechem. – Za dużo zabawy z tatusiem.

Jej słowa wstrząsnęły Harrym do głębi. Kiedy usłyszał, jak nazywa go „tatusiem", poczuł, jak coś w głębi niego budzi się do życia. Coś, czego tak naprawdę nie umiał nazwać. Jakby gdzieś w głębinach jego ciała rozbrzmiała jakaś pradawna pieśń, którą tylko on mógł usłyszeć.

- Ona będzie nasza – stwierdził tonem pełnym zachwytu.

Ginny skończyła zawijać dziewczynkę i włożyła mu ją w ramiona.

- Harry, ona już jest nasza.

* * *

Harry musiał się mocno skupiać, by utrzymać koncentrację na prowadzonych przez niego zajęciach. Jeszcze nigdy Magiczna i Mugolska Inwigilacja nie wydawała mu się tak bezsensowna. Wiedział, że Ginny ma takie same problemy. Po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego na Tajwanie byli na nogach niemal całą noc, urządzając pokój dziecięcy.

Ginny wybrała jasny odcień maślanej żółci na ściany, a Harry układał białą boazerię na ich dolnej części. Przez cały czas rozmawiali ze sobą, śmiali się i płakali.

Kiedy zadawał swoim studentom kolejne rozdziały do przeczytania, wyobrażał sobie moment, kiedy przywiozą córkę do domu.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? – spytał Ron, podczas gdy reszta kadetów opuszczała salę.

- Tak – odparł Harry, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. – Po prostu… dużo na głowie.

Machnął różdżką i klasa wróciła do stanu sprzed zajęć, ławki ustawione w równiutkich rzędach, a podłoga bez śladu brudu.

- Hej, jak tam Hermiona?

- Już lada moment – oznajmił z dumą Ron. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni płaski kamień wielkości jego dłoni. – Czekam tylko, aż się rozgrzeje i deportuję stąd.

Harry skinął głową z uśmiechem.

- Tylko Hermiona mogła wymyślić coś takiego.

- To prawda – roześmiał się Ron. – To jak… wszystko w porządku? – uniesiona brew i domyślne spojrzenie sprawiły, że Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- W porządku – zapewnił. – Po prostu ja… oboje jesteśmy trochę rozkojarzeni. Wszystko o czym myślimy to sprowadzenie jej do domu.

- Masz jakieś wieści?

- Nie – przyznał z frustracją Harry. – Wszystko utknęło w papierach. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce dostaniemy decyzję. Inaczej Ginny zwariuje.

Ron uśmiechnął się i klepnął przyjaciela w ramię. Ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

- Chyba nie tylko ona – zauważył.

Harry roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie tylko. Po prostu… chcemy tylko, żeby była już z nami w domu – wyznał cicho.

- Tam jest jej miejsce – zapewni go Ron.

* * *

Dwie godziny później w swoim biurze Harry pogrążył się w planowaniu zajęć na kolejny tydzień. Na szczęście zajrzał wcześniej do Ginny i mógł się teraz skoncentrować. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając jak zastał ją na magicznym sprzątaniu jej biura. Pamiętał, że jego żona bierze się za sprzątanie, gdy jest zła lub sfrustrowana. Na szczęście ich związek był na tyle udany, że nie musiała zbyt często wyładowywać się w ten sposób.

Uniósł głowę, słysząc delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Porządkując papiery poprosił osobę za drzwiami, żeby weszła.

Spodziewał się jednego ze swoich kadetów, ale do gabinetu wszedł Kingsley. Harry zerwał się gwałtownie, uderzając się o biurko.

- Spocznij Harry – rzucił Kingsley, jego basowy śmiech wypełnił gabinet, choć urwał się szybciej niż zwykle.

Harry przyjrzał się dokładnie przyjacielowi, zwracając uwagę na sztywny chód i spięte ramiona. Pozostało mu to z tych kilku lat, które przepracował jako Minister. Wyznał kiedyś Harry'emu, że nie mógłby już dłużej pełnić tego urzędu. Po prostu nie miał sił, by martwić się o tyle różnych szczegółów. Był bardzo szczęśliwy oddając stery Tyberiuszowi Ogdenowi, gdy tylko zakończył głęboką reformę Ministerstwa.

- Znowu masz tę minę, King – stwierdził z westchnieniem Harry, składając teczki na kupkę. Usiadł i wrócił do porządkowania papierów, by dać zajęcie rękom. – Tę, której nigdy nie cierpiałem.

Kingsley obdarzył go wymuszonym uśmiechem, siadając po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Powiedz mi wprost – poprosił Harry, chwytając mocno skraju biurka i wbijając paznokcie w drewno. – Tak będzie lepiej.

- Harry… - zaczął delikatnie Kingsley – chodzi o adopcję.

Serce załopotało mu w piersi, grożąc rozerwaniem żeber. Poczuł ucisk w gardle i sztywno skinął głową. Wiedział, że powinien tego oczekiwać. Sprawy rzadko układały się po jego myśli. Ale entuzjazm i determinacja Ginny przełamały jego pesymistyczne postrzeganie.

- Nie pozwolą nam jej mieć, prawda? – nawet jego samego zaskoczył ochrypły, urywany dźwięk, który wyrwał się z jego gardła.

- Jeszcze nie jest tak źle – odpowiedział z westchnieniem Kingsley.

Harry jęknął. Zdjął okulary i zaczął przecierać palcami oczy.

- Jeszcze?

- Nie odrzucili wniosku wprost – powiedział Kingsley, wyciągając rękę w uspokajającym geście.

- Ale tego się spodziewasz – dopowiedział Harry, zakładając z powrotem okulary. Wszystkie marzenia, które wiązał z Anming, Ginny i jej rodzicami zaczęły walić się w gruzy pod wpływem zatroskanego spojrzenia Kingsley'a.

- Naprawdę nie wiem czego się spodziewać – przyznał starszy auror. – Wszystko utknęło w biurokracji. Przez jakiś czas wszystko wyglądało dobrze…

- To co się stało? – domagał się wyjaśnienia Harry. Rozluźnił kołnierzyk szaty, czując jakby miała go ona zadusić.

Kingsley westchnął i sfrustrowany potarł mocno dłońmi twarz.

- Myślałem, że papiery przejdą w tym tygodniu i będziecie mogli jechać po dziecko.

- Ale…

- Ale – kontynuował Kingsley – dostałem dzisiaj wiadomość, która poleciła mi przestać naciskać w tej sprawie. Znaleźli coś w aktach Harry. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie wypłynie.

Wstyd uformował ciężar, który spoczął na piersi Harry'ego. Przełknął gęstą ślinę, domyślając się, co znaleźli. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła, ale zdołał ją przełknąć, nie dławiąc się.

- Harry, znaleźli twoje medyczne akta.

Harry sztywno skinął głową.

- I co… - głos mu się załamał, więc odchrząknął by kontynuować. – I co znaleźli?

- Moje notatki – odparł Kingsley. – Nie napisałem o próbie samobójczej – zapewnił. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i skinął głową. – Ale w aktach jest adnotacja, że cierpiałeś na głęboką depresję i wymagałeś leczenia.

- Więc kopią – Harry skinął głową. Kingsley także pokiwał, opierając ciężko głowę na dłoniach. – I niedługo znajdą wszystko.

- Harry. Tak… tak mi przykro.

To emocjonalne stwierdzenie potwierdziło to, co Harry już wcześniej myślał – nie ma nadziei. Zdjęcie, które Harry trzymał w portfelu, zdjęcie Ginny, jego i Anming, zdjęcie jego rodziny, zdawało się płonąć w jego kieszeni żywym ogniem. Żal i wstyd związany z dawnymi wyborami, głupimi decyzjami podjętymi pod wpływem chwili, zalały go jak gęsta, powoli przemieszczająca się maź. Zupełnie jak w tych scenach z erupcji wulkanu, które widział w telewizji, gdy lawa pożera powoli wszystko co znajduje się w jej zasięgu, pozostawiając tylko czerń i popioły.

- Nic nie mogę zrobić? – wdał z siebie ochrypły szept. – Coś powiedzieć, z kimś pogadać?

Kingsley wzruszył ramionami.

- Harry, gdybym tylko wiedział, dałbym ci natychmiast znać co powiedzieć i komu.

- Nie wiem… - Harry urwał, czując pieczenie oczu. Jego przeszłość znów go prześladowała. A teraz miała też prześladować Ginny i Anming. – Nie wiem nawet co powiedzieć – potrząsnął głową, mrugając i przeklinając swoje wzbierające emocje.

- Słuchaj Harry – Kingsley pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając na blacie swoje wielkie dłonie. – Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. Wydam każde oświadczenie, jakie będę mógł. Ty i Ginny nie zasłużyliście na takie traktowanie.

Harry skinął głową.

- Mogę przekazać im zaświadczenie ze szpitala? – spytał. – Uzdrowiciel uznał, że jestem gotów powrócić do służby w terenie. To powinno się liczyć, prawda?

- Mam nadzieję – odparł Kingsley.

Harry gwałtownie wstał od biurka, odrzucone krzesło upadło do tyłu z głośnym hukiem.

- Czy oni… czy mogliby mi po prostu pozwolić być szczęśliwym? – rzucił z goryczą w stronę magicznego okna, pokazującego łąkę skąpaną w delikatnym świetle wczesnego wieczoru. – Po prostu chcę być szczęśliwy. Po prostu… - znów ciężko przełknął – po prostu chcę, żeby Ginny była szczęśliwa.

- Wiem Harry – zapewnił go Kingsley. Harry usłyszał, jak jego kolega wierci się na krześle, ale nie obrócił się.

- Oddałem im wszystko – mówił dalej Harry cichym głosem. Nigdy nie mówił o swoich uczuciach w związku z tym, co poświęcił dla Magicznego Świata, nie znosił nawet o tym myśleć. Ale te emocje ruszyły teraz ku powierzchni, przynosząc uczucie zdrady i odrzucenia, które czuł od tak wielu lat. – Wszedłem do tego lasu i umarłem. Ale wszyscy o tym zapominają.

- Nie wszyscy.

Harry obrócił się nieco, na tyle, by widzieć Kingsley'a kątem oka. Skinął głową, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel mówi prawdę.

- I wiesz, wcale nie chcę tak dużo – żalił się Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Żadnych pochwał czy nagród. Tylko… tylko żyć swoim życiem. King, ja chcę mojej rodziny.

Ponownie zmierzwił włosy, wbijając palce w skórę, aż poczuł ból.

- Jak to jest, że każdy idiota może zrobić sobie dziecko? Nie robią żadnych testów na inteligencję ani nie każą wypełnić niekończących się stron pytań, gdy ktoś zajdzie w ciążę.

- Wiem Harry, to nie w porządku.

- To dlaczego w takim razie chcą nam to zabrać? – ciągnął Harry, rozpacz z głębi jego serca słychać było w głosie. – Robimy coś dobrego… King, gdybyś mógł zobaczyć te dzieciaki, jak tam żyją.

Kingsley wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego, który czuł sympatię i zrozumienie, płynące od szefa.

- Wiesz co widziałem dzisiaj rano w gazecie? – kontynuował Harry, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. – Draco Malfoy i jego żona mają dziecko. Syna.

Westchnął, wodząc palcem po ramie okna.

- Nikt nie sprawdzał ich medycznej historii. Nikt nawet nie spojrzał na ten cholerny mroczny znak wypalony na jego skórze. A on może mieć dziecko – desperacja Harry'ego zaczęła się przekształcać w gniew, gorzki gniew, od którego kurczył mu się żołądek, a krew pulsowała pod czaszką. – My tylko chcemy dać wszystko Anming. Ona nie ma nic. Nie staramy się wychować następnego pokolenia rasistowskich Śmierciożerców.

Wiedział, że przesadza, a Malfoy nie jest Śmierciożercą, niezależnie od tego co ma wypalone na ramieniu. Ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko, że ktoś chce go powstrzymać przed osiągnięciem czegoś, o czym marzył całe życie.

- Harry – powiedział Kingsley uspokajającym tonem. – Nie sądzę, żeby było aż tak źle. Rozumiem, że jesteś zły i sfrustrowany. Ale proszę cię, jeszcze się nie poddawaj. Obiecuję, że nie rzucę tej sprawy. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc zabrać Anming do domu, gdzie jest jej miejsce.

Harry odwrócił się, przygryzając mocno policzki. Nie chciał się załamywać w obecności swojego przyjaciela, choć wiedział, że Kingsley zrozumie.

- Idź do domu, pogadaj z Ginny – zasugerował Kingsley. – Dam ci znać, jak tylko będę coś wiedział, słowo.

- Dobra – wymamrotał Harry. Powoli strząsnął napięcie z ramion i poczuł jak złość odpływa. Ale jego miejsce zajęła pustka. Poczuł, że wolał, kiedy wypełniał go sprawiedliwy gniew.

Zamiast tego poczuł się zmęczony. Stary i zmęczony.

Nie przejmował się więcej porządkiem w biurze. Po prostu ustawił uroki i opuścił Ministerstwo. Wiedział, że Ginny jest w domu, a zanim tam dotrze na stole będzie kolacja. Ale nie cieszył się na myśl o stanięciu z nią twarzą w twarz. Martwiła go konieczność wyjaśnienia jej, że błędy popełnione przez niego w przeszłości wpływają na ich plany. Wiedział, że nie będzie na niego zła. Zrozumie, że nie miał nad tym żadnej kontroli. Taka była Ginny.

Harry aportował się na polankę za willą, którą powoli zmieniali w swój dom. Światła w kuchni były włączone, rzucając ciepłe prostokąty światła na zaśnieżoną ziemię. W oknie widział przesuwający się cień Ginny, która chodziła tam i z powrotem, zapewne wykańczając kolejny wspaniały posiłek.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku piętru, gdzie znajdowały się dwa ciemne okna. Ten pokój należałby do Anming, gdyby zdołali przywieźć ją do domu. Opadł go smutek, gdy pomyślał o zostawieniu jej w sierocińcu. Jego mała córeczka powinna mieć wszystko co daje świat. A jednak Harry może nie dać rady jej tego zapewnić. I była to całkowicie jego wina.

Harry poczłapał przez zaśnieżony trawnik w stronę tylnego wejścia. Otworzył drzwi i zmrużył oczy, gdy uderzyły w nie światła z kuchni.

* * *

- Cześć kochanie – Ginny przywitała Harry'ego wesołym uśmiechem i uściskiem. Jednak natychmiast odchyliła się, gdy poczuła, że Harry go nie odwzajemnia. Wiedziała, że coś się stało, coś naprawdę ważnego, gdy zobaczyła jego ściągniętą twarz i napięcie w oczach.

- Harry…

- Wszystko w porządku Ginny – od razu zapewnił Harry, muskając opuszkami palców jej policzek.

- Jesteś pewny? – spytała Ginny. Jego nastawienie zmartwiło ją jeszcze bardziej. Wydawał się zupełnie zrezygnowany, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. – Bo mamy towarzystwo na kolacji…

- Szlag… - wyszeptał, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę salonu, skąd właśnie dobiegł wybuch śmiechu.

- Zapomniałeś – zgadła Ginny, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nic się nie stało, to tylko Ron, Hermiona i Neville.

Harry jęknął i przytulił ją mocno.

- Gin, nie wiem czy dam radę dziś to pociągnąć.

Ginny pozwoliła mu się przytulać, przesuwając palcami po jego włosach, ale myśli w jej głowie pędziły jak szalone.

- Co się stało Harry? – spytała, odchylając się, by spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy. Zobaczyła zmęczenie i odrętwienie, coś czego nie widziała w nim od wielu miesięcy.

- Nie… - urwał, patrząc w jakiś punkt ponad jej głową. Wydawał się zastanawiać co jej powiedzieć. – Przyszedł dziś do mnie Kingsley – wyznał w końcu z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Ginny poczuła, jak zasycha jej w gardle. Dłonie osunęły się, chwytając za zimową pelerynę Hary'ego. Wizyta Kingsley'a i ta mina Hary'ego mogła oznaczać tylko jedno…

- Dziecko? – wyszeptała.

Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się cierpieniem.

- Tak mi przykro Ginny. Teraz… teraz będzie dużo ciężej. Mogą nam nawet nie pozwolić…

Łzy popłynęły jej z oczu, wtuliła się mocniej w niego, chowając twarz na jego piersi. Czuła, jak Harry się trzęsie, choć ręce mocno ją oplatały. Przylgnął do niej, tak jak ona do niego.

- Kwestionują moją stabilność psychiczną – wymamrotał Harry, całując ją w czubek głowy. – Dowiedzieli… dowiedzieli się o Kanadzie.

- Och Harry – załkała w jego szaty.

- Ginny…

Oboje obrócili się, wycierając w pośpiechu łzy, gdy Ron i Neville weszli do kuchni.

- Och, eeeee… już nic – mamrotał Neville, cofając się do drzwi. Nie trafił jednak i uderzył ramieniem w ościeżnicę.

Ginny otarła oczy skrajem fartucha i spróbowała przywołać na twarz uśmiech.

- Wszystko w porządku. Chyba… musimy odwołać kolację.

- Och – Ron zrobił zmartwioną minę.

- Coś… coś się stało – wyjaśniła Ginny, zerkając w stronę Harry'ego, który stał oparty o zlew, tyłem do pozostałych.

- Coś… eeee… możemy coś zrobić?

- Nie – potrząsnął głową Harry, obracając się. – Tylko… - wzruszył ramionami. Nagle drgnął, gdy piekarnik zapiszczał, dając znać, że pieczenie się zakończyło.

- Wyjmę tylko pieczeń – powiedziała Ginny, omijając Harry'ego i mechanicznie wyjmując potrawę.

- Gin…

- W porządku, Ron – rzuciła w stronę ziemniaków i mięsa. – My po prostu…

- Ginny – obróciła się na dźwięk głosu Harry'ego, patrząc pytająco w twarz, która wciąż wydawała się maską rozpaczy. – Zadałaś sobie tyle trudu… Usiądźmy i zjedzmy obiad.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytałą.

- Nie – zaoponował w tej samej chwili Ron.

Neville wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę w pułapce, spoglądając co rusz na kogo innego.

- Ginny, mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – spytała Hermiona, wchodząc ostrożnie do kuchni. Zatrzymała się, czując napięcie w pomieszczeniu. – Co się dzieje?

Ginny nabrała oddechu, by odwołać cały wieczór, gdy wtem Harry złapał za naczynie z pieczenią.

- Nic takiego – rzucił z udawaną wesołością. – Wszystko w porządku. Idźcie do stołu. Ginny, pięknie pachnie – zapewnił, nachylając się, by pocałować żonę w policzek. – Pogadamy później – wyszeptał, mrugając do niej.

Ginny stała jak wmurowana, patrząc jak Harry mija Hermionę i niesie jedzenie do salonu.

- Gin… – zaczął jeszcze raz Ron.

- Nic się nie stało. Po prostu… coś w Ministerstwie – wyjaśniła Ginny. Zdecydowana podjąć grę Harry'ego wzięła głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła ręce, by poprowadzić brata i Neville'a do pokoju. – Chodźcie, bo wystygnie.

Kolacja była sztywna i bardzo niezręczna. Cała piątka mogła rozmawiać jedynie o mało istotnych sprawach. Kiedy skończyli omawiać ostatnie mecze Quidditcha, a Neville skończył opowiadać o swojej nowej posadzie nauczyciela zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, w pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Jak tam… co z adopcją? – spytał Ron, szukając jakiegoś tematu, który można poruszyć.

Ginny drgnęła i spojrzała na Harry'ego, który przesuwał w tę i z powrotem po talerzu marchewkę i pieczone ziemniaki.

- Opóźnia się – odparł cichym, przybitym głosem.

- Acha – wymamrotał Ron, czując, że Harry ewidentnie nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Możemy w czymś pomóc? – spytała Hermiona, nachylając się, by oprzeć łokcie o stół. Ginny czuła troskę w głosie przyjaciółki i trochę podniosło ją to na duchu. – Powiedzieliśmy coś nie tak, prawda? Kiedy przyszli robić z nami wywiad środowiskowy?

- Stary – Ron, obrócił się nerwowo na krześle. – Wszystko im opowiedzieliśmy, jak się świetnie zajmujecie Teddym i w ogóle.

- Dzięki Ron – Ginny szczerze była wdzięczna bratu. Wiedziała, że pracownicy ministerstwa z działu socjalnego spotkali się z większością członków jej rodziny. Jednak z tego co zasugerował Harry nie chodziło o coś co mogli powiedzieć. Nikt w rodzinie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z próby samobójczej ani jego pobytu w kanadyjskim szpitalu.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro i z wdzięcznością skinął głową w stronę obojga przyjaciół.

- Nie… nic nie poradzicie. Ale dzięki za dobre chęci.

Odepchnął od siebie talerz i ujął żonę za rękę pod stołem. Chwycił ją tak mocno, że aż się skrzywiła, ale rozumiała, że potrzebuje teraz wsparcia.

- Jesteś pewien, Harry? – spytała Hermiona, bacznie mu się przyglądając. Ginny poczuła jak się trzęsie, gdy przecząco poruszył głową.

- Na pewno wszystko się ułoży – nalegała Ginny. – Ma ktoś ochotę na ciasto?

- Poczekaj – rzucił Neville, podnosząc się, by pomóc jej w zbieraniu talerzy. – Pomogę ci.

Wyglądało na to, że cieszy się, mogąc coś zrobić, więc Ginny nie protestowała. Szybko odłożyła talerze do zlewu, słysząc, jak w pokoju Hermiona wciąż zarzuca Harry'ego pytaniami. Neville położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Zaskoczona wciągnęła powietrze, a z jej gardła wyrwał się szloch.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – przekonywał ją, przytulając mocno. Ginny i Neville bardzo zaprzyjaźnili się, gdy Trio szukało Horkruksów. Neville i Luna byli jedynymi przyjaciółmi, którym Ginny była w stanie całkowicie zaufać. Kilkukrotnie Neville osłaniał ją, cierpiąc wymierzane przez Carrowów kary, na które zapracowała Ginny. – Cokolwiek by to nie było, przejdziemy przez to razem.

Nie ufała swojemu głosowi na tyle, by odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinęła w jego ramię.

- Chodź – polecił, biorąc po przyjacielsku Ginny za rękę. – Zanieśmy to ciasto, zanim Hermiona spyta Harry'ego jaki ma kolor gaci.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, szybko wycierając łzy, podczas gdy Neville ruszył, lewitując przed sobą ciasto i stosik małych talerzy.

- Ginny, to ciasto wygląda rewelacyjnie – zawołał Neville z zachwytem, wchodząc do pokoju.

Giny skrzywiła się, widząc jak Harry patrzy na nią błagalnie. Wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia z rozpiętą szatą i zmierzwionymi włosami. Wiedziała, że tę fryzurę zrobił sobie własnoręcznie, miał nerwowy nawyk przeciągania palcami po włosach.

- Dobra Ginny, siadaj, ja ponakładam wszystkim – powiedział wesoło Neville. Ginny w myślach pobłogosławiła Neville'a, który wciąż gadał, pytał o przepis i głośno wyrażał zdziwienie, że Harry nie przytył na takim wikcie kilkunastu kilogramów.

- To prawda, jest niesamowita – przyznał Harry, ściskając delikatnie jej dłoń pod stołem.

- Gin, to jest nawet lepsze niż u mamy – komplementował Ron. Przynajmniej tak to brzmiało. Ginny miała pewne trudności ze zrozumieniem co mówi ustami wypchanymi po brzegi ciastem czekoladowym.

- Kłamiesz – dogryzała mu, biorąc kęs ze swojego talerza.

Ron podjął wyzwanie i rodzeństwo zaczęło się przekomarzać, wspierane momentami przez Neville'a. Harry wmuszał w siebie kęs za kęsem i coraz bardziej wyłączał się z towarzystwa. Ginny martwiła się jednak Hermioną. Jej bratowa jadła, nie odzywając się za wiele. Wpatrywał się jedynie w Harry'ego, jakby był on wyjątkowo skomplikowaną zagadką do rozwiązania.

- Jesteś pewien…

- Hermiona! – warknął Harry, odpychając od siebie na wpół zjedzony deser. – Mówiłem ci już, że w niczym nie możesz pomóc!

- Wiem Harry, po prostu…

- Po prostu nie możesz sobie darować – dokończył Harry, potrząsając głową. – Słuchaj, nie ma tu nic co mogła byś zrobić. To… to coś z czym muszę sobie dać radę – zmierzwił sobie ponownie włosy i drgnął, gdy Ginny położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Coś z czym Ginny i ja musimy sobie poradzić.

- Rozumiem Hary, naprawdę – zapewniła Hermiona. – Ale myślę, że za bardzo wszystkich odpychasz. Gdyby było coś, co możemy zrobić…

- Ale nie ma – odparł zdecydowanie Harry, potrząsając głową. – Hermiono, to jest coś związanego z moją przeszłością, rozumiesz?

Ginny czuła, jak bardzo zabolało Harry'ego, że ujawnił ten mały okruch wiedzy. Ramiona mu zesztywniały. Poruszył głową, jakby bardzo mu to przeszkadzało.

- Harry…

Gos Rona przerwał ostrą wymianę zdań. Harry wydawał się czuć ulgę, że zdołał uciec od serii pytań Hermiony.

- Po prostu chcemy, żebyś nam zaufał – zawołała Hermiona, pociągając nosem. Ginny skrzywiła się, widząc jak Harry wierci się na krześle. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Wiedziała, że zastanawia się czy powiedzieć przyjaciołom prawdę. Neville odchrząknął, najwyraźniej lepiej zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, niż wydawało się reszcie.

- Jeśli chcecie, żebym poszedł…

- Nie – zaoponował cicho Harry, potrząsając głową. – Nev, masz pełne prawo tu być.

- Harry – wcięła się ponownie Hermiona. – Przecież w twojej przeszłości nie ma niczego, co mogłoby uniemożliwić wam adopcję… - urwała, gdy nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. – To coś, czego nie wiemy, prawda?

Ginny wstrzymała oddech. Tak bardzo chciała uchronić Harry'ego przed tą chwilą, zabrać go od wstydu i rozpaczy, które, jak wiedziała, odczuwał. Chciała być jego bohaterem, tak jak on był dla niej wielokrotnie.

- Harry – powiedziała cicho, ujmując jego dłoń. – Nic nie musisz mówić.

Przez moment wydawało się, że poczuł ulgę, ale potem ujrzała na jego twarzy znajomą determinację.

- Myślę, że muszę – odparł tak cicho, że Ginny nie była pewna, czy sobie tego nie wyobraża. – Ale dziękuję.

Powoli zatknęli się czołami i wpatrywali się w siebie, dzieląc prywatny moment i nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałą trójkę. W końcu Harry westchnął i wyprostował się, choć nie puścił jej dłoni. Ginny czuła, jak ręka Harry'ego się trzęsie.

- W zeszłym roku – zaczął – leczyłem się z depresji. Na dwa miesiące wyjechałem do szpitala w Kanadzie.

- Myślałem… - Ron potrząsnął głową i zmarszczył brwi. – Kingsley wspominał o jakiejś misji.

- Krył mnie – powiedział Harry, patrząc przyjacielowi w oczy.

- A plotki…

- Na pewno część z nich była prawdziwa – stwierdził Harry. Powoli puścił Ginny i zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli. Kiedy oba przedramiona były odsłonięte, położył je niepewnie na blacie. Blade blizny były wyraźnie widoczne, długie i poszarpane. – Chciałem umrzeć.

- Drogi Merlinie – jęknął Ron, mrugając z niedowierzaniem.

Ale to reakcja Hermiony była najmocniejsza. Jej dłonie uderzyły w blat z siła, od której podskoczyli wszyscy pozostali.

- Nie! Nie! To się nie dziej…

Zerwała się, szybciej niż wydawało się to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan i wybiegła z pokoju. Po chwili usłyszeli jak się załamuje, płacząc głośno.

- Pójdę – Ron wstał szybko. Na jego twarzy wciąż widać było szok i zmieszanie.

Harry szybko opuścił rękawy. Na policzki powoli wypływał mu rumieniec.

- Nie rozumieją – stwierdził cicho Neville. Ginny gwałtownie na podniosła na niego wzrok. Przy wybuchu Hermiony, zapomniała, że Longbottom wciąż jest w pokoju. Harry i Neville spojrzeli na siebie. Ginny wiedział, ze rozumieją się lepiej, niż którykolwiek z nich przyznał w przeszłości.

- Zawsze mieli siebie nawzajem, albo kogoś innego – kontynuował Neville, patrząc w ciemności za oknem. – Nigdy nie byli zupełnie sami.

Ginny znała trochę to puste uczucie, które powodowała samotność. Zawsze jednak miała ludzi, do których mogła się zwrócić. Zawsze była rodzina i najbliżsi przyjaciele. I choć czuła czasem jakby była sama na świecie, nie mogła tego porównać z doświadczeniami obu tych mężczyzn. Mogła sobie to tylko wyobrazić. Dorastanie jako jedynak w sztywnym domu, składającym się jedynie z apodyktycznej babki, która nie potrafiła go zrozumieć, mroczne wnętrze komórki pod schodami, gdzie cienka ścianka oddzielała od ludzi, którzy cię nie chcą. Przerażająca perspektywa pójścia do Hogwartu, gdzie nie znało się nikogo. Pustka Bożego Narodzenia, spędzonego z cudzą rodziną.

- Żaden z was nie jest już sam – zawołała, padając mężowi w ramiona. Pociągnęła nosem, spoglądając na Neville'a. Ten uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, bezgłośnie dziękując za wyrazy przyjaźni i akceptacji.

Z drugiego pokoju wciąż dochodził płacz Hermiony i uspokajające słowa Rona. W końcu Neville przerwał ciszę:

- Harry, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że rozumiem. No i… No i nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć.

- Wystarczy – wyszeptał Harry. Ginny wiedziała, że tak jest naprawdę. Akceptacja Neville'a zawsze wiele znaczyła dla Harry'ego, nawet jeśli był za młody, żeby to kiedyś zrozumieć. Neville podniósł się i skinął Ginny głową.

- Chyba już pójdę do domu.

- Przekaż Hannie, że było nam bardzo przykro, że nie dała rady przyjść – poprosiła Ginny, ściskając przyjaciela. – Wiesz, że nie jesteś już sam, prawda? – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Wiem – odparł, muskając jej policzek. Uniósł oczy, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, jestem do dyspozycji.

- Dzięki Neville.

- Mówię serio. Nawet, jeśli będę musiał tam polecieć i ci ją przywieźć – upierał się z chytrym uśmiechem, zupełnie niepasującym do jego wciąż okrągłej twarzy.

Harry roześmiał się i podszedł, by uścisnąć dłoń Neville'a.

- Nie wątpię, że byś to zrobił.

- Zrobiłbym – zapewnił ponownie. Mężczyźni znów spojrzeli na siebie z takim zrozumieniem, że Ginny poczuła, jak wzbierają jej łzy. – Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by dorastać w takim miejscu. Każdy potrzebuje rodziny.

- To prawda – przyznał Harry, przyciągając do siebie Ginny i całując ją w czubek głowy.

Ginny wtuliła się w niego, czując jak strach przed utratą Anming wreszcie trochę przygasa. Usłyszała, jak drzwi zamykają się za Nevillem, ale nie odwróciła się od męża.

- Tak mi przykro, kochanie – wyszeptał Harry. Odrętwiała Ginny mogła tylko skinąć głową.

- Nie twoja wina.

- Jeśli zabiorą nam ją z powodu głupiej…

- Harry – skarciła go. Przerwał i objął ją mocniej. Już kiedyś o tym rozmawiali. A on wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak to się stało, że wybaczyła mu wszystko co zrobił w przeszłości.

- Damy sobie radę – stwierdziła Ginny z siłą, o której niemal zapomniała. Odsunęła się nieco od niego i palcami starła łzy z twarzy ich obojga. - Nie pozwolimy jakiemuś gryzipiórkowi z Ministerstwa dyktować nam czy możemy sprowadzić naszą córkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i pocałował ją w czubek nosa.

- Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham? – spytał.

Ginny roześmiała się przez łzy.

- Chyba wiem, panie Potter.

- To dobrze, pani Potter.

- Ekhm…

Oboje obrócili się w stronę Rona, który wszedł do pokoju.

- Wszystko z nią w porządku? – spytał Harry. Żal tłumił jego słowa.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Mocno się zdenerwowała.

- Przepraszam…

- Nie przepraszaj – przerwał mu Ron. Przez chwilę wiercił się w miejscu, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Harry'ego. – Myślę, że to głównie ja powinienem przepraszać.

Harry odsunął się od Ginny i zamarł w bezruchu, podczas gdy pokój wypełniało napięcie. Ginny jednak nie puszczała dłoni męża, wpatrywała się jedynie w brata.

- Ron, już o tym rozmawialiśmy – zauważył Harry delikatnie. Ginny wiedziała, że chce w ten sposób delikatnie zasugerować Ronowi, że nie potrzebuje więcej przeprosin. Ten jednak wydawał się być zdeterminowany, by powiedzieć wszystko co mu leży na sercu.

- Wiem. Myślę jednak, że powinienem to powiedzieć jeszcze raz.

Harry zastanowił się, sprzeczne uczucia odbijały się na jego twarzy, w końcu jednak sztywno skinął głową. Ron westchnął i potarł mocno kark.

- Myślę, że musiałem to zobaczyć… jak bardzo źle było – spojrzał na Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy mierzyli go spojrzeniem. – Miałem w tym swój udział. I… wiedziałem, że było źle. Oboje mi to powiedzieliście.

Ron oparł się o oparcie krzesła, przenosząc na nie swoją wagę. Wydawało się, jakby potrzebował krzesła, by nie upaść. Do Ginny jeszcze wciąż w pełni nie docierało, jaki efekt wywarły rewelacje Harry'ego. W końcu ona widziała te wspomnienia w myśloodsiewni. Ale dwójka, trójka, jeśli liczyć Neville'a, najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego, była kompletnie nieprzygotowana na to, co Harry im ujawnił.

- I chociaż nigdy nie zrozumiem tego uczucia, nie chcę go rozumieć…

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrozumiesz – przerwał mu Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Ja też – skinął głową Ron, po czym spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. – Chcę żebyś wiedział, że już nigdy nie będziesz w takim położeniu. Nigdy nie zrobię czegoś, co mogłoby to spowodować – Harry sztywno skinął głową. – I uważam, że to, co robi Ministerstwo to jakieś gówno.

Ginny musiała się roześmiać. Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie, potrząsając w rozbawieniu głową.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek dorwę… fiuta, który za tym stoi…

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Harry wybuchnął pełnym, nieudawanym śmiechem. Ginny potrząsała głową, podczas gdy Ron wciąż mieszał z błotem bliżej nieznanego pracownika Ministerstwa, obiecując mu różnego rodzaju krzywdy i przemoc. Jednak chwila minęła i Harry spojrzał nad ramieniem Rona w stronę pokoju.

- Chyba lepiej, jak do niej pójdę i pogadam, co?

Ron przygryzł wargę, po czy wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie tak.

- No dobra – westchnął Harry i pochylił się, by pocałować Ginny. – Jeśli nie wrócę…

Ginny udała, że chce go uderzyć w brzuch, a on wykonał unik.

- Powodzenia – rzucił Ron, unosząc brew.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie w stronę pokoju.

- Dzięki. Chyba…


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 14

Harry wszedł do pokoju powłócząc nogami. Hermiona siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu, stojącym obok kanapy. W dłoniach trzymała oprawioną fotografię.

- Byłam taka szczęśliwa tego dnia.

Drgnął zaskoczony jej słowami. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w ogóle zauważyła jego obecność w pokoju. Położył dłonie na oparciu fotela i nachylił się, by spojrzeć na jaką fotografię patrzy jego przyjaciółka.

- Ron wyglądał tak szykownie – kontynuowała – w tych błękitnych szatach.

- Przynajmniej nie były buraczkowe – zażartował Harry. Kąciki ust drgnęły mu lekko ku górze. Fotografia została zrobiona w dniu ślubu Rona i Hermiony. Harry i Ginny stali po obu stronach promieniującej radością młodej pary.

- Nie były – zgodziła się cicho Hermiona. Jej palec delikatnie pogładził przód szaty sfotografowanego Rona, a następnie przesunęła dłoń nad postać Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się, ale nie tak szeroko jak pozostałe osoby na zdjęciu.

- Jak długo planowałeś to zrobić?

Harry westchnął i opadł na sąsiedni fotel.

- To chyba nie była w pełni świadoma decyzja – zaczął, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale wiedziałem, że nie jestem szczęśliwy od… od bardzo dawna.

- Powinieneś przyjść do mnie – stwierdziła. Pod wpływem bólu jej głos załamał się w połowie zdania.

- Powinienem zrobić wiele rzeczy – przyznał cicho. – Było wiele osób, do których powinienem pójść. Pomoc, o którą mogłem poprosić. Ale liczy się to, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Hermiona uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy.

- Co się stało? To znaczy… dlaczego…?

- Dlaczego mi się nie udało? – dopowiedział. Kiedy skinęła głową, kontynuował: - Kingsley mnie znalazł. Załatwił mi pomoc w szpitalu w Kanadzie. Byłem tam dwa miesiące.

Hermiona potaknęła, w dalszym ciągu przesuwając opuszkami palców po fotografii.

- A Ginny wie o wszystkim.

- Wie – odparł Harry, kiwając głową. – A nawet wybaczyła mi moją głupotę.

- Harry, czemu mi nie zaufałeś? – spytała udręczonym głosem. Dopiero wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że to co początkowo brał za gniew, było tak naprawdę głębokim zawodem i rozczarowaniem.

- Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Wiedział, że ta odpowiedź jej nie wystarczy, więc pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach i mówił dalej: - Wiem, że nie to chciałaś usłyszeć, ale nie znam wszystkich odpowiedzi, przykro mi.

Rzuciła mu badawcze spojrzenie.

- Myślałeś, że wiem o wszystkim. O tym, co zrobili Ron i reszta, prawda?

Harry spojrzał w stronę ognia trzaskającego na kominku i przygryzł wargę.

- Myślałem, że mogłaś mieć w tym swój udział.

- Harry, jak mogłeś? – zawołała Hermiona. – Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że zdradzę cię w taki sposób?

- A jak Ron mógł to zrobić? – odparł Harry, patrząc jej w oczy.

Otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.

- Chciałem w to wierzyć, naprawdę. Ale w moim stanie nie wierzyłem już w nic.

- Przez tyle lat odsuwałeś się od nas krok po kroku – nakręcała się Hermiona. Harry czuł, że dusiła w sobie te uczucia od lat, a dzisiejszy wieczór spowodował eksplozję. – Wiesz ile bezsennych nocy spędziłam, zastanawiając się co zrobiłam źle? Ile razy płakałam w poduszkę, myśląc, że cię tracimy? I nigdy nie wiedziałam dlaczego.

- Nigdy nic nie mówiłaś.

- Mówiłam – odparła, kręcąc głową. – Po prostu ty nigdy nie słuchałeś.

- Pewnie nie – przyznał cicho Harry. Podejrzewał, że przez lata próbowała poruszyć ten temat jakiś milion razy, ale on nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie słuchał. – Ale zawsze wiedziałem, że ci na mnie zależy.

- Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco – warknęła. Łzy wysychały, a miejsce żalu zajął gniew. – Skoro zrobiłeś coś takiego…

- Hermiono – przerwał jej Harry, przechylając się na krześle. Nie znosił mówić o swoich uczuciach. Pewnie nigdy nie będzie w tym dobry. Zamyślił się, starając się wydobyć z pamięci te wszystkie sesje z psychouzdrowicielem, które przeszedł wiele miesięcy temu.

- Dokonanie wyboru… by spróbować to wszystko skończyć – zobaczył, jak się wzdrygnęła, ale kontynuował, chcąc to z siebie wyrzucić: - Spróbować zakończyć ból, by już nigdy go nie czuć… to nie jest coś co drobiazgowo przemyślałem. To była jedna decyzja. A gdy ją podjąłem, poczułem się tak lekko i wesoło. Jakby to wszystko już nie miało znaczenia. Myślałem sobie, że nie będę musiał patrzeć na szczęście innych ludzi, wiedząc, że sam nie mogę tego mieć.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie, a Harry kontynuował:

- Hermiono, nie mogę wrócić i cofnąć tego wyboru – opuścił wzrok na dłonie i przełknął z trudem ślinę. – A nawet gdybym mógł, raczej bym tego nie zrobił.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami.

- Harry, co ty…

- Nie zrobiłbym tego – obstawał przy swoim Harry – bo jakkolwiek bolesne by to nie było, ukształtowało mnie to w człowieka, którym jestem dzisiaj. A mógłbym nie mieć Ginny, mógłbym nie mieć ciebie lub Rona. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę moje problemy, lubię osobę, którą się stałem.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, rozważając te słowa. W końcu obróciła spojrzenie w kierunku ognia.

- Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć.

- Hermiona Weasley zaniemówiła – roześmiał się Harry, potrząsając głową. – Rzadko się zdarza, żeby udało mi się to osiągnąć.

- Przestań – ostrzegła go.

Harry westchnął i zmierzwił włosy.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Co mam powiedzieć?

- Chcę, żebyś nie żartował na ten temat. Chcę, żebyś dostrzegł, jak bardzo mnie zraniłeś.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem? – spytał Harry, potrząsając głową. – Myślisz, że nie widzę tego na twojej twarzy? Nie zrobiłem tego, żeby cię zranić. Uwierz mi, moja motywacja była czysto samolubna.

- A teraz?

Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć, słysząc tak bezpośrednio sformułowane pytanie.

- Teraz… mam powód do życia – odparł, spoglądając w stronę jadalni, gdzie była Ginny. – I jestem już inną osobą.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, po czym westchnęła, a jej oczy wróciły do zdjęcia czwórki przyjaciół.

- Mogę to zrozumieć – przyznała bardzo cicho.

Harry zsunął się na skraj siedzenia, by móc zerknąć na fotografię.

- To już przeszłość. Wiem, że rani cię myślenie o mnie w taki sposób. Ale jest już lepiej.

Wciąż wpatrywała się w szczęśliwą chwilę uchwyconą w ramce na wieki.

- Ty i ja… jesteśmy inni.

W jakiś sposób jej tajemnicze słowa były dla Harry'ego oczywiste. Palec Hermiony musnął portret Rona, a potem Ginny.

- Oni zawsze mieli ludzi, którzy ich rozumieją. Ja miałam rodziców, ale oni nigdy tak do końca nie wiedzieli…

- Rozumiem – zapewnił Harry, podchodząc, by usiąść na podłokietniku jej fotela.

- Ty i ja zawsze mieliśmy siebie nawzajem – kontynuowała Hermiona. Pociągnęła nosem i otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. – A dziś… kiedy nam to powiedziałeś… dotarło do mnie jak niewiele brakowało, a straciłabym brata.

Jej szept sprawił, że jego serce pękło i wezbrało jednocześnie. Delikatnie przyciągnął jej głowę do swojej piersi i przytulił.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono.

- Wiem – odparła stłumionym głosem. Odłożyła fotografię, mocno objęła go w pasie i przytuliła. – Wiem, że ci przykro. Ale nie chcę już nigdy myśleć o świecie, w którym cię nie ma. Gdzie nie mogę przyjść do ciebie, gdy mam jakiś problem, albo po prostu potrzebuję z kimś pogadać.

Harry pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Nie miał już nic do powiedzenia i czuł, że nie ma potrzeby, by mówić coś więcej.

- Popatrz Gin – od drzwi napłynął żartobliwy, ale jednak niepewny głos Rona. – Pogodzili się.

Harry poczuł przypływ wdzięczności dla rodzeństwa Weasley'ów, którzy weszli do pokoju. Ron trzymał rękę na ramionach siostry. Hermiona oderwała się od Harry'ego, by przytulić się do Rona, a Ginny zatonęła w uścisku męża. Popatrzyła na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

- W porządku – wyszeptał. Skinęła głową i potarła nosem o jego szyję.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo ponad głowami żon. Ron wywrócił błękitnymi oczami, gdy Hermiona ponownie pociągnęła nosem, a Harry skrył uśmiech w czuprynie Ginny.

- Wracajmy do domu, kochanie – odezwał się w końcu Ron. – Przy naszym szczęściu zaraz zaczniesz rodzić od tych wszystkich emocji.

Hermiona wymierzyła mu precyzyjnego kuksańca w żebra, Harry aż się skrzywił.

- Mówisz, że chcesz, żebym przeżywała ból?

- Eeee, no nie… tylko…

- Stary, dobry Ron – stwierdziła Ginny, potrząsając z rozbawieniem głową.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie zmieni się na tyle, byśmy nie mogli go rozpoznać – dodał Harry, patrząc jak kłóci się dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół

* * *

- Pssst!

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w mrok dominujący w rzadko używanym korytarzu Ministerstwa Magii.

- Pssst!

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się różowa czupryna Tonks. Rozejrzał się, czy nikt na niego nie patrzy, po czym dołączył do niej. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego stara się być taka tajemnicza, ale wyglądało na to, że chce mu coś powiedzieć na osobności, więc…

- Podejrzewasz jakiś przeciek? – roześmiał się, gdy byli już samie.

Tonks rozsiadła się na pustym biurku. Machała stopami odzianymi w wytarte bojowe buty aurora, bo jej nogi nie sięgały ziemi.

- Nie, po prostu zawsze chciałam to zrobić. Wiesz, zanurkować w jakiś mroczny korytarz i udawać, że jestem tam w tajnej misji.

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

- No to spełniłaś to marzenie.

- To prawda. Kolejna rzecz odfajkowana – uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz spoważniała.

- Naprawdę chcesz ze mną pogadać? – spytał Harry, siadając koło niej. Jego stopy sięgały do ziemi, więc zwalczył pokusę, by na wzór Tonks pomachać nogami. – Czy wystarczyłoby ci wyszeptanie sekretów dowolnemu facetowi, który właśnie szedłby korytarzem?

Tonks parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie, naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Śledziłam cię od archiwum.

- Acha – skinął głową Harry. – I udało ci się przemknąć niezauważoną?

Zarumieniła się spektakularnie i niepewnie podrapała w czubek głowy.

- No cóż, zderzyłam się z Daviesem, który wychodził z Działu Prawnego.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- To stąd całe zamieszanie. Myślałem, że przez nieuwagę wszedł na drzwi.

Kiedy Harry go mijał, mężczyzna przeglądał jakąś stertę dokumentów. W chwilę później leżał na plecach, a papiery fruwały wszędzie wokół niego.

- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Ale spoko, tymi Krukonami trzeba mocno potrząsnąć od czasu do czasu.

- Dobra, skoro pomaga ci to ćwiczyć twoje techniki skradania.

- Ale chciałam pogadać właśnie z tobą – powiedziała Tonks poważniej, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Rok temu Harry wierciłby się pod jej spojrzeniem lub wypadł z pomieszczenia. Ale teraz nie przeszkadzało mu to specjalnie. – Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Ronem?

- Nie… nie dzisiaj – odparł zaskoczony Harry, potrząsając głową. – Rozmawialiśmy dwa dni temu. teraz czekam, aż da mi znać Fiuuu… czekaj, chodzi o Hermionę? Urodziła?

- Nie, nie – uspokoiła go Tonks, chwytając za rękę. – Nie o to chodzi. A w ogóle to nie sądzisz, że by ci powiedzieli? W końcu poprosili cię, żebyś był chrzestnym, prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

- Poprosili.

- No to dadzą znać przez Fiuuu – zapewniła, potakując. – Ale nie chodzi o dziecko.

- Nie?

- Nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Ron zachowuje się… jakoś tak przebiegle.

To zaskoczyło go jeszcze bardziej.

- Przebiegle?

- Tak. I to nie dlatego, że ma zajęcia z Tropienia i Obserwacji, jeśli łapiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o co ci chodzi, Dora – przyznał Harry. Przez myśl przemknęła mu wizja Rona skradającego się przez ciemne korytarze Ministerstwa na wzór Tonks.

- On i reszta braci spotkali się dwa dni temu w sklepie George'a – poinformowała go. – Nie dałam rady tam wpaść, ale Neville opowiadał mi o nim wczoraj wieczorem.

- Neville? – Harry starał się ze wszystkich sił dopasować do siebie kawałki układanki. Po co, na miłość boską, Neville i bracia Weasley'owie mieliby spotykać się w sklepie George'a? Szybko odpędził od siebie uczucie niepokoju – w końcu Ron obiecał, że więcej nic takiego nie zrobią.

- Harry, musisz pogadać z Ronem – westchnęła Tonks, masując sobie czoło.

- Dora, dalej nie rozumiem…

- Stara się znaleźć sposób, by ściągnąć wam Anming.

Kawałki układanki zaczęły wpadać na swoje miejsce.

- Można powiedzieć, że zaczął prywatne śledztwo, nawet przyparł Kingsley'a do muru w jego biurze, nie żeby King się przyznał. Harry, myślę, że Ron robi to naprawdę poważnie. Boję się, że zaplącze się w coś, z czego nie da rady się wydostać.

- Co masz na myśli?

Tonks westchnęła ciężko.

- Bez obrazy dla was Gryfonów, ale nie zawsze przemyślicie zanim coś zrobicie, prawda? – spytała z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Jest niecierpliwy i impulsywny. Dodaj do tego jego dziedzictwo Weasley'ów, czyli gorącą głowę i często niewspółmierne reakcje.

- Drogi Merlinie – jęknął Harry, przyciskając palce do skroni.

- Pomyślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że coś planuje. Neville mówił, że wymyślili, że jeśli ty nie będziesz mógł, to któryś z chłopaków ją adoptuje, a potem ci ją odda.

- Tak, to na pewno spodoba się Ministerstwu – stwierdził Harry, wywracając oczami.

Tonks roześmiała się, a potem chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami decyzji, jakie może podjąć grupa gorącokrwistych Gryfonów.

- Ale czujesz takie ciepełko w środku, co? – spytała delikatnie.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Właśnie o tym myślał. Oczywiście nie było mowy, żeby mógł na to pozwolić. Ale sama myśl, że dla niego chcą porwać się na coś tak… bezczelnego i bezprawnego, podnosiła go na duchu.

- Czuję – przyznał. Westchnął i ześliznął się z biurka. – Porozmawiam z nim Dora. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

Uściskała go szybko, po siostrzanemu, po czym trąciła w ramię.

- Wiesz, nigdy nie mówiłam, że nie czuję się tak samo.

Harry roześmiał się i objął jej ramiona. Razem wyszli ze swojego konspiracyjnego miejsca spotkań.

- Jeszcze nie rezygnuj, dobra? Zobaczymy najpierw, gdzie nas zaprowadzi oficjalna ścieżka, co?

Tonks westchnęła, ale skinęła głową.

- Niech ci będzie, ale wiesz jak to z nami Aurorami, ani grama cierpliwości.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Jesteś pewna, że byłaś Puchonką?

* * *

Ręka na twarzy wyrwała go z głębokiego snu.

- Harry? – Ginny ponownie sięgnęła ku niemu, klepiąc go delikatnie w policzek.

- Mhmmy?

- Harry, obudź się.

Hary obrócił się na łóżku, wyciągając rękę w stronę żony, która zaczynała mu przeszkadzać.

- So je?

- Hermiona – wyszeptała Ginny, ciągnąć za kołdrę i gramoląc się z łóżka. – Ron wysłał Patronusa. Są w szpitalu.

Słowo „szpital" przebiło się do zamglonej świadomości i Harry usiadł wyprostowany na łóżku

- Dobra – rzucił, patrząc jednocześnie na zegarek przy łóżku, który wskazywał drugą w nocy. – Dlaczego dzieci nie mogą przychodzić o przyzwoitej godzinie?

Ginny roześmiała się, walcząc jednocześnie z ubraniami.

- To kiedy byś chciał, żeby się rodziły?

- Co powiesz na dziewiątą? – odgryzł się, usiłując trafić stopami do nogawek dżinsów.

- Byłoby miło – przyznała Ginny z westchnieniem. – Victorie przyszła na świat o północy, a Dominque o trzeciej rano.

- W takim razie – zaczął Harry naciągając sweter, ale musiał przerwać na chwilę, żeby obrócić go na właściwą stronę. – Chyba trafili na właściwą godzinę.

Ginny roześmiała się i objęła męża w pasie.

- Może nasze urodzą się o przyzwoitej godzinie.

- Na pewno nie – parsknął Harry.

- Pewnie masz rację.

Harry trzymał jej ręce naokoło siebie, gdy schodzili po schodach, po drodze zgarniając peleryny i inne potrzebne rzeczy.

- W takim razie chodźmy, Pani Chrzestna Potter – zażartował. – Aportuję nas tam i możesz się zdrzemnąć na moim ramieniu, gdy będziemy czekać.

- Umowa stoi, Panie Chrzestny Potter.

Poczekalnia u Świętego Munga wyglądała jak kurs dekoracji wnętrz a'la Weasley. George rozciągał się na całą długość jedynej sofy w pomieszczeniu, chrapiąc głośno, podczas gdy jego żona Angelina rzucała mu mordercze spojrzenia. Percy i Charlie siedzieli w rogu i wpatrywali się w szachownicę, choć wyglądało, że żaden z nich od dłuższej chwili nie wykonał ruchu.

- Och, jesteście wreszcie.

Nagle Harry i Ginny znaleźli się w morderczym uścisku.

- Czy dowiedzieliśmy się jako ostatni? – spytała Ginny, usiłując dojrzeć coś poza ciałem jej mamy.

- Ron kazał nam obiecać, że nie skontaktujemy się z wami, póki Hermiona nie będzie przy końcu. Powiedział, że oboje potrzebujecie snu

- Miło z jego strony – wymamrotał nieprzytomny Bill, wchodząc z kubkiem kawy. – Reszta z nas jest tu już od kilku godzin.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się czemu Ron tak nalegał, żeby nie przychodzili wcześniej.

- Nie przejmujcie się, kochani – uspokoiła ich Molly, gładząc oboje po policzkach. – Powiedział po prostu, że Harry prowadzi jutro zajęcia wcześnie rano.

- Raczej zna humor Ginny, którą wyrwie się ze snu – zażartował Harry, po czym zwinnie uniknął udawanego ciosu żony.

- Dobre, Harry – roześmiał się Charlie.

- Rano zawsze zachowywała się jak niedźwiedź wyrwany ze snu zimowego – dodał zamyślony Bill.

- Jak nie przestaniecie to wam pokażę niedźwiedzia – warknęła Ginny.

- Dobrze – skinął głową Harry, przytulając żonę – ale jesteś moim niedźwiadkiem.

Ginny wyciągnęła się, by ją pocałować, co wywołało ze strony jej braci serię dźwięków obrzydzenia.

- Jakieś wieści? – spytał Ginny, gdy uznała, że jej braciom wystarczy już wrażeń.

Molly uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i potrząsnęła głową.

- Od pół godziny żadnych. Twój tato poszedł zanieść Ronowi jakieś jedzenie. Biedak już dawno nic nie jadł.

- Tak – zaśmiał się Charlie. – Minęły już chyba z dwie, trzy godziny.

- Charlie – zganił go Percy, ale za chwilę się uśmiechnął. – Minęły co najmniej cztery.

Harry roześmiał się lekko i przysiadł na kanapie, przyciągając do siebie Ginny. Pozostali powrócili do rzeczy, które robili przed przyjściem Potterów.

- Harry?

- Tak?

Ginny zastanawiała się przez moment, bawiąc się ściegiem jego swetra.

- Jeśli nie dostaniemy Anming…

Urwała i wtuliła się mocniej w pierś męża. Harry poczuł jak narasta w niej napięcie i zaczął delikatnie masować jej ramiona.

- Jeśli…

Odsunęła się od niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i ekscytacji na twarzy.

- Jeśli coś się stanie i nie uda nam się jej przywieźć. Harry… chcę mieć dziecko.

Wydawało się, że to jeden z tych momentów, gdy Harry powinien zaniemówić. Ale tylko zdumiał się, jak dobrze zna go jego żona. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały, a spojrzenie było szczere i otwarte. Delikatnie odsunął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy, zakładając go jej za ucho.

- Tego chcesz?

- Tak… tak myślę – skinęła głową. Hary rozejrzał się i zobaczył, jak pani Weasley z uwagą im się przygląda. Niewątpliwie gdyby ich słyszała, rzuciłaby się na nich z radością i zaczęła ich ściskać, póki nie popękałyby kości

- A jeśli dostaniemy Anming?

Ginny przygryzła wargę z namysłem i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jeśli nam się uda… to jeszcze ci powiem. Ale chyba nie będę chciała czekać za długo.

Głowę Harry'ego wypełniła wizja rudowłosych niemowląt i czarnowłosych dzieci. Pochylił się, by delikatnie pocałować żonę. Przesunął dłoń, by położyć ją na jej brzuchu. Ostrożnie, tak by nikt nie zobaczył. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś już coś zaczął podejrzewać. Wizja Ginny, we wnętrzu której rosło ich dziecko, poruszyła coś w głębi jego duszy. Nachylił się, by ponownie pocałować żonę.

- Brzmi wspaniale kochanie.

- Hej, nie możecie dać sobie siana choćby na tyle, żeby mi pogratulować?

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu obrócili się jak jeden mąż w stronę drzwi, w których stał Ron z zawiniątkiem z koców.

- Ojejku – zawołała Molly, sięgając natychmiast po dziecko.

- Tak w ogóle jestem cały – wymamrotał Ron, wyraźnie rozbawiony tym jak szybko wyrwano mu jego potomka. – Hermiona czuje się świetnie.

Wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego i wytrąconego z równowagi, włosy sterczały mu na głowie. Ale szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy powiedział Harry'emu wszystko.

Ginny dołączyła do pozostałych kobiet zebranych wokół Molly, które zachwycały się noworodkiem o bardzo czerwonej twarzy.

Harry zbliżył się do Rona z wyciągniętą ręką. Ron ujął ją z radością i poklepał go po plecach.

- A więc…

- Tak – skinął głową Ron, zerkając ku dziecku. – To dziewczynka.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Czuł się niezręcznie, jakby twarz miała mu się rozciągnąć i permanentnie wykrzywić od nadmiaru wesołych min.

- Wspaniale.

- No – Ron ponownie skinął głową.

- Hermiona dobrze się czuje?

- Nie pamiętam kiedy w życiu byłem bardziej przerażony – wyznał Ron. – Może w Rezydencji Malfoyów.

Harry przypomniał sobie udręczone krzyki Hermiony i aż się wzdrygnął.

- Ale… wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – zapewnił Ron. – Po prostu… było ciężko.

Harry mógł sobie to tylko wyobrazić. Potrząsnął głową, niepewny co może powiedzieć.

- Jesteś tatą – stwierdził. Zobaczył, jak Ginny bierze malutkie dziecko na ręce. Wydawało się o wiele mniejsze od Anming, owinięte ciasno w koce.

- Wiem – odparł poruszony Ron. - A ty jesteś chrzestnym.

Choć Ron już wcześniej mu to zaproponował, a on zaakceptował, dopiero teraz cała sytuacja naprawdę dotarła do Harry'ego. W zakres jego odpowiedzialności weszła kolejna osoba. A jednak było to zupełnie co innego niż decyzja w sprawie Anming czy rozmowa z Ginny o dziecku. Inne, ale przyjemne.

Słowa wydawały się zbędne. Hary patrzył, jak dziewczynka przechodzi z rąk do rąk. Stał obok Rona, ramię w ramię, tak jak zawsze powinno być. Ginny dołączyła do nich, wciskając się między męża i brata i mocno obu przytulając.

* * *

Ginny zrobiła krok w tył, by ocenić efekty swojej pracy. Białe koronkowe firanki idealnie współgrały z maślano żółtymi ścianami i nowiutkimi białymi meblami, na których wybór poświęcili długie godziny. Choć wciąż nie mieli żadnych wieści na temat procesu adopcyjnego, ustalili, że nie przestaną urządzać pokoju dziecięcego. Ginny kupiła nawet duży zestaw dziecięcych ubranek. Jasne wiosenne sukienki wisiały na małych wieszakach, zaraz obok zwiewnych letnich szat i ciepłych, puchatych piżam.

Na początku Ginny bardzo niechętnie kupowała rzeczy dla dziecka. Obawiała się, że jeśli prasa wyśledzi ją na takich zakupach, skończy się to wielkim artykułem na pierwszą stronę na temat ich nadchodzących obowiązków rodzicielskich. Jednak teraz, gdy byli chrzestnymi Rose, dwutygodniowej córki Rona i Hermiony, miała idealną wymówkę. Raz wybrała się na takie zakupy z Harrym, który wypełnił torby miniaturowymi szatami do Quidditcha i dziecięcymi miotłami. Nie komentowali tych zakupów, ale oboje mieli cichą nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku będą patrzyli jak mała dziewczynka śmiga na takiej miotle po ogrodzie.

- Chyba już wszystko – mruknęła do siebie, obrzucając jeszcze raz spojrzeniem pokój dziecięcy, który zawierał wszystko co niezbędne małemu dziecku. A także wszystko, czego dziewczynka mogłaby zapragnąć.

Przeciągnęła z uśmiechem ręką po jasnozielonym kocu w kołysce, uśmiechając się na widok różowych kwiatów róży, wyszytych na materiale. Na pewno każde dziecko byłoby tu szczęśliwe.

Na dole zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Ginny odłożyła koszyk, w którym niosła firanki i ruszyła do frontowego wejścia, nucąc pod nosem ostatnią piosenkę Szalonych Jędz. Dziwne, pomyślała, wszyscy zaczęli już używać tylnych drzwi od kuchni, tak jak w Norze.

- Percy!

Ginny była bardzo zaskoczona widokiem starszego brata. O ile wiedziała, powinien być teraz w swoim biurze w Ministerstwie Magii, a nie stać na jej progu z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko do kieszeni.

- Witaj Ginny.

- Proszę, wchodź – zaprosiła go, odsuwając się, by mógł wejść do salonu. – Wszystko w porządku Pers?

Uważnie obejrzał pokój, wreszcie skinął sztywno głową w jej kierunku. Zmrużyła oczy, starając się domyślić, po co przyszedł. Nie żeby nie była zadowolona z widoku brata, ale ta wizyta była bardzo nietypowa.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział z formalnym uśmiechem. – Miałem dziś trochę wolnego, więc postanowiłem przyjść cię odwiedzić.

- Acha – skinęła głową Ginny. Wiedziała, że ta wizyta ma drugie dno, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej brat nigdy tego nie przyzna, stojąc na środku jej salonu. – W takim razie chodź ze mną. Czas na herbatę, przygotuję nam coś.

- Dziękuję, będzie mi bardzo miło.

Percy podążył za nią do kuchni, wydając się katalogować w myślach każde pomieszczenie. Ginny napełniła dzbanek i wyczarowała pod nim mały płomień, zastanawiając się czego szuka jej brat.

- Zrobiłaś prawdziwy dom z tego budynku – komplementował ją Percy. Zasiedli wokół ciężkiego drewnianego stołu i jej brat nieco się rozluźnił.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. – Staram się.

- A jak tam w pracy? – spytał Percy. Ginny z całych sił starała się domyślić co mogło spowodować jego wizytę.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. Kocham moją pracę.

- Zaskoczyło mnie, że cię tam dziś nie było – stwierdził Percy, przyglądając się, jak nalewa mu herbatę do filiżanki z chińskiej porcelany. – Przyszedłem, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, a główna uzdrowicielka powiedziała mi, że masz dzień wolny.

Ginny skinęła głową, stawiając talerz z obwarzankami i nalewając herbaty do własnej filiżanki.

- Pracujemy teraz we trzy – wyjaśniła. – Dzięki temu możemy mieć trochę wolnego, a w razie wypadku cały czas ktoś jest na miejscu.

- Bardzo efektywne – uznał Percy, unosząc filiżankę do ust.

- No dobrze – powiedziała Ginny, zasiadając przy stole naprzeciwko brata. – Może wreszcie przejdziemy do rzeczy?

Wydawał się zaskoczony. Nie była pewna czy nie spodziewał się jej przenikliwości czy raczej zdumiała go bezpośredniość.

- Do rzeczy?

- Dokładnie – potwierdziła, rozbawiona nieco jest zakłopotaniem. – Wyraźnie masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Zwłaszcza jeśli usiłowałeś znaleźć mnie w Ministerstwie, a potem przyszedłeś tutaj.

Percy zamyślił się i wziął kolejny łyk herbaty.

- Zapomniałem jaka jesteś bystra.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Tylko Percy mógł to powiedzieć, jakby było to coś złego.

- To jedna z moich lepszych cech – zgodziła się. Pochyliła się i oparła podbródek na dłoniach. – Dawaj.

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Niepokój w jego spojrzeniu nieco ją przestraszył.

- Jak się dogadujecie z Harrym?

- Wszystko w porządku – odparła spokojnie, mierząc go twardym spojrzeniem. – Wręcz wspaniale.

- To dobrze – skinął głową. Bawił się bezmyślnie porcelaną na stole: przesuwał palcem po brzegu filiżanki, machał łyżeczką, przesuwał mlecznik w tą i z powrotem. – Właściwie… nich to szlag – wymamrotał, opuszczając głowę tak, ze niemal dotykała stołu.

Przekleństwo wstrząsnęło Ginny. Z jego ust nigdy nie słyszało się takich słów. Wpatrywała się w niego, czekając aż zbierze odwagę, by powiedzieć jej to, z czym tu przyszedł.

- Jestem tu… przyszedłem porozmawiać o adopcji – przyznał przytłumionym głosem, wbijając wzrok w blat.

Ginny otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili gwałtownie je zamknęła. Co, na miłość boską… och. Percy pracował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy. Do tej pory nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może mieć coś wspólnego z udzieleniem zgody na adopcję. Chociaż, jak by się nad tym zastanowić, miało to sens. W końcu chcieli adoptować dziecko z Tajwanu.

- Co z nią? – spytała w końcu nieco zduszonym głosem.

- Ginny – westchnął Percy. – Nie wiem ile z przeszłości Harry'ego…

- Harry i ja nie mamy przed sobą sekretów – zapewniła go, rozumiejąc już, po co przyszedł. Nie wiedziała czy powinna być zła na Percy'ego, że ma coś wspólnego z opóźnieniami, czy raczej… sama już nie wiedziała co ma czuć. Tymczasem Percy przyglądał jej się uważnie, zapewne starając się dojść czy mówi prawdę.

- Więc wiesz o jego… to znaczy…

- Tak, wiem o jego depresji – przytaknęła, starając się, by jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

- Ginny, notatki w jego dokumentacji medycznej są dość kompletne. Gdy przeczytałem co zawierają, nie miałem wyboru, musiałem szukać głębiej.

- Percy, pozwól, że coś ci wytłumaczę – zaczęła Ginny. Nachyliła się nad stołem, zastanawiając się jak najdelikatniej ująć całą sprawę, by Percy ją zrozumiał. – Zanim Harry i ja związaliśmy się ze sobą, rozmawialiśmy o tym wszystkim. Weszłam w ten związek i w to małżeństwo z pełną świadomością.

- Ale rozumiesz czemu się martwię.

- Rozumiem – przyznała. – Ale to nie sprawia, że masz rację – uniosła rękę, gdy Percy zaczął protestować. – Proszę daj mi skończyć.

Percy skinął głową, a Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Jeśli naprawdę byłeś tym tak zmartwiony, dlaczego od ręki nie odrzuciłeś podania?

- Nie… nie wiem.

- Wiesz – zapewniła go Ginny. – To szokujące, co? Że Harry jest taki wrażliwy. Zawsze był taki silny, niezależny. A coś takiego, taka wielka słabość, to bardzo niepokojące.. Ale Harry jest już zdrowy. Włożyliśmy dużo wysiłku, by osiągnąć ten stan. Wiem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Widzisz tę różnicę i dlatego nie chcesz wprost odmówić nam adopcji. Percy, on spędził kilka miesięcy w tym szpitalu w Kanadzie, a kilka kolejnych na układaniu swojego życia. I wszystko jest już na prostej. Oboje jesteśmy na prostej.

Percy wpatrywał się w swoją stygnącą herbatę, jego palec przesuwał się po złoconej krawędzi filiżanki.

- Jak możesz być pewna? Nie mogę z czystym sumieniem aprobować adopcji, nie będąc pewnym, że nie będzie miał kolejnego… epizodu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się mimo powagi sytuacji.

- Nie wszystko jest czarne lub białe. Sam dobrze powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Nigdy tak do końca nie wiemy co niesie przyszłość. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie nadejdzie czas, gdy Harry lub ja będziemy zmagać się z depresją lub jakąś inną chorobą. Ale razem jest nam lepiej, razem jesteśmy silniejsi.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Na pewno to widzisz, gdy obserwujesz nas razem.

Percy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jej oczy.

- Widzę, jak bardzo się zmienił.

- Na lepsze – zapewniła go, a on potaknął.

- Na lepsze.

-To co cię powstrzymuje?

- Po prostu… nie chcę, żebyś została sama z tym dzieckiem. Co, jeśli coś się stanie? Co jeśli Harry zmieni zdanie i opuści cię, zostawiając z nią samą?

Jego troska, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chybiona, wzruszyła Ginny.

- Percy, mogę ci zadać pytanie?

Zmrużył oczy, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak.

- Czy zawsze ktoś musi ci powiedzieć, że jesteś kretynem, czy zdarza się, że sam do tego dochodzisz?

Widziała po jego minie, jak bardzo zdumiało go jej pytanie.

- Ale nie… Ginny!

- No cóż – wzruszyła ramionami, obraz niewinności. – Robię to, co powinno zostać zrobione.

Z westchnieniem ujęła go za ręce.

- Percy, jesteś całkowitym, totalnym kretynem – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, widząc jak jego uszy wpadają w odcień szkarłatu. – Kocham cię, bo się o mnie troszczysz, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz kwestionował zdrowie psychiczne Harry'ego albo mój osąd, skończę to co zaczęłam kilka miesięcy temu i zostawię cię pod postacią osła.

Jąkał się i wydawał z siebie wściekłe odgłosy, aż wreszcie zlitowała się i uściskała go.

- No dobra, jeśli chodzi o moją córkę…

* * *

- Nie wierzę, że to się naprawdę dzieje – powtarzała Ginny. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i przytrzymał drzwi, by mogła wejść do Ministerstwa.

- Naprawdę – zapewnił ją po raz setny. – Jest nasza.

Spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę, spoczywającą w ramionach jego żony. Ginny rzadko wypuszczała Anming z rąk, odkąd odebrali ją z sierocińca.

Pó Pó z radością oddała im dziewczynkę i patrzyła z najwyższego stopnia schodów, unosząc rękę w pożegnaniu.

- Yi lou shuan feng! – zawołała za nimi, gdy odchodzili ciemną uliczką.

Do Harry'ego powoli docierało, że ma córkę, którą może naprawdę i w pełni legalnie nazywać swoim dzieckiem. Pierwszej nocy w Tajpej byli za bardzo poruszeniu, by zrobić cokolwiek innego niż położyć się spać mocno przytuleni – cała trójka w jednym łóżku.

- Jest nasza – powtórzyła za mężem Ginny. Śpiące dziecko westchnęło w jej ramionach, a ona odgarnęła mu ciemne włosy z twarzy. – Śmieszne, sterczą jej zupełnie jak tobie – zauważyła, trącając Harry'ego ramieniem, gdy szli korytarzami Ministerstwa w stronę punktu deportacji.

- Dla jej dobra mam nadzieję, że będą się lepiej układały – parsknął śmiechem Harry.

- Na pewno – zapewniła Giny, całując córkę w głowę.

Czarodziejki i czarodzieje wychodzili z biur, które mijali, gapiąc się na małą rodzinę. Hary wiedział, że cała historia znajdzie się w prasie już dziś wieczorem. Za radą Kingsley'a przygotowali oświadczenie, oznajmiające adopcję ich córki. Harry nie chciał być znów w centrum uwagi, ale jego przyjaciel miał rację – lepiej oficjalnie oznajmić kim jest Anming niż zdawać się na dziwaczne domysły mediów. Niemal dotarli do atrium, gdy dobiegł ich grzmiący głos Kingsley'a.

- Wybaczcie, że nieudało mi się was złapać przy świstokliku – potrząsnął głową. – Chciałem was przywitać, ale nie zdążyłem.

- W porządku – uspokoił go Harry, ściskając podaną dłoń. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chyba po raz tysięczny tego dnia, gdy Ginny obróciła Anming tak, by Kingsley mógł na nią spojrzeć.

- Jest śliczna – komplementował Kingsley, delikatnie wodząc po twarzy dziecka swoim wielkim palcem. – Lepiej na nią uważaj Harry, będzie łamała męskie serca – zaśmiał się i mrugnął do Harry'ego, który poczuł przypływ dumy.

- Zupełnie jak jej mama – odpowiedział dumny tato. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on pocałował jej dłoń.

Harry ponownie ujął dłoń Kingsley'a i mocno nią potrząsnął, czując jak coś drapie go w gardle.

- King, nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za wszystko co dla nas zrobiłeś.

Kingsley roześmiał się głośno, jego basowy głos odbił się echem w korytarzu, przyciągając uwagę tych, którzy jeszcze się nie gapili.

- Nie zrobiłem aż tak dużo, naprawdę.

- Nawet nie chcę myśleć ile rąk musiałeś wykręcić – stwierdził Harry.

- No cóż – uśmiechnął się Kingsley. – Po prostu przypomniałem o kilku przysługach, które wisieli mi różni ludzie i poczyniłem trochę obietnic.

- Na pewno zrobiłeś więcej – wtrąciła się Ginny. – Gdyby nie twoja pomoc zajęłoby to całe lata.

Kingsley przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a gdyby było to fizycznie możliwe, zapewnie oblałby się rumieńcem.

- Trudno byłoby im odmówić, biorąc pod uwagę, że prasa niemal wsiadła im na kark. Jestem pewien, że mnóstwo dzieci znajdzie szczęśliwy i kochający dom, bo odrzuciliście wszelkie uprzedzenia – powiedział, ponownie dotykając twarzy Anming.

- Nie mieli racji – potrząsnął głową Harry. – Te dzieci zasługują na wszystko co najlepsze.

- To prawda – potaknął Kingsley. – To co, w drogę do Nory? – spytał.

- Molly i Artur chcą zorganizować jakąś małą imprezę na cześć małej – skinął głową Harry.

- Tak, wysłała mi sowę – przyznał Kingsley. – Przeproście ją ode mnie, ale będą później niż mi się wydawało.

- Przekażemy – zapewniła Ginny. Anming zaczęła wiercić się w jej ramionach, wydając pełne zaniepokojenia dźwięki. – Chyba ktoś się robi głodny – westchnęła Ginny. – Harry, lepiej chodźmy.

- Zobaczymy się niedługo – obiecał Kingsley, gdy szykowali się do deportacji. – Za nic nie przegapiłbym uczty u Molly Weasley.

- Nikt by nie chciał – roześmiał się Harry.

Kiedy aportowali się na polankę za Norą, dom Weasley'ów powitał ich rozświetlony jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie. Choć Ginny chciała jak najszybciej przedstawić Anming reszcie rodziny, uznała, że najlepiej będzie nakarmić ją we własnym domu. Ponadto chciała przebrać małą w tradycyjną chińską szatę, którą znaleźli w sklepie w Tajpej.

Harry musiał przyznać, że Anming wyglądała ślicznie w jadeitowej sukience. Ginny nalegała, żeby to on zaprezentował Anming rodzinie, co bardzo go wzruszyło. Nie był do końca pewny, co Weasley'owie myślą o nowej wnuczce, zwłaszcza dodanej do rodziny w tak nietypowy sposób. Ale zdecydował, że nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo to była jego córka. Jego i Ginny. I nic nigdy nie mogło tego zmienić. Nie miało znaczenia, że jej życie rozpoczęło się w dalekim kraju, że miała nigdy nie poznać swoich biologicznych rodziców. Teraz była Potterem.

Harry przeszedł długą drogę. Od ostatniego z rodu Potterów do posiadania żony i córki. A przy odrobinie szczęścia za kilka lat on i Ginny znów powiększą tę liczbę. Jego wizja w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp przed laty nigdy nie dała mu tyle satysfakcji i radości co prawdziwa rodzina.

Dumbledore miał rację. Marzenia były wspaniałe, ale prawdziwą radość dawała ich realizacja w prawdziwym życiu.

- Jesteśmy! – zawołała Ginny, wchodząc do opustoszałej kuchni w Norze. Ciepło i wspaniałe zapachy zaatakowały zmysły Harry'ego. Wszedł do środka i odwinął Anming z koców, które chroniły ją przed wiosennym deszczem i wiatrem.

- Ładnie pachnie – stwierdził, odkładając koc na wietrze i obracając Anming, by mogła po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zobaczyć Norę. Zamrugała ciemnymi oczami w jasnym świetle i poruszała małymi nogami.

- To jest dom twoich dziadków Weasley'ów – wyszeptał Harry do ucha córki. Obrócił ją, by miała lepszy widok, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Anming nie jest w stanie rozróżnić szczegółów. – Oto stół, przy którym zjesz setki posiłków.

- Wspaniałych posiłków – zgodziła się Ginny, całując w policzek najpierw córkę, a potem męża. – Chodźmy, wydaje mi się, że wszyscy są w salonie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przełożył Anming w taki sposób, że trzymał ją plecami do siebie.

- Idziemy Anming – rzucił, podążając za zadowoloną Ginny.

Salon był wypełniony ludźmi, którzy najwyraźniej czekali tylko na nich.

- Och Harry, ona jest cudowna – zachwyciła się Molly, wyciągając ręce, by wziąć w ramiona najnowszą wnuczkę. Przygarnęła Anming do siebie i zachichotała, gdy palce dziewczynki, które stawały się coraz grubsze dzięki hojnej diecie zaaplikowanej przez Ginny, złapały za jej włosy.

- Jest śliczna – zgodził się Artur, pozwalając dziecku złapać jego palec i włożyć sobie do ust.

- Hej, Harry?

Harry obrócił się w stronę podchodzącego Billa. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele odkąd próbował ich przeprosić, a Ginny go odrzuciła. Ron wspominał, że Bill uznał wesele za zbyt pospieszne. Harry odkrył jednak, że nie obchodzi go to tak mocno jak niegdyś. Oczywiście, byłoby wspaniale, gdyby zaakceptowali go wszyscy Weasley'owie. Prawdę mówiąc Harry bardzo tego chciał. Ale nie czuł tej presji, która spoczywała na nim dawno temu.

- Tak?

Bill, który zawsze wydawał się taki pewny siebie, przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i rzucił spojrzenie w stronę siostrzenicy.

- Jak się mówi „cześć"?

Harry skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, świadom, że cała rodzina ich słucha.

- Wymawia się to „nii hał"

- Nii hał – powiedział z uczuciem Bill, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego. – Gratulacje Harry.

Zszokowany Harry przyjął dłoń, po czym patrzył z uśmiechem, jak wszyscy uśmiechają się do najmłodszej z Potterów i pozdrawiają ją po chińsku, ciesząc się, gdy uśmiechał się swoim słodkim, bezzębnym uśmiechem.

- Chodź Harry – zawołał Ron, przywołując go na miejsce, gdzie gromadziła się rodzina. Ginny stała obok i machała do niego z Anming w ramionach. Gdy zobaczył Kingsley'a stojącego z aparatem po drugiej stronie pokoju, w końcu załapał o co chodzi. Uśmiechnął się i dołączył do reszty, pomagając Victorie wdrapać się ojcu w ramiona. Otoczył Ginny ramionami i delikatnie dotknął twarzy Anming. Reszta Weasley'ów stanęła wokół nich i uśmiechnęła się w stronę obiektywu.

- Poczekajcie – Harry uniósł rękę, rozglądając się po pokoju. Tonks i Teddy robili śmieszne miny z kanapy, a Neville przysiadł w kącie na taborecie. Rzucił niepewne spojrzenie Ginny, ale ta wydawał się go świetnie rozumieć i tylko mrugnęła do męża. Wyszedł przed grupę i obrócił się w stronę rodziny.

- Potrzebujemy wszystkich na zdjęciu – powiedział cicho, wskazując do siebie. – Oni wszyscy są dla mnie jak rodzina.

Na twarzach Weasley'ów pojawiły się uśmiechy. Przytaknęli i zaczęli przywoływać resztę.

- Kingsley, ty też – rzucił Harry.

- Ale Harry – starszy auror potrząsnął głową. – A kto zrobi zdjęcie?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Jesteś czarodziejem czy nie?

Wyczarował statyw na aparat, a Kingsley ustawił zaklęcie samowyzwalacza i ustawił się z tyłu grupy.

- Są wszyscy? – spytał Artur. Weasley'owie starali się przesunąć, by pomieścić resztę.

Harry stanął koło swojej żony, która go objęła i szybko pocałowała w policzek.

- To było miłe z twojej strony.

- To rodzina – wzruszył ramionami. Stojący po drugiej stronie Ron wsadził mu łokieć pod żebro, zapewne usłyszał ich rozmowę. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego przyjaciel obejmuje jedną ręką Hermionę, a na drugiej trzyma Rose.

- To prawda – przyznała Ginny, spoglądając na Anming, by upewnić się, że nic jej nie brakuje.

Harry roześmiał się, gdy błysnął flesz. Wiedział, że nie ma szans, żeby wszyscy patrzyli we właściwą stronę.

* * *

**_Od autorki:_**_ Słowa, którymi Pó Pó pożegnała Harry'ego i Ginny znaczą dosłownie: „Niech wiatr sprzyja wam w podróży", co oznacza „Powodzenia, niech wszystko wam się dobrze układa". Dziękuję Ivie, która podpowiedziała mi idealne słowa, gdy poprosiłam o „powodzenia". Jej porady bardzo urealniły wszystkie te części. Mam nadzieję, że także moim czytelnikom._

**_Od tłumacza:_**_ To był ostatni rozdział tej historii. Został jeszcze krótki epilog, który postaram się dodać jak najszybciej. Jeśli chcecie przeczytać kolejne tłumaczenia, zasubskrybujcie mój profil. Jak tylko skończę „Learning to Fly" zaczynam kolejną historię. Dziś dostałem zgodę od Jeconais na przetłumaczenie „This Means War", czyli jednego z najpopularniejszych opowiadań w historii fanficów ze świata HP. Ta historia ma bardzo długie rozdziały, więc i tempo pracy spadnie, ale postaram się opublikować pierwszy rozdział jeszcze w czerwcu._


	16. Chapter 16

Epilog

Uwielbiał wolne poranki. Zawsze lubił się wyspać i spędzić leniwy dzień w łóżku nie robiąc nic konkretnego. Niektóre dni były po prostu stworzone, by pozostać w pod kocem i czytać książkę w piżamie, a nie nerwowo biegać tam i z powrotem. Nie miał zbyt wiele takich dni. To sprawiało, że ten poranek był, zdaniem Harry'ego, jeszcze cenniejszy.

Niełatwo wyśliznąć się z łóżka w taki sposób, by nie obudzić Ginny. Udało mu się to kosztem jednego stłuczonego palca u nogi, który uszkodził wkładając po omacku T-shirta. Zerknął jeszcze raz na rozczochraną głowę Ginny, spoczywającą na poduszkach, po czym cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Skradał się po korytarzu, dokładając wszelkich starań, by nie zbudzić Anming oraz Teddy'ego, który spędzał u nich noc. Nie mógł się oprzeć i uchylił drzwi do pokoju córki. Uśmiechnął się, widząc czarne włosy, kontrastujące z poduszką. Wyglądało na to, że Anming wstała w środku nocy albo bardzo wcześnie rano. Na łóżku wokół niej leżała masa książek dla dzieci. Jej ulubiona, którą Harry czytał jej co wieczór przed zaśnięciem, spoczywała w bezwładnych dłoniach śpiącej dziewczynki. Harry potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, czy jego córka wstała po książki w nocy czy też magicznie je do siebie przywołała. Ostatnio była to jej ulubiona rozrywka. Odkąd odkryła, że może sprawić, by różne rzeczy same do niej przychodziły, zabawki i smakołyki nieustannie lewitowały po całym domu.

Delikatne światło poranka padło na jasnożółty pokój i Harry mógł dokładnie zobaczyć jaka mieszanka zabawek, książek, ubrań i rozmaitych skarbów zaścieła podłogę. Niewątpliwie Ginny będzie nalegała, by zrobić tu porządek, ale Harry nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko odrobinie bałaganu.

Mała miotła, którą, wydawałoby się wieki temu, kupili dla córki Harry i Ginny, spoczywała w rogu pokoju, tuż pod półką, którą Harry przeznaczył na pamiątki, które przywieźli do Anglii z licznych wypraw na Tajwan. Razem z Ginny chcieli zachować choć część rodzimej kultury Anming i, jeśli tylko mogli, używali przy niej języka chińskiego. W jej sypialni ustawili mnóstwo oprawionych w ramki fotografii z Tajwanu. Chociaż była Potterem, chcieli, by zdawała sobie sprawę, że została wybrana, by być specjalną częścią ich rodziny. Już od dłuższego czasu nie byli w sierocińcu, ale cieszył się na myśl o zaplanowaniu kolejnej wyprawy. Może tym razem Teddy będzie mógł pojechać z nimi.

Jeśli mowa o Teddym… Harry usłyszał dobiegające z kuchni odgłosy. Wyglądało na to, że Teddy próbuje przygotować śniadanie. Hary zbiegł ze schodów i odkrył, że chłopiec właśnie kończył wyciągać na wierzch to, co uznawał za idealne śniadanie.

- Co tam planujesz, Teddy?

Siedmiolatek obrócił się i uśmiechnął. W ramionach miał pełno mąki, jajek i czekolady.

- Chciałem przygotować moje słynne czekoladowe bułeczki – wyznał z promiennym uśmiechem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i złapał jajko, które ześlizgnęło się z kupki trzymanej przez Teddy'ego.

- Co powiesz na coś tradycyjnie usmażonego? Później spróbujemy przygotować czekoladowe ciastka, dobra?

Teddy wyglądał na lekko zawiedzionego, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra – westchnął. – Wujek Ron lubi kiedy szykują śniadanie. Ciocia Hermiona też mówi, że lubi, ale z reguły chowa moje bułeczki, albo daje je wujkowi Ronowi.

- Na pewno Ron je lubi – stwierdził Harry, czochrając chłopcu włosy, a następnie wyciągając bekon, jajka i pozostałe składniki tradycyjnego angielskiego śniadania. – Chodź, pomożesz mi z tostami.

Wspólnie wzięli się do roboty.

- Wujku Harry?

- Tak? – spytał, odwracając się od kuchenki i starając się nie potrącić patelni z gorącym bekonem.

- Tak się smaruje tosta? – spytał Teddy, pokazując kromkę wysmarowaną od krawędzi do krawędzi grubymi, nierównymi warstwami masła.

- Trochę jakby za dużo – przyznał Harry, marszcząc nos. – Ale idziesz w dobrym kierunku.

- Dobra – rzucił Teddy nieuważnie i wziął kolejnego tosta ze stosu. Harry patrzył, jak chłopiec ostrożnie nabiera masła na tost i starannie rozsmarowuje po powierzchni chleba. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak skoncentrowany Teddy wysuwa język z kącika ust.

Teddy był częstym gościem w domu Potterów i dorastał bardzo szybko. Harry uważał, że zbyt szybko. Ale miło było widzieć te przebłyski dorosłości, które wskazywały, że zaczął się zmieniać w mężczyznę. Był bardzo otwartym dzieckiem, choć czasem zbyt energicznym. Harry z radością widział w nim wiele z Remusa, choć czuł też tęsknotę za starym przyjacielem. Tonks, jako samotna matka, miała z Teddym pełne ręce roboty. Ale, zdaniem Harry'ego, świetnie się sprawdzała.

- Bekon ładnie pachnie – zauważył Teddy, poddając kolejnego tosta inspekcji Harry'ego.

Harry obrócił plaster bekonu, zanim zdążył się przypalić i roześmiał się. Koncentracja Teddy'ego się opłaciła, tost wyglądał na idealny.

- Świetnie Teddy. Mianuję cię oficjalnym wytwórcą tostów w domu Potterów.

Teddy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wziął kolejną kromkę, wracając do pracy.

- Bá Bá!

Słysząc radosny głosik Harry zaczął się odwracać, ale nie zdążył. Jego córka wpadła z impetem w jego nogi.

- Dzień dobry, moje małe słoneczko – powiedział Harry, biorąc chichoczącą Anming w ramiona. Dziewczynka przytuliła się do niego mocno, zaciskając pulchne ramiona wokół jego szyi.

- Dobrze spałaś księżniczko? – spytał Harry.

- Chcę jeść – powiedziała trzylatka.

- Chcesz? – droczył się Hary, łaskocząc ją po brzuszku, aż zaczęła z piskiem wiercić się na jego rękach. Teddy także zachichotał. – W takim razie lepiej cię nakarmimy.

- Harry, mogę dać jej tosta – zaproponował Teddy, wyciągając rękę z dokładnie posmarowaną kromką.

- Co tam Anming? Masz ochotę na jednego ze światowej sławy tostów Teddy'ego?

Anming energicznie pokiwała głową i ześliznęła się z ramion taty i usiadła przy stole.

Harry zdjął ostatni plasterek bekonu z patelni i dezaktywował zaklęcie płomienia. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Anming obserwuje Teddy'ego, który starannie kroił tosta na równiutkie, kwadratowe kawałeczki i obsypywał je cukrem i cynamonem.

Trzy ostatnie lata zleciały jak z bicza strzelił. Najlepiej było to widać po twarzy jego córki. Kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzeli ją w sierocińcu, była chudziutka i malutka. W ciągu kilku miesięcy od przybycia do Anglii wyrobiła sobie okrągłe policzki, z którymi rodzi się większość dzieci. Ale Harry widział już, że zaczyna tracić ten niemowlęcy wygląd. Twarz i ciało wyszczuplały i zmieniała się w śliczne dziecko. Jej wielki, czarne oczy działały na niego za każdym razem.

- Gdzie mamusia? – spytała Anming, jakby dopiero zorientowała się, że Ginny nie ma w kuchni.

- Mamusia dzisiaj śpi sobie dłużej – poinformował ją Harry. – Ale Teddy i ja szykujemy dla niej tacę ze śniadaniem. Możesz pomóc jeśli chcesz.

Twarz Anming, usmarowana masłem z jej tosta, rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu.

- Mogę zrobić kwiatka?

- Kochanie, mamusia nie lubi jeść kwiatków – roześmiał się Harry.

- Nie, tato, musi być kwiatek dla mamusi, żeby było ładnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej pewny ton.

- W takim razie musimy poszukać kwiatka, prawda?

- Były jakieś na łące – wtrącił Teddy, ale po chwili sceptycznie spojrzał na zaśnieżony i ponury krajobraz za oknem. – Ale chyba już nie żyją.

- No cóż – Harry kucnął przy dzieciach, mierzwiąc im delikatnie włosy. – Założę się, że coś wymyślę.

Wyciągnął różdżkę zza gumki swoich spodni od piżamy i wyczarował żółtą różę.

- Ładny! – Anming zaklaskała. Teddy zagapił się na kwiat. Hary roześmiał się i poklepał go po plecach.

- Może najpierw zjedzcie, a potem zaniesiemy tacę mamusi.

- Dobra - zgodził się Teddy, wspinając się z powrotem na krzesło i przesuwając do siebie część z tostów, w których przygotowanie włożył tak wiele pracy.

- Pomóc ci nałożyć jedzenie? – spytał Harry. – Czy dasz sobie radę sam?

Tedy spojrzał niepewnie na kupkę jajecznicy, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Lepiej ty to zrób, wujku Harry.

- W porządku – odparł, zgarniając jajecznicę na talerz Teddy'ego. Kiedy dzieciaki jadły, Harry nalał sobie kubek herbaty. Usiadł przy stole i patrzył z radością na interakcję między nimi.

Anming była mądrą mała dziewczynką i kochała Teddy'ego jak własnego brata. Zawsze za nim chodziła, przekomarzała się i po prostu uwielbiała starszego chłopca. Teddy wydawał się to akceptować, choć kiedyś wyznał Harry'emu, że jest tym czasem zmęczony. Harry uścisnął go i powiedział, że ma prawo tak się czasem czuć.

- Gotowi? – spytał, gdy skończyli jeść.

- Tak! – zawołała Anming, odpychając talerz i gramoląc się z krzesła.

- Chodź tu łobuziaku, zanim mamusia zobaczy, że masz śniadanie rozsmarowane na twarzy.

Skrzywiła uroczo twarz, podczas gdy on wycierał ją flanelową szmatką.

- Bá Bá, mogę zanieść mamusi kwiatka?

Harry poczuł jak mięknie mu serce, kiedy usłyszał pełen nadziei ton córki i spojrzał w jej szeroko otwarte oczy.

- Oczywiście, że możesz, kochanie – zapewnił ją, kucając koło niej i całując ją w czoło. – Możesz nieść go cała drogę.

Teddy uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry podał mu talerz z tostami.

- Pamiętaj, żeby powiedzieć Ginny, że zrobiłeś je specjalnie do niej.

- Będę pamiętał, wujku Harry – zapewnił Teddy z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem.

- No to idziemy – zarządził Harry, biorąc resztę śniadania i podążając na górę za dwójką dzieci.

- Mamusiu!

Wszelkie nadzieje na ciche wejście z niespodzianką zniknęły, kiedy Anming z impetem wpadła przez drzwi sypialni. Harry wywrócił oczami, mając nadzieję, że Ginny już nie śpi. Wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył, że faktycznie nie śpi, a siedzi w łóżku, trzymając na rękach trzydniowego Jamesa.

- … a tatuś dał mi ponieść kwiatek…

Ginny mrugnęła do niego i wzięła różę od córki.

- Jest śliczny, księżniczko.

- A ja zrobiłem tosty, ciociu Ginny – pochwalił się Teddy.

- Twoje światowej sławy tosty? – zapytała Ginny z zachwytem. Harry musiał się mocno powstrzymywać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdy Teddy zarumienił się z dumy.

- Mogę potrzymać małego Jamesa? – spytała Anming, wdrapując się na poduszkę Harry'ego i wyciągając ręce

- Może, jeśli tatuś pomoże – odpowiedziała Ginny, obracając swoją piękną twarz w stronę Hary'ego.

- Chyba sobie poradzimy – stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem, stawiając tacę na nocnym stoliku i wciskając się na zatłoczone łóżko. Podniósł Anming i usadowił ją na swoich kolanach, a Ginny podała jej Jamesa.

- Kocham małego Jamesa – powiedziała Anming, nachylając się, by niezgrabnie pocałować noworodka w czoło.

- Ja też – powiedział cicho Harry, biorąc żonę za rękę. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Odłożyła różę na stolik i wzięła Teddy'ego za rękę.

- Tak jak my wszyscy.

Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem i spojrzał na żółtego kwiatka, leżącego obok oprawionej fotografii. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając dzień idealnie utrwalony na zdjęciu.

Anming i Rose płakały. Ich mamy próbowały je uspokoić, podczas gdy ich ojcowie pękali ze śmiechu. George i Percy wymierzali sobie nawzajem kuksańce. Bill i Fleur dokładali starań by utrzymać w kadrze Victorie i Dominique. Molly spoglądała w tył, usiłując udzielać jednocześnie rad wszystkim matkom. Charlie i Katarina o coś się kłócili. Tonks i Teddy sali z boku, rywalizując które zrobi najgłupszą minę, podczas gdy Neville i Kingsley śmiali się na całe gardło, widząc to szaleństwo.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na jego własną rosnącą rodzinę. Minęło sporo czasu od ostatniej rodzinnej fotografii. Może czas zrobić kolejną?

**KONIEC**

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Ponad 30 tys. odsłon! Wow. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną cały czas, zwłaszcza tym, którzy pozostawili za sobą ślad w postaci recenzji. Specjalne podziękowania dla GinnyLFC za jej ostatnią recenzję, która sprawiła mi mnóstwo radości._

_Tak jak już pisałem ustaliłem z Jeconaisem, że przetłumaczę „This Means War", czyli absolutny klasyk spośród Ficów H/G. Wśród jego nielicznych minusów znajdują się jednak długie rozdziały, więc na publikację kolejnych trzeba będzie dłużej czekać (są 3-4 razy dłuższe niż w tej historii). Polecam subskrybcję e-mailową :)_

_Acha, zastanawiałem się długo czy ma być „jednego tosta" czy „jeden tost". Gramatycznie poprawniejsza jest chyba ta druga wersja, ale w wielu domach, które znam, używa się tej pierwszej, więc uznałem, że i Potterowie mogą czasem naginać reguły gramatyki :)_


End file.
